Caprichos Caros
by Bella Bradshaw
Summary: Bella y Edward están felizmente casados y con un niño de 3 años.Pero Bella engaña a Edward con un chico más joven buscando la libertad de salir de fiesta como una adolescente. ¿Pero será la libertad tan importante cuando Edward cuando se entere?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Martes, 7 de la mañana y como todos los días mi mejor despertador estaba debajo de las mantas de la cama, a mis pies, entre su padre y yo.

Ethan, tenía 3 años, casi 4 como le gusta decir a él, y era nuestro motor para soportar el día día. No sé cómo lo hacía pero, desde que aprendió a andar sin caerse lograba meterse en nuestra cama a las 6:55 todas las mañanas menos los sábados y domingos que nos permitía dormir hasta las 9 como mucho porque él tenía que desayunar viendo los dibujos.

A medio metro de mi estaba mi segundo motor para funcionar al 100%, Edward. Nos casamos hace 5 años en Las Vegas sorprendiendo a toda nuestra familia y amigos. Para recompensarles pocos meses después renovamos los votos en Miami, en una ceremonia en la playa con las personas más importantes en nuestras vidas, aunque la más importante aun no estaba ni en proceso de creación.

-¡Levantaros, levantaros que ya es tarde!

-Cariño son las 7 de la mañana. ¿se puede saber cómo estás despierto tan pronto?

-Los pájaros.

-¿Qué pájaros?-preguntó mi marido extrañado.

-Los pajaritos cantan.

-Oh los pajaritos cantan, bueno ya sé que es lo que vamos a hacer estas vacaciones, quitar ese nido de tu ventana-propuso mi marido.

-Noooo- gritó mi hijo histérico

-¿Ethan te sabes esta canción? Los pajaritos cantan, las nubes se levantan…-intente distraerle.

-NO jaja mama y papa se levantan- dijo con sonrisa cómplice.

-Ya vamos enano, vete cogiendo el juguete que quieras llevar hoy a la guarde, ¿vale?-dijo mi marido y así darnos un poco de intimidad. Lo primero que hizo en cuando Ethan atravesó la puerta fue besarme mientras me cogía de la cintura y me ponía sobre él.

-¿Sabes qué echo de menos?

-Ser despertado por los pajaritos…

-No boba, despertarte a ti. Te acuerdas cuando vivíamos en Nueva York y te despertaba con besos por aquí-dijo besándome el cuello- o por aquí- continúo diciendo mientras me besaba el pecho por encima del camisón de seda color marfil. -Y sobre todo lo que venía después

-¿El desayuno en Magnolia's bakery?

-No lo de antes.

-Ahhhh, lo de antes… me estabas asustando lo del desayuno en Magnolias's es difícil de conseguir sin embargo lo de antes….-comencé a besarlo desesperadamente mientras el subía sus manos desde mis muslos hasta mis pechos subiendo a la vez el camisón. Comenzó a besarme el pecho izquierdo y a introducírselo en la boca cuando se abrió la puerta y me tire hacia un lado de la cama cubriéndome con las sábanas para evitar tener que darle explicaciones de eso a Ethan que estaba comenzando su etapa de los porqués.

-¡VAMOS!-gritó desde la puerta.

-Ya vamos tesoro, es que papa se había quedado dormido- le conteste, subiendo un poco la cabeza para poder mirarle. Y ver que llevaba los pantalones vaqueros puestos y una camisa amarilla con los botones sin abrochar.

-Dorlimones-ante eso no pudimos hacer otra cosa más que reír.

-Es dormilones cariño. Anda ven que te abrocho los botones de la camisa- otra más que le debo a mi marido por llevarse a Ethan del dormitorio para poderme vestir. A los pocos minutos volvió cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Te he dicho ya que…

-Que me amas, que no puedes vivir sin mí…

-Más bien que te odio. Acordamos decirle que la dormilona eras tú no yo.

-Es hora de cambiar los roles, papi.

-¿Vamos a la ducha?-le respondí mirándole alzando una ceja.

-Te prometo que solo será una ducha. Como siempre, yo te lavo el pelo, y luego tú me lo lavas a mí mientras te sujeto para que no te caigas y esas cosas…

-Me sujetas de las tetas. Si eso suele frenar las caídas.

20 minutos más tarde y después de ducharnos, bajamos a la cocina donde Ethan estaba sentado en el suelo al estilo indio, con las manos apoyadas en la barbilla.

-A ver enano que quieres de desayunar-le pregunté cogiéndole en brazos y sentándole en la encimera.

-Quiero…. leche, con colacao y tostadas con muuuuucha mermelada de... melocotón.

-Pues me parece que te vas a tener que conformar con leche con colacao con galletas.-le picó mi marido.

-¡NO! yo quiero tosdadas.

-Cuando lo digas bien las tendrás- dijo mi marido haciéndole rabiar.

-Tod-ta-das.

-Mmmm nop jajaja cariño a mi hazme 3 tos-ta-das con mucha mermelada de arándanos…

-Tostadas! -Dijo mi pequeño fierecilla sacándole la lengua a su padre.

-Vale el enano también tiene tostadas.

-Papi….

-¿Dime?

-¿Porqué eres tan malo?

-¿Yo? Que va- dijo y se comenzó a reír lo que provoco una mirada de furia de Ethan.

-Venga chicos a desayunar…- en el desayuno siempre terminaba yo excluida de la conversación de los hombres de a casa. Hoy trataba de un nuevo juego que había inventado el ''tío Met'' para variar. Después yo recogía los platos mientras Ethan volvía a ver los dibujos y Edward y yo volvíamos a nuestra habitación para terminar de arreglarnos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? -Me dijo Edward mirándome a través del espejo.

-Iré a dejar a Ethan a la guarde y después iré al gimnasio creo que después iré al mercado para comprar carne para la comida del domingo y antes de comer he quedado con Rose para tomar algo. ¿Y tú?

-Tengo que ir hasta Seward Park, una de las instalaciones se ha caído y ya sabes, esas zonas estas siempre llenas de niños.

-¿Ese es el lado de padre ingeniero protector?

-Supongo.¿ Quedamos para comer?-primera mentira de la mañana.

-No hoy no estoy muy liada.

-Bella llevas liada varios meses, también echo de menos pasar tiempo contigo a solas. Amo Ethan pero a ti también y desde hace unos meses no compartimos tantas cosas como antes- pum! Pinchazo de lleno, tocada pero espero que no hundida.

-Lo sé, pero créeme es que estamos en primavera casi verano y ahora los turistas es cuando empiezan a llegar y necesitan mi traducción a su idioma para sobrevivir.

-Lo sé pero prométeme que en 2 semanas nos iremos tú y yo. Solos sin Ethan a cualquier playa californiana a hacer… nada.

-Bueno eso de nada, nada… ya se verá.

-¿Prometido? -Dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

- Ya veremos.

-Me lo tomare como un sí. Me voy te quiero.

-¡Adiós cielo!

Después de llevar a Ethan a la guardería volví a casa para coger mi pantalón de yoga y una camiseta básica de nadadora. Al entrar en el aparcamiento del gimnasio, apoyado en su coche estaba mi ''amigo'' desde hace unos 4 meses. Era mi liberación y mi pesadilla a la vez.

-Hola preciosa- dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un beso de esos que te dejan sin aliento y después te cuesta volver a tener tu ritmo habitual de respiración.

-Hola Laurent.

Laurent era un francés afincado en Estados Unidos desde hace mas de 10 años. Le conocí cuando comencé a venir al gimnasio para recuperarme después del embarazo de Ethan, en el cual había ganado más peso del que me gustaría, aunque nuestra relación sexual, porque no había amor de por medio por lo menos de mi parte, había comenzado hace simplemente 4 meses.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-Hola Bella, ¿vas a darle al spinning hoy?_

_-Tengo ganas de fiesta pero también tengo un marido y un niño en casa así que solo me queda desahogarme con la bici._

_-¿Porqué no te vienes conmigo y unos amigos al Line?_

_-No sé qué es eso…-respondí dudosa._

_-Es un club muy famoso en Manhattan y que debido a su popularidad han abierto más clubs en toda la costa oeste. Coméntaselo a tu marido seguro que le gusta y si os animáis pues me llamas, ¿te parece?._

_-Lo pensare._

_2 horas después y unas 6.000 calorías fuera, decidí que iría a ese club con Laurent, sin Edward, necesitaba recuperar esa parte de mi vida que perdí al tener a Ethan porque cuando solo estábamos Edward y yo todos los fines de semana salíamos a ver los nuevos clubs._

_-He decidido que sí voy contigo al club.- Laurent bajo las pesas y me miro fijamente con esos ojos negros y profundos._

_-¿En serio?-dijo con una sonrisa_

_-¿Porqué te extrañas?_

_-Es que desde que nos conocemos nunca me has comentado nada de ir a fiestas y esas cosas que hacemos los veinteañeros. Salvo tus cenas de semigala y las noches de chicas en casa de tu amiga Rose viendo Sexo en Nueva York._

_-Puede ser…-dije alejándome- por cierto tengo 31 años no soy tan vieja._

_-Ya veremos este sábado si puedes seguirme el ritmo…_

_Después de ducharme y vestirme con unos pitillo azules desteñidos y rasgados en la parte delantera, con otra básica de nadadora pero más formal y mis cuñas de 12 cm, salí al aparcamiento donde estaba Laurent apoyado en mi coche._

_-¿Qué pasa vienes a retirarme la invitación?_

_-No pero es que resulta que no tienes mi numero._

_-Cierto- dije sacando mi HTC del bolso de Prada regalo de mi hermana Bree._

_Después de darnos nuestros números de teléfono nos despedimos pero cuando iba a pasar por su lado para dirigirme a mi coche me agarró del codo y me besó._

_-En París al terminar de dar el número de teléfono nos despedimos así ''Au revoir ma chèrie''._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Ese fue mi error, no sé exactamente si fue no dejarle las cosas en claro en ese momento o continuar con la invitación a ese club. Ese sábado deje a Ethan con Edward en casa y puse como excusa ir a ver Sexo en Nueva York en casa de Rose. En el club me presento a varios colegas suyos, todos franceses, con sus respectivas novias, todas americanas, con los cuales pase un buen rato. Eso era lo que estaba buscando que hace tiempo perdí con Edward. Todo fue estupendamente hasta que a la hora de irnos mientras esperábamos a que nos trajera nuestros coches me volvió a besar y me propuso irme a su casa. No era tonta sabía exactamente a que se refería con lo de ir a su casa pero aún así acepté y pasó lo que me temía. Nos acostamos y cuando terminamos me dispuse a irme a mi casa pero me volvió a tomar volviéndome a proclamar suya, esa y otras 3 veces más.

Esa noche no volví a casa hasta las 11 de la mañana, dije que me había quedado a dormir en casa de Rose y esa misma noche hice el amor con mi marido sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo.

Las mentiras al principio me dolían pero después de unos meses salían con mucha naturalidad y me era más fácil no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Actualmente el sexo lo reservo para los días de gimnasio, o sea 3 a la semana, y los sábados suelo salir hasta la 1 de la mañana con Laurent a algún club pero ninguna noche más me he quedado a dormir en su casa. También se sumaba la vergüenza que pase cuando a la mañana siguiente de nuestra primera vez salí de su habitación con su camisa y sin sujetador y me encontré a la hermana de uno de sus compañeros de piso.

-Tengo pensado una cosa, ¿y si hoy en vez de ir a la parte de maquinas nos vamos al jacuzzi?

-Perfecto, pero hoy tan solo tengo una hora, tengo compromisos después.

-¿Desde cuándo tú cumples los compromisos?

-Laurent no te equivoques, ¿de acuerdo? Amo a mi marido y a mi hijo tú eres sexo y diversión, contigo saco a la Bella adolescente que tengo aquí guardada pero nada más, ¿está claro?.

-Como el agua.

Después del intercambio de opiniones fuimos hacia el jacuzzi y creedme me pareció que hice mas ejercicio, que corriendo en la cinta durante 90 minutos.

Otra hora más tarde estaba en el Purple café & wine bar esperando a Rose para tomarnos nuestro Martini de media mañana o café depende de cómo nos diera pero hoy había ido al gimnasio por lo tanto Martini.

-Hoooola Bella- me saludo mi rubia amiga a pocas mesas de distancia. Rose era muy hermosa, hoy venia con su larga melena suelta con tirabuzones en las puntas, un traje de chaqueta y falda lápiz entallada al cuerpo fucsia, sus Manolo Blanick traidos de nueva york y una bolsa de Burberry en la mano con la que me saludaba.

-Hola Rose, ¿qué tal va tu caso sobre la denuncia de unos hijos a sus padres?.

-¿Bella?

-¿Qué?

-Eso fue hace más de un mes, pero no te dejaré con la intriga los padres tuvieron que comprar un piso a sus hijos para que se independizaran, pero estos se lo tendrán que pagar por si solos en cuanto el mayor cumpla los 18.-AY! Bella ese trabajo tuyo a tiempo completo te está agotando. Ser mami está genial pero si fuera tú yo me tomaría unas vacaciones con Edward a las islas griegas por dos semanas sin niño de por medio.

-Rose que más me gustaría a mí pero Ethan aun es muy pequeño para dejarle solo tantos días, aunque quizás 4 o 5 no me vendrían mal.

-Admítelo Bella ese niño cuando esta con sus abuelos se olvida de sus padres no os echaría de menos, pero eres tú la que no puede ni plantearse dejarle por más de 1 semana.

-¿Y si cambiamos de tema?

-De acuerdo. Bella dentro de 2 semanas daré una fiesta en mi casa.

-¿UNA FIESTA?-dije con la vox un poco más elevada.

-Bueno una fiesta, ya sabes una cena y algo de música después. Sin niños claro.

-¿Con motivo de…?

-Con motivo de que….¡joder! la cosa era esperar a la cena pero como a ti no te puedo ocultar nada pues…

-Pues…

-Estoy embarazada de 3 meses.

-¡OH DIOS MIO!-grité, todo el bar se me quedo mirando a lo que conteste –MI AMIGA ESTA EMBARAZADA DE SU NOVIO DEL INSTITUTO!

-¿Y Emmet?, ¿qué ha dicho?

-Está feliz. Yo quiero que sea niña, me encantaría pero Emmet prefiere que sean mellizos uno de cada, así puede tener una princesita que cuidar y un futbolista con el que apostar el resultado de los partidos de fútbol.

-Me alegró tanto por ti….-dije perdiendo mi voz al final

-¿Bella pasa algo?

-Es que… Rose me has recordado todo lo que sentí cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada de Ethan y te envidio.

-No tienes porque si Edward y tu os ponéis a ello podremos estar embarazadas a la vez.

-No Rose créeme, tener un terremoto en casa agota y más tener otro en la cama y otro…

-¿OTRO?

-No Rose has debido de oír mal amo a Edward y lo sabes.

-¿BELLA? ¿Porqué estás tan nerviosa entonces?

-Rose…es complicado.

-Puedes contármelo.

Me bebí todo el Martini de una sentada para darme fuerzas a confesar mi mayor pecado.

-Me acuesto con un chico más joven.

-¿QUÉ? ¿BELLA QUÉ DICES?-todo el mundo nos volvió a mirar otra vez.-¿desde cuándo? 

-Unos cuantos meses, 4 o así.

-Bella, para. Te has parado a pensar en ¿cómo se va a sentir Edward cuando se entere?. ¿Ethan cuando vea a sus padres separados?

-Rose no se lo digas por favor.

-No se lo voy a contar a nadie pero en mi opinión creo que deberías dejar esa aventura. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de cómo te mira Edward, de cómo te admira tu hermana y tu hijo? A Edward esto lo destrozaría tenlo por seguro.

Tras un minuto de silencio me pregunto:

-¿Porqué?

- Él me hace sentir como cuando tenía 20 años y me podía comer el mundo, cuando todos los chicos se me paraban a mirar y a tirar piropos. Aunque que quede bien claro que yo amo a Edward esto es solo sexo.

-Bella el solo sexo se te va de las manos tarde o temprano. A mí me paso y lo sabes. Si no hubiera sido al principio solo sexo, ahora mismo yo no estaría con Emmet. Bella note voy a regañar no soy tu madre ni tienes 6 años, más bien eres tú la que es madre y debe enseñarle a su hijo ciertos valores, pero opino que para enseñárselos primero tienes que conocerlos.

-Rose….-Rosalie se levanto de la silla y dejo pagado su sanfrancisco sin alcohol.

-Necesito procesar todo Bella, porque Edward y tu sois mi pareja a seguir en mi relación con Emmet y esto… esto me rompe todos los esquemas que tenía sobre vuestra relación.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Por supuesto todos los personajes, bueno la mayoría, son de S.M, yo solo uso sus personajes para dar vida a mis historias.**

**Pd: Si alguna está interesada en saber cómo es el Ethan que tengo en mi cabeza cuando escribo tiene una foto en mi perfil.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Y con eso, se fue. Sabía que lo de Laurent no iba a durar para siempre, yo tampoco lo esperaba, pero me costaba pensar en alejarle de mi vida por la libertad que me ofrecía. A sí que dispuesta a retomar mi matrimonio al 100% y no al 90% salí del restaurante pagando mi Martini y viendo en unas mesas más atrás a un ex compañero de universidad de Edward que conocí en la boda de Jasper, el hermano de Edward y esposo de mi cuñada y amiga Alice.

Después de ir a comprar los ingredientes para la comida con mis padres el domingo fui a recoger a Ethan a la guardería el cual se alegró de verme y poder comer conmigo en el restaurante que estaba debajo de las oficinas de Edward. Decidí darle una sorpresa y trace un plan con Ethan. Subimos en el ascensor y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron salió corriendo hacia el despacho de su padre.

-Tía, tía, tía Alice-le escuche gritar. Alice era la secretaria de Edward ya que cuando se casó con Jasper quería trabajar cerca de él pero no ser su asistente personal.

-¿Ethan as venido a ver a papi?

-SIIIII.

-Enano algún día me contarás tu secreto para correr tan rápido con esas piernas tan pequeñitas. ¿Alice… está Edward?

-Bells para ti siempre está y lo sabes, y ya que estás cuñadita, entrégale estos documentos. Iba a ir yo…pero ahora que está aquí este demonio-dijo haciéndole cosquillas y besándole la mejilla-nos vamos a ver a Jasper y al Mc Donadls, ¿te apetece?

-Siiiiii

-Cuñadita te lo traigo en una hora-dijo dándome un beso- te dará tiempo.

-¡Alice!

-Tranquila, por cierto Bella el jueves cena en mi casa.

-¿Motivo?

-Reunión de mujeres, que se venga Rose, ya sabes…. No maridos y no niños.- al mencionar a Rose me eché a temblar. Rose y Alice eran tan cercanas entre ellas como yo con alguna de ellas dos. Y no quería que Alice se enterara, el hermano de Edward era Jasper, pero a veces parecía más hermana Alice que Jasper.

Cogí la carpeta de encima del mostrador de Alice y entre a la oficina de mi marido. Todo tan minimalista, tan ordenado… era la marca Cullen.

Edward hablaba por teléfono en portugués, dándome la espalda mirando el skyline de Seattle. Cerré la puerta con cerrojo sin hacer ruido mientras el continuaba hablando, deje los documentos encima de su mesa y avancé hasta colocarme detrás de él. Besando su cuello y después mordiéndole el lóbulo de su oreja contraria a la que estaba hablando por teléfono.

Al sentir mis labios se dio la vuelta y me miró, primero sorprendido y luego sonriéndome con picardía mientras me sujetaba la cintura pegándome a él.

Yo también hablaba portugués y con mayor fluidez que Edward así que sabía perfectamente que se estaba despidiendo. Finalmente cortó la llamada y colocó el teléfono en su sitio. Se sentó en su silla de cuero y tiró de mí hasta hacerme sentarme en su regazo.

-Menuda sorpresa, la señorita Swan en el despacho del señor Cullen. ¿A qué se debe su grata visita?

-Yo… he venido para traerle unos documentos jefe-me levanté de su regazo y rodeé el escritorio, no sin que antes me diera un azote en el culo, para recoger la carpeta que me había dado Alice. Me puse delante suya y comencé a desabrocharme los botones de la camisa mientras la sacaba por fuera de mis pantalones vaqueros que se ceñían como una segunda piel.

-Venga aquí y enséñemelos de cerca- dijo aflojándose la corbata.

-Sí señor, pero antes…-comencé a bajarme los pantalones quedándome en unas pequeñas bragas negras de encaje que se trasparentaba todo.

Fui hacía donde estaba Edward y lo empujé para que se sentara en su silla y ponerme sobre él a horcajadas.

-Este es el documento.-dije pasándole la carpeta.

-Bien-contestó tirando la carpeta hacía atrás- ahora tome notas señorita Swan.-me di la vuelta y cogí una pequeña libreta y un boli con el logotipo de la constructora de Edward.

-Hoy me he levantado queriendo jugar con mi marido, para después dejarle con las ganas, pero he ido a su oficina para volver a calentarle la bragueta y recibir una tunda de sexo desenfrenado.

-¿Nada más señor Cullen? –negó con la cabeza-bueno sí, súbete en esta bonita mesa levantando ese precioso culo.

2 minutos después estábamos ambos completamente desnudos encima de su mesa, con los papeles desparramados por el suelo y Edward jugando con su pene y mi sexo.

-Dime cuanto me has echado de menos desde la última vez.

-Ahhhggg-

-¡Dímelo!-exigió mientras me penetraba duro, fuerte y rápido. –dilo- repitió con una voz más suave pero dura y excitante igualmente.

-Demasiado.

Edward cogió una de mis piernas y me la situó rodeándole la cadera para hacer la penetración más profunda.

-Cariño….-dije cuando comenzó a embestir más fuerte.

-Oh dios! Bella…ven…más veces…a mi….a mi…oficina.-dijo incrementando aun más el ritmo.

-Oh dios! Ahh…sí..sí…

El momento culminante estaba a punto de llegar notaba cada embestida mucho más profunda que la anterior y en medio de esto ambos nos corrimos, primero yo y luego él.

-Bella, en serio….cada vez es mejor- dijo todavía con la voz entrecortada.

-Lo sé- me aleje de él y salió de mí solo para ponerme de frente suya y besarle de manera pasional pero con amor.

Minutos después estábamos semivestidos, con ropa interior, sentados en el sillón negro que tenía en la pared derecha.

-¿Cómo que te ha dado por venir a verme?-no le iba a contar toda la verdad, no era necesario mencionar que he contado a mi mejor amiga que le era infiel me ha abierto los ojos y he decidido volver a ser completamente suya de nuevo.

-Hemos venido, para comer juntos.

-¿Hemos?- dijo besándome el cuello.

-Ethan y yo.

-¿Y dónde está mi pequeño diablillo?

-Se ha quedado con Alice que iban a ver a Jasper y después ya sabes cómo es Alice, se lo llevara a comer al mcdonalds

-O sea que tenemos….. 35 minutos para nosotros solitos.-dijo de forma insinuante

-Sí creo, que sí.

Volvió a besarme por el cuello hasta llegar al tirante del sujetador y deslizar el dedo por él hasta llegar al broche y soltarle quedando otra vez mis pechos expuestos para él.

Cogió uno de mis pechos en su boca y se lo introdujo por completo haciendo círculos con su lengua en mi pezón y con la otra mano masajeaba el otro.

-Ahhh…-solté un gemido mientras le agarraba del pelo para acercarle más a mí.

Después comenzó a bajar dándome besos y chupándome mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis pequeñas bragas que tan solo las movió hacia un lado para introducir un dedo en mí.

-Dios Bella…estas empapada mi amor.

-Eso es lo que provocas en mí.

-¿Y ahora?-dijo introduciendo dos dedos en mí.

-Mmm, máss…másss rápido.

Incrementó el ritmo haciéndome tener la visión más difuminada, tanto que al final no vi nada, por cerrar los ojos del placer.

-Edward….-me abracé a él y lo besé suavemente, dándole pequeños besos por su cuello mientras yo recuperaba mi respiración habitual.

-Te amo, muchísimo Bella, te amo tanto que es…incompresible.-dijo besándome de nuevo.

-Y yo a ti.-dije colocando mi cabeza en su regazo. Comenzó a acariciarme el pelo y los brazos.

-Si te ha gustado esto, te gustará aún más en las vacaciones.

-¿Me estás tentando?

-No, te ofrezco lo que podrías tener, si tu quieres claro…

Nos vestimos y salimos agarrados de la mano hacia el restaurante que estaba debajo de su edificio. Era un restaurante acogedor con aires muy modernos y diseñado para comer el menú del día entre semana y tomar algo los fines de semana.

Nada más entrar en el restaurante sonó mi teléfono.

-Bells espero no interrumpir pero este niño pequeño quiere comer con sus papis y sus tíos todos juntos.

-Tranquila Alice, _no_ interrumpes, estamos en el restaurante de debajo de la empresa. ¿Y vosotros?-de fondo podía escuchar a Ethan indeciso por saber que hamburguesa comer.

-En el mcdonals de 1122 Madison Street.

-De acuerdo iremos para allá.

Después de comer nos despedimos de Edward, que no fue fácil puesto que Ethan quería subir con su papa, así que Edward le tuvo que prometer traerlo un día con él.

Llegamos a casa y al abrir la puerta de Ethan le vi dormido y me quede mirándolo un buen rato. Era precioso se llevaría a las chicas de calle en cuanto tuviera unos años más, tendría el pelo como su padre porque ahora, al igual que Edward cuando era pequeño, lo tiene rubio, tenía los ojos verdes de su padre. Era una copia de Edward, salvo por mi nariz y mis labios todo lo demás era Cullen.

Lo levante de la sillita en mis brazos y lo metí en casa hasta llevarlo al sofá quitándole los zapatos y tapándolo con una manta.

Cuando termine de meter la comida en el frigorífico, llame al gimnasio para cambiar mi horario el que había tenido desde hace 3 años en vez de martes, jueves y viernes a las 11, lo puse los lunes, miércoles y viernes a las 10.

A las 8 me llamo Rose:

-Bella, lo siento por ponerme tan burra esta mañana, pero es que te quiero demasiado para verte sufrir pudiéndotelo evitar.

-No Rose, me has abierto los ojos y creo que te estaré agradecida toda la vida por ello. Después de hablar contigo he regido a Ethan en la guardería cosa extraña por que siempre lo recojo a las 5 y luego hemos ido a ver a Edward a su oficina. Hemos estado juntos y me he dado cuenta que el sexo en si es vacío pero con Edward no es sexo es muchísimo más.

-No sabes cómo me alegra oírte decir eso, ¿y cómo lo vas a hacer?. Por que el chico este quizás no quiera parar.

-Él sabe cuáles son mis prioridades pero si tengo que hablar con él lo haré.

-Yo lo haría. Deja todos los cabos bien atados.

-Gracias Rose, en serio muchísimas gracias te quiero.

-Vale vale y cambiando de tema aquí esta Emmet que tiene 3 entradas para los Mariners, para este sábado y quiere saber si Edward puede ir.

-Supongo que sÍ porque es sábado pero no estoy segura, mañana te lo confirmo, ¿de acuerdo?. Y Rose el jueves Alice va a hacer una ''cena'' en su casa me ha pedido que vayas.

-¿Una de las cenas de Alice?

-Sí claro, aprovecha que Jasper se irá con Peter a jugar al póker para hacerla imagínate que diría si se llega a enterar.

Nos echamos unas risas por teléfono y no fue hasta que Ethan se levanto que me di cuenta de lo alto que lo hacíamos y lo tarde que era me despedí de Rose y fui a darle un baño a mi pequeñín que todavía estaba un poco dormido. Aunque se termino despertando de todo en la bañera cuando empezó a sacar el agua fuera, bueno más bien tirándomela a mi por lo que termine empapada y él se partía de la risa.

-¡Ethan! -Le regañe cuando volvió a tirarme agua -él soltó una carcajada y cuando iba a volverle a regañar tiró más agua y me la tragué, lo que hizo que se riera aun más, pero esta vez no solo fue su risa fue una risa mucho mas fuerte detrás de mí.

Era Edward, acababa de llegar de trabajar y se había puesto ropa de estar por casa.

-Hola cariño-dije acercándome a él

-Hola mi amor-me respondió besándome suavemente- ¿quieres jugar campeón?

-¡Papi! Dijo el niño moviéndose dentro de la bañera y tirando más agua.

-Por favor Edward que pare con el agua no quiero una gotera en la cocina.

-¡Sí sargento!- le di un golpe en el brazo de forma juguetona.

-Por cierto ha llamado Rose, ¿el sábado estas libre?

-¿Otra cena de chicas? Dijo tirándole agua a Ethan con un camión de juguete.

-No más bien un partido de los Mariners, con Emmet.

-Claro ningún problema, ¿quién más viene?

-No lo sé, solo sé que tiene 3 entradas. ¿Quizás Jasper?

-Lo dudo se va con Alice el viernes de acampada- me empecé a reír sin parar.

-¿Qué?

- ¿De acampada?, ¿Alice?, lo dudo jaja, en un camping no hay ducha, no hay enchufes para las tenacillas, sin bañeras llenas de espuma con sales relajantes…

Hice la cena pensando en que le diría a Laurent cuando le llamará mañana, se lo diría directamente quería recuperar mi matrimonio, yo seguía queriendo a Edward como el primer día, como cuando nos conocimos cuando trabajaba de traductora en la empresa de Edward.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Acababa de terminar mi carrera y de volver de Italia donde había estado estos últimos 5 meses practicando el idioma y cogiendo el acento. Hoy tenía una conferencia en alemán y tenía que traducirla al inglés para un señor bastante importante en el mundo de la construcción. Un ingeniero que estaba construyendo uno de los puentes más importantes para Seattle._

_Me metí en la cabina de traducción y comencé a decir lo que decía el Alemán al inglés._

_El alemán hablaba rápido por lo tanto yo también tenía que darme prisa en traducir, tanta que no me di cuenta que para la persona que me tenía que escuchar quizás iba demasiado deprisa._

_-Perdona, ¿podrías repetir lo que has dicho?, lo siento no te he entendido- una voz aterciopelada, suave y joven me llego a los cascos._

_Me sorprendí gratamente puesto que yo pensaba que aquí lo único que había serían hombres mayores vestidos de trajes carísimos y estirados, snobs._

_-Por supuesto, perdón._

_Le repetí lo que había dicho el Alemán y hora y media después y 3 botellitas de agua salí de la cabina junto a mi compañera Ángela._

_-¿Qué tal?_

_-¿Hablaba rápido eh?- me respondió con una sonrisa._

_-Sí, pero hoy al menos lo tenía más fácil traducir a la lengua materna siempre es más sencillo._

_-Que suerte, yo lo he tenido que traducir al japonés y que quieres que te diga que ha habido partes de la traducción a las que no he llegado._

_-Bueno, ¿vamos a ver a quien le acabamos de traducir todo ese rollo de puentes y diferentes modos de construirles en el futuro?_

_-Claro._

_Después de cada traducción se ofrecían a la salida un refresco y un aperitivo, para todos los que habíamos asistido a la reunión. Yo me decanté por una fanta de limón para que me suavizara la voz después de llevar hablando 2 horas sin parar. Yo estaba más acostumbrada a tratar con turistas, a traducírselo directamente cara a cara y conocerlos un poco así era más fácil con un poquito de confianza, pero en estas reuniones era casi imposible. Había muchos traductores, lo sabía por el uniforme que nos hacían llevar, a las mujeres un vestido como de azafata negro, el cabello recogido en un moño y una placa azul colgando del pecho con nuestro nombre. A los hombres un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa azul cielo a juego con la chapa que también tenían que llevar, la corbata era opcional y la chaqueta también. Pero en pleno mes de junio hacia demasiado calor para ello._

_Estuve con Ángela todo el aperitivo y con Seth otro traductor, que no conocía a Ángela aunque estudiamos juntas y fuimos compañeras de habitación el penúltimo año. Él ultimo ambas habíamos cogido un Erasmus yo a Francia, donde conocí a Seth, y ella a España._

_Cuando salía por la puerta iba mirando mi reloj ya que había quedado con Rose para salir a tomar café cerca de aquí y con su novio Emmet._

_Al llegar al café Rose y Emmet estaban sentados uno frente a otro y al lado de Rose estaba un chico guapísimo_

_-Perdonar chicos el aperitivo de Bridge's se alargó más que de costumbre._

_-Tranquila Bella, mira este es Edward, un amigo de Emmet.-dijo Rose haciendo un gesto con la mano- Edward esta es Bella la íntima de Rose y la señorita que mas idiomas sabe.-terminó Emmet._

_-Encantado-dijo alargándome la mano._

_-Igualmente._

_-Así que traductora ¿eh?_

_-Sí ¿porqué?_

_-¿Acabas de traducir la conferencia de Bridge's?_

_-Sí, ¿porqué?-me repetí._

_-Yo también he estado- me detení a mirarlo y no iba con el uniforme de traductor- no como traductor, a mi me han traducido. Una chica, hablaba un poco rápido pero cuando le he pedido que me lo repita he podido observar que tenía una voz muy dulce._

_En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que la voz del tío al que le acababa de traducir y la de Edward eran muy parecidas._

_-Perdona es que iba muy rápido._

_-¿Así qué has sido tú?-Dijo sorprendido._

_-Sí, lo siento de verdad, una profesional no debería cometer esos fallos pero es que iba muy deprisa la verdad._

_-Tranquila me he enterado de todo._

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Después de ese café intercambiamos números aunque no supimos nada el uno del otro hasta tres meses más tarde cuando por casualidad volví a traducirle en otra conferencia me reconoció por la voz y después de eso quedamos en tomar algo y pasar del almuerzo. Dos noches más tarde estaba en mi cama entre sus brazos jadeando por el placer. No fue hasta meses después cuando me confesó que en realidad no se había enterado de nada estando concentrado en mi voz y que su empresa me había hecho un contrato de exclusividad.

-A cenar….-grite para que me escucharan en el piso superior donde las risas no cesaban. Supongo que porque Edward estaría intentando poner el pijama a Ethan y a estas horas era cuando mas revolucionado estaba. Edward bajo con Ethan entre sus brazos mientras Ethan le agarraba de la nariz.

Lo sentó en su sillita pegada a la mesa entre los dos y él se sentó enfrente de mí.

-¿Qué le das a este niño para que este así?

-¿Y tú me lo preguntas?- dije de forma pícara.

-Entiendo.-contestó con una sonrisa.

La conversación era casi imposible con Ethan haciendo ruiditos de aviones y coches que se chocan mientras sujetaba el tenedor con el trozo de salchicha en él.

-A dormir enano.

-NO jaja- dijo justo antes de comenzar a correr alrededor de la mesa.

-Cielo venga que mañana tienes que ir a la guarde y te vas de excursión.

-¿Encursión?.

-Excursión cielo, vas a ir al zoo, no quieres ir a ver a los osos?

-Siiiii

-Pues a dormir.

20 minutos después baje hacia el salón sonde Edward veía NCIS:Los Angeles.

Me acomode a su lado apoyándome en su regazo y como esta mañana en la oficina también me acariciaba la cabeza y los brazos. Adoraba este momento del día los dos estamos tranquilos sin niños de por medio y sin prisa porque ya habíamos terminado todas las obligaciones. Bueno casi todas yo trabajaba de noche este mes.

-¿Vamos a dormir?-me pregunto restregando su cara en mis pechos. Ya que ahora estaba yo tumbada y el encima mío con su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo le tocaba la cabeza. Le encantaba eso.

-Sabes que no puedo todavía, tengo que traducir capítulos del libro de Chalaine Harris.

-Está bien pero no te acuestes muy tarde, ¿de acuerdo?-asentí con la cabeza mientras me ponía de pie y le daba un ligero beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches cariño

-Buenas noches.

**Gracias a todas las que me leeís, que de momento no sois muchas, tanto las que me dejaís reviews como las que no. GRACIAS.**

**Acepto consejos e ideas nuevas.**

**1 beso Bella Bradshaw.**


	3. el que con fuego jugó se quemó

**DISCLAIMER: Por supuesto todos los personajes, bueno la mayoría, son de S.M, yo solo uso sus personajes para dar vida a mis historias.**

**Capítulo 3**

A la mañana siguiente Ethan también se metió en nuestra cama, pero Edward que sabía que anoche termine acostándome a las 2 de la mañana, se lo llevo a su habitación para vestirlo y darle el desayuno.

-Cielo son las ocho y media. Me llevo a Ethan a la guardería, tranquila que ya le he preparado yo el almuerzo y la tarjeta con nuestros números por si se pierde, te quiero. No te quedes mucho más en la cama o no llegarás ni a tomar ese Martini con Rose.

Mierda, eso me recordó que tenía unas obligaciones, como ir al gimnasio que había cambiado el horario.

Después de que se fuera Edward me levanté me duché y me fui al gimnasio. A la salida mientras esperaba a Rose llame a Laurent.

-Preciosa, hoy no tenemos gimnasio, pero si quieres quedar,,,,

-No, Laurent no quiero quedar más.

-¿Qué?,¿porqué?

-Quiero recuperar mi matrimonio. Quiero demasiado a mi marido como para perderle y a mi hijo también, no quiero dedicarte el tiempo que tengo para él.

-Claro Bella como quieras. De todas formas si alguna vez inauguran algún club nuevo te llamaré.

-Ni se te ocurra.

-Ya veremos…-y me cortó. No me había dejado muy tranquila la verdad, no era la persona en la que mas confiaba ni mucho menos. Y sabía hasta donde podía llegar para tener algo que quería. Así que ahora más que nunca esperaba que no me hubiese tomado afecto y yo fuera para él lo que él es para mí, mi folla-amigo.

Con Rose no volví a hablar del tema de mi infidelidad y cuando terminé mande un mensaje a Edward.

''tienes tiempo para comer conmigo''

Me tardo bastante en contestar

''¿Contigo? Claro, siempre, lo sabes, pero tengo una reunión así que tendremos que esperarnos hasta las 3''

Mire la hora la una y media bueno tenía tiempo de ir de compras

''de acuerdo te espero abajo a las 3''

''¿hoy no subes ?''

''es que estás muy ocupado, lo dejamos para esta tarde''

Me fui al Westlake y entre en una tienda de ropa interior, hacia mucho que no compraba cosas para seducir a Edward. Mis bragas y tangas eran bonitas y sexys pero los ligueros, los corseés y demás se habían quedado en los 2 primeros años de matrimonio.

Sin darme cuenta se me hizo la hora de comer con Edward. Me di prisa y llegue 5 minutos tarde. Él ya estaba afuera con sus gafas de sol. Me acerqué a él y le bese suavemente pero demostrándole cuanto le quería, en ese momento oímos un ohhh. Nos separamos y vimos a Marie la antigua secretaria de Edward. Ella nos había visto desde que empezamos nuestro noviazgo, cuando rompimos por una discursión durante 3 semanas, cuando nos casamos, cuando nació Ethan…

-Marie- la saludamos.

-Pasaba por aquí y pensaba en subir a veros a ti y a tu hermano y os veo a los dos aquí, se os ve tan bien como el primer día.

-Mejor diría yo- comentó Edward.

-Me alegro, ¿recordáis lo que os dije cuando os separasteis?

-Disfrutar de los buenos momentos para cuando lleguen los malos.-dije

-Pero veo que de momento la segunda parte no ha llegado. ¿Qué tal el niño?

-Ethan esta guapísimo, te lo ves y te dan ganas de comértelo a besos-dijo Edward.

-Seguro que está en su mejor momento, cuando no paran quietos y te vuelven loca.

-Te lo aseguro el otro día le dio por practicar su capacidad para pintar en el espejo del recibidor, aún no he podido quitar la cera del todo.

Marie se comenzó a reír.

-Bueno chicos me alegro de veros, ¿Qué tal Esme Y Carlisle?

-Ya sabes en su luna de miel número….no sé perdí la cuenta en el número 20.

-Me alegro. Dales saludos de mi parte-asentimos- subiré a ver a tu hermano. ¿Está en su despacho?

-Sí supongo, hoy todavía no le he visto.

-Adiós chicos, espero veros pronto con el pequeñajo.

-Claro Marie.

Cuando se fue comente:

-Es tan dulce…

Sí tiene ese instinto maternal como cuando nos cuidaba a Jasper y a mí cuando éramos pequeños y veníamos a ver a nuestro padre. Bueno ¿vamos a comer?

-Claro.

Esta vez nos decantamos por un restaurante céntrico especializado en barbacoas y Edward se pidió un chuletón mientras yo me decante por unas costillas con salsa barbacoa. Comenzamos a hablar de nuestras vacaciones Edward tenía muchas ganas y el plan era coger dos semanas de vacaciones una para Edward, Ethan y yo y otra solo para nosotros en algún sitio fuera de los Estados Unidos.

Después de comer me fui a casa para seguir traduciendo el libro cuando a las 5 de la tarde me llamo Alice histérica

-Bella, Bella ven corre, Edward a empezado a romper todo lo que tiene a su paso.

-Tranquila Alice voy para allá.

Conducí muerta de nervios hasta el edificio de Edward y subí por el ascensor hasta su planta cuando llegué los gritos que se escuchaban por el teléfono habían cesado y Alice no se encontraba en su puesto, supongo que se habría ido con Jasper. La puerta de Edward estaba cerrada, así que me dispuse a abrirla para encontrarme con un despacho desconocido.

Todo estaba tirado por el suelo y algunas plantas de decoración estaban rotas en el suelo con la arena desparramada. Había cristales que procedían de un marco de fotos. Al acercarme vi que era la foto de nuestra boda.

Edward estaba detrás del escritorio sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en los cajones del escritorio.

Me arrodille a su lado poniendo mi mano en su hombro para apoyarle y solo recibí una mirada fría y llena de dolor. Edward tenía los ojos rojos, nunca lo había visto así. Acto seguido se levanto y yo me levanté detrás de el.

Se puso en frente de mí y me dio un tortazo.

-¿Edward que…que haces?-dije con lágrimas en los ojos no reconocía al Edward que estaba frente a mí.

-¿Y todavía te atreves a pedir explicaciones?.- Siseo, sonriendo sin ganas.

-No comprendo…

-Ya claro, pues eres mayorcita para hacerlo.-se agachó hasta su cajón y saco un sobre amarillo.

En él había varias fotos mías con Laurent en el gimnasio. No comprometían a nada.-es solo un amigo.-su respuesta fue reír con amargura.

-¿Un amigo? Volvió a poner esa sonrisa torcida pero con mofa.- y esto que es ¿vuestra forma de salir a tomar café?-dijo mientras cogía mas fotos del suelo. En ellas salía como estábamos apoyados en el coche de Laurent mientras nos besábamos, en otra yo tenía mis piernas enredadas en su cintura, y las demás eran aún mas comprometedoras llegando a una que era del jacuzzi y se podía ver perfectamente nuestras caras de placer y que estábamos uno sobre el otro.

-Edward…

-No digas nada bella NADA! ¿¡ME ENTIENDES!-dijo cerrando los ojos- has roto toda la confianza que teníamos, ¿sabes…sabes lo que he pensado cuando me lo han dicho?, que era falso. Iba a llamarte para que vinieras aquí y explicarlo tú misma porque yo pensaba que me querías tanto como yo a ti pero ya veo que no.

-Edward nooo, no puedes pensar asi-dije llorando- claro que te quiero, te amo , eres mi vida.- en ese momento comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, pero carcajadas amargas.-tú y Ethan sois lo más importante para mi.-Paro de reírse y me miró a la cara.

-No te atrevas a meter a mi hijo en esto. No digas que me amas cuando estabas con otro mientras yo me rompía la cabeza para pensar en como sorprenderte cada noche, cada día, para que nuestro matrimonio no se convirtiera en un matrimonio aburrido. Pero tú estabas muy ocupada con tu amigo como para darte cuenta de esas cosas. Nunca te lo he dicho pero Ethan siempre me pregunta porque no vas a buscarle a las 2 para comer con él en casa, yo pensaba que era por tu trabajo pero veo que era por otro trabajo que no conocíamos

-Edward no te atrevas a,,,

-¿Qué no me atreva Bella?. Preferiste pasar más tiempo con tu amante que con tu hijo o conmigo pero yo ya doy igual pero al menos tu hijo Bella…

Tras varios minutos en silencio preguntó…

-¿Desde cuándo?

Me quede callada por que aún seguía procesando toda la información que me acababa de dar Edward.

-Este tío lo conociste en el gimnasio, por lo tanto supongo que desde hace varios años..

-¡No¡ Edward que dices.

-Pues respóndeme por qué es lo único que se me viene a la cabeza ahora mismo. Por eso no lo dejaste cuando después de un año del nacimiento de Ethan seguiste hiendo con regularidad y cuando te pedí que lo dejaras te cabreaste. Ahora lo entiendo.

-Edward por favor…. No, han sido unos cuantos meses 4 o 5.

-Bien

-¿Bien?

-Voy a ir a por Ethan a la guardería mientras tú vas a casa y recoges tus cosas más necesarias, ¡no quiero saber nada más de ti Isabella Swan!- un gemido de dolor salió por mi pecho cuando me nombro por mi nombre de soltera.

-No lo hagas por favor.

-Yo no he hecho nada, has sido tú. Tranquila podrás ver a Ethan todos los días. Pero el niño se quedará conmigo de momento, hasta que un juez diga lo contrario.

-¿Un juez?.¿Ni siquiera me vas a dar la oportunidad del perdón?-dije en shock

-Lo primero es que yo no perdono Isabella y lo sabes, tengo una gran memoria por lo que no puedo perdonar, soy muy rencoroso. A ti nunca te he mostrado esa parte de mí porque confiaba en ti pero esa confianza se ha roto por lo tanto creo que cuanto antes empecemos los papeleos y las separaciones de bienes mejor para todos. Esto lo hago pensando en Ethan, que yo a diferencia que tú sí pienso en él, es mi prioridad.

-Te mandare tus cosas a la dirección donde te quedes, solo te pido que cuando llegue con Ethan no estés allí, le diré que te has ido a casa de Rose.

-Edward….-dije mientras salía por la puerta, él no me miró pero sé que me escuchaba-perdóname-dije llorando y saliendo corriendo del edificio.

Corrí y corrí hacía nuestra casa y recogí casi toda mi ropa y mis cosas de primera necesidad como las fotos de nuestra familia y algunos videos de cuando Ethan era pequeño. También cogí algunas camisetas de Edward sabía por experiencia que no iba a poder dormir, pero sin el aroma de Edward menos aún.

El primer sitio donde se me ocurrió ir fue a casa de Rose ella era mi amiga, mi confidente, la única que sabía mi aventura con Laurent.

-Rose…-dije llorando y lanzándome a sus brazos.

-¿Bella?.¿Qué pasa?.

-Se ha enterado Rose….lo sabe-dije llorando.

-A ver entra y explícamelo todo por qué aún no lo entiendo.

Me senté en el sofá y Emmet que no había abierto la boca me trajo una taza con una tila, para calmar mis nervios.

-Llegué a su oficina, por qué Alice me llamó histérica debido a que Edward había empezado a romper todo lo que se le cruzaba a su paso. Entré en su oficina y me lo encontré tirado en el suelo detrás del escritorio. No sé cómo se ha enterado pero lo siguiente que sentí fue una bofetada en la cara. y a partir de ahí comenzaron los insultos y me dijo lo decepcionado que estaba conmigo, no con estas palabras pero también me dijo que había sido una mala madre por haberme quitado tiempo de estar con mi hijo para estar con mi..con mi..amante.

-Oh dios Bella lo siento muchísimo cariño.-dijo abrazándome y limpiándome las lágrimas.- primero que todo tú no eres un mala madre para nada. Eres mi ejemplo a seguir te lo dije ayer. Y muchas de las cosas que te dijo Edward fue por qué estaba cabreado se arrepentirá de habértelo dicho así.

-Eso me da igual, me lo dijo por qué me lo merezco. Pero Rose, Edward es mi vida entera si no estoy con él y si no tengo a Ethan me muero.

-Te ha prohibido ver a Ethan.

-No para nada, nuca haría algo que causara la infelicidad de nuestro hijo- y al pronunciar las últimas palabras me volví a poner a llorar como una madalena.

-Bella aún es pronto pero en días tan negros como hoy lo mejor es que te vayas a dormir.

Cuando estaba en la habitación con la mirada perdida en la pared de enfrente, entró Emmet.

-Ay Bells, cuéntame cómo ha pasado eso de que tú has estado con otro hombre que no era Edward por qué si no lo oigo salir de tus labios no me lo creeré.

Le volví a contar como conocí a Laurent y como empezó nuestra aventura y él porque.

-Si a mí Rose me hiciera eso me enfadaría muchísimo, pero me dolería mucho más. Me moriría y puedo tener una ligera idea de cómo estará Edward. Te dejo descansar pero si yo fuera tú dejaría que las cosas se enfriaran un poco antes de volver a intentar hablar con Edward.

-Gracias Emm, tú siempre has sido mi hermano mayor.

Esa noche no dormí nada, lo máximo que conseguí fue quedarme en un estado de duermevela en el cual te enteras de todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Las luces del amanecer me dieron la voluntad suficiente como para levantarme e ir al salón para al menos cambiar de paredes a las cuales me he pasado toda la noche observando.

Cuando iba de camino al baño, me entró un retortijón en el estómago y se me quedó la boca seca así que corrí hacía el retrete donde vomite lo poco o nada mejor dicho que tenía en el estómago. Cuando termine tenía una mano en mi espalda dándome fuerzas. Era Rose que me miraba con gran tristeza.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí tranquila ya ha pasado.

-Bella no es por ser melodramática o parecerme a una novela, pero….¿cabe la posibilidad de que….?

-Ojalá Rose ojalá, pero no. Cuando nació Ethan el médico me advirtió de que no podría quedarme embarazada en 4 años, ya sabes la cesárea y todo eso. Así que llevo tomando la píldora desde entonces.

La mañana pasó entre estar tirada en el sofá de Rose, ver la tele, lo cual no me ayudo. Un día normal y corriente estaría haciendo el desayuno mientras Ethan veía la tele y Edward terminaba de vestirse. También intenté seguir con mi trabajo traduciendo el libro pero no tenía cabeza para pensar en mi idioma como para pensar en otro.

Rose volvió a casa a la hora de comer solo para hacerme compañía.

-Rose no era necesario que vinieras, no me voy a suicidar créeme, además tú trabajas en la otra punta de la ciudad y después va a haber un tráfico terrible.

-Me da igual, además esta tarde me la he cogido libre.

-Rose en serio, que no hagas todas estas cosas por mí. Yo estaré aquí una semana, como mucho dos, mientras encuentro un piso lo suficientemente cerca de nuestra casa, bueno de la de…Edward para ver a Ethan y también lo suficientemente lejos como para no toparme con Edward todos los días.

-Lo primero Bella, ya me había tomado la tarde libre, hoy tengo consulta con mi ginecólogo y me partiría toda la tarde así que me cogí la tarde libre y segundo y ahora te hablo como abogada. Esa casa también es tuya la pagasteis ambos si mal no recuerdo puede que Edward sea ingeniero y gane lo suyo pero tú también ganas bastante como traductora. Además no hace falta que busques un piso puedes quedarte aquí.

-Prefiero que la casa se la quedé él, así no será tan duro para Ethan, y no me voy a quedar aquí para siempre. Esto es provisional, si no encuentro nada me iré con mis padres a Minneapolis. Aunque…guardo la esperanza de que no esté todo perdido con Edward.

-¿Qué le dirá Edward cuándo pregunte por tí?-Rose prefirió evitar mi último comentario porque sabía tan bien como yo que esto no tenía vuelta atrás. Aunque yo todavía no lo aceptaba. Hace tan solo 24 h estábamos hablando con Marie sobre lo bien que estábamos.

-Le dirá que estoy en tu casa.

Comimos hablando del ultrasonido que la iban a hacer a Rosalie mientras yo la contaba cómo fue conmigo, me costaba hablar sobre ello al principio, pero después me fui soltando al recordar todo lo que viví en esos 8 meses de embarazo.

Por la tarde me tumbé en el sofá, mirando la tele, sin verla, hasta que me quede dormida.

**Gracias a todas las que me leeis, que de momento no sois muchas, tanto las que me dejais reviews como las que no. GRACIAS.**

**Y gracias también a todas las alertas y favoritos, me hicieron muchisima ilusión.**

**Acepto consejos e ideas nuevas.**

**1 beso Bella Bradshaw.**


	4. Edward pvo

**DISCLAIMER: Por supuesto todos los personajes, bueno la mayoría, son de S.M, yo solo uso sus personajes para dar vida a mis historias.**

***siento mucho el retraso pero es que septiembre es un mes loco para mí, que si fiestas, vacaciones…en fin. Pero que ya estoy aquí y os dejo el siguiente capítulo, muy cortito lo siento, y de los pocos con edward pvo.**

**EDWARD PVO**

Estaba literalmente muerto en vida, pero muerto al fin y al cabo.

Ayer cuando Lewis me trajo las fotos de Bella no podíaa creerlo. Me dijo que la vio en el Purple con una amiga y que escuchó algo que no debeío oír y se sentia culpable por acultármelo. Bella no podía hacerme esto. Ella me queria lo sabía, además nuestra relación no estaba en crisis ni mucho menos, ahora es cuando estábamos disfrutando de ser una familia, ahora que Ethan va siendo más independiente.

Cuando llegó a mi despacho lo úque me apetecía hacer era… matarla** (no literalmente claro nuestro Edward no es tan malo).**

No sabía como mirarla a la cara sin imaginarla con otro, mirándole de la mimsa forma que a mí, entregándose a él de la mimsa forma que a mí, compartiendo con él cosas tan íntimas que solo yo sabia y que me enorgullecía saber que yo era el único que la conocía mejor que ella misma.

En cuanto salió del despacho con la cara llena de lágrimas, me puse a procesar todo lo que la había dicho. Realmente la había llamdo mala madre y eso no se lo merecía a mí me podrá haber hecho lo que sea pero con nuestro hijo era una excelente madre, dudo que haya muchas más como ella.

Pase a por Ethan a las 7, mucho más tarde de lo habitual. Cuando lo ví llegar tenía los ojos tristes y la cara mojada por las lágrimas.

-¿Campeón qué te pasa?-le pregunté cojiéndole y apretándole a mi pecho.Él solo respondió abrazándose a mi cuello, me sorprendió esa actitud. Con Bella era más cariñoso pero conmigo siempre nos tratábamos de pinchar el uno al otro éramos más bien amigos.

-Se ha asustado al ver que no veníais a por él y lleva llorando desde las cinco y media preocupado por que os hubieseis olvidado de él.-me explicó la monitora.-¿ves Ethan como no se han olvidado de ti?-preguntó directamente a mi hijo.

-Gracias-la dije

-¿Y mami?-dijo mi pequeño con la cara escondida en mi cuello mientras me dirijía al coche con él entre mis brazos.

Tragué fuerte, al pensar en todas las posibilidades de donde podría estar Bella ahora: con él, con Rose, en nuestra casa recojiendo sus cosas como la pedí o simplemente por ahí dando vueltas sin destino.

-Está en casa de tia Rose que se ha puesto malita y se va a quedar con ella algunos días.

-Yo quiero ir…-dijo mientras le abrochaba el cinturón de la sillita.

-Hoy no cariño, mañana irás a ver a mama y a tía Rose y a tío Emmet, ¿vale?

-Siiii-este sonaba más como mi hijo, un niño alegre, sin preocupaciones.

Al llegar a casa traté de actuar de la forma más natural posible, para que él no notara el cambio. Le bañé, jugué con él en la bañera y finalmente le dí su cena mientras me contaba que habia comido hoy en la guardería.

A las 12 por fin se durmió y yo pretendía hacer lo mimso pero no pude. Me fui hacía, hasta esa mañna, nuestro dormitorio y busque en sus cajones, estaba casi todo salvo algo de ropa y las cosas de primera necesidad como el cepillo de dientes.

Me tumbé en la cama dando vueltas pensando cómo era posible eso. Bella, Bella que era la persona más importante para mí en este mundo, que era mí guía y que sin ella era un estrujé la cabeza intentando aberiguar qué es lo que ella ha echado en falta en nuestro matrimonio para tener que buscarlo fuera.

6 vasos de whiski, algunas lágrimas derramadas y muchos momentos felices etiquetados como dolorosos me quedé dormido y me levanté como un reloj a las 7 de la mañana.

Delante de Ethan actuaba con normalidad aunque por dentro me imaginaba de color marrón oscuro casi negro, como los pulmones de un fui a trabajar y llamé para avisar que faltaría toda esta semana y quizás la siguiente.

Mi vida personal estaba jodida pero no iba a joder la laboral.

A las 6 más o menos llamaron a la puerta. No sabía quien podría ser pero cuando la abrí sentí un gran alivio recorrer mi cuerpo.

-Emmet!-dije abarzándolo y dándole golpes en la espalda.-pasa.

-¿Qué tal…estás?-dijo con miedo.

-Jodido realmente jodido.

-Te entiendo, intento ponerme en tu lugar pero no puedo.

-No lo hagas no es un lugar agradable.

-A ver cuéntame, ¿cómo te enteraste? 

Le conté todo, desde la visita sorpresa a mi oficina antes de ayer hasta cuando dejé a Ethan en la guardería esta mañana

-Realmente no sé como seguir, sé que este primer momento que estoy viviendo yo, en mi situacion o en otras, todo lo ves negro. Pero es que Bella, ella era… era mi guía Emmet es lo que es Rose para tí.

-Te comprendo.

-Y ahora estoy muy confundido. ¿Cómo esta Bella?

Me miró como haciéndose de nuevas…

-Emmet sé que está en tu casa.

-Bella está en mi casa.-admitió al fin.

Un gran alivio me recorrió al saber que estaba bien y saber que no estaba con el otro.

-No ha parado de llorar en toda la noche y hoy no ha sido mucho mejor, nada más levantarse Rose me ha dicho que ha vomitado, no ha comido nada y realmente está arrepentida. Nos contó lo que pasó en la oficiana, ¿realmente le dijiste esas cosas?

-Sí, en ese momento no pensaba con claridad y me dejé llevar por la ira. Entre nosotros podrá pasar lo que sea pero a Ethan no le vamos a meter de por medio.

-Sé que es pronto pero…¿ no hay vuelta atrás?

-No lo creo Emmet, me gustaría pero no sería nunca lo mismo, si un día llega tarde, si por las mañanas no se donde está…

-éramos…- nos quedamos un momento en silencio mientras sopesaba una idea..-¿Emmet puedes hacerme un favor?

-Claro, mientras no sea ayudarte con tu suicidio lo que sea- eso me sacó una sonrisa no lo podía negar.

-Ve a por Ethan a la guarderia y llevaseló a Bella. Sé que la echa de menos, si quiere puede dormir con ella. Yo no estoy en las mejores condiciones para cuidarlo y no quiero que me note extraño.

-Gracias Edward, en serio. Aunque ayer fuiste…duro por decirlo de aguna manera con ella ,ahora mismo te admiro por ser tan fuerte. Si fuera yo….no sé ni donde estaría.

-Bella sigue siendo lo más importante para mí, esos sentimientos no cambian de un día para otro.

-¿Lo saben tus padres?

-No, no sé si Alice olló algo ayer cuando me enteré en el despacho, pero mis padres no lo saben, se lo diré este fin de semana.

-Esa es tu decisión, cuando estés preparado para decírselo. Y otra cosa, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

-De moemnto no lo sé, la semana que viene me gustaría ir al juzgado más que nada por la custodia de niño nos necesita a los dos y es mejor decirle cuando va a poder estar con cada uno.

-Está bien, te dejo, sé que en estos momentos es mejor estar solo.

-Gracias de nuevo Emmet. Y….. dila a Bella que coma, todo los que nos pueda pasar no es tan importante como para descuidar la salud.-Emmet asintió con la cabeza en un gesto de afirmacion y salió por la puerta. Ahora empezará mi torura, y somo si quisiera sufrir más puse el video de nuestra boda.

**Gracias a** LEIDA JIM, IVI, SPEKUS, EMILIOLT (no te imaginas que alegria descubrir que no solo hay chicas en fanfiction), fran ktrin black, Rose Cullen Manson y a juliana**. GRACIAS.**

**Y gracias también a todas las alertas y favoritos, me hicieron muchisima ilusión.**

**Acepto consejos e ideas mejor dicho quiero que me digais cmo quereis que siga la historia, aunque yo la tengo más o menos estructurada en mi cabeza y varios capítulos escritos en mi portátil, aun hay partes que están por concluir y necesito vuestra ayuda. GRACIAS!**

**1 beso Bella Bradshaw.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Lo 1º y más importante BELLA NO ESTÁ EMBARAZADA, odio los fics que cuando hay un problema ponen a un bebé en medio y se solucionan las cosas porque sí. En mi opinion tener un bebé por que el matrimonio va mal es uno de los peores errores que puedes cometer. Cuando Bella vomitó en el capítulo anterior fue simplemente por nervios, ¿nunca os ha pasado?.**

**Lo 2º bella lo va a pasar bastante mal eso ya os lo adelanto para aquellas que me dijeron que no querian drama, siento deciros que en este fic, drama va haber para dar y tomar.**

**Bella pvo**

Me desperté en el sofá de Rose a las 7 de la tarde con la luz anaranjada del atardecer bañando todo el saló dirigí hacía la cocina donde me encontré con Rose haciendo la cena.

-Hola Bella-me saludó mientras cortaba verduras.

-¿Qué tal el ultrasonido?- pregunté mientras me sentaba en un taburete dtras de la isla de la cocina.

-Genial, el niño o niña esta muy sano y en la próxima consulta podremos saber el sexo.- contestó emocionada.

-¿Y Emmet?-pregunté extrañada de no verlo detrás de Rose como siempre.

-Ni idea, supongo que se habra ido al bar. Por cierto he llamado a Alice.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?- pregunté alarmada. Alice se iba a cabrear conmigo eso seguro y prefería ser yo quien se lo contase.

-Tranquila no la he comentado nada, ni de ti ni de Edward. Solo la he avisado de que no iriamos a cenar a su casa porque teniamos demasiado trabajo las dos.

-Gracias rose- dije dándola un bso en la majilla. Acto seguido se abrió la puerta. Era Emmet hablando con alguien en tono muy animado.

-¡SORPRESA!-dijo con una sonrisa en el marco de la puerta de la entre sus piernas salió mi pequeño terremoto llevando puesto el babi de la guarderia lleno de pintura de diferentes colores.

-¡Mami!-gritó mi hijo lanzándose a mis brazos.

-¡Mi amor!- dije dándole un beso en la frente- ¿Qué tal hoy en la guarde?

-_Ben_, mira-me agarró de la mano y me llevó hasta el salón. Mientras salía de la cocina me di la vuelta sin soltar a mi hijo para agradecer a Emmet haberlo traido.

Estuve hablando con Ethan toda la tarde hasta después de cenar mientras jugábamos con el lego. Me contó todo lo que hizo ayer y que Edward le había dicho que estaba aquí cuidando a su tia Rose porque estaba malita.

Cuando Ethan se durmió baje al salón donde estaban Rose y Emmet viendo la tele

-¿Ya se ha dormido el pequeñajo?

-Sí, gracias Emmet, de verdad. ¿Pero como te lo has traido?

-He estado con Edward y me lo ha pedido.

-¿Y te ha…dicho algo?

-está confundido creía que eras feliz a su lado, que tenías todo y no logra averiguar que es lo que le faltaba a vuestro matrimonio para que lo buscaras fuera. También me ha dicho que comas, nada es mas importante que la salud-al terminar de decirme eso me salió una sonrisa en la cara después de todo seguía preocupándose por mí.- no te alegres Bella, lo que ha pasado a tocado muy hondo a Edward. Le he visto muy mal y porque te quiero te digo que no veo muchas posibilidades de perdonarte.

Tras eso solo pude subir a mi habitación y volver a lamentarme de mi error, lamentarme por ser tan gilipollas. Aunque esa noche si pude dormir debiado a que tenía un angelito en mi cama, Ethan durmió toda la noche de un tirón. Yo también, pero me dormí más tarde porque me quede observando lo guapo que era. Era un mini Edward y ahora mismo era lo máximo que podía tener de Edward. Me dormí teniendo a Ethan totalmente pegado a mi cuerpo, y con su olor llenándome los pulmones. Olía a colonia de bebe, y al champú de Edward, él tenía que bañarse igual que su padre.

-A la mañana siguiente me levanté a las 7:30, vesti a Ethan con algo de ropa que tenía en casa de Rose, le di el desayuno y lo llevé a la guardería.

-Oh, hola señora Cullen- me saludo la monitora.- ¿Qué tal está Ethan?

-Muy bien como siempre ¿porqué lo pregunta?-dije extrañada

-¿No se lo ha dicho su marido?-mi marido….

-No sé de que me habla.-dije con una sonrisa.

-Veo que no, Ethan estuvo llorando toda la tarde de ayer porque su marido vino a recogerle a las 7 y se asusto mucho.

-Oh vaya, lo siento, es que…. Vinieron mis padres y tuve que ir a recogerlos al aerouperto y mi marido no sale de trabajar hasta las 6 o 7 dependiendo- había pasado lo que menos quería que pasase, que Ethan se viera afectado por mi error.

-Supuse que debio de pasar algo, en fin que tenga un buen día

-Gracias, e igualmente.

Tenía que hablar con Edward, deberiamos poner unos horarios y unos días en los cuales Ethan estuviera con cada uno. A si que fui a su oficina, pero con miedo, no por él, si no por si alguien había escuchado el escándalo del otro dia. Nadie me miró mal, ni cuchichearon a mi alrededor por lo tanto me sentí más cómoda.

Llegué hasta la oficina de Edward. Normalmente hubiera saludado a Alice y hubiera pasado directamente pero según como estaban las cosas prefería que me anunciara.

-Bella, llevo varios días intentando localizarte y en casa nadie me coje el teléfono y tu móvil esta apagado. ¿Pasa algo?- me preguntó Alice nada más verme.

-No nada Alice todo está bien.- se lo contaría a Alice, pero no en la oficina de Edward.- ¿Está Edward?

-Bella, ¿segura de que no pasa nada?

-En serio Alice todo está bien-intente sonreir, pero por la cara que puso, supe que no se lo iba a tragar.

-Seguro.-dijo en tono firme.- Edward ha llamado para avisar de que no vendrá a trabajar en toda la semana y parte de la que viene. El otro día despues de la visita de Lewis, comenzó a romper todo-asi que Lewis, el amigo de Edward que me encontre en el Purple cuando se lo dije a Rose- en tu casa no me cojeis el teléfono, Edward no viene a trabajar y tú llegas hoy con una cara espantosa. Ah y se me olvidaba anoche me disteis platón Rose y tú. Por lo que he de suponer que ella si sabe que es lo que está pasando. A ver cuéntame que ha pasado.

-Alice prefiero, decírtelo en privado.

-OH dios estás embarazada! No, no porque si no Edward estaría aquí contigo mmm…. ya se estaís intentando hacer una escapada romántica pero sin que lo sepamos, ¿no?.

-No Alice, para porque lo que estás diciendo no puede estar más lejos de la realidad.

-¡Pues dímelo Bella!, porque estoy nerviosa. Es como si fuera a pasar algo malo.

-Eso ya a pasado

-Vamos a tomar café, espera que se lo digo a Jasper.-Llamó a su marido desde el teléfono de la empresa y nos fuimos hacia el starbucks de la calle de enfrente.

-Cuéntame-dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mia

Se lo conte avergonzada y por supuesto llorando, aunque no llore como cuando salí de la oficina de Edward porque estábamos en público. Cuando terminé de contarla todo ella estaba en shock.

-Por eso iba a la oficina de Edward quería establecer un horario para ver que días nos quedamos con Ethan cada uno.

-Ahora entiendo todo. ¿Pero cómo has podido?. Eres, no perdón eras lo mejor que Edward tenía. Tú e Ethan. Dios Edward debe estar destrozado ahora mismo iré a verle. No te reconozco Isabella Swan. Bella, mi amiga, amaba a su familia como a nada más en el mundo y no lo dejaría ir por salir de fiesta cada fin de semana. No te quiero ver nunca más cerca de mi familia la has destruido.

Se levantó de su silla, pagó su café y se puso su torera de cashmere mientras salía por a puerta.

Tenía que hablar con Edward y llamar a mis padres para contárselo. Asi que en ese mismo momento llame a mi madre.

-Mama-

-Hola cariño ¿qué tal todo?¿el niño está bien?¿y Edward?

-Mamá..- dije hipando por el llanto- de eso quería hablaros pero prefiero deciroslo a la cara,no estoy viviendo con Edward asi que os agradecería que fueseis a esta direccion. -Les di la dirección de mi nuevo piso. Uno que encontré por casualidad según vovía a casa de Rose después de la discursión con Alice. Mi madre se preocupó cuando les dije que no estaba viviendo con Edward pero no me pidio explicaciones ahora me tenía que enfrentar a lo peor: Hablar con Edward.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que ví a Edward por última vez. Aunque veia a Ethan todos los días. Por lo general Edward lo llevaba a la guardería por las mañanas y yo le iba a recoger para comer juntos. Pasábamos la tarde juntos y a última hora de la tarde Emmet lo llevaba con Edward y asi todos los días.

Mis padres vinieron el viernes por la mañana y les conté todo. Mi madre lloraba al ver como se había destruido mi vida que parecía que a ojos de los demás era perfecta. Y mi padre…. Bueno él se lo tomo bastante mal, no podía concevir que su hija mayor a la cual crio entre los mejores valores del mundo hubiera engañado a su marido con un hombre más joven solo por diversión. En todos los días que duró su visita no me habló, se escudaba en mi madre, la cual si me dirijía la palabra pero con cierta renuencia, o en Ethan que durante los 3 días que estuvieron aquí se quedó a dormir conmigo.

Era miércoles y hoy me habia propuesto como meta hablar con Edward, no sé si las cosas habían mejorado o seguian en pausa. Comía algo más, dormía 4 o 5 horas seguidas y había vuelto a trabajar. Fisicamente estaba bien, si me veia en el espejo me veia como siempre, salvo que en mis ojos se habia instalado un color rojo que no se iba desde ese miércoles en la oficina de Edward.

Estaba subiendo en el ascensor de las oficinas de Edward según me había dicho Rosalie, había vuelto a trabajar media jornada, solo por las mañanas. Llegué hasta su piso y en cuanto Alice me vio se sentó frente al ordenador, dejámdome ver unicamente su perfil.

El despacho estaba vacío y no se parecía en nada a como lo habia visto la última vez. Todo estaba nuevo y colocado en su sitio, eso si la foto de nuestra boda no estaba. En su lugar había una de Ethan cuando cumplió 3 años el pasado Mayo.

Me senté en uno de los sillones enfrente de su escritorio y espere. Tras 10 minutos lleguó hablando por teléfono pero en cuanto me vio colgo. Yo le estaba dando la espalda asi que no pudo verme la cara hasta que se sentó.

Estaba…. diferente o al menos yo lo veia así , porque conmigo siempre tenia una sonrisa en la cara. Cuando se sentó y levantó la mirada, se me quedo mirando fijamente hasta que desvío la mirada hacia el sillón que estaba detrás de mí a la izquierda.

-Edward se que no quieres verme y yo quiero ahorrarte el que nos veamos. Pero necesitamos organizarnos los días que Ethan se quedará con cada uno.

que lo mejor será que duerma conmigo entre semana para evitar el cambo de ambiente. Allí tiene su habitación y todas sus cosas.

-De acuerdo, pero los viernes y los sábados se quedará conmigo.

-Está bien. Yo lo llevaré a la guarderia por las mañanas y tú lo recogeras a la hora de comer ¿no?-asentí.-Despues yo lo recojeré a las 9 para que cene en casa y ya está.

-Bien.- hice ademán de levantarme de la silla e irme.

-Bella,- me di la vuelta rapidamente

-¿Si?

-Todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no tiene que afectar a Ethan, y si te ve mal lo notará por lo tanto intenta ser fuerte delante de él.

-¿Y qué te crees que llevo haciendo desde hace dos semanas Edward?,¿estar de fiesta?

-Puede ser, ahora ya tienes libertad que era hacer lo que querias, aunque antes no la tenias la cojiste igualemte. Ahora puedes ir con tu…amante a todos los sitios que quieras total si os ven ya no hay nada que perder.

-Edward se que cometí un gran error pero ya lo estoy pagando ¿no crees?.

-¿Y cuándo vas a pagar por mi eh Bella? ¿Cuándo? ¿cuándo vas a pagar el daño que me has hecho?

-Edward ya basta- dijo una nueva voz- era Carlisle.

-Papá no te metas en esto.

-Si me meto Bella es la madre de tu hijo por su bien teneis que respetaros.

-Lo siento-dije.

-Hablar las cosas como tengaís que hablarlas pero sin faltaros el respeto.

-Ella es la única que me ha faltado el respeto-gritó Edward y lléndose por la puerta dando un portazo.

En cuanto lo hizo comencé a llorar.

-Cuando Edward nos lo conto la semana pasada no nos lo creiamos, pensabamos que vuestro matrimonio estaba bien.- dijo en un tono frí totalmente desconocido para mí

-Y lo estaba Carlisle, pero me deje influenciar por la buena vida de soltera; las fiestas, la libertad para salir por ahí y divetirme sin terner que pensar en niños, marido, casa, comida, trabajo…

-Eso se lo tenias que haber comentado a Edward y le teniais que haber puesto remedio juntos.

-Lo sé pero ya es tarde.

-Bueno me voy, hoy teniamos comida familiar, pero no sé si Edward irá.

-¿comida familiar?

-Si Esme ha inagurado un nuevo museo con piezas que a restaurado a mano del siglo XVIII.

-Felicitala de mi parte y dila que iré a ver la exposición si no la importa.

-Lo cierto es que es preferible que no vallas por ahí. Esme es la que peor lo ha tomado, te quería demasiado. Y también te aconsejo que no pises mucho las oficinas, Edward lo pasá bastante mal sin verte como para ponerle las cosas más difíciles.-Simplemente asentí.

Salí de la oficina casi corriendo no me apetecía volver a encontrarme con Edward y escuchar sus insultos por muy merecidos que me los tuviera.

**GRACIAS A TODS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS, NO ME ESPERABA TANTOS.**

**ALGUNAS ME HABEIS PREGUNTADO SOBRE QUE DÍAS ACTUALIZO, DE MOMENTO SIENO DECIROS QUE NO LO SÉ, NECESITO ESTABLECER DE NUEVO MI RUTINA DESPUÉS DEL VERANO. LO MÁS SEGURO SERÁ QUE SEAN LOS MARTES O LOS MIÉRCOLES.**

**PD: AHORA MISMO TENGO UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA, ME HE QUEDADO SIN FICS PARA LEER. MIRO LOS NUEVOS TODOS LOS DÍAS PERO NINGUNO ME LLAMA REALMENTE LA TENCIÓN. ASI QUE SI SABEIS DE ALGUNO/S QUE SEAN BUENOS DECIDMELO PORFAVOR…(y cuando digo que sean buenos no significa que tengan que tener más de 800 reviews)**

**Fic que os recomiendo super recomendado: Segundas Oportunidades de Betzacosta**

**1 BESAZO ENORME! BELLA BRADSHAW**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**DISCLAIMER: Por supuesto todos los personajes, bueno la mayoría, son de S.M, yo solo uso sus personajes para dar vida a mis historias.**

**BELLA PVO**

Habían pasado exactamente tres meses desde que Edward y yo nos separamos. No habíamos vuelto a hablar desde ese día en su oficina aun que lo veía casi a diario cuando pasaba por mi piso a recoger a Ethan antes de cenar.

En cierto modo prefería que no habláramos puesto que sabía que las únicas palabras que tenía para mí no serían agradables. Pero echaba de menos compartir con él las cosas más cotidianas como el ir a la compra juntos, ver la tele, incluso discutir… y por supuesto hacer el amor con él. Eso no lo echaba de menos, eso lo necesitaba tanto como respirar.

Rose estaba todas las mañanas conmigo puesto que el médico la había prohibido trabajar, tenía un embarazo de riesgo y mi amiga no lo estaba pasando bien, seguía con vómitos y mucho dolor de espalda.

Ahora estaba en mi casa cambiando la ropa de verano que tenía en el armario por la de otoño cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Bella…

-¿Dime Emmet está todo bien?-contesté preocupada por Rose.

-La verdad es que no, te estás haciendo más vieja.

-Emmet normalmente pillo tus bromas pero esta se me escapa.

-¿Bella sabes qué día es hoy?

-Ni idea.

-13 de septiembre.

-Oh.-mierda este año me había olvidado de mi propio cumpleaños. Otros años ese hecho no podía ser posible puesto que dos semanas antes Edward ya me lo estaba recordando.

-¡FELICIDADES!

-Muchas gracias.- ''Emmet déjame ponerme al teléfono'' escuche la voz de Rose al otro lado ''cariño deberías estar en la cama'' ''me duele el culo de estar tumbada y en la tele no ponen nada''.

-Felicidades Bella.-

-Muchísimas gracias Rose, ¿qué tal estas?

-Como siempre. Con molestias que intento ignorar. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

-Nada lo de siempre ir a recoger a Ethan a la guardería, pasar la tarde con él, devolvérsele a Edward, cenar, trabajar y dormir.

-Pero es tu cumpleaños. Quiero estar contigo, ven a cenar esta noche como mínimo.

-Solo me apetece celebrarlo de una forma y no es posible. Además tú no estás como para preparar cenas.

-Vamos Bella, aunque Edward y tú ya no estéis juntos no significa que debas dejar de hacer cosas que hacías antes. Y por lo de la cena no te preocupes. Necesito distraerme, pero si te sientes mejor te dejo fregar los platos.

-No lo sé Rose ya veré, ¿te llamo luego de acuerdo?

-Está bien, ¡te quiero abuela!

-Oye que solo tengo 32 años.

- Lo sé, y lo que más me molesta es que estas mejor que cuando tenias 20.

-Adiós.

-¡Chao!

**Flash back.**

_Esta mañana del 13 de septiembre fui despertada raramente por mi marido._

_-MMM..-me queje._

_-Vamos despierta, tengo un regalo para ti._

_-Le veo luego- Edward se puso a reír fuertemente haciendo que la cama temblara._

_-Mira.-dijo zarandeándome un hombro._

_Levante la cabeza lo justo para ver amanecer. Estábamos en una cama pero no en nuestra habitación donde recordaba haberme acostado ayer, si no en la playa. En una cama de hierro con dosel blanco que lo hacía parecer a todo más irreal._

_El cielo estaba teñido de un color morado que se mezclaba con un naranja._

_Edward se puso detrás de mí con las piernas abiertas y yo me tumbé sobre su pecho con cada una de sus piernas a un lado de mi cadera._

_Cuando finalmente salió el sol me di la vuelta para besarlo y agradecérselo._

_-Es una de las cosas más bonitas que me has dado._

_-De nada- dijo con sarcasmo- ¿y cuál es la MÁS bonita?_

_-Ethan desde luego. Por cierto ¿dónde está? ¿Cómo me has traído hasta aquí?_

_-Ethan está con mis padres se lo llevé ayer por la noche. Y tú tienes un sueño tan profundo que ni te has enterado cuando te he cogido para meterte en el coche y traerte hasta aquí._

_-Es un regalo increíble. Muchísimas gracias cariño- dije besándole de una forma muy pasional._

_-Aún no has visto todo tu regalo._

_-¿A no?_

_-No mira- dijo señalando hacia su izquierda y después a su derecha. Yo lo único que pude ver fue una larga extensión de arena que a ambos lados terminaba con rocas bastante altas. Acantilados.-Toda esta playa es tuya mi amor._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Lo que oyes. _

_-No puedo, no puedo….creerlo._

_-Me hubiera gustado regalártela en las Bahamas o en las Bermudas, pero sé que no vamos a poder viajar con la suficiente frecuencia como para disfrutarla. Así que te la compré en Seattle. Está a tan solo dos horas de nuestra casa.-al ver que no decía nada se asusto – aunque si la quieres en las Bermudas vamos y te la compro el dinero no es problema para mí…._

_-Edward calla. Es perfecta y estoy en shock ¡tengo una playa!- grité besándole y poniéndome sobre él para agradecerle como se merecía este regalo._

**Fin flash back**

Tres horas después volvimos a casa de Esme para recoger a Ethan, pero me volvieron a sorprender. La casa estaba llena de gente, aunque con todos teníamos una relación estrecha. Esme me había preparado un lunch para celebrar mi cumpleaños aunque con la ayuda de mi niño claro. Y para terminar bien mi cumpleaños esa noche, ya en nuestra casa y nosotros solos, encendimos la barbacoa para tostar unas nubes que a Ethan le encantaban.

Este año no iba a ser así, es más, dudo que Edward me felicite. Fui a recoger a Ethan a la guardería y lo primero que hizo fue venir a abrazarme gritando -felicidades mami.

-Diablillo, pero tú como sabes que hoy es mi cumple.

-Papi me lo a dixho- eso me subió un poco la autoestima. Al menos sabía que a Edward no se le había olvidado.-toma. Dijo dándome un dibujo que traía en la mano.

Era un dibujo de una tarta de cumpleaños con muchas velas y detrás estábamos Edward, él y yo.

-Es precioso, ¿sabes dónde lo vamos a poner?-negó- en la cocina, en el frigorífico, ¿quieres?

-¡Vale!

Pasé toda la tarde con Ethan pintando, viendo la tele y hasta salimos a jugar al fútbol al parque al que solíamos ir con Ethan a jugar por las tardes. Estaba cerca de nuestra casa y tenía un pequeño estanque con peces que Ethan siempre se quedaba atontado mirándolo.

-¡Shuta mamá!- me gritó Ethan desde el otro lado. Di una patada al balón demasiado fuerte para mi hijo, así que tuve que correr a por ella antes de que se fuera ladera abajo. Cuando volví von el balón en las manos Ethan no estaba. No era posible, solo lo había perdido de vista los 3 segundos que tarde en agacharme para coger el balón.

-¡Ethan!-grité- perdonar, ¿habéis visto a un niño de tres años con una camiseta de los mariners y un pantalón vaquero? ¿Rubio con ojos azules…?- pregunté a dos chicas que iban haciendo footing.

-No lo sentimos.

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza y di una vuelta sobre mí misa, para levantar la cabeza hacia el cielo. Cuando baje la vista lo vi.

Estaba en el estanque agachado viendo los peces, pero no estaba solo, había otra persona a su lado en su misma posición.

Me fui acercando hasta estar detrás de ellos aunque ellos no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia ya que estaban dando de comer a los peces pequeñas migas de pan.

-¡Mira Ethan! Ese pez se está comiendo todas.

-¡Ehh!-dijo el enano mientras tiraba un poco de arena al pez que se estaba comiendo todo el pan.

-Ethan…

Mi hijo tan solo se dio la vuelta mirándome serio, mientras que su padre se levantó sosteniéndome la mirada en todo momento, hasta que estuvimos a la misma altura más o menos, puesto que él era bastante más alto que yo.

-Lo siento Bella no pretendí ocupar el tiempo que te corresponde de estar con Ethan, he venido a correr y os he visto por casualidad.

-No importa.- dije seria.

-Mamá, papá… ¿podemos jugar al fútbol todos?

-Ethan, tu padre tiene otros planes y a nosotros nos espera la tía Rose para cenar.

-Porfa….

-Ethan es que no…..-comencé.

-De acuerdo campeón, echaremos un partido si te apetece, aunque solo durante un cuarto de hora.

-¡Bien!

Comenzamos a jugar al fútbol, Edward estaba de portero e Ethan de defensa. Esquive a mi hijo fácilmente y tiré a portería con demasiada fuerza, tanta que Edward se tuvo que apartar para que el balón no le diera y por lo tanto metí gol.

No sé de donde saque la rabia, pero ahora podría decirse que estaba cabreada, esa sensación que tienes de querer pegar a alguien pero que no estás enfadada. Edward me miraba entre alucinado y enfadado y negando levemente con la cabeza.

Las siguientes veces que tiré a portería, tiré más flojo hasta que volví a meter gol y esta vez me puse yo de portera. Edward no era como yo, el caminó con el balón en sus pies para que nuestro hijo fuera capaz de quitárselo sin esfuerzo. Cuando Ethan se lo quitó dio un par de vueltas con el balón en sus pies hasta que Edward lo recuperó tirando a portería. Yo veía a Ethan embobada, por lo tanto no me di cuenta de que el balón venía hacía mí hasta que me dio de lleno en el pecho. Edward también había tirado con todas sus fuerzas así que sin remedio me caí hacia atrás mientras la respiración me tardaba en volver.

-¡Mamá!- gritó Ethan asustado.

-Tranquilo Ethan, estoy bien -dije incorporándome. Edward se encontraba a 2 metros desde el lugar que había tirado pero con la cara desencajada mirando a algún punto detrás de mí sin pestañear. Parece que volvió en si al verme de nuevo en pie.

-Lo siento Bella, de verdad.-era verdad que lo sentía en sus ojos había arrepentimiento aunque su voz no mostraba ninguna emoción, más bien era monótona.

-Por supuesto, estoy segura de que lo sientes tanto como yo.-dije con sarcasmo- Ethan despídete de papá hasta mañana que la tía Rose nos debe de estar esperando.

-Adiós papi -dijo mi hijo agarrando a Edward de las rodillas.

-Hasta mañana futbolista- dijo cogiéndole y lanzándole al aire.

Ethan llegó hasta mí y le cogí de la mano para dirigirnos al coche que había dejado aparcado a las afueras del parque. Íbamos casi corriendo, pero no me di cuenta hasta que mi hijo se paró y se sentó en el césped.

-Perdona cielo, perdona.- le dije sentándome delante de él.

-Mami- dijo sofocado- ¿cuándo vas a volver a casa?- trague fuertemente mientras pensaba en una respuesta adecuada para decir a un niño de tres años que sus papás no iban a estar juntos.

-No lo sé, cariño pero, ¿no te gusta tener dos casas?- soy una mala persona tratando de suplir el cariño de una familia unida con bienes materiales pero es que ni yo misma sabía que iba a pasar con nuestras vidas.

-Sí, pero papi te echa de menos.

-¿Papi?- dije con voz ahogada.

-Sí, papá me lo dice todas las noches.

-Yo también le echo mucho de menos- comenté con voz perdida y más para mí misma- pero algún día quedaremos para comer todos juntos, ¿vale? 

- ¿Y la tía Alice también?

- Si tú quieres…. – dije poco convencida de unir a Alice y una comida agradable con Ethan.

-No.- dijo completamente convencido. Su respuesta me sorprendió porque adoraba a Alice pero no le pregunté al respecto. Volvimos a ponernos en marcha hasta llegar al coche pero con un paso adecuado para un niño de 3 años.

Al llegar llamé a Rose para preguntarle a qué hora deberíamos estar en su casa para cenar. A lo que me contestó que ya estaba tardando en llegar y que a Ethan le había preparado un filete de pollo empanado con patatas fritas mientras que nosotras comeríamos sushi.

Al llegar a casa de Rose me abarcaron mucha más gente de la que me esperaba. Estaba Ángela, mi compañera del trabajo, Victoria, compañera de Rose y con la cual había salido muchas veces de fiesta y a cenar en parejas, Jane, también compañera de Rose, pero con la cual tenía mucha más confianza y Tania la cual era amiga de Rose y mía desde que íbamos al instituto y llevaba sin verla meses.

-¡Felicidades!- gritaron nada más entrar.

-Muchas gracias.-dije dando un abrazo a cada una.

Cenamos tranquilamente, riéndonos como hacía meses que no lo hacíamos todas juntas y recordando anécdotas de cuando éramos más jóvenes.

Ethan se pasó toda la noche jugando con Emmet en el piso de arriba junto a Evan el hijo de Ángela. Finalmente se quedó dormido en el sofá sobre las 11, era más tarde de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Lo llevé a su habitación y cuando bajé todas estaban hablando en voz baja. Parece que la diversión se había esfumado para dar tiempo al relax.

-A ver que estáis cotorreando a mis espaldas….

-Ni que no lo supieras.-dijo Tania tan tranquila.- creo que Edward y tu deberíais arreglar las cosas, no solo por Ethan, si no por vosotros. Tu hoy lo has disimulado muy bien pero estoy completamente segura que te gustaría estar más con Edward aunque sea en la misma habitación y sin hablaros.

-Y Edward tampoco lo está pasando bien. Emmet me ha dicho que el otro día no fue capaz ni de hacer 30 abdominales- me quedé mirándola asombrada, Edward no iba al gimnasio desde que nos casamos.- y no solo eso, fuma cigarros como si bebiera agua.

-Joder todo esto es mi culpa- dije poniendo mis manos sobre mi cabeza.

-La verdad es que si Bella no te voy a decir que no, no somos de esas que te van a decir lo que quieres oír, te vamos a decir la verdad.- dijo Victoria.

-También deberías comentarle a Edward que ahora mismo tú no estás con nadie él piensa que sigues con tu…amante.- dijo Rose.

-¡No por dios!-las cosas cada vez sonaban peor. Ahora entendía muchos de los comportamientos raros de Edward como que cuando venía a recoger a Ethan por las noches, nuca subía al apartamento aunque tuviera que esperar 20 minutos.

- Y Ethan…. Cuando has ido a la concina a por el vino nos ha preguntado por vosotros.

-¿Él qué?- dije alucinada. Lo que menos quería es que mi falta afectara a Ethan. Yo era la única que debería pagar por ellos, no Edward y mucho menos nuestro pequeño.  
>-Que ¿porqué su mamá y su papá ya no dormían juntos? Y ¿porque tenía dos casas?- dijo Ángela.<p>

-Se da más cuenta de las cosas de lo que pensaba. – dije sin cuestionarlo.

-Es un niño, todos los niños quieren ver bien a sus padres. Yo de pequeña les rogué a mis padres para que no se separaran y cuando cumplí los 17 rogué para que lo hicieran, las discusiones en casa eran insoportables casi suspendo un curso por su culpa.-dijo Tania.

-Hoy hemos estado los tres juntos en el parque.

-¿Qué? ¿Habíais quedado para pasar juntos la tarde de tu cumpleaños?- pregunto una entusiasmada Ángela

-No, para nada. Nos hemos encontrado por casualidad, Edward iba a correr y nosotros a jugar al fútbol.- vi sus caras emocionadas como si hubiéramos arreglado algo- pero no hicimos nada más que pelearnos como críos. Cuando él estaba de portero le lancé el balón tan fuerte que se tuvo que apartar para que no le rompiese la nariz y cuando estaba yo me lo lanzó tan fuerte que me dejó sin respiración y me caí al suelo

-Madre mía parecéis niños de siete años. Pero al menos os habréis disculpado ¿no?- comentó Victoria.

-Sí, pero con sarcasmo le hice ver que seguramente él lo sentía tanto como yo lo había sentido cuando .le di, le hice ver que no me arrepentía. Y ni siquiera me felicito.

-Sinceramente creo que tenéis que poner tierra de por medio, os vais a hacer más daño si os seguís viendo. Dijo Tania

-¿Y Ethan? Yo no puedo vivir sin mi hijo y no tener a su padre más o menos junto le hará daño. No haré más daño a mi hijo.

-Alguno de los dos deberéis renunciar a verlo durante unas semanas cada uno para sanar las heridas. Y esto lo hacéis para no seguir dañándolo.

En eso llamaron a la puerta y Rose fue a abrir extrañada porque eran casi las doce de la noche. Cuando abrió la puerta hizo un sonido de sorpresa con la boca y volvió al salón a buscarme- Bella es para ti- la miré extrañada, porque ya era muy tarde y principalmente porque no era muy normal que vinieran a buscarme a casa de Rose.

Al acercarme al hall vi a Edward sentado en el pequeño diván color crema que tenía Rose junto a la puerta de entrada. Me acerqué poco a poco y aunque estaba completamente segura de que mis pasos eran audibles Edward no levantó la cabeza hasta que estuve a un escaso metro de él.

-Lo siento Edward pero Ethan ya se ha dormido y no me gustaría despertarlo, mañana por la mañana lo llevo a la guardería.- comencé a decir nada para romper el hielo y porque era lo único que se me venía a la cabeza del porque Edward estaba en casa de Rose a esas horas y buscándome.

-Contaba con ello. Pero no he venido por eso.

-Entonces no sé qué es lo que quieres- dije cruzándome de brazos mientras me hacia ilusiones por dentro.

-Todavía es tu cumpleaños…-dijo mirando el reloj.

-Sí, lo es-

-Felicidades- dijo sin alegría.

-Gracias.- ambos nos sumimos en un silencio sepulcral en el cual no se oía absolutamente nada, ni si quiera a las chicas hablando que estaban en la habitación contigua.

-Venia a… disculparme por lo de esta tarde, nos hemos comportado como críos, no sé tú pero yo la verdad es que si que lo siento. – sus palabras sinceras me sorprendieron de una forma increíble.

-Yo también lo siento.-nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo mirándonos a los ojos- aprovechando que estás aquí me gustaría aclarar unas cuantas cosas- me miró a punto de negar- sobre nosotros e Ethan, por favor..

-De acuerdo.- dijo entrando y sentándose en un taburete de la cocina.- tú dirás.

-Vale…empecemos por lo difícil… ahora mismo mi situación amorosa…

-No es necesario que me digas nada Bella.- sacó un cigarro de su pantalón y lo encendió dándole unas rápidas caladas.

-Sí, sí es necesario. Necesito que entre nosotros haya claridad. Y por favor no fumes…- hice ademán de quitarle el cigarro pero él me agarro del brazo impidíendomelo. Nos miramos a los ojos, como hace un momento en la puerta.

-Es lo único que permito que me toque los labios.- bajó la vista y me soltó. Yo aproveche para cogerle la cara con ambas manos. Nos miramos y vi más sufrimiento y dolor de lo que me esperaba en sus ojos. En un impulso le rocé suavemente sus labios para separarme después, pero Edward profundizó el beso. Con ese beso me trasmitió necesidad, tristeza….

Nos separamos segundos después con la respiración irregular pero con mis manos aun en su rostro y con las suyas aun en mi cintura.

-Esto no...Debería haber pasado, ha sido un error- dijo arrepentido. Y en ese momento mi agrietado corazón estaba dividido en múltiples trocitos. Un error, un error, un error…. Solo podía escuchar esas palabras en mi mente mientras que una fuerza desconocida para mí me susurraba: se fuerte y no llores el no merecía mi lástima. Con todas las fuerzas que conseguí reunir levanté la vista hacia él y continué como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Aún tenemos cosas de que hablar- dije con voz fría y cortante.- te tengo que proponer algo, quiero que seamos amigos o compañeros como prefieras por Ethan, se ha dado cuenta de que ahora tiene dos casas y que no estamos juntos.

-De acuerdo. Pero todo es por Ethan, no quiero confusiones.- asentí de mi corazón hacía afuera, Pero de mi corazón hacia dentro me moría de ganas de volver a sus brazos rogándole perdón, pero no lo hice, no lo hice porque no era merecedora de volver a estar con él.

-Lo dejaremos por ahora en compañeros. -salió por la puerta y nada más cerrarse volvió a sonar el timbre….

-Se me ha olvidado una cosa- dijo mirándome.

-Puedes pasar a por ella.

-No es necesario, felicidades de nuevo- dijo con un intento de sonrisa en la boca.

-Muchas gracias, de nuevo-

-Esto también se me ha olvidado- sacó un rectángulo de cartón muy fino de color azul y me lo dio.

-Edward no tenias porque- comencé a llorar- no merezco….no deberías.

-Los tenía desde hace varios meses. Hay dos, una es para ti y el otro…puedes llevar a quien quieras- contestó con la mandíbula apretada.

-Edward, no... No estoy con nadie. En mi corazón solo estás y has estado tú- le dije lo que me había costado decir tres meses, mirándole fijamente.

-Nunca dudé que en tu corazón solo estuve yo pero en tu cuerpo hubo otro hombre, aun que ahora no estés con nadie…. Yo no puedo.- dijo dándose media vuelta y caminando rápidamente hacia el ascensor.

Él era tan bueno, tan…tierno y yo le había hecho tanto daño... que ahora mismo si no fuera por Ethan estaría tomándome un bote de pastillas por el dolor y la culpabilidad que sentia.

Abrí el sobre mientras me restregaba las lágrimas de mis mejillas y bajaba con la espalda apoyada en la puerta hasta el suelo. Eran dos billetes de avión para Venezuela que caducaban en dos meses.

De repente ocho brazos me abrazaban y me susurraban palabras de cariño para tranquilizarme.

-Me lo ha dado Edward.- dije mostrándoles los billetes.

-¡Oh dios mío!- exclamó Ángela y Rose. Victoria y Tania aún no habían caído en la conclusión de que Venezuela fue nuestro primer viaje juntos.

-¡Me odio!- grite.

-No digas eso Bella, lo que tienes que hacer es simplemente, volver a vivir pero sin Edward. Ahora tendrás que aprender a organizarte tu sola, a defenderte tu sola y dejar de pensar en la que fue tu vida con Edward. Porque lo que sí es verdad es que tú lo jodiste y viéndoos como estáis los dos lo mejor será que terminéis con vuestra historia.- dijo Tania mientras que yo solo lloraba sin parar y decenas de sollozos salían de mi boca.

**En un capítulo más, muchas gracias, en serio sois geniales chicas y chicos!**

**Sé que he tardado una semana de más en actualizar y lo siento mucho espero que no me vuelva a pasar. Y si sé que no voy a poder subir os avisaré para que no estéis pendientes.**

**Varias cosas:**

**-¿qué os ha parecido el fic que os dije el otro día? Es muy bueno y seguro que ya le habiaís leído.**

**- el fic que os recomiendo esta semana es:**** Across the Airwaves de Isu**

**- y por último y no menos importante (bueno realmente son dos cosas jeje) estoy en twitter soy bellabradshaw y lo último ( ya sí que sí) estoy pensando en hacer un blog para esta historia y así poder poner también imágenes decidme si os parece bien.**

**Os quiere: Bella Bradshaw**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de esta historia han sido creados por Stephanie Meyer.**

.**CAPITULO 7**

Esa noche Rose y Tania se quedaron hasta tarde consolándome, haciéndome ver lo que todavía no había visto, que Edward no iba a volver por esa puerta para volver juntos. Que debo seguir con mi vida así como el seguirá con la suya. Después de que se marcharan me fui a dormir con Ethan, el único que me aportaba paz en estos momentos.

Al día siguiente tras haber dejado a Ethan en la guardería me fui a trabajar. La semana pasada terminé de traducir el libro y ahora volvía a la agencia para trabajar como interprete que era lo que realmente me gustaba. Acompañé a un guía por todo Seattle explicando a los turistas, griegos en este caso, la historia que llevaba cada lugar que pisábamos. A media mañana hicimos un descanso para tomarnos un café y paramos en un Starbucks, que era lo más americano que se podían imaginar además de que el Starbucks es originario de Seattle.

Mientras me tomé el café me fijé en la tienda de enfrente. Era una tienda de telas y de ella salía Esme cargada con bolsas. Sin dudarlo crucé la calle para hablar con ella, era la única de la familia con la que no había hablado desde que nos separamos.

-Esme- la salude en tono alegre pero sin ninguna sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Oh, hola Bella- contestó de forma monótona y me dio una rápida mirada para después volver a su tarea de colocar las bolsas en su todoterreno.

-¿Qué tal…. todo?- dije algo cohibida. Esme siempre había sido muy cariñosa conmigo y no me acostumbrba al cambio.

- Bella….- en ese momento finalmente si me miró- no me gustaría tener esta conversación aquí así que porque no me acompañas a mi taller y hablamos las cosas con calma.

-Lo siento pero estoy trabajando- dije levantando la barbilla hacia el grupo de griegos.

-Entonces lo haremos aquí.-simplemente asentí con la cabeza- estoy muy sorprendida y… decepcionada contigo. Creía que tu matrimonio con mi hijo iba viento en popa pero resulta que un día llega Edward con el peor aspecto de su vida y nos dice que se van a separar. Ese día no nos contó el motivo porque, creo que todo seguía demasiado reciente, pero los demás días que venía a dejarnos a Ethan seguía igual Bella y no hay peor cosa para una madre que ver a su hijo sufrir como lo estoy viendo casa día. Tú piensa en ver a Ethan triste todos los días y no poder hacer nada para que vuelva a ser feliz.

-Lo siento.

-Pensaba que estabas enamorada de él.

-Lo estoy.

-A mi no tienes porque mentirme Bella.- dijo mirándome a los ojos- tienes miedo a que te juzgue- no era una pregunta pero si era la absoluta realidad- ya sabes como me siento al respecto, bastante decepcionada. Pero eso no quita que sigues siendo la madre de mi nieto- se giró y continuo metiendo las bolsas al coche así que la agarre del brazo para que me mirase.

-Esme, yo la verdad es que lo siento. Pero no quiero que ninguno de vosotros dudéis de cuanto quiero a Edward no sé porque lo hice ni como lo conseguí porque yo también quiero a Edward, mucho. Y tampoco quiero verle triste.

-Bella tu lo quieres, pero el te ama. Eso deberías a verlo pensado antes, porque ahora es imposible que alguno de nosotros te crea, además Edward ya no es Edward, noto como su confianza ha desaparecido. No confía en sí mismo, y lo que creo que realmente le atormenta es no saber el porqué lo hiciste porque a ojos de los demás y también a ojos suyos lo vuestro estaba bien.

-Estaba bien. Todo estaba bien solo yo lo estropee Edward no hizo nada.

A lo lejos pude ver como mi grupo se levantaba y se volvía a reunir en un círculo alrededor del guía, lo que significaba que debería de seguir trabajando.

-Hazme un favor Bella. Habla las cosas,por su bien. Le debes eso al menos. Asentí- y que te vallan bien las cosas.- dijo de forma rápida forzando así una despedida.

-Adiós Esme, y felicidades por la exposición.

Crucé la calle y volví a mi trabajo hasta las 3 de la tarde que terminó la excursión. Me moría de hambre y paré de camino a casa a comprarme una ensalada.

Por la tarde estaba aburrida en mi sofá, haciendo zapping hasta las 7 de la tarde que llamaron al timbre. Extrañada me abrí la puerta para encontrarme a Edward con Ethan dormido en sus brazos.

-¿Edward, que pasa? ¿Estáis bien?

- Sí, estamos bien tan solo, venía a hablar contigo.

Extrañada me aparte de la puerta para dejarle pasar. Al entrar al salón dejo a Ethan en el sofá y se sentó a su lado mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz con la mano izquierda y cerraba los ojos.

-¿Seguro de que estás bien?

-Sí, seguro -aclaró abriendo los ojos rápidamente. – ¿Por qué?

-¿por qué qué?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué pasaba?, ¿en que falle?- dijo desesperado.

-Edward…

-No tengas miedo a decírmelo Bella, recuerda: el daño ya está hecho.

-No Edward es que tu no fallaste en nada, solo fue mi culpa.

-Pensaba que eras feliz conmigo….., con Ethan…

-Lo era y lo digo siendo- aclaré poniéndome en cuclillas en frente suya.- Edward créeme que tu no me fallaste, tu eres perfecto.

-¿pues si tan perfecto era, porque te fuiste con otro, porque maldita sea? ¿Qué es lo que el tenia que yo no?

-Edward si quieres escuchar la historia te la contaré, con la condición de que no pienses que me has fallado porque tú fuiste el marido que todas queríamos tener de pequeñas, quieres a Ethan, me ayudabas en casa, sabes cocinar, me querías...- me arrepentí de lo último que dije en el mismo momento en el que lo pronuncie.

-Te escucho.- dijo serio.

-Estaba contenta con nuestro matrimonio, era perfecto, pero mi vida de había convertido en ser mama, esposa, ama de casa, a salir por las mañanas a tomar a café con Rose, trabajar y alternar los sábados por la noche.- él me miraba serio sin pronunciar palabra y casi sin pestañear- así que cuando conocí a Laurent, vi una forma de vida totalmente diferente a la que llevaba pero ahora cambiaria todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy por volver a esa vida.

-No creo que sea tan difícil…tan solo... tendrás que llamarlo.- su mirada había bajado hacia el parqué cubierto por la alfombra. Pero sabía perfectamente que su mirada ahora destilaría tristeza. Lo sujete de la barbilla para que me mirara-

-No esa vida Edward, a la vida que llevaba contigo.- nos quedamos mirando fijamente hasta que tras varios minutos en silencio..

-Me has hecho tanto daño Bella...no te puedes imaginar cuanto. Yo te quería como…como a nada más. Yo te amaba y tu lo rompiste todo, lo has cogido y lo has tirado a la basura- en estos momentos mis lágrimas recorrían mi cara cayendo en el inicio de mis pechos.- y me has dejado- Edward sollozó y supe que él también estaba llorando- me has dejado vacio. Ya no siento nada.

-Perdo…name….- dije llorando a moco tendido y subiendo hasta sentarme en el reposabrazos del sofá a su izquierda. Edward se abrazo a mi cintura y comenzó a llorar en silencio, mientras yo lloraba agachada sobre su cabeza.

Notaba como sus lágrimas mojaban poco a poco mi bata de seda pero notaba aun mas como poco a poco nos rompíamos por dentro. Estuvimos abrazados bastante tiempo hasta que Edward levantó la cabeza hasta quedar a mi misma altura.

-Tú…tú sabes lo que siento, pero…. Pero no puedo perdonarte-

-¿pero si tu… todavía me amas?

-Bella te amo más de lo que puedo razonar.

-Entonces…. ¿por….? Yo nunca pensé en las consecuencias…..-nos quedamos varios minutos en silencio- perdóname.

-No me digas perdóname, Bella tú eras todo para mi, todo. Pero tú me fallaste...

-Yo no soy perfecta, no voy a ser perfecta nunca pero te amo, es lo que quiero que sepas…

-No lo parece. Confiaba en ti más que en nadie en el mundo. Yo lo único que quería era alguien que me pudiese ofrecer verdad, lealtad, fidelidad….

-Perdóname, perdóname….yo trate de buscar el momento adecuado para confesártelo…

-Y cuando iba a ser. En esas vacaciones que planeamos, cuando estuviéramos solos y no te pudiera dejar, cuando no tuviera a nadie en quien apoyarme… ¿cuándo?- expetó enfadado

-Perdón.

-¡¿Cuando?

-Perdón... Edward perdón. Si pudiese volver atrás lo haría.. pero no puedo y creeme que me encantaría.

-Lo nuestro era mágico, yo no quería a nadie más que a ti.

Nos abrazamos con fuerza, Edward me sujetaba la cabeza agarrándome del pelo y de la cintura.

Sujete la cabeza de Edward con cada mano a un lado para que me mirara mientras le volvía a pedir perdón en susurros, mantuvimos nuestros ojos conectados todo el rato hasta que el bajo la vista para decir entre susurros:

-Te perdono, te perdono Bella.-me despegue de su cuerpo para verle mejor el rostro.

-O sea que eso quiere decir…. Que tú y yo podemos…?

-No. Esto no cambia nada. Te perdono pero lo que teníamos se rompió. Ya no importa nada.

-Espera espera…. ¿Te acuerdas…del día de nuestra boda en Las Vegas? ¿Te acuerdas la promesa que nos hicimos esa tarde en una de las valsas de los canales que imitan a Venecia?

-Sí, claro que me acuerdo, pero eso se acabó, porque tú te acuerdas de que nos prometimos amarnos todos los días de nuestra vida y también nos prometimos fidelidad...

-¡Yo te amo!

-Pero ese sueño se rompió. Aunque nos queda lo más importante de él. Tenemos un niño, un niño que es precioso, que es inteligente, cariñoso… nuestro hijo.

En ese momento comencé a llorar mientras Edward cogía a Ethan con todo el cariño y el cuidado del mundo para después ponerle por encima una manta y salir del piso aun con lágrimas en las mejillas.

Esa noche fue nefasta para mí, no perdí el tiempo ni yéndome a la cama. Directamente me puse a leer, otra afición que había cogido desde que vivo sola, una novela romántica del siglo XX durante la I guerra mundial. No pude evitar comparar nuestra situación con la de los protagonistas de la novela. Si ellos pudieron superar todas las pruebas que se les pusieron en el camino, ¿porque nosotros no?

A la mañana siguiente me levanté a las 9 a la hora justa para llamar a la agencia y avisar de que no iría a trabajar. Mis ánimos no estaban como para atender a nadie sonriendo y fingiendo ser amable. Tenía mucho sueño y lo último que recordaba fue que cerré la novela para ver la tele sobre las 6 de la mañana y supongo que ahí fue cuando me quede dormida.

Por la mañana aproveché para ir al mercado a comprar fruta, verdura, carne, pescado…en fin alimentos frescos, ya que desde hace una semana no comía nada más que pastas y platos precocinados por qué no tenia ánimos de cocinar nada más elaborado. A las 11 fui al hotel Seattle Marriott Waterfront a por mi Martini junto a Rose que desde hacía meses se pedía un donuts y chocolate templado. Hacía tiempo que no nos tomábamos el Martini al que estábamos acostumbradas por diferentes razones. Últimamente Rose estaba muy ocupada viendo casas para vivir en las afueras de Seattle pero que tuvieran rápido acceso al centro para el trabajo de Rose y yo entre que había vuelto a trabajar y los fines de semana los pasaba con Ethan no habíamos tenido tiempo para nosotras.

Nada más llegar, Rose noto mi estado de ánimo era una lectora de sentimientos, en el instituto siempre me pillaba cuando estaba colada por algún chico incluso a veces sin saberlo yo misma. La intente convencer que no pasaba nada pero hablar con Rose cuando está segura de algo es como hablar con una pared, no se rindió hasta que la confesé la charla que tuve ayer con Edward.

-¿Y no me lo pensabas contar?

-Rose no es algo muy agradable de hablar que quieres que te diga, esperaba que dentro de varios días y tras rememorar la conversación varias veces en mi cabeza la situación ya no fuera tan dura.

-Bella, eso no pasa. No contigo y cuando se trata de Edward. Ambos tenéis una gran memoria. Y dudo que a Edward se le haga más llevadera la situación o vuestra conversación de ayer con el paso de los días. Según me cuentas ayer estaba destrozado y hace casi 4 meses que os separasteis.

-4, meses…-susurre para mí misma.

-Sí 4 Bella.

El resto de la conversación la pasamos hablando de su embarazo y todos los problemas que tenía. Estaba harta de coger kilos y retener líquidos, de tener los pies hinchados y una cosa que no la dejaba dormir porque siempre que se tumbaba se ponía a darla patadas.

Estaba viendo la tele cuando tocaron a la puerta. Eran las 3 de la tarde así que no podía ser Edward para traer a Ethan, tampoco podía ser Rosalie porque hoy venían los padres de Emmet a comer a su casa. Así que deje de sacar conclusiones y me levanté para abrir la puerta y encontrarme con un repartidor.

-¿La señora Cullen?- mi nombre de casada me pilló por sorpresa y tardé algo más de lo normal en responder.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Estos documentos son para usted.- dijo entregándome un sobre amarillo mostaza.

-Gracias y buenas tardes.

Cerré la puerta e impaciente abrí el sobre para encontrarme con un primer folio en el que la palabra divorcio estaba en negrita.

Tuve que sentarme para no caerme cuando se me empezó a oscurecer la vista y respirar profundo varias veces. Volví a coger los papeles y los leí completamente.

En su totalidad se hablaba de la separación de bienes y la custodia de Ethan. Al terminar no pude hacer otra cosa más que llorar al darme cuenta de que ya no había un quizás, ni Edward volvería por esa puerta para volver a estar juntos y mucho menos regresaríamos 4 meses en el tiempo. No fue hasta en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que no solo guardaba esperanzas si no, que me negaba totalmente a aceptar que ya no estábamos juntos y que no existía la posibilidad de volver a tener la vida de antes.

Junto con mi comprensión llegó el dolor. El dolor por haber perdido lo que más quería en mi vida, mi familia y junto a ella todo por lo que había luchado desde que era una niña y quería encontrar a esa persona que te complementa y te ayuda. Lo perdí por intentar juntar a la Bella que iba de juerga en juerga buscando el amor, con la Bella ciega que no se había dado cuenta de que ya lo tenía.

Y lloré, lloré por haber hecho tanto daño a Edward, por haber sido una egoísta el otro día al perderle perdón viendo las cosas desde un punto de vista objetivo, yo no merecía no solo su perdón si no, ni siquiera el cariño que me aportaban mis padres, Emmet y Rose incluso mi hijo. No merecía el cariño de un hijo al cual descuide. Y aún así soy egoísta y quería que mi hijo me quisiese, que no le perdiera jamás.

Como una egoísta fui a recoger a Ethan a la guardería para pasar con él toda la tarde. Primero terminamos de colorear unos dibujos que le habían dado en la guardería, más tarde le preparé la merienda y finalmente terminamos viendo una serie en un canal para niños que a Ethan le fascinaba. Le tenía entre mis brazos y podía ver que no movía ningún musculo casi ni pestañeaba mientras veía la tele. Era tan pequeño… y tendría que crecer con una familia dividida por mi culpa. Se quedó dormido en cuanto le puse una manta encima y media hora después llamaron al telefonillo. Era Edward.

Bajé a Ethan envuelto en la manta como cuando le sacamos del hospital. Edward me esperaba en la entrada del portal con los brazos cruzados.

-Hola- dijo simplemente.

-Ho…hola- contesté mientras le pasaba a Ethan con cuidado de no despertarle.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo mirándome a los ojos. Edward siempre había sabido todo sobre mí desde mis ojos, en ellos me decía que veía reflejadas mis necesidades, desde un simple abrazo hasta una conversación exhaustiva tumbados en el sillón de la que una vez fue nuestra casa.

-Na…nada- y aunque le volví a mentir y él lo sabía no comentó nada más al respecto. Asintió con la cabeza y se fue en dirección a su coche.

-Edward…- él se volvió inmediatamente frente a mí- mañana tendrás los papeles del divorcio firmados, perdóname otra vez más Edward.- dije mientras me limpiaba una lágrima.

-Dije que no te los enviaran a casa, que los vieras tu misma en el buffet, pero veo que no me hicieron caso.

-Es igual, el resultado es el mismo no importa el lugar.- asintió con la cabeza y volvió a retomar su camino.

-Edward- volvió a su posición anterior- Ethan no ha cenado.-simplemente asintió y volvió a retomar su camino.

Subí las escaleras lentamente hasta llegar a mi piso donde una noche más no pude dormir a causa del llanto. Sentía en el alma todo lo que había pasado pero también añoraba mi vida en familia; el levantarme con Edward la lado, las peleas por ver quien se mete antes a la ducha, los piques con Ethan, llevarlo la guardería, comer en el trabajo, pasar la tarde en casa con Ethan, el casto beso que compartía con Edward todas las noches cuando volvía de trabajar o simplemente estar tardes enteras delante del portátil traduciendo libros sentada en el sofá de una plaza con una camiseta de Edward.

Por todo eso me odiaba y me mataba, pero sabía que ni mi comportamiento ni mi moral habían sido respetuosos con mi matrimonio ni con mi hijo y no merecía el perdón que pedí a Edward.

Perdida en mis errores caí en un sueño profundo del cual fui levantada de madrugada por el sonido del teléfono.

-¿Si?-dije con voz pastosa.

-Bella cielo soy mamá.

-¿Mamá qué pasa?, ¿sabes qué hora es aquí?

-Sí las 4 de la mañana, pero ha pasado algo…

-¿Qué?, ¿papá está bien?

-Sí todo estamos bien físicamente. Solo te llamo para avísate de que iremos mañana a Seattle.

-Oh, ¿y eso?

-Tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar contigo sobre…

- Mamá con Edward las cosas se han acabado y créeme que a la que más la duele es a mí pero…

- No es sobre ti.- dijo seria- llegamos a las tres de la tarde. No nos vallas a buscar.

-De…acuerdo- dije en tono confuso. Acto seguido mi madre colgó dejándome completamente confundida y desvelada.

Siento haberme retrasado más de la cuenta.

En el anterior capítulo hubo muchas opiniones diferentes, a las que si que les gusto gracias. A las que me dijisteis que no os explico que Bella quizás demomento no este sufriendo mucho, es uuna persona orgullosa,pero ya le llegará el turno creedme que sufrirá y mucho, su dolor va a empezar en el próximo capítulo.

Otras aclaraciones: Tania en esta historia no es mala, esta en el bando de Bella podemos decir. Es cierto que es superficial pero es de esas amigas que están allí cuando las necesitas.

Rose y Emmet son amigos de Edward y de Bella, pero más de Bella. En esta historia no se van a meter de por medio entre ellos haciendo preferencias y mucho menos juzgándoles. Lo que pasa en un matrimonio es cosa de dos.

Alguna me pidió que hubiera discursión familiar cullen, la habrá pero más adelante.

En mi perfil teneis un foto de Ethan y otra de la casa que compartían Bella y Edward.

Y bueno nada más que añadir, muchas gracias a todas y dejadme un review si os a gustado o me quereís aportar ideas para ver como sigue muchas gracias es especial a Almalaura.

1 besote Bella Bradshaw


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

**DISCLAIMER: Por supuesto todos los personajes, bueno la mayoría, son de S.M, yo solo uso sus personajes para dar vida a mis historias.**

**SUMMARY: Bella y Edward son una matrimonio felizmente casado con un niño de tres años. Bella engaña a Edward con otro hombre por tan solo poder salir de fiesta y divertirse como una adolescente. ¿Será tan importante para Bella la diversión cuando Edward se entere?**

A la mañana siguiente y con la sensación de si la conversación con mi madre había sido real o no, me levanté y fui al mercado para comprar comida con motivo de la visita de mis padres. Mi despensa estaba prácticamente vacía ya que mis comidas se habían reducido a latas de conserva y agua. Después de ir al mercado pasé a por Ethan a la guardería para comer los dos juntos en casa ya que cada día se me hacía más largo que el anterior.

-¡Mami!- gritó mi hijo sorprendido y corriendo hacia mí.

-Mi tesoro- dije agachándome para cogerle y besarle en la boca.- ¿te apetece comer hoy conmigo? Además te tengo una sorpresa…

-¿Qué mami?

-Ahhh ya lo verás…- dije en tono misterioso.

-No ahora.- exigió frunciendo el ceño. Y ahora era también cuando me estaba dando cuenta de lo mucho que le habíamos consentido desde pequeño.

-No puedo cariño.

Fuimos hacía mi piso donde me puse a hacer la comida para los dos, macarrones con queso que a Ethan le encantaban. Estaba poniendo la mesa cuando llamaron a la puerta, supuse que mis padres. Llegaban pronto, aún no eran ni las dos y media.

Me dirigí hacia el hall para abrir la puerta, pero esta ya estaba abierta y por ella entraba mi padre con Ethan en sus brazos y detrás mi madre, ambos con caras serias.

-Mamá, papá. ¡Qué pronto!

-La verdad es que llevamos aquí desde anoche, pero tu madre prefirió que nos quedásemos en un hotel.

-¿Porqué?

-Bella de eso hemos venido a hablarte. Pero preferimos que Ethan no esté delante, así que vamos a disfrutar de nuestro nieto y más tarde hablamos.

-Como queráis- dije extrañada- ¿Habéis comido?

-Sí, en el hotel las comidas se dan a la una así que nos ha dado tiempo de comer antes de venir.

Deje a mis padres instalándose en su habitación mientras Ethan y yo comíamos y Ethan no paraba de hablar del regalo que le habían hecho ayer sus abuelos Carlisle y Esme por ser mayor y beberse un vaso de leche entero. Yo sonreí orgullosa de mi hijo por que era realmente inteligente, como su padre. Edward siempre pensaba más rápido que yo, incluso se me adelantó cuando estaba embarazada de Ethan.

Yo aún no lo sabía pero llevaba varios días sin poder levantarme de la cama nada más despertarme porque me mareaba y sin poder comer nada que tuviera huevo ni aceite porque lo vomitaba todo. Así que Edward unió cabos y llegó a la conclusión de que podía estar embarazada trayéndome dos pruebas de embarazo casero un día después del trabajo. Siempre había sido tan atento….y yo cada vez que tenía esos detalles conmigo me derretía un poco más. Esperaba poder acostumbrarme con el tiempo, pero el tiempo entre nosotros se había acabado y no me había acostumbrado en absoluto a sus detalles.

Dejé esos pensamientos dolorosos para cuando estuviera sola y poder derramar algunas lágrimas como ya era costumbre en mí, y por extraño que suene, no quería cambiar ese momento del día porque era cuando más unida estaba con Edward y a la vez cuando más me daba cuenta de lo lejos que estábamos.

Cuando terminamos de comer Ethan se sentó encima de mi padre a ver las noticias juntos, lo más seguro es que no estuviera entendiendo nada pero Ethan adoraba a su 'lito' Charlie. A mí me carcomían los nervios mientras recogía la cocina. Cuando volví al salón Ethan estaba dormido encima de mi padre y mi madre bajaba las escaleras después de haber colocado toda la ropa que traían en la maleta.

-¿Mamá se puede saber qué pasa?- dije en tono impaciente. Primero me despiertan a las cuatro de la mañana para decirme que venían a Seattle, luego llegaban antes de tiempo a mi casa diciéndome que llevaban aquí desde ayer y ahora no me decían nada.

-Sube a Ethan a su habitación para que esté más cómodo y cuando bajes hablamos. Asentí levemente y me dirigí a coger a mi hijo del regazo de mi padre con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo.

Ethan se despertó en cuanto lo puse en su cama, así que lo volví a dormir convenciéndole de que cuando despertara de su siesta sus abuelos seguirían en casa. Baje las escaleras hasta llegar al salón donde me encontré a mis padres discutiendo en voz baja. Cerré la puerta del salón y me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Ahora ya si me vais a contar que pasa aquí? 

-Bella… - comenzó mi madre.

-René quedamos en que se lo diría yo de forma directa, tú das tantos rodeos a las cosas que nunca se lo dirías.

-Charlie no me hables así delante de mi hija.

-René por favor Bella tiene 32 años creo que ya es mayorcita para saber las cosas tal cual son, ¿no? 

-¡Parad!- dije elevando la voz. Me volvieron a mirar de nuevo con una expresión como si se hubieran olvidado de que yo estaba allí.- papá dime que está pasando, mamá después me das tu opinión.

-Bella nos vamos a divorciar- ¿qué? ¿Qué? No podía ser verdad lo que estaba escuchando, mis padres llevaban casados casi 40 años no podían divorciarse ahora.- ¿es una broma? Jaja venga ya me he reído ahora en serio.

- Es la verdad Bella.- dijo mi madre mirándome fijamente para que viera que era verdad, en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras.

-¿porque? ¿Porque ahora? Si lleváis 34 años casados, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? 

- En realidad solo son 30 años de casados.- dijo mi padre en un susurro.

-¿Qué?- dije alucinada.

-Tú padre y yo nos conocimos cuando fui de viaje a Los Ángeles nada más terminar el instituto. Nos vimos, nos gustamos, quedamos, y luego cuando volví a Minneapolis seguimos teniendo contacto. Un día tu padre me dijo que lo iban a trasladar a Plymouth y cuando llegó nos acostamos, me quedé embarazada de ti y decidí tener el bebé. Cuando tenías 2 años estábamos en el parque cuando oí unos cuchicheos sobre quien podría ser tu padre.

-Así que decidimos casarnos. Al principio no había amor, nunca lo hubo, pero nos llevábamos bien. Y nuestro matrimonio era un matrimonio completo asique cuando tenias 7 años decidimos tener otro bebé. Y nació tu hermana Bree.

-Queremos que tengas clara una cosa hija, nunca hubo amor pero si respeto y cariño. Solo que los últimos acontecimientos nos han hecho darnos cuenta de que necesitamos una persona que amemos y nos ame a nuestro lado.

-¿Acontecimientos?- pregunte entre lágrimas.

-Tú te has separado de Edward y tu hermana Bree…

-Charlie, la prometimos que no se lo diríamos ya es suficiente para ella con todo lo que está pasando.

-¡Decídmelo!, maldita sea, decidme de que más mentiras está construida mi vida- grité. Se me quedaron mirando con dolor al haber dicho con palabras todo lo que sentía en mi interior desde que mi padre me había empezado a contar su historia.

-Bella no es una mentira.

-No claro que no, yo solo soy la causante de que vuestro matrimonio se produjera y también de que se acabe así que decidme que es lo que pasa con Bree.

-Bree… tuvo un accidente el mes pasado cuando iba en el coche. En un cruce no miró bien por la lluvia y otro coche la invistió por el lado del conductor.

-¿Qué? ¿Peeero… pppero está bien no?- ellos se quedaron mirando el suelo sin contestarme lo que me irrito aun más- ¡decidme maldita sea como esta mi hermana!

-Bree estuvo en coma durante una semana- jadee ante la sorpresa- ahora está bien pero perdió el bebé que esperaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Estaba embarazada y ninguno de los tres fuisteis capaces de decírmelo?

-Solo tenía 3 meses de embarazo, y Bree, nos prohibió que te contáramos nada de su accidente después de todo por lo que estabas pasando con Edward.

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que os pidió Bree, vosotros no debisteis ocultarme el accidente de mi hermana en el que pudo haber muerto!- grité y acto seguido empecé a llorar desconsoladamente.- mi vida…. mi vida es una mierda- dije entre sollozos- mi matrimonio lo he roto, mi hijo paga las consecuencias, hace semanas que no trabajo porque no puedo concentrarme,- volví a soltar un gran torrente de lágrimas hasta que mi madre se acercó para consolarme.-no me toques, no, no quiero a nadie conmigo, a nadie ¿me entendéis?.

-¡Quiero estar sola!, no me apetece estar con vosotros- volví a soltar un gran hipido provocado por las lágrimas- no quiero que estéis aquí. Me habéis mentido, me habéis ocultado cosas de las que debería haber sido testigo, y si ni siquiera puedo confiar en mis padres en quien lo voy a hacer...- volvi a llorar desconsoladamente y me tape la cara con ambas manos para ahogar mis sollozos.

-Lo sentimos hija- dijo mi padre. Intentó tocarme pero me cambie de sitio en el sillón para impedir el contacto.

-Iros, dejadme sola, merezco estar sola.

Estuve llorando por una cantidad de tiempo inaguantable hasta que sonó mi móvil con un sms de mi hermana, seguramente Charlie y René ya habían hablado con ella. Al mirar la hora vi que llevaba llorando alrededor de dos horas y mi dolor de cabeza era insoportable.

El sms decía: lo siento mucho Bella, te necesito demasiado en estos momentos, llámame cuando lo leas.

Aunque no me apetecía para nada hablar con ella después de que me había ocultado muchas cosas me prometí llamarla esta noche.

Ethan se despertó y no pude ocultar mi tristeza y angustia. El matrimonio de mis padres era una farsa y mi vida había estado llena de mentiras. Yo sabía que mi matrimonio había sido verdad, yo amaba a Edward y nunca jamás engañaría a mi hijo y empezaría por contarle la situación entre su padre y yo. Aunque antes se lo consultaría a Edward porque nos afectaba a los dos.

Ethan estuvo callado toda la tarde después de preguntarme donde estaban sus abuelos y que yo hubiese vuelto a llorar como una descosida asustando a mi pequeño que también se había puesto a llorar.

Me prometí tomarme un tiempo para reflexionar y así poder asimilar las cosas por mi bien y el de mi hijo. Para poder volver a trabajar, para volver a ganarme la confianza de Edward. Y para evitar que mi vida se dividiese en más porciones de las que estaba partida cuando se firmara el divorcio.

Muchas gracias a todas y todos por los reviews, por leerme y disfrutar leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.

Se os quiere Bella Bradshaw!


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: **Por supuesto todos los personajes, bueno la mayoría, son de S.M, yo solo uso sus personajes para dar vida a mis historias.**

SUMMARY:** Bella y Edward son una matrimonio felizmente casado con un niño de tres años. Bella engaña a Edward con otro hombre por tan solo poder salir de fiesta y divertirse como una adolescente. ¿Será tan importante para Bella la diversión cuando Edward se entere?**

****Chicas coger un paquete de clínex y tenerlo a mano por favor**

**CAPITULO 9**

-¿Jacob?

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es usted?

-Oh perdona, soy Bella…- dude- Cullen.

-Ahh Bella dime. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Necesito un abogado.- obvio para que iba a llamar a uno si no lo necesitaba.

-Bueno para eso estoy yo. ¿Sobre qué? cuéntame, algún tipo de denuncia…- dijo con tono gracioso seguramente recordando la primera vez que necesite a un abogado el cual fue su padre.

-Divorcio.

-¿Para un conocido?

-No. Mi divorcio.- de repente la línea al otro lado era completamente silenciosa debido a la sorpresa que produjo en Jacob.

-Lo siento por mi…- comenzó a disculparse.

-Da igual.- en estos cuatro meses había vivido tantos silencios por diferentes personas al enterarse que el da igual, no importa o no te preocupes salían de mi boca como el guión de un actor que ha tenido que repetir la misma toma muchas veces, de forma mecánica.

-Lo siento es que jamás pensé que tú y Edward… os separaseis. Me recordabais a mis padres. Bien porque no te pasas esta tarde por la oficina y así me cuentas cual es la situación y que es lo que quieres. Antes que nada firmasteis algún acuerdo prenupcial como la separación de bienes.

-No, nada de eso.- ¿para qué firmar una separación de bienes incluso antes de casarte?, ¿no se supone que un matrimonio se basa en el amor y que los bienes del uno son también del otro? Desde luego cuando me casé jamás pensé en esta situación y mucho menos que fuese yo la que rompiera el matrimonio.

-De acuerdo pues pásate por aquí sobre...las seis. ¿Te viene bien?

-Sí.

-Te espero entonces y lo siento.

No contesté y colgué. Desde luego que estaba harta de que todo el mundo se compadeciese de mí. Bastante tenía yo ya con mi propia repulsión hacia mí misma.

Esa mañana hice algo que llevaba meses sin hacer, ir al gimnasio donde comenzó mi error.

Me machaque corriendo durante una hora y después pensé en relajarme en el jacuzzi pero Laurent me vino a la cabeza y lo deseche. Dios si no hubiese sido tan tonta, si me hubiese conformado con la envidiable vida que tenía… si…. Fue tal la rabia que se apoderó de mí que termine dando golpes a un saco de boxeo hasta que sentí dolor en mis nudillos.

Esa tarde no pude estar tanto con Ethan como acostumbraba y a las cinco tuve que salir de casa para ir al despacho de Jacob Black. Un amigo de la familia.

Al llegar al despacho del abogado Black tuve que esperar cinco minutos a que terminara con sus anteriores clientes y finalmente pase a su despacho decorado en tonos marrón y verde oscuro, demasiado deprimentes para mi gusto.

-Siéntate Bella, pareces cohibida como si nunca hubieras estado aquí nunca. Tú y yo sabemos todos los líos en los que te has metido.- dijo haciendo un ruido de un coche. Ante eso no pude nada más que reír, y reí de verdad, desde hacía meses que no me podía reír así. Me recordó cuando una tarde llegaba con retraso a por Ethan a la guardería, todavía era un bebe, apenas tenía 18 meses y yo deseaba pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo con él y cuando salí del aparcamiento a toda velocidad raye el coche de al lado. No comente nada de esto a Edward y creo que aun no lo sabe. Creí que saldría airosa de la situación pero no conté con todas las cámaras que tenía el aparcamiento.

-Cuéntame que es lo que ha pasado. ¿Se acabo la chispa del amor?- Teníamos mucha confianza su padre ha sido el abogado de mi familia desde….de toda la vida y nos conocíamos desde pequeños cuando venían ha cenar a mi casa de vez en cuando. Jacob era el hermano mayor, después de él estaba sus hermanos mellizos, Seth y Rebecca. Los cuales recuerdo que siempre nos seguían allí donde íbamos. Jacob era 7 años mayor que yo pero eso nunca importó para hacer travesuras en mi casa siempre que venían ha cenar.

-No, nada de eso. Solo yo, solo fui yo, solo mi culpa.

-A ver Bella no te estoy entendiendo habla con más claridad por favor, recuerda lo que te he dicho en veces anteriores, habla con tu abogado como si hablases con tu psicólogo.

- Fui infiel a Edward- me costó reprimir las lágrimas al principio pero lo conseguí- y llevamos separados cuatro meses. Ayer me llegaron los papeles del divorcio de sus abogados, pero con tanta jerga de derecho no entiendo mucho la verdad.- comente mientras le pasaba ese sobre amarillo que había sido el motivo de mis pesadillas esta noche.

-Jacob los leyó detenidamente durante diez minutos y cuando terminó me miró.

-Te voy a ser sincero Bella, el que hayas sido tu la que faltaste a tus votos matrimoniales no nos da mucha ventaja para que ganes la custodia del niño o algún bien material, como coches, la casa conyugal, o el apartamento de Nueva York.

-No quiero nada material, no lo merezco.

-¿Estás segura?- se levanto de la butaca que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio para dirigirse a la estantería que estaba a su izquierda y saco una carpeta que comenzó a leer. -según esto, la casa la comprasteis entre los dos, uno de los coches está a tu nombre, también la factura del teléfono...

-No quiero nada Jacob,- dije decidida. Sé que con bienes materiales no voy a arreglar nada del daño causado, pero yo no me sentiría cómoda llevando algo de Edward después de que he sido yo quien le ha fallado terriblemente.

-Entonces arreglaremos los papeles para que la casa sea tan solo de Edward junto con el coche la factura de teléfono y el apartamento.

-Así lo quiero.

Acto seguido Jacob llamo a su secretaria y la pidió que lo pusiera con Demetri, el abogado de Edward, para acordar el día en el que se firmarían los papeles, el día en el que legalmente no sería nada de Edward. El día en el que mi vida se volvería aun más oscura de lo que ya era y el dolor se duplicaría.

-¿Dentro de dos semanas te viene bien?- me pregunto Jacob con el teléfono pegado a su pecho.

-Sí.

-Pues dentro de dos semanas.- dijo a Demetri.- ¿Edward tiene alguna preferencia que no haya añadido al contrato inicial?-hubo otro silencio y solo rogaba porque Edward se apiadara de mi y no me quitara a lo único que me hacía levantarme por la mañana, que por favor no me quitara a Ethan.- tras varios minutos escuchando al otro lado del teléfono Jacob colgó.

-La audiencia será el próximo jueves a las 11 de la mañana. Edward no ha exigido nada más. Bueno realmente nada, tan solo que por el bien del niño el tiempo se comparta de la forma más igualatoria posible entre los dos. También ha pedido que cuando el niño se tenga que cambiar de una casa a otra, lo haga una persona que no sea ninguno de vosotros dos. Lo siento Bella de verdad.

Lo último que dijo Jacob fue el detonante para volver a llorar desconsoladamente. Jacob se levantó de su sitio para llegar hasta mi lado y cogerme en brazos para llevarme a los sofás que estaban en una sala al lado de su despacho. Mis sollozos e hipidos provocaban que mi pecho subiera y bajara descontroladamente moviendo a Jacob que me tenia sujeta con un brazo desde atrás.

-Shhh bella no, mira hiciste las cosas mal y ahí no te voy a apoyar, a parte de tu abogado también soy tu amigo. Pero ya lo que has hecho, hecho esta, ahora asume las responsabilidades de tus actos. No vivirás bajo el mismo techo que la persona que amas, estarás lejos de él para siempre, y tampoco tendrás a tu hijo a tiempo completo como era antes. Y para que te vayas mentalizando tendrás que soportar que algún día Edward encuentre a otra persona y a lo mejor Ethan la verá como otra madre. Pero ya no vas a hacer nada para remediarlo sencillamente porque no puedes.

Lo último que me faltaba para imaginar era a Edward con otra mujer, mirándola como a mí, defendiéndola como hizo conmigo, bailando con ella, besándola, acariciándola, durmiendo abrazado a otra, haciendo el amor con otra, comiendo con sus padres y riéndose de las bromas Cullen que solo entendíamos los que éramos, o en mi caso los que fuimos, alguna vez Cullens, desayunando con mi pequeño tesoro, compartiendo con él juegos y confidencias que solo una madre debería saber…. Cuando se levantara por las noches porque había tenido una pesadilla vería a otra mujer consolándolo y abrazándolo que no era su madre, que no era yo. O incluso… no no podía pensar en esa posibilidad porque me mataba, no podía imaginar tan si quiera que Edward tuviera hijos con otra mujer, ¡NO NO NO!. Él no podía ''_mentira Bella podría al igual que tu pudiste engañarlo y lo sabes''_ una voz en mi cabeza me sorprendió con esa afirmación. Yo sabía que no podría soportar ver a Edward besar el abdomen de otra mujer la cual le daría un hijo.

Cuando Edward se enteró de que estaba embarazada se volvió completamente loco de felicidad, todas las noches desde que se me comenzó a notar el embarazo me echaba aceite hidratante para que no me salieran estrías, a medida que avanzó el embarazo todas las tardes me daba un masaje en los pies y en la espalda para aliviar un poco el dolor, era él el que se levantaba siempre 10 minutos antes para prepararme zumo de naranja para las nauseas… mi corazón no soportaría que Edward fuese feliz con nadie más que yo.

Ahora comenzaba a entender un poco más el dolor que debió de sentir Edward cuando se enteró de Laurent. De mis ojos ya no salían lágrimas porque estaba en estado de shock, solo fui consciente de que salí del despacho de Jacob, mientras este estaba detrás de mi gritando mi nombre, y que de repente estaba frente al lago Green. Era octubre y en Seattle había comenzado a hacer el frío lo suficiente como para que el agua estuviese a una temperatura lo bastante fría para llegar a una hipotermia. No pensé mucho, bueno realmente no pensé, me fui metiendo poco a poco en el lago dejando en la orilla mi móvil y mis zapatos. El agua estaba fría pero se podía aguantar hasta que llegó hasta mi abdomen. Cuando llegó ahí solo continúe avanzando poco a poco hasta que el agua me cubría entera. No respiraba, pero mi cuerpo se comenzó a mover como si le estuvieran dando espasmos y yo cada vez sentía menos dolor en el corazón. Aunque muchos más en mi cuerpo que era como si miles de palillos me pinchasen a la vez por todo el cuerpo.

Una última imagen me vino a la cabeza, la tarde en la que Edward y yo nos volvimos a ver después de que nos presentaran. Tenía una camisa blanca, corbata verde a juego con sus ojos, traje gris y por supuesto el pelo hacia arriba pero cada mechón hacia una punta diferente. La imagen se fue transformando poco a poco y la camisa de Edward se volvió de un color azul verdoso y su imagen se fue apagando más cada vez hasta que sentí un último dolo. Una fuerte bofetada en mi mejilla derecha…

Me encontraba tumbada en la gravilla del camino que bordeaba el lago y un hombre de unos 50 años y con ropa atlética estaba encima de mí.

-¿Está usted loca señorita? El agua del lago en estas fechas es de 8 grados y además los terrenos en los que se encuentra son muy inestables puede haberse quedado atrapada entre el cieno.

-¿Como lo… lo ha sabido?

-Me he encontrado sus pertenencias a la orilla y cuando he mirado hacía el lago solo puede ver una pequeña parte de su cabeza zambulléndose completamente en el lago. Me he tomado la libertad de llamar a una de las personas que tenía en la agenda de su teléfono mientras estaba inconsciente.- en ese momento pensé que todavía tenía a Edward como la persona a la que la avisaran si me sucedía algo.- he llamado a la última persona con la que habló, una señorita.

¿Una señorita? Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ninguna de mis amigas por teléfono, y mi cerebro estaba tan congelado que era incapaz de recordar algo en concreto.

-¡Bella por dios cariño!- miré hacía la dirección de la que provenía la voz y vi a mi hermana Bree correr hacía mi a toda prisa.

-Muchas gracias señor, muchas gracias de verdad, no sé como pagárselo.- dijo rebuscando en su bolso.

-No se moleste señorita no ha sido nada, me conformaría con que hablara con su amiga y la convenciera de no volver a meterse en el lago por muchos problemas que tenga.

- Gracias- articule como pude...- el señor asintió y se fue haciendo footing dándonos la espalda.

-¿Estás loca bella? ¿Cómo haces eso? ¿Es que acaso no pensaste en Ethan, en Edward, en toda tu familia y amigos?

-Lo siento Bree- repetí por décima vez desde que nos habíamos montado en el coche de camino a mi casa. Ella iba detrás del taxista y yo a su derecha con su abrigo puesto sobre los hombros.- aun no me has contestado que estás haciendo aquí.

-Es que lo tuyo es más importante. Vine ayer de madrugada….

-¿Y Diego?- la corte

-También está aquí pero se irá mañana, el tiene que trabajar.

-¿Y tú no?

-Sigo de baja- dijo como si nada

-Bree sigo muy cabreada por lo que hicisteis. ¿Por qué no me contasteis nada?

-¿Enserio no te lo imaginas Bella? Tú estabas muy mal por todo lo de Edward y no me digas que lo hubieses soportado porque hace mas de 6 meses que no te veo y hoy que te veo atabas intentando suicidarte.

-No me iba a suicidar. Tan solo quería… no se dejar de pesar, dejar de sentir por un momento,

-¡Bella… ay! ¡Mi hermanita mayor! ¿Qué ha pasado para que reaccionaras así?

-Ayer me llegaron los papeles de divorcio- dije de una asentada- y hoy he ido a ver a Jacob para todos los tramites y me dijo...me puso una imagen en la cabeza…- apenas podia hablar puesto que las lagrimas habian comenzado a salir

-Shhh tranquila bella dímelo, estoy aquí no me voy a ir.- me abrazo durante mucho tiempo mientras que yo seguía llorando. Tanto que llegamos a mi piso donde me obligó a darme una ducha. Una vez había entrado en calor me vestí con un grueso pantalón de chándal y una sudadera dejando secar el pelo al aire.

-Jacob me dijo que el día de mañana Edward encontraría otra persona que le amara como se merece y yo tendría que aceptarlo. Pero es que Bree- dije volviendo a llorar- Edward, dios hemos pasado por tanto juntos, además ya no solo sería Edward también Ethan la trataría como a su madre…

-Bella, Bella. Cálmate ¿vale? Edward tiene todo el derecho a rehacer su vida igual que seguramente lo harás tu cuando hayas superado esta etapa de tu vida.

-No Bree yo no quiero a nadie más que a Edward, y sé que nunca más voy a querer a nadie que no sea él. Y me siento mucho peor sabiendo que todo esto es mi culpa, que si no fuera por mi estupidez con Laurent ahora seguiríamos juntos. Que he sido yo la que nos he separado.

-Sí, Bella fue tu falta y estuvo mal, si te encontrabas a disgusto con Edward deberíais haber hablado las cosas. Llegar a otro punto donde os encontraseis a gusto los dos, pero siempre con comunicación. No deberías haber resuelto los problemas que tuvieseis entre los dos por ti sola y mucho menos metiendo a terceras personas en una pareja que como su nombre indica es solo de dos personas.

-¡Bree eso ya lo sé!

-No hace falta que me grites….- dijo con voz pausada y mirándome fijamente.

-Lo siento- susurre con voz rota.

- Madre mía Bella, ¿hasta qué punto te has roto?- ahora no solo yo lloraba ella también y me abrazo con mucha fuerza. Hasta que el sonido del teléfono sonó y tuvimos que separarnos Bree fue la que atendió el teléfono. Susurro un par d palabras y cuando pensaba que me lo iba a pasar colgó.

-¿Quien era?

-Jacob. Dijo que estaba preocupado por como habías salido de su oficina asique le dije que estabas bien y que no se preocupase. No debió decirte eso de Edward.

-Intentas consolarme haciéndome pensar que eso no va a suceder. Edward es un hombre maravilloso que todas quieren, no le va a costar nada remplazarme.

-Bella no te trates así, no estoy diciendo que pienses que las cosas sean como antes pero tampoco estés pensando que estará haciendo Edward a cada momento o con quien.

Esa noche el tema de conversación se centró en ella, en su accidente. No tenía secuelas y podría volver a quedarse embarazada dentro de un mes. Bree y Diego tenían unas ganas enormes de tener niños llevan casados más tiempo que Edward y yo. Mi hermana se caso a los 19 en una ceremonia por todo lo alto.

Esa noche lo único referente a mi vida que salió a coacción fue simplemente Ethan, hacia meses que Bree no lo veía y se extrañaban. Cuando estaban juntos Bree parecía mas pequeña que Ethan y Ethan se olvidaba completamente de mi cuando estaba con ella porque reconozco que Bree se arriesgaba más que yo en lo que a juegos se refería.

Esa noche fue la primera en la que me dormí nada más tocar la cama y sin derramar lágrimas sobra decir que también de un tirón y sin pesadillas, podría pensar que era un avance pero realmente sabía que solo era porque tenía a mi hermana pequeña abrazándome.

A la mañana siguiente bree me acompaño a hacer la compra en lo que hablábamos de la separación de nuestros padres.

No me lo esperaba de verdad, es que papa y mama… pensaba que se querían pero solo se casaron por mí.- dije mientras cogía un cartón de leche y lo ponían en el carro.

- No pienses eso payasa, se casarían porque estarían a gusto entre ellos hay muchos matrimonios felices y sin amor. Bella no te martirices con eso das demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Deja de pensar en mama y papa ellos aran su vida y tu aras la tuya además cada persona buscara su felicidad como pueda y si junto a otra persona van a ser felices, ¿por qué impedírselo?

-Ya pero Bree acepta que cuesta un poco acostumbrarte, ellos han sido mi ejemplo a seguir y se han divorciado al mismo tiempo casi que mi matrimonio se ha roto.

- Tu matrimonio se ha roto por causas diferentes a las de mama y papa así que deja de dar vueltas a lo que sea que estés trajinando ahí dentro y disfruta de los momentos que te aporta la vida, disfruta de los momentos con tu hijo Bella, un niño es la cosa más bonita que puede existir. Y Ethan es precioso ¿por cierto cuando le veré?

-Ommm, pues supongo que a las 3 cuando le recoja en la guardería.

- ¿Y no puede ser antes? Llevo meses sin verlo.

-Si no hay ningún problema, si quieres cuando terminemos nos vamos a buscarlo.

-Me muero de ganas de verle, los niños cambian tan rápido…

- A mi me lo vas a contar, hace unos meses le llevaba cogido a todas partes y ahora no puedo andar con él en brazos más de 5 minutos.

Tal y como la prometí a Bree pasamos a por Ethan a la guarde y nada mas verse se abrazaron un buen rato mientras mi niño le contaba todo lo que había hecho en la guardería.

Esa noche Ethan se quedo a dormir con nosotras, ya que Bree llamo a Edward para decírselo y este no se opuso. Edward y Bree se quieren como hermanos, incluso cuando los presente sentía un poco de celos por lo bien que congeniaban.

-Bella levanta.- me dijo mi hermana con voz suave.

-¿Bree que haces?

-Levanta Bella.

-Bree- dije abriendo un ojo y mirando el reloj de la mesilla- son las 7 y 30 déjame un ratito mas- dije volviendo a dormir y tapándome con la manta hasta la cabeza.

- No Bella hoy comienza una nueva rutina para ti de verdad.

- ¿Qué dices?-la dije cuestionándola su estado mental. No entendía nada.

- Hoy empieza tu vida de divorciada.

-No sé si quiero esa vida.

-Vamos Bella… lo primero todas las mañanas vas a ir a nadar visto que te gustan tanto los lagos…

-Bree no tiene gracia

- No he dicho que lo tenga iras a nadar de 9 a 11 de lunes a sábado ¿me entiendes? Después iras con Rose a tomarte el café al que estas acostumbrada y luego iras a por Ethan a la guardería, comeréis en casa, disfrutaras al máximo todo el tiempo que tienes con él y cuando llegue la hora de que vuelva con Edward tu seguirás trabajando traduciendo libros.

-Bree hace semanas que no trabajo. Ya no puedo hacerlo.

- Ya lo sé pero eso se acabo, no sé si lo sabes pero la cuenta bancaria no se llena porque si.

-Gracias bree...

- No tienes que dármelas soy tu hermana, ¿no? Para eso estoy además he hablado con Diego me quedare todo este mes contigo.

- No Bree eso ni de broma tú tienes una vida, un marido, una casa…

-Solo será un mes y Diego vendrá todos los fines de semana. Y una última cosa, hoy Ethan no irá a la guardería se quedara conmigo.

….

Esa mañana después de desayunar con la graciosa de mi hermana que me echo sal en el café ara que Ethan y ella se rieran a mi costa me fui a natación y ahora estaba con Rose.

-¿Entonces Bree se está encargando de tu agenda?

- Mas o menos- dije desganada.

-¿Qué pasa?

- Es que Rose se lo agradezco y estaría genial continuar con mi vida, pero siento que no lo merezco.

-Bella cometiste un error y no podrás dar marcha atrás así que sigue con tu vida porque tu hijo se lo merece.- dijo acariciándose su tripita de 7 meses.

- ¿Y tú qué tal?

-Ya no tengo amenaza de aborto pero es posible que el bebe sea prematuro.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque mi útero no es lo suficientemente fuerte y el médico no cree que aguante un bebe de más de 3 kilos

- Oh joder Rose… que mal...

- Lo sé pero de todas formas el bebe está sano. Si guardo reposo a partir del siguiente mes puede que el niño aguante un poco más pero no es 100% seguro.

-Lo siento mucho.

-No estoy preocupada, confió en que mi niño o niña que no sabemos todavía que eso sea tan fuerte como es padre.

-Oh como su madre.-dije yo.

-Físicamente prefiero que sea como su padre yo soy una flojeras. Bueno tengo que irme Emmet se pone nervioso cada vez que salgo más de 2 horas.

-Normal yo también lo estaría

-La próxima semana no podre quedar vienen mis padres para ayudarme a preparar todo pero la semana que viene sí.

- El lunes no puedo tenemos cita en el juzgado para firmar el divorcio.

-¡Ay bella! Note undas ¿vale? Nos tienes a mí y a tu hermana. ¿Lo prometes?

-Prometido.

**EDWARD PVO**

Estaba entrando a casa de mis padres con Ethan dormido en mis brazos que lo acababa de recoger de manos de Bree. Y estaba agotado.

-Hola mi amor- dijo mi madre dándome un beso en mi mejilla y acariciando la pequeña cabeza de Ethan.

-¿Mama hay mantas arriba?

-En tu antigua cama no. Así que llévalo a la nuestra.

Subí y deje a Ethan en la cama de mis padres. Cuando baje habían llegado Alice y Jasper y estaban sentándose en los grandes sofás de cuero color crema en el salón.

-¡Edward hermano cuanto tiempo!

-Jas me viste la semana pasada.

- No, te vio Alice porque yo estuve en Londres.

-¿De verdad?

-Edward esta…situación te está tocando hondo.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga Alice?

-Conozco a una psicóloga que ha tratado a muchas víctimas del 11-s...

-Alice no estoy loco ¿vale? Dentro de una semana me voy a divorciar de Bella, de la mujer con la que creí que pasaría el resto de mi vida y seria la madre de mis hijos y es la madre de mi hijo… no me digas que estar loco es sentirse roto porque entonces quizás necesite que me ingresen de por vida.

-Edward lo siento, se que lo de Bella te duele...

-No me duele, me está matando cada día más. ¿Tú crees que a mí no me apetece olvidar completamente los últimos 4 meses? ¿Volver a estar como antes?, ¿como una familia? También me cuesta irme todas las noches de su apartamento cuando voy a recoger a Ethan, sabes lo difícil que es no hacer como si nada hubiese pasado abrazarla, y besarla. Pero no puedo porque cada vez que la veo me vienen las fotos a la cabeza y dios…- finalice con un escalofrió.

-cariño- dijo mi madre de pie delante de mí mientras me abrazaba y yo ocultaba mi rostro en su abdomen plano como cuando era más pequeño.

- Edward, me jode tanto verte así- dijo Jasper.

-Tú menos que nadie te mereces lo que te ha pasado. Cada día odio más a bella

-Pues no lo hagas Alice, porque es la madre de tu sobrino.-dije

-Pero te ha destruido la vida. ¡Mírate Edward!

-Alice, mi vida, ya basta- dijo Jasper.

-Alice no metas más el dedo en la llaga, Bella no se merece a Edward y ya está, pero no la vamos a faltar el respeto porque nos ha dado la única alegría que tenemos en este momento y que se encuentra dormido arriba.

-Edward por favor solo quiero que vayas a conocerla, por favor Edward hazlo por Ethan, para él no es sano ver a su padre llorar por las esquinas todo el día.

-Él nunca me ha visto llorar.

-Oh créeme que lo ha hecho, me lo dijo el otro día.

-¿Qué te qué?

-Me pregunto el porqué llorabas cuando cenabais en casa, si era porque no te gusta la comida que os hace Lauren y echabas de menos la comida de Bella.- ahí ya sí que no pude contener mas las lagrimas y llore volviendo a agarrarme a mi madre como un niño de 5 años mientras ella me intentaba calmar y me abrazaba.

Es cierto que lloraba todos los días y no me daba vergüenza admitirlo porque si un hombre dice que nunca ha llorado por una mujer miente. Yo lloraba por las mañanas cuando me despertaba abrazado a una almohada, cuando llegaba a casa del trabajo y estaba solo sin Ethan, sin Bella. Cuando cenábamos porque ahora solo había dos platos en la mesa y yo ocupaba el lugar de Bella para dar de comer mejor a Ethan y por las noches cuando la cama me parecía demasiado grande.

Me calme unos minutos después pero continuamos callados.

-Dame su tarjeta Alice pero que conste que esto no quiere decir que vaya a ir.

-Solo quiero que la conozcas y que al menos sepas donde está su consulta por si algún día te supera la situación, ya no solo con Bella, sino en el trabajo, con Ethan o que sé yo..

Alice se levantó hasta el guarda ropa para coger su bolso y sacar de su cartera una tarjeta rosa pálido con dos números de teléfono y un nombre Nicole Vulturi.

**Bueno chics hoy estoy dentro del límite del tiempo acordado. **

**Lo primero millones, billones y demás…**. **gracias por los 100 reviews! De verdad que nunca pensé que mi historia iba a llegar a 100 reviews, al menos no con 9 capítulos.**

**Parece que las cosas se van complicando más** **o lo que es lo mismo, Edward y Bella cada vez están más lejos el uno del otro.**

**Siento anunciaros que el divorcio SI se va hacer… pero pensar que cuanto más cueste una cosa, más se valora y se la espera con más ansias.**

**A partir de ahora en todos los capítulos va a haber una parte según Bella y otra según Edward, porque será muy importante saber que está pasando en las vidas de ambos. **

**Y bueno que os paseís a dejar un review aunque solo sea para decir hola, pero así sé que me leeis. Y por supuesto las opiniones y todo lo tengo en cuenta, es más alguna de vosotras que ahora mismo no me acuerdo del nombre me dio una idea genial que sin duda pasaré a la historia GRACIAS!**

**Besos!**


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: **Por supuesto todos los personajes, bueno la mayoría, son de S.M, yo solo uso sus personajes para dar vida a mis historias.**

SUMMARY:** Bella y Edward son una matrimonio felizmente casado con un niño de tres años. Bella engaña a Edward con otro hombre por tan solo poder salir de fiesta y divertirse como una adolescente. ¿Será tan importante para Bella la diversión cuando Edward se entere?**

**¡YA ESTÁ ABIERTO EL BLOG! http : / bella-bradshaw. blogspot. com/ sin espacios como ya sabeis. En el blog subiré exactamente lo mismo que en FF pero con imagines así que os animo a pasar aun que solo sea para ver las fotos. Por el momento solo está subido el capítulo uno, pero iré subiendo más cada poco tiempo hasta que lo iguale con FF.**

**Y os dejo recordando que estoy en twitter bellabradshaw por si me queréis preguntar algo y que os responda en el momento.**

**Capitulo 10**

Hoy era la audiencia, el día negro, el día temido, el día del caos. Dentro de dos horas firmaría los papeles para dejar de ser Isabella Cullen oficialmente y dentro de un escaso mes Edward podría decir que no me había visto en la vida porque no habría nada que lo probara. Bueno si lo había Ethan. Mi bebé, mi vida, mi razón para seguir en pie.

-Bella te he dejado la ropa para hoy encima de la cama. Date prisa, recuerda que debéis estar media hora antes y pasar por el despacho de Jacob- me dijo mi hermana.

Bree llevaba una semana en casa y había animado un poco mi opaca vida desde que jodí las cosas con Edward. Al final solo se quedaría dos semanas, pues me sentía fatal apartarla de su vida, de su marido y aun más después de todo lo que había pasado en su matrimonio últimamente.

Bree me había reorganizado mi vida y muchas veces Rose bromeaba con ella al preguntarle a qué hora podía quedar conmigo en vez de preguntármelo a mí.

Una vez vestida con una falda lápiz de color negro, una camisa blanca de manga larga, abotonada completamente y metida por dentro de la falda lo acompañé con unos zapatos que tenían años pero que parecían casi nuevos. Me los regaló Alice hace tres años por mi cumpleaños y los guardaba con especial cariño.

-Bree no sé a qué hora voy a volver así que por favor recoge a Ethan a la 1 y 30 de la guardería. He dejado comida en un _tuper_ en la primera balda del frigorífico, como postre dale una pieza de fruta de las que están encima de la encimera no de las del frigorífico, ¿de acuerdo? Esas están demasiado frías para él y…- paré de hablar cuando Bree me miró con cara de aburrimiento y de enfado.

-Bella lo sé, después Ethan duerme su siesta de 4 a 5 y para merendar le daré un yogur natural mezclado con uno de fresa mientras vemos la tele. Sé lo que hay que hacer con él pero tú vas a estar aquí para cuando Ethan esté comiendo.

-Lo sé, pero es que… estoy nerviosa- dije retorciéndome las manos.

-No, a mi no me engañas Bella, tú lo que estás es muerta de miedo.

-Dios sí, estoy muerta de miedo…

-Tranquila Bella, recuerda lo que te he dicho. Mantén la calma, no entres en pánico, no llores y no montes ninguna escena, por favor.

-Si puedo lo haré Bree, te lo prometo.

-A mí no me prometas nada, prométetelo a ti misma.

-Adiós Bree- dije abriendo la puerta.

-Hasta luego Bells.

En mis planes iniciales, los que hice anoche porque no podía dormir, debería llegar conduciendo hasta el juzgado. Pero no confiaba en mis nervios y no quería complicar las cosas así que tomé un taxi. Cuando llegué y bajé del taxi mis piernas eran como un flan en el terremoto de Japón. Para empeorar las cosas había una pareja saliendo de él discutiendo por ver qué día se casaban. Unos empezaban y otros terminábamos.

Jacob llegó en ese mismo momento y tras un escueto saludo y una leve sonrisa nos encaminamos hacia un pasillo ancho con altas ventanas y varias sillas en la pared izquierda. Al lado derecho estaban las puertas con el nombre de cada juez en un cartel.

-Nuestra sala es esta, Demetri y Edward estarán a punto de llegar así que ponte cómoda o ve al baño. Aun hay tiempo.

-Iré al baño.

Me encaminé hacia el baño que estaba al final del pasillo bajando unas escaleras mientras mis tacones de 4 centímetros repiqueteaban sobre el suelo de madera. El edificio era antiguo pero el baño era bastante moderno. Al llegar me cerré en uno de los cubículos y me senté sobre la tapa del váter, me puse las manos en la cara y suspire profundamente varias veces, no podía calmarme estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero tampoco quería dejarlas salir y eso me producía un leve dolor en la garganta. Finalmente di un grito y un golpe seco contra la pared de azulejos mientras la impotencia se apoderaba de mí. La cuenta atrás había comenzado, ahora el divorcio era más real que aquella tarde cuando salí de la oficina de Edward empapada en lágrimas y él mismo me dijo que esto sucedería.

Finalmente salí hacía la zona de los lavamanos y me mojé la cara repetidas veces sin preocuparme de que se me fuera el maquillaje. Tras cinco minutos salí del baño engañándome de estar preparada psicológicamente para lo que se me venía encima.

Esta resolución tan solo duró los tres segundos en los que tarde en abrir la puerta y volver a ver al hombre de mi vida. El entraba al baño de hombres que estaba justamente enfrente del de mujeres. Ambos nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro en un tenso silencio.

Había visto a Edward hace casi un mes pero nunca me había fijado en que había adelgazado bastante, que tenía grandes ojeras bajo sus preciosos ojos verdes los cuales ahora eran de un tono parduzco. Sus mejillas estaban metidas hacia dentro y su pelo… dios se había cortado el pelo al dos.

-Bella… -dijo a media voz.

-Hola Edward- contesté mirando hacia un punto detrás de él a la altura de su pecho. Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio y mi dolor de garganta cada vez se acentuaba más.

-Donde… ¿dónde has dejado a Ethan?- dijo como si fuera un día normal y corriente.

-Está con mi hermana- él simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno me… voy.- dijo dándose la vuelta. Yo asentí con la cabeza totalmente congelada. Mientras veía como se acercaba hasta la puerta que daba al pasillo. De repente la voz de Jacob llegó a mi cabeza _''tendrás que aceptar que Edward rehaga su vida con otra mujer''. _Y en ese momento pensé ''_no puedo''_ así que di los 5 pasos que nos separaban y lo agarré del brazo.

-No, por favor Edward, no…no…no- dije mientras mis lágrimas se derramaban fácilmente.

Alcé la cabeza para verle y me encontré con sus ojos cristalizados mirándome fijamente y a lo mejor era mi imaginación pero ahora eran de un verde oscuro profundo.

-Perdóname Edward, por favor perdóname. No, no lo hagamos…

-Bella…- susurró mientras se ponía frente a mí completamente.

-Por favor…- susurré- no puedo, no puedo seguir sin ti. No funciono te echo de menos… y te necesito.

-Bella no hagas….- dijo con voz contenida-… las cosas más difíciles. Por favor.

-Edward no… no demos este paso te lo… te lo suplico por favor. Dame una sola oportunidad, una sola… por favor.

Como respuesta obtuve un largo suspiro y sus manos me agarraron por mis hombros. Poco a poco fue acercándose a mí hasta que mi cabeza estuvo apoyada completamente sobre su pecho y sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello por completo.

Estando tan cerca de él pude respirar su olor con el cual hace casi cinco meses me dormía y me despertaba. Poco a poco me fui calmando aunque las lágrimas seguían bañando mi cara y mojando su camiseta gris. No sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando. Podría ser que Edward hubiera aceptado mis disculpas y estuviera dispuesto a aceptar mi proposición o simplemente le daba pena.

-No puedo Bella, no puedo.- dijo con su boca a milímetros de mi oído.- y no sabes los difícil que es, porque sí que quiero, dios no sabes cuánto quiero que cuando vuelva a casa tu estés en la cocina preparando la cena, que compartamos juegos con Ethan los viernes por la tarde, no dormir solo…

Por imposible que pareciera mis lágrimas volvieron a saltar más rápido y Edward me acercó completamente a él. Ahora nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente pegados y la mano de Edward estaba en mi cabeza.

-Yo también extraño eso…- musite.

-No nos hagas esto Bella, nunca podremos volver a estar juntos… nunca.- mientras yo seguía llorando Edward cada vez me apretaba más contra él casi dejándome sin respirar pero yo no iba a quejarme. Quizás esta fuera la última vez que estuviésemos así.- solo nos haríamos daño y yo creo que hemos sufrido bastante.- acto seguido Edward se separó de mí soltándome poco a poco, me dio un beso en la frente a modo de despedida y salió hacía el pasillo.

Yo volví hacía el baño para volver a limpiarme la cara y me obligué a tranquilizarme al menos la siguiente hora en la cual Edward saldría de mi vida por completo.

Cuando estuve más o menos calmada salí hacia el pasillo para encontrarme a Jacob con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos Bella que se nos hace tarde, llevas ahí dentro casi media hora.- yo no contesté nada mientras llegábamos a la nuestra sala correspondiente- ¿has estado hablando con Edward verdad?- en ese instante alcé la cabeza para verle sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Acaba de pasar con la cabeza gacha y ha salido a fumar.

-Solo hemos aclarado unas cuantas cosas sobre Ethan.

-Lo que tú digas- dijo en un susurro mientras entrábamos en la sala en la cual había una gran mesa con ventanales detrás que daban a un patio interior. Estaba el juez en la cabecera de la mesa y a un lado Demetri y nosotros enfrente. Nada más sentarnos entró Edward que se sentó frente a mí.

-Bien comencemos- dijo el juez.

Al principio solo hablaron nuestros abogados acordando las clausulas que venían en el contrato de divorcio mientras Edward y yo estábamos callados escuchando atentamente mirándonos a los ojos.

-Señorita Swan, aquí pone que usted renuncia a todos los bienes materiales compartidos en su matrimonio, ¿no es así?

-Efectivamente.- Edward abrió la boca para protestar pero su abogado le dijo algo al oído a lo que él contestó con un 'no me importa en absoluto'.

-Creo que uno de los coches deberías quedártelo y también algunos muebles. El cuadro de la escalera por ejemplo, lo compraste tú así que creo que deberías quedártelo.

-No necesito nada material.- insistí. Realmente lo que no quería era nada que me recordase a cada momento a Edward. No podría poner el cuadro de la escalera en mi salón porque uno: no cabe y dos: no podría verlo todos los días pensando en donde debería estar colgado.

-Bella por favor…- dijo mirándome intensamente- al menos uno de los coches el que quieras, el audi o el volvo- me quede petrificada, el volvo era la tercera cosa que más quería Edward. Lo tenía desde antes de conocernos y lo cuidaba tanto que lo tenía nuevo.

-Insisto, no me hace falta.

-Bella, por favor. Hazlo por Ethan, cuando lo vayas a llevar a la guardería o dentro de poco al colegio, mejor llevarlo en coche que en transporte público.

-Edward gracias, pero ya tengo un coche. Es de segunda mano pero esta casi nuevo y tranquilo que es muy seguro.

Al parecer con eso Edward dejó de insistir pero es que realmente no me gustaría conducir yo sola un coche que casi siempre conducía Edward.

-Bueno y con eso es todo o ¿se les ofrece algo más?

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente un largo rato en el cual veía lo que antes me había dicho Edward. Él no quería separarse pero también vi mucho dolor y al igual que yo ambos estamos tan rotos que no sabíamos que iba a ser de nosotros ahora.

-Bueno yo… si no te importa Edward me gustaría pasar por… la casa para coger algunos recuerdos y ropa que deje allí.

Edward me miró de forma sombría pero realmente no entendía muy bien el por qué.

-Por supuesto, pásate la semana que viene.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta el juez nos interrumpió con las palabras que ninguno de los dos queríamos escuchar.

-Entonces solo queda la firma de los documentos y todo habrá acabado.

''_crash''_ juro que oí como el corazón se rompía y mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Miré a Edward el cual también tenía lágrimas pero me apartó la mirada para recomponerse.

Nuestros abogados nos pasaron varios folios impresos unidos por unas grapas. Jacob me indicó donde firmar en cada una de las hojas y me ofreció un bolígrafo, el cual cogí con decisión pero que a medida que se acercaba al papel parecía que había perdido las fuerzas en mis manos hasta que finalmente el bolígrafo cayó sobre la mesa y todos me miraron fijamente. Pero yo solo me fijé en la mirada de Edward la cual sabía perfectamente que me estaba viendo el alma a través de ellos.

Después de varios segundos de suspense Edward bajó la mano para firmar bajo mi atenta mirada pero vaciló un poco, una cosa muy poco común en él puesto que sí era indeciso para tomar una decisión pero en cuando la tomaba la seguía sin cuestionarse nada.

Finalmente volvió a mirarme rápidamente y firmó a la velocidad de la luz los 6 folios. Acto seguido yo hice lo mismo pero sin prisas dejando todo mi amor en el borrajetón de tinta del bolígrafo. Entregamos los documentos al juez y este nos informó de que al tratarse de un divorcio sencillo estaríamos oficialmente divorciados dentro de un mes y se nos informaría por carta.

Nuestros abogados se dieron la mano junto con el juez.

-Adiós Edward.- dije. No lo pronuncié de forma diferente a otras veces pero para mí sentía que era el adiós definitivo. Y tenía una presión en el pecho porque sabía que no iba a verle tan seguido como antes puesto que se había puesto a una persona como intermediaria entre él y yo. Así que solo me lo encontraría los días que tuviera suerte.

-Adiós Bella.- él no esperó a que nuestros abogados terminasen de hablar, salió disparado hacia afuera mientras yo esperaba a Jacob.

-Ha ido todo muy bien Bella- intentó animarme.

-¿Cómo va a ir bien si me he divorciado del único hombre al que voy a querer en toda mi vida, al padre de mi hijo?

-Bella, piensa que podría haber sido peor si Edward hubiera decidido que no quería compartir la custodia.- un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo por tres cosas:

* Si Ethan no estuviese conmigo, yo no sabría vivir.

* acabábamos de salir a la calle y era pleno Octubre, en Seattle caía una leve llovizna mojando todo poco a poco.

* a la salida, entre las columnas y el techo del juzgado estaban, Alice, Jasper, Esme y Rose con su enorme barriga, rodeando a Edward el cual estaba abrazado a Esme dándome la espalda y con la cabeza en su hombro mientras Alice le frotaba la espalda y Jasper le transmitía su apoyo con una mano sobre su hombro. Rose hablaba con él que estaba colocada detrás de Esme y enfrente de Edward.

Cuando salí junto a Jacob Alice se me quedó mirando de manera fría y dura y paró de frotarle la espalda a Edward, Jasper me miró negando levemente con la cabeza, Esme cerró los ojos para no verme y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo. Rose me miro con gesto neutral y se acercó poco a poco a donde me encontraba.

Antes de que llegara Rosalie, Edward se dio la vuelta y me vio pero llevaba unas gafas de sol que ocultaban sus ojos aunque por los espasmos que sufría antes pondría la mano en el fuego diciendo que estaba llorando.

Rose llegó hacia mí y la abracé lo más fuerte que pude debido a su barriga y yo también comencé a llorar. Me susurró un ''vamos'' y con una mano en mis riñones me guió hacia un taxi parado justo enfrente.

En el taxi no pude controlarme más y abrazada a Rosalie comencé a llorar sin parar hasta llegar a mi casa. Rosalie fue la que se encargó de abrir la puerta ya que yo temblaba tanto que me era imposible encajar la llave en la cerradura.

Lloré por mucho tiempo abrazada a Rose y a Bree. Al menos Ethan estaba durmiendo la siesta y no me vio. Cuando me calmé me obligaron a comerme una sopa y un filete de poyo el cual di tan solo dos pinchadas y lo aparté.

-¿Rose?

-¿Si?

-¿Qué ha pasado justo cuando yo salía del juzgado?- Rose miró hacia otro lado, supongo que para ganar tiempo. Yo sabía perfectamente que había pasado pero quería que ella me lo contara.

-Edward salió totalmente roto del juzgado y Alice fue corriendo hacia él seguida por Jasper y Esme. Al principio abrazó a Alice y palmeó a Jasper en el hombro pero cuando abrazó a Esme rompió en llanto. Nos asustó a todos y fuimos a consolarle.- suponía una escena así y me dolía que Edward sufriera de esa manera. Debe de ser muy duro para su familia verlo en ese estado, pues ni si quiera yo misma lo había visto llorar más de dos veces en nuestro matrimonio. Solo lloró cuando nació Ethan y fueron dos lágrimas de felicidad.

-¿Y antes de eso?

-Bella no sé a qué te refieres- dijo Rose haciéndose la loca.

-Rose si lo sabes. ¿Que han dicho de mí?

Rose resoplo y me miró de frente.

-Alice no quiere ni verte, para ella has destruido su familia y también la duele haberte perdido como amiga. Esme no quiere tener nada más contigo que una relación cordial porque eres la madre de su nieto y Jasper está profundamente decepcionado y dolido porque Edward no se merece sufrir así y te veía como una hermana.

Eso me lo imaginaba, pero es diferente de imaginártelo a oírlo de verdad. Solté algunas lágrimas pero no quise volver a perder el control porque escuché como Ethan se levantaba y corría hacía mí tirándose en mi pecho y cortándome la respiración por un segundo.

-¡Mami, mami!- gritó

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?- dije sentándolo en mi regazo y sonriendo por primera vez en todo el día.

Esa noche Ethan se quedó a dormir en mi piso junto con mi hermana y estuvimos jugando hasta altas horas de la noche. Esa era mi nueva vida, mi hijo, mi hermana, Rose, mi cuñado, Emmet, los compañeros del trabajo y mi trabajo.

**EDWARD PVO**

Ese había sido con mucha diferencia en peor día de mi vida. Me había quedado dormido debido a que me pase toda la noche pensando en lo que iba a pasar hoy.

Nada más entrar al juzgado me encontré con Jacob, estuve hablando un rato con él y con Demetri sobre temas insustanciales que no nos metían a ninguna de por medio. Luego fui al baño y antes de entrar la puerta del baño de mujeres se abrió dejándome ver a una Bella rota, muy desmejorada, demasiado delgada y con el pelo estropajoso.

Al principio no supe cómo reaccionar, en ese momento ella era mi mujer y la madre de mi hijo y dentro de unas horas solo sería la madre de mi hijo que podría no verla si no quisiese durante una larga temporada. Es más lo estipule así en el documento del divorcio para evitar el dolor que me produce verla cada vez que tengo que ir a recoger a Ethan.

Cuando la tensión no podía ser mayor todo estalló. Me pidió, me suplicó que no nos divorciáramos, yo me estaba rompiendo por aguantarme con la boca cerrada y no decirle que si por mi fuese jamás se habría ido de casa y también me estaba muriendo de ganas por tocarla. Cuando la tuve en mi pecho fue….fue como poner un parche, como retroceder cinco meses atrás. Eso solo duró hasta que la razón llegó de nuevo a mí.

Según la estaba abrazando sentí una mezcla de repulsión y dolor. Repulsión porque otro hombre había tocado lo mismo que estaba tocando yo y mucho más con la gran diferencia de que yo estaba en todo mi derecho de hacerlo. Y dolor, porque gracias a eso mi vida se había destruido por completo, antes tenía un eje que era mi familia. Ahora ya no sé dónde está el eje de mi vida, el sur o el norte. Tan solo tenía conocimiento de que el centro de mi vida era mi hijo.

Luego en la sala con ella frente a mí no paraban de resonar sus palabras en mi cabeza. Me sería tan fácil cogerla en brazos y llevarla a casa, volver a ser una familia… eso era lo fácil. Lo difícil era ir al trabajo y pensar que ella está en casa o trabajando, que nunca iba a volver a engañarme, confiar en ella era lo difícil. Y sabía que no podía, no podía olvidarme el dolor por el que he pasado estos meses y sigo pasando. Jamás podría perdonarla el haber destrozado mi vida, jamás, por mucho que la ame.

Lo que fue otro duro golpe fue el que ella no quisiera nada material que habíamos compartido o que era de ella. Eso me jodió, me dolió. ¿Es qué acaso ella no quería nada de lo que habíamos compartido ambos? Y también me ''molestó'' el que ella pidiera su ropa.

Estos últimos meses lo único que me quedaba de ella en casa eran fotos y su ropa. Siempre me llevaba alguna prenda suya a la cama para poder dormir. Ahora ya no me quedaría nada.

A la hora de firmar fue la cosa más complicada que he hecho nunca, firmar el divorcio o lo que es lo mismo decir que no la quiero en mi vida bajo su atenta mirada fue devastador.

A la salida me esperaba mi familia y Rose en un avanzado estado de embarazo. Alice me apoyaba y se sentía furiosa lo sabía, mi madre no decía nada puesto que el verme así estaba seguro de que la mataba tanto como a mí y Jasper… a Jasper le dolía todo lo que me pasaba como si le pasase a él, no por nada tuvimos que estudiar en la misma universidad al no poder estar separados.

Rosalie me apoyaba de forma imparcial, era la única que conocía las dos caras de la moneda. Conocía el dolor de Bella y el mío.

Bella no estaba en mejores condiciones que yo, cuando la vi salir del juzgado y ser llevada por Rose uno de los trozos en los que estaba dividido se rompió en otro en muchos trocitos.

Esa noche por exigencia de mis padres, mi hermano y mi cuñada me quedé a dormir con ellos en mi antigua habitación. Quizás fuese necesario alejarme del ambiente que había compartido con Bella pero no era capaz.

Esa noche estuvo llena de pesadillas y me costó dormirme horas. A la mañana siguiente cuando me vestí y me puse la cazadora para ir a casa encontré la solución a muchos de mis problemas. La tarjeta de la psicóloga que me había recomendado Alice. La llamé y me atendió un contestador automático con voz impersonal. Pedí cita para esa misma semana el viernes a medio día.

**Hola gente!**

**¿Qué tal este capítulo? Para descontento de muchas ya están divorciados : (**

**¿Habéis necesitado pañuelos? Lo siento… jaja hacérmelo saber mediante un review. Y decidme las expectativas que tenéis para el fic. Alguna me dijo que gracias por no ser del tipo de autoras que se enfadan cuando las dan sus opiniones. Bueno yo no solo soy escritora si no también lectora y no me puedo sentir superior a las lectores/as porque yo dependo de vosotras. ¿Qué sería de una historia sin lectores?, ¿para qué escribir?**

**Los siguientes capítulos ya no se van a centrar tanto en el dolor de la pérdida pero sí en como superarla.**

**Entre Bella y Jacob no va a pasar nada, es más no creo que aparezca en muchos más capítulos. Bella se va a centrar en su nueva vida que bastantes obstáculos va a tener y en su hijo.**

**Edward va a tener un gran apoyo en su familia y en gente nueva que conocerá.**

**También me he dado cuenta de que ya se han creado teams. Team Edward es un superman, team Bella es una piedra.**

**En el próximo capítulo Bella va a volver a la casa que compartían, que dolor!**

**¿Y qué me decís de Alice? Alice se comería a Bella del enfado que tiene.**

**Laurent no vuelve a aparecer, de todas formas ¿ya la ha liado bastante no?**

**Por desgracia no sé los capítulos que va a tener la historia, porque todo depende de vosotrs si va a ser larga o más corta. Más o menos unos diez capítulos más si que tiene pero luego tengo otra cosa pensada que depende de cómo os guste o no la historia la haré o no.**

**Bueno siento enrollarme tanto pero es que no he podido responder reviews. **

**Y ya termino ''obligándos'' a leer el fic ****Rendición**** de ****Partisan11 ****en serio si no le habéis leído os estáis perdiendo un gran fic.**

**GRACIAS Y BESOS!**


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: **Por supuesto todos los personajes, bueno la mayoría, son de S.M, yo solo uso sus personajes para dar vida a mis historias.**

SUMMARY:** Bella y Edward son una matrimonio felizmente casado con un niño de tres años. Bella engaña a Edward con otro hombre por tan solo poder salir de fiesta y divertirse como una adolescente. ¿Será tan importante para Bella la diversión cuando Edward se entere?**

*****¡YA ESTÁ ABIERTO ****EL BLOG****! http : / bella-bradshaw. blogspot. com/ sin espacios como ya sabeis.**

*****PARA ESTE CAPÍTULO ES MUY ****IMPORTANTE**** QUE PASEIS POR EL BLOG PARA VER LAS FOTOS DE LA CASA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 11**

Había pasado tan solo semana y media desde que firmé los papeles del divorcio pero me parecían años. Los días en los que Ethan no estuvo conmigo no me pude levantar hasta casi la hora de comer.

Mi hermana Bree había vuelto a su casa hace tres días y también hace tres días que no había visto a Ethan, pues se había ido con Alice y Jasper a la casa que los Cullen tenían en Forks. Solo la usaban para las vacaciones de primavera y alguna semana en verano. Edward y yo estuvimos la pasada primavera junto a Esme y Carlisle esquiando.

Por lo tanto podía decir oficialmente que ahora mismo mi vida no sabía por dónde regirse. Hoy tenía que ir a casa de Edward a recoger las cosas que había pedido en el juzgado. Realmente no las necesitaba había comprado ropa suficiente para esta temporada pero instintivamente buscaba una manera de volver a aquella casa en la que había sido completamente feliz durante 6 años. Era como si esperase que al cruzar la puerta volviese a sentirme feliz, completa. Que al entrar me encontrase con Ethan en el salón rodeado por todos sus juguetes los cuales estaban desparramados por toda la estancia o a Edward trabajando en su despacho rodeado de planos y mirando de vez en cuando la pantalla del ordenador.

Solo tenía la ilusión de volver a sentirme así aun que fuera por una última vez. La ''niñera'' o ''transportadora'' que se encargaba de llevar a Ethan de una casa a otra me informó que Edward la había dicho que podía ir hoy por su casa para recoger mis pertenencias mientras él estuviese en el trabajo. Eso fue como un tortazo en toda la cara de esos que te hacen volver el rostro y reprimir las lágrimas.

Edward no quería verme. No era como si no lo hubiese supuesto o como si Jacob no me lo hubiese dicho pero era diferente a que te lo dijera otra persona a comprobarlo con tus propios ojos.

Dando un largo suspiro me levanté de la cama por tres cosas:

*Llamar a Rose, lo hacía desde hace días para saber cómo estaba y si necesitaba algo ya que estaba en un reposo absoluto y con absoluto me refiero a moverse del sofá a la cama y viceversa.

*Hoy volvía mi pequeño bebé de sus ''vacaciones'' por lo que tenía un gran motivo para levantarme.

*Hoy volvía a la casa que consideré como mi hogar desde el primer día que dormimos en ella y la consideraré mía siempre.

Me estacioné en frente de las grandes puertas correderas marrones las cuales daban al garaje y me bajé del coche viendo imágenes pasadas en una época feliz. Época que ahora parecía muy lejana pero que había sido hace tan solo cinco meses.

Recuerdos como cuando trajimos a Ethan por primera vez a casa desde el hospital. Recuerdo que Esme y mi madre venían detrás dándonos todo tipo de consejos e indicaciones…

_Si llora es porque tiene frío, hambre o es necesario cambiarle el pañal. Cuando lloré no le cojas inmediatamente en brazos, estos muñecos son muy listos y si se acostumbra a estar cogido no te dejará hacer nada hasta que vaya al colegio._

_Asegúrate siempre de comprobar la temperatura del biberón y cuando le bañes mete uno de los termómetros que te regalamos en el baby-shower dentro de la bañera para que la temperatura sea la adecuada._

_Pon ''tapones'' en los enchufes les encanta meter ahí los dedos y…._

_-Y mamá, Esme os lo agradezco en el alma pero jamás aprenderé si no me dejáis hacer las cosas a mí. Además vais a venir todas las mañanas no voy a tener oportunidad de equivocarme._

_-Bella… es que no me creo que seas mamá.- dijo mi madre inclinando la cabeza hacía el porta bebés que tenía en mi mano._

_-Pues te aseguró que esto de aquí no es ningún muñeco de plástico, me ha costado lo mío traerle a este mundo._

_-Bueno… creo que os las apañareis, sino llamadnos y vendremos para ayudaros con lo que queráis_

_-Papá, papá- gritaba mi niño desde la ventana desde la cual se veía el garaje y Edward estacionaba el coche allí.- ¡mamá, papá ya ha llegado!_

_-Lo sé cariño. Corre a darle un beso a tu padre.- dije desde la cocina preparando la cena. Ethan abrió la puerta antes de que a Edward le hubiera dado tiempo a meter la llave y lo primero que hizo fue agacharse para coger a nuestro bebé en brazos._

_-¡Futbolista! ¿Qué tal hoy en casa de los abuelos?- le preguntó mientras llegaba hacia a mí y me daba un suave beso en los labios._

_-Ben me he comido todo.- bajó a Ethan y me giré para dar la bienvenida a mi marido como se merecía. Con un buen beso pero teniendo cuidado de no sobre pasar los límites ya que estaba delante nuestro pequeño._

_Al mirarle bien pude observar que estaba agotado._

_-¿Estás cansado?- dije acariciándole la mejilla._

_-No lo suficiente como para no disfrutar de mi familia._

Edward siempre había tenido tiempo para nosotros aunque hubiese tenido que ir de un lado al otro de la ciudad varias veces al día o hubiese tenido todo el día lleno de juntas.

A esta hora sabía de sobra que Edward no estaba en casa. En todo caso estaría Lauren y tampoco sería muy probable ya que solía llegar a las 3 de la tarde para ordenar la casa y hacer la cena, Ethan me lo había dicho.

Abrí la puerta de la que siempre iba a ser para mí mi único hogar con la llave que aún poseía colgada en un llavero que me regaló Edward cuando todavía éramos novios. Se trataba de una herradura de caballo pequeña y dorada.

Después del característico sonido de la última vuelta a la cerradura abrí la puerta para ser dada de lleno con el característico olor de madera, mezclado con lavanda y colonia para bebés que caracterizaba nuestro hogar. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la casa tal cual la recordaba, juraría que hasta las revistas que estaban en la mesa junto al teléfono eran las mismas.

El vestíbulo pintado de color blanco impoluto me daba la bienvenida. A mi izquierda un arco me invitaba a adentrarme en el salón en el que tantas cosas buenas habíamos pasado, en el que si los sofás hablasen contarían una gran cantidad de historias y la mayoría felices, aunque también habían vivido alguna discursión.

A la izquierda estaba la cocina de madera tan grande que se podía bailar en ella. Me ponía terriblemente melancólica el pensar que otra persona estuviera usando esa cocina que solo yo había todavía vivía aquí, por las mañanas venía una joven chica a limpiar el polvo y el suelo o lo que hiciese falta pero de cocinar siempre me encargaba yo. Edward me lo pedía, pues le encantaba la comida casera y Ethan no comía otra comida que no hubiese sido preparada por mí.

Aún no me había movido del hall y tenía un gran nudo en la garganta. Las escaleras se erguían negras y altas al piso de arriba. Detrás de las escaleras había una puerta francesa de cristal que daba al jardín interior en el cual estaban los columpios y el tobogán para Ethan. Al lado de las puertas francesas y totalmente oculto por las escaleras se encontraba el despacho de Edward tras una puerta corredera de madera. Sabía que no debería entrar, que después de los dormitorios el despacho era la parte más privada de la casa, sabía que me iba a matar la impresión pero la curiosidad por ver si también seguía igual me pudo más y la abrí. .com/FicherosEstaticos/habitat/Reportajes/OFICINA/DESPACHO%20PICO%

Y frente a mí se extendía el imponente despacho con el sillón blanco detrás del gran escritorio. Habían sido muchas las veces que había tenido que venir a buscar a Edward aquí para que viniese a dormir o a cenar y todas las veces que entré me encontraba con la misma imagen. Con Edward sentado en el sillón, rodeado de planos y con las gafas puestas. Este despacho era de Edward pero le usábamos todos, yo muchas veces me venía aquí a traducir mis libros o Ethan a hacer un dibujo a su padre el cual lo dejaba en el escritorio para que la siguiente vez que Edward entrara se llevase una sorpresa.

Salí rápidamente del despacho y subí corriendo las escaleras. El pasillo era luminoso y ancho. Al final del pasillo había una pequeña sala de estar redonda con una mesa de café redonda y dos sillones de una sola plaza color crema.

Había una puerta doble que daba a nuestro dormitorio y en frente estaba el balcón que daba a la parte frontal de la casa. Tardé más de un minuto en poder abrir la puerta y meterme en él. Todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba incluso la ropa de cama que era demasiado ligera para esta época, las almohadas colocadas como yo lo hacía. Primero las rectangulares y luego las redondas. Se podía ver el vestidor ya que la puerta que conducía a éste estaba abierta. Y el techo del vestidor era de cristal.

Entré al vestidor reservando el dormitorio para el final. El sueño de toda mujer era tener un vestidor como el de Carrie Bradshaw, lleno de zapatos.

Yo no tenía tantos zapatos como ella pero a cambio tenía la ropa de mi marido. Salí del vestidor sin cerrar la puerta ya que volvería a entrar para recoger mi ropa. El dormitorio… hay tantas noches aquí, la mayoría dormidos los dos abrazados, otras yo sola, a veces con Ethan en medio, con la cuna en mi lado de la cama, Edward solo…

En el dormitorio se escondían grandes historias, más grandes que las del salón si cabe.

En frente de la cama estaba el baño y a su izquierda un tocador el cual me pertenecía solo a mí. Abrí uno de los cojones y me encontré con el estuche azul marino el cual sabía perfectamente lo que contenía, un reloj. Un reloj con diamantes en cada hora bañado en oro blanco que Edward me había regalado el pasado verano por nuestro aniversario. En el cajón de abajo se encontraba todo mi maquillaje y en el del otro lado bajo contraseña estaban mis joyas.

La mayoría regalos de Edward eran porque sí, porque le apetecían. Las primeras veces que me regaló algo lo deje pasar, le agradecía pasando la noche despiertos pero cuando se empezó en convertir en rutina le empecé a regañar. Me sentía extraña recibiendo cosas tan costosas además de que yo nunca le regalaba nada porque sí, siempre era por algún motivo especial. En ese cajón, el cual era más grande que los dos anteriores, mi joya favorita era una cadena de plata con un anillo de oro grabado por dentro. Era de Edward por supuesto y era el anillo de compromiso.

Recuerdo que al día siguiente de que me lo diera no me lo puse en la mano como sería habitual si no que me lo colgué del cuello. Esa noche fuimos a cenar a casa de sus padres para darles la noticia y Edward estaba en una actitud extraña hasta que de mala leche me preguntó porque no me había puesto el anillo, si no quería que lo supiese nadie o si no me había gustado. Su mal humor se esfumó en cuanto me saqué la larga cadena de por dentro de la camiseta y se lo enseñe. Desde ese día prefirió que lo llevase de esa forma porque según él, estaba más cerca de mi corazón.

La siguiente estancia a la que entré fue el baño. El baño era grande, luminoso, en tonos crema y chocolate. En el centro estaba la gran bañera en la que Edward y yo habíamos compartido grandes momentos y también frustraciones. Como cuando tuvo que repetir todos los planos para uno de los puentes más importantes de Seattle.

Al salir del baño el cual todavía olía al gel de Edward de esa mañana me encontré con unas cajas de cartón apiladas a la derecha de la puerta. En una de ellas había una nota pegada con celo que ponía Bella con la inmaculada letra de Edward. Cogí las cajas y las metí al vestidor. En pocos minutos estuvieron llenas con mi ropa y algunas cosas más como maquillaje o el cepillo de dientes. Ver el vestidor semivacío era extraño y dolía.

Miré el reloj del despertador de Edward que marcaba la una y media de la tarde por lo que decidí ir bajando las cajas al recibidor. Subí y bajé las escaleras cuatro veces y la última me demoré más que en las anteriores haciendo una foto mental del nuestro dormitorio. Cerré la puerta ahogando un sollozo y bajé por las escaleras con una caja en mis manos mientras la puerta principal se abría. Inminentemente una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara al pensar que Ethan estaba detrás de esa puerta.

Pero tras ella estaba Edward vestido con unos vaqueros negros, una camisa gris metida por dentro del pantalón y corbata.

Me paré en medio de las escaleras y le miré a la cara, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios pero esta se quitó en cuanto me miró mejor lo que me hizo preguntarme si esperaba que yo fuese otra persona y eso hizo que mi corazón se estrujase.

-Hola Edward- dije en tono amable.

-Hola Bella, veo que has usado las cajas.

-Sí y muchas gracias.

-No ha sido nada estaban estorbando en el garaje, creo que son de cuando compramos las lámparas del salón.

Asentí sin decir nada más mientras bajaba los pocos escalones que me nos separaban y ponía la caja junto a las otras.

-Bueno… - dije con un suspiro mirando hacia arriba.- Iré al baño, ¿te importa?

-No claro, es tu ca… ya sabes dónde está.- dijo apartándome la mirada.

El baño de abajo se encontraba un poco antes de llegar a las puertas francesas y tan solo fui allí para librarme de la tensión que había en el ambiente.

Mientras estaba en el baño reponiendo fuerzas para el que sería el adiós definitivo es cuché como se abría la puerta y la voz de mi pequeño retumbaba por toda la casa contando su viaje a Forks. Abrí la puerta para verle y abrazarle después de estos tres días y me encontré con una de mis imágenes favoritas; Edward levantaba a Ethan por encima de su cabeza como cuando era un bebé a la vez que a Edward se le marcaban los músculos de sus brazos y abdomen que escondía tan bien bajo las camisas y las chaquetas.

Esa imagen me dio un tirón al corazón, sería la última vez que la viese.

-¡Mamá, mami has vuelto!, ¡has vuelto a casa!- oh dios mi hijo creía que había vuelto a casa definitivamente.- papá ya no tienes que estar triste cuando comemos porque no te gusta la comida de Lauren. Ahora mamá ya hace la comida otra vez, ¿verdad?

Edward y yo nos miramos con caras tristes al no saber cómo explicar a un niño de 4 años que sus padres se van a separar.

-Mi amor- dije todavía mirando a Edward pero refiriéndome a Ethan. Por un momento la mirada de Edward volvió a ser la mirada que me regalaba cuando todavía estábamos juntos, una mirada llena de amor y de cariño que se desbordaba por cada pupila- ven vamos al salón y hablamos- cogí a Ethan como cuando era un bebé (al estilo novia) y lo llevé al sofá sentándolo entre Edward y yo.

-Pero tengo hambre mamá, y hace mucho que no comemos en casa…

-Lo sé cariño pero es importante, solo un momentito, ¿vale?

-Campeón tu mamá y yo ya no vamos a vivir en la misma casa.

-Tú y papá viviréis aquí y yo viviré en el piso en el que dormiste la semana pasada, ¿te acuerdas?

Nuestro niño nos miró de hito en hito a su padre y a mí creando una gran tensión. Finalmente se echó a llorar desconsoladamente como nunca le habíamos visto llorar.

-Ethan cariño tranquilo, tu papá y yo vamos a seguir estando contigo como antes. Además tendrás dos camas y muchos más juguetes.

Nada de esto parecía ceder aunque solo fuese un poco su llanto.

-Cielo, no llores ¿vale?- Edward abrazó a nuestro pequeño y me dio una mirada llena de odio. No lo culpaba yo sentía el mismo odio hacia a mi misma por hacer sufrir a lo mejor de este mundo. ''Vete'' vocalizó Edward sin emitir sonido alguno.

En este momento las lágrimas corrían sin descanso por mis mejillas mientras me levantaba del sofá. Cuando estaba cargando la primera caja se oyó un sonido mucho más fuerte. Ethan ya no solo lloraba sino que también gritaba.

-Mamá, mamá no te vayas, mama por favor no te vayas mami…- dijo cayéndose de rodillos a mis pies y agarrándome del pantalón. Me agaché para cogerle y consolarle, si seguía gritando así se iba a hacer daño en la garganta.

Una vez que lo tuve cogido se pegó a mí como una sanguijuela. Sus pequeñas piernas me rodeaban la cintura y sus brazos me apretaban tanto el cuello que me costaba tragar saliva.

-Ethan tranquilízate , ¿vale mi vida?- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Edward estaba apoyado en el arco del salón con lágrimas en sus mejillas y la mirada fija en nuestro hijo.

-No te vayas mami, no te vayas. ¡Papá dila que no se vaya!- gritó desesperadamente a su padre.- ¡díselo!

Edward claramente no sabía qué hacer asique opte por intervenir para al menos calmarlo en este momento.

-Mi vida vamos a hacer un trato, ¿vale? Yo preparo la comida, comemos los tres y luego tú te echas la siesta sin llorar, ¿te apetece? – no dijo ninguna palabra solamente asintió pero no paró de llorar.

Edward cogió a Ethan de mis brazos y lo llevó al salón donde oí la televisión y a Edward hablando pero sin respuesta de Ethan. Después de varios minutos Edward salió del salón quedándose en frente mía.

-Espero que no te importe, no he visto otra salida.- le dije cohibida por su mirada de furia.

-No me importa mientras no haga más daño a mi hijo. ¿Ahora no hay otra salida?, ¡la salida la tuviste hace 5 meses Bella!

-Edward lo sé, lo siento, perdóname. Pagaré a un gran precio mi error de por vida. Solo te pido que no… me alejes de él.

-Eso da igual Bella el daño ya está hecho. Ethan jamás tendría que haber crecido en una familia separada, jamás. Tenía que ser un niño feliz sin más preocupaciones que elegir el juguete que llevaría a la guardería, no en que casa le toca quedarse hoy.- dijo quemándome con sus ojos- a mí me has destrozado totalmente, y no quiero que mi hijo pase por lo mismo si yo lo puedo evitar, es por eso que le seguirás viendo, por su felicidad no por la tuya.- se dio media vuelta y volvió al salón junto a Ethan.

Me tapé la boca para que Ethan no me escuchase llorar y después de varios minutos en los que me obligué a tranquilizarme me dirigí a la cocina a hacer la comida.

Me sentía extraña volviendo a cocinar ahí. Había cocinado un montón de veces pero esta sería la última.

No quise hacer nada elaborado así que de primero preparé arroz con tomate y de segundo pechuga de pollo empanada.

Una vez sentados en la mesa en los lugares correspondientes de cada uno comenzamos a comer en silencio.

-¿Y qué tal en Forks cielo?- pregunté

-Ben…. Pero hace mucho frío. Y hemos visto muchos osos.

-¿Y a qué son grandes?- le dijo Edward.

-Si…- contestó con una sonrisa pero mirando al plato.- pero a mí me gustan mucho más los peces que pesco con el yayo Charlie.

-Pero ¿cómo? ¿Te gusta pescar y luego no te comes el pescado?- dije haciéndole cosquillas en un costado. Ethan se empezó a reír y nos arrastró a los demás con él.

Después de haber puesto el lavavajillas fui al salón donde Edward tenía cogido a Ethan y veían la tele.

-Ethan vamos a dormir…- dije cogiéndole del regazo de su padre.

-No tengo sueño- dijo rascándose un ojo.

-Ethan si no te duermes no vas a estar despierto para cenar esta noche con Nicole.- ¿Nicole? ¿Quién demonios era Nicole?

-Vale ya me duermo- le subí a su habitación la cual seguía tal cual la recordaba. Pintada en azul celeste y con una cenefa blanca. Costó que se durmiera pero al menos no volvió a llorar como antes, cuando lo hacía así me desgarraba el pecho y más sabiendo que era mi culpa.

Bajé las escaleras desde donde se podía oír la televisión del salón donde estaba Edward. Al entrar me miró un momento pero acto seguido continúo mirando la tele.

-Me voy. Ethan está dormido así que es mejor que esta noche se quede contigo además veo que tenéis planes.- me despedí dándome la vuelta.

-Bella…- nada más oir mi nombre me di la vuelta con esperanzas renovadas que terminaron en el suelo.- solo espero que todo te vaya bien.

-Gracias Edward e igualmente, te lo mereces- me di la vuelta y cogí todas las cajas de cartón para llevarlas a mi coche. Una vez las tuve metidas en el maletero me senté en el asiento del piloto mirando mi casa, mi familia la que había perdido por una estupidez mía.

Durante el camino controlé las lágrimas pero estas no tardaron en aparecer en cuanto entré en el garaje de mi edificio. Desde el portal se podía oír el teléfono sonar incesablemente al otro lado de la puerta. Entré dando un portazo y corrí a coger el teléfono.

-¿Bella dónde estabas?, llevo llamándote media hora.- era Emmett y su voz estaba seria pero no enfadada.

-He ido a recoger unas cosas a casa de Edward y he tardado más de lo que esperaba.

-Rose está de parto.

-¿Qué?, no puede ser si aún no está ni de 8 meses.

-El bebé será prematuro.

**EDWARD PVO**

Hoy estaba especialmente nervioso. Intentaba engañarme pensando en que sería porque esta noche Nicole, mi psicóloga, venía a cenar.

Había tenido la primera consulta con ella hace dos semanas. Era realmente simpática y alocada. Tenía programadas tres citas a la semana y en la del jueves pasado le había hablado sobre Ethan. Con ella me era fácil hablar y abrirle mi corazón aunque ese no fuese un sitio reconfortante en estos momentos. Le comenté que Ethan tenía pesadillas y no había podido dormir bien por lo que me dijo que si quería podría venir a cenar a casa hoy y así conocerle en su ambiente para tratar lo de sus pesadillas.

Realmente no estaba nervioso por Nicole, sabía de sobra que se iba a llevar estupendamente con Ethan. Nicole tenía una parte de niña que todavía no había muerto en su interior aunque realmente seguía siendo un niña porque solo tenía 26 años, acababa de terminar la carrera.

Estaba nervioso porque sabía que Bella en estos momentos debería de estar en casa recogiendo lo único que me quedaba de ella, llevándoselo consigo.

A las 12 no pude más en la oficina y fui a casa. No me iba a engañar quería volver a verla. La sigo amando aun con todo el daño que me haya hecho. La vi bajar las escaleras con una caja en las manos y sonriente, hacía mucho que no la veía sonreír. Fue fácil pensar que era un simple día normal en el que yo llegaba pronto del trabajo y ella estaba en casa esperándome.

Me sorprendió su manera de vestir. Estaba a acostumbrado a verla vestida de manera elegante y delicada y siempre con tacones, pero hoy llevaba unos jeans, converse y una camisa blanca de botones con un fular a juego con las converse.

Aunque tenía un nudo en el estómago pensando que sería la última vez que la viese salir por la puerta de nuestra casa no pude evitar el odio en mi interior cuando vi como lloraba Ethan. Nunca había llorado así. Así que con pesar la dije que se marchara, pero claro nuestro hijo no la iba a dejar irse y lo peor fue cuando me exigió que no la dejara irse.

''_si por mi fuera, mi vida''_ pensé. Si por mi fuera nunca habríamos dejado de ser una familia pero ella prefirió a otro hombre que no éramos ni mi hijo ni yo y eso… eso era insoportable.

Accedí a que hiciera la comida para mí, eso era lo natural y hacía mucho que no probaba su comida. La de Lauren no era mala pero estaba sosa comparada con la de Bella.

Durante la comida el ambiente aminoró e incluso reimos por un momento. Después Bella fue a acostar a nuestro hijo para después despedirse.

-Espero que seas feliz, te lo mereces. – dijo antes de perderse de mi vista.

¿Ser feliz? No, yo creo que ya no conocía la palabra felicidad y tampoco iba a intentar encontrarla. Ella era mi felicidad pero también había sido mi tristeza, mi dolor y muchas cosas más que empañaban la felicidad y el amor. No pude evitar que saltaran algunas lágrimas cuando la vi alejarse en el coche.

Por la tarde mi madre estuvo trajinando en la cocina insistiendo en hacer ella la cena para Nicole olvidándose de que yo sé cocinar.

Ethan se pasó toda la tarde viendo la tele después de haber vuelto a llorar un poco porque Bella se había ido pero le reconforté diciéndole que la vería mañana.

A las 8 estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando mi madre me gritó desde abajo que se iba y que la cena estaba en el horno. Me vestí con un pantalón de vestir y una camiseta negra a rayas. Ethan se puso una camiseta de manga corta verde, unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camiseta de algodón blanca por debajo.

Estaba abajo en la bodega buscando el vino cuando sonó el timbre.

-Edward. – dijo Nicole dándome un abrazo.

-Hola Nicole, espero que tengas hambre. Mi madre se ha pasado toda la tarde cocinando.

-Ummm si soy una chica con un apetito insaciable. A veces me pregunto si no tendré un hueco en el estómago por el que se me va la comida.- dijo haciéndonos reír.

-Hola- dijo un tímido y desconocido Ethan detrás de la barandilla de las escaleras.

-Vaya, tú debes de ser Ethan, ¿no?- le preguntó caminando hacia él- tu papá me había dicho que eras un niño pequeño pero tú ya eres un hombrecito- definitivamente Nicole sabía ganarse a un niño después de ver como la sonreía Ethan.

Durante la cena la conversación se centró en hablar con Ethan y por ningún motivo salió Bella en ella. Antes del postre Ethan se estaba quedando dormido encima del plato por lo que le llevé a su habitación, le puse el pijama y le metí en la cama. Cuando bajé Nicole estaba metiendo los platos de la cena en el lavavajillas y en la mesa ahora se encontraban los platos del postre.

-Nicole no es necesario- dije quitándole una copa de las manos.

-No importa de verdad además, ¿qué mínimo?, esta noche me lo he pasado en grande.

-¿Debo suponer que te encanta mi hijo?- dije una vez sentados en la mesa y con un pedazo de tarta de limón en cada plato.

-Ethan, es un niño muy alegre, risueño… tiene la capacidad de hacerte olvidar todo lo malo que te ha pasado durante el día y también de querer abrazarlo muy fuerte todo el tiempo.

-Me encanta que te guste mi hijo. Es lo más importante para mí.

-Lo sé y Edward….- se paró de repente y parecía que no tenía intenciones de retomar la conversación.

-Nicole puedes decir lo que quieras. Aunque nos conozcamos desde hace poco confío en ti.- ella me respondió con una gran sonrisa y mirándome de un modo realmente especial que me hizo apartar la mirada.

Me levanté y con un gesto la insté a que me siguiese hasta el salón. Se paró en el aparador de al lado de la puerta donde había una gran cantidad de fotos.

-¿Es Isabella?- dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia una foto en la que estábamos en la boda de Tanya.

-Sí, es ella.

-Mmmm… es… muy guapa.

-Sí… -dije perdido en los recuerdos- pero supongo que no estamos aquí para hablar de mi ex-mujer- me costó decirlo en voz alta. Bella para mí siempre sería mi mujer, siempre- ¿qué era lo que me ibas a decir en la cocina?

-No me acuerdo…-

-Venga Nicole que eso lo haga mi hijo que tiene cuatro años lo entiendo, ¿pero tú?

-Me gustas Edward, me gustas mucho.- yo me dejé caer en el sillón que estaba detrás de mí. Esto no entraba en mis planes. No me mentía. Nicole me atraía físicamente, era preciosa y tenía unos ojos muy expresivos pero yo solo quería a Bella y ahora mismo no quería estar con nadie. Además, Nicole merecía un hombre completo, al que no le hubiesen hecho daño, que pudiera amarla sin prejuicios de relaciones anteriores y desde luego yo no era ese hombre.

-Nicole yo…

-Espera, déjame terminar por favor. Me gustas tú al completo. Me gusta tu forma de hablar intentando abarcar todos los detalles, tu manía de tocarte el pelo y mover la pierna izquierda cuando estás sentado, me gusta la manera tan cariñosa con la que tratas a tu hijo, me gusta tu olor, la forma de tus labios cuando comes…

-Nicole

-Edward sé que Isabella sigue en ti y seguirá en tu cabeza toda la vida por que fue tu primera mujer y la madre de tu hijo pero déjame ayudarte a borrarla de tu corazón aunque solo sea como tu psicóloga. Aunque siempre habrá una parte de mí que prefiera ser algo más.

-Nicole… solo te puedo ofrecer mi amistad. Yo ahora mismo estoy roto, perdido… te mereces a alguien que esté completo.

-Tú estás completo para mí. Déjame reencontrarte, deja que te ayude a olvidarte de Isabella.

-Nicole es que yo ahora mismo no quiero olvidarme de Bella. Sé que suena estúpido e incomprensible pero así es. Si empezara algo contigo sentiría que la estoy traicionando, bueno realmente no a ella, pero sí a mi amor por ella. Me mentiría a mí mismo y ya no quiero más mentiras. Pero a cambio te pido que seas mi mejor amiga. Tú me entiendes y me soportas, te necesito en mi vida pero como amiga. No me pidas más por favor.

-Claro Edward.

-¿Y por favor nuestra relación paciente- psicóloga puede ser la misma?

-No Edward nuestra relación será amigo-amiga-me respondió contra mi pecho.

-Gracias- dije abrazándola.

-No sé por qué.

Tomamos una copa de cava y después Nicole se fue a su casa dejándome totalmente confundido.

Por un lado estaba mi familia la cual no quería otra cosa que verme feliz. Sabía que Esme había venido esta tarde a casa no solo para hacer la cena sino para asegurar una velada perfecta y quizás para que pasara algo más.

Luego estaba Ethan, él no entendería el cambio en la familia aunque no se opondría a que Nicole estuviera conmigo, le había gustado.

Y luego estaba yo. Yo quería a Bella, yo no podía imaginar volver a tener una vida en pareja que no fuese con Bella. Además si quisiese podría tener a Bella de regreso con una llamada pero no quería hacerme más daño.

Me fui a la cama con una resolución; de momento no me negaría a rehacer mi vida pero no empezaría una relación con nadie.

**Ay! Pobre Edward lo confundido que está. Y Bella lo mal que lo está pasando y peor que lo va a pasar.**

**En serio pasaros por el blog para ver las fotos de la casa por favor, me he pasado un montón de tiempo buscando las ideales para mí. ( la dirección está arriba)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS! Lo que pasa es que creo que hay un problema en FF por que no me ponía que había recibido ninguna review. Se había estancado en 144 (según FF) cuando realmente tenía más por que las vi en el correo. No sé si a alguna os ha pasado algo similar si es así comentármelo, Gracias.**

**El próximo capítulo es algo duro, ya os lo adelanto.**

**Os animo como siempre a que me digáis que os gustaría que pasase como por ejemplo si a alguna la gustaría que Edward fuese corriendo a llamar a Bella ,que la perdonara y todo volviera a estar como antes con todos felices y contentos.**

**A las chicas que me escribís reviews os lo agradezco mucho pero me gustaría poder contestaros ) : **

**Nos leemos un abrazo enorme!**

**Bella Bradshaw **


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: **Por supuesto todos los personajes, bueno la mayoría, son de S.M, yo solo uso sus personajes para dar vida a mis historias.**

SUMMARY:** Bella y Edward son una matrimonio felizmente casado con un niño de tres años. Bella engaña a Edward con otro hombre por tan solo poder salir de fiesta y divertirse como una adolescente. ¿Será tan importante para Bella la diversión cuando Edward se entere?**

***** Siento el retraso pero hasta el día 12 voy a estar liadísima. Perdón.**

***** Blog actualizado con imágenes.**

**Capitulo 12**

La sala estaba llena de gente vestida de gala, hablando en pequeños grupos y los niños corrían entre la gente y por el jardín.

Yo estaba sentada en la gran mesa redonda y hueca en el centro, decorada de forma espectacular y llena de comida hablando con la madre de Rose, Allyson. Rosalie y Emmett no habían escatimado en gastos en la fiesta por el nacimiento de su hija Hayden. Habían contratado a un catering que había montado un gran lunch en el cual había todo tipo de invitados.

Estaban los vecinos de Rose y Em, los compañeros de trabajo de ambos, amigos de la infancia y por supuesto nuestro grupo de amigos.

Tanya y su marido Carter hablaban animadamente con Victoria y el marido de ésta, James. Ángela tenía cogida a la pequeña Hayden, que estaba dormida en sus brazos y detrás estaba Ben sosteniendo a su hija de 5 años. A Ángela la rodeaba mucha gente ansiosa por conocer a la pequeña y poder tenerla en sus brazos y entre ellos se encontraba Rose, quien no quitaba el ojo de encima a su bebé.

También estaban Alice y Jasper mezclados entre la multitud. Estaba segura de que ellos me habían visto pero nuestras miradas no se habían cruzado. En cierto modo prefería que fuese así, no quería ver el merecido odio en sus ojos o lo que podría ser peor; la indiferencia y estaba aterrada de que me hablasen.

Un rato después terminé de hablar con Allyson y Rose desde el otro lado de la habitación, con una mirada me pidió que subiera a Hayden a su cuna. Me acerqué a una mujer de unos 30 años que supuse sería compañera del trabajo de Rose, la cual cogía a la niña y la agitaba en el aire. Hayden soltaba pequeñas burbujitas de su boca y apostaba a que si la dejo 10 minutos más la vomitaría encima de su caro vestido de D&G demasiado escotado y corto para la fiesta de un bebé.

Después de arrebatar a la niña de la bruja de D&G y que la plantara un beso en la frente dejándola la marca roja de su pintalabios la subí a su cuna en la habitación de Rose y Emmett. Nada más ponerla en la cuna se durmió y me quedé observando a mi ahijada. Sí, Rose me había pedido o más bien exigido que yo fuese la madrina de su primera hija de mes y medio, la cual era más pequeña de lo habitual.

_**FLASH BACK **_

_-Él bebé será prematuro- dijo Emmett al otro lado del teléfono._

_En ese momento cogí una bolsa de deportes y metí dos camisetas, el pijama, un pantalón de yoga, deportivas, el cepillo de dientes y la tablet._

_Salí corriendo de casa y me monté en el coche como si me persiguiera alguien. De camino al Harborview Medical Center me encontré con un atasco y eso me puso nerviosa y algo histérica. Al llegar al hospital casi ladré a la recepcionista al preguntarle por Rose. _

_Estaba aún en la habitación y al llegar al pasillo simplemente me deje guiar por los gritos. Justo cuando abrí la puerta Rose paró de gritar y se oía la voz de Emmett animándola a tranquilizarse._

_-Rose- dije en cuanto entré en su campo de visión._

_-Bella- me llamó como si fuese una aparición.- Bella me duele, me duele mucho. No voy a ser capaz, no voy a poder… _

_-Rose tranquila, seguro que te acuerdas de las clases para la preparación al parto respira hondo…- la risa de Emmett interrumpió mi intento de tranquilizar a Rose._

_-¿Preparación para el parto dices? ¡Ja! Fue durante dos días y no volvió diciendo que las cosas que la enseñaban las podía ver en las películas sin necesidad de levantarse del sofá._

_-Es que los primeros días solo me ayudaban a respirar y a empujar con fuerza eso yo…. Aghhhhh.- mi amiga levantó su cara de la cama hacía arriba con un expresión de dolor._

_-¿Por qué no la ponen la epidural?- dije mientras inmovilizaba una de las piernas de mi amiga sobre la cama y ella continuaba gritando de dolor._

_-Porque todavía no ha dilatado lo suficiente.- me explicó Emmett._

_-¿Quedrás decir que no he sufrido lo suficiente?- contestó Rose cabreada pero sin dolores -¿Bella, con Ethan fue así?_

_-No, porque me hicieron cesárea. En cuanto me conectaron al monitor y vieron que Ethan no estaba colocado del todo me anestesiaron y me operaron._

_En cuanto terminé de hablar la puerta se abrió dejando pasar en una camilla a una feliz madre con su bebé en brazos y un sonriente padre detrás._

_El bebé lloró durante un rato supongo que parte de la culpa fueron los gritos de Rose._

_-¿Eres primeriza?- dijo la mujer de cabellos rubios al otro lado de la habitación._

_-Ajá. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal tu bebé?_

_-Yo soy cuarta y créeme después del de unas mellizas los demás son fáciles. Mery es la cuarta y última ¿verdad cariño?- preguntó con sarcasmo a su marido.- no te preocupes todo pasará demasiado rápido, para cuando te des cuenta tendrás a tu bebé en brazos._

_-¡Dios! ¡Emmett llama al jodido médico!_

_Emmett no le había llamado peo el 'jodido médico' estaba en medio de la habitación junto a una enfermera con un traje azul claro._

_-Bueno en las últimas dos horas has dilatado 5 centímetros. Creo que es hora de la epidural._

_-¡Oh gracias! Alguien se ha debido de compadecer de mí ahí arriba.- gritó con sarcasmo._

_En menos de tres minutos se llevaron a mi amiga hacia la sala de parto mientras Emmet se ponía la ropa esterilizada en el baño, cuando salió su cara era un poema._

_-Tranquilo Emmett todo va a estar muy bien, ya verás._

_-Solo espero que no se complique demasiado, no quiero que Rose lo siga pasando mal._

_-Emmett para traer a alguien nuevo a este mundo es necesario sufrir un poco. Con Ethan creía que no saldría del quirófano, pensé que iba a morir pero Edward estaba allí apoyándome, diciéndome palabras tranquilizadoras al oído, dándome la mano y con la otra mano me pasaba una toalla húmeda por la frente. Te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo._

_-Gracias Bella. Realmente eres una amiga. Sé que es un caso perdido pero puedes irte a casa hasta que Rose dé a luz, te llamaré…_

_-Sabes que no Emmett. Cuando salgáis estaré en esta habitación para ser la primera en saber si es niño o niña- le aseguré con una sonrisa._

_-Gracias Bella- repitió antes de irse._

_La primera hora pasó lenta, la segunda y la tercera me quedé dormida, a la cuarta fui despertada por Mery que lloraba para que su madre la alimentara, a la quinta me puse a leer, a la sexta a hablar con los padres de Rose y Emmett que acababan de llegar y a la séptima no paraba de dar vueltas por el pasillo me sabía los carteles de memoria. Estaba en mi 6 ida y venida por el pasillo cuando una camilla tirada por varias enfermeras se acercó con una brillante y emocionada Rose abrazando a su bebé y Emmett iba a su lado mirando embobado a su hija o hijo._

_-¡Rose!- grité emocionada._

_-Bella, mira- dijo alejando un poco de su cuerpo a su bebé- te presento a Hayden. ¿No es la bebé más guapa?_

_-Oh que chiquitina. Bienvenida Hayden- la saludé dándola un beso en la frente y acariciándola una de sus pequeñas manos._

_-Bella quiero que seas la segunda madre de esta niña.- me quedé mirándola asombrada. ¿Rose quería que yo fuese su sustituta después de haber destruido mi propia familia?_

_-Rose gracias pero creo… creo que tu madre o la madre de Emmett serían más adecuadas. Aunque yo seguiré siendo la tía Bella tranquila._

_-Bella no digas sandeces, ¿quieres? Soy yo quien decido quien será la madrina de mi niña y he dicho que serás tú. Además ni mis padres ni los de Emmet viven cerca y quiero que su madrina la pueda ver por lo menos una vez por semana._

_-Oh Rose muchísimas gracias de verdad, esto es… muy importante para mí._

_Esa tarde me quedé con Rose y Emmett en el hospital. Fui testigo de la primera comida de Hayden, su primer cambio de pañal, su primer baño…_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Hayden era prematura y había tenido que estar en el hospital durante 5 semanas pero ahora estaba completamente sana y estaba en casa.

Bajé de nuevo hacia el salón dónde el ánimo había cambiado por completo. Ahora ya no había pequeños grupos hablando había una persona hablando y las demás la rodeaban expectantes.

-Bueno lo primero, felicidades pareja. Ahora ya tenéis a vuestra bebé en casa y es una muñeca realmente preciosa –las demás persona aplaudieron- sois tan felices como lo era mi familia hace unos meses. Se ve que os queréis mutuamente y espero que no hagáis estupideces que os puedan separar y hacer sufrir a vuestra bebé. Porque en una separación los que más sufren son los hijos. Yo lo estoy viendo cada semana en mi hermano, como se rompe por dentro y en mi sobrino que ya no es el niño alegre y despreocupado que era antes y todo por culpa de su madre. La que debería protegerle y hacerle las cosas más fáciles le ha jodido la infancia. Pero claro eso da igual con tal de poder divertirte, ¿no es así Bella?- me preguntó Alice. Estaba dando un gran discurso sobre los errores en mi vida delante de nuestros amigos, de gente que ni conocía, delante de la familia de mis amigos, delante de sus padres y delante de Edward.

Todo el mundo se giró para poderme observar, lo cual era muy fácil debido a que todavía estaba en las escaleras y sobresalía sobre el resto. El silencio era sepulcral y la tensión en el ambiente asfixiaba. Bajé la cabeza y los escalones restantes hacia el salón donde varias personas me cubrían al ser más altas que yo y lo agradecía enormemente.

Vi como Jasper cogía a Alice y la llevaba hacia la cocina, Rose intentó acaparar toda la atención de sus invitados y poco a poco parecía que todo volvía a ser como antes. Según avanzaba entre la multitud me agarraron del brazo pero sin fijarme en quién era me deshice de él para ir a la sala de los abrigos coger el mío e irme con la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

Salí al jardín dónde había varias personas vigilando a sus hijos y algunas que llegaban al lunch.

-¡Bella espera!- me gritó Edward desde la puerta de la entrada de Rose. Yo seguí mi camino sin mirarle pero él era más rápido que yo y me alcanzó antes de traspasar las verjas y salir finalmente de la casa de mi amiga.

-Bella espera, déjame hablar por favor- en ese momento lo miré. En su cara tenía un gesto de preocupación y miedo- perdona a Alice, ha bebido algo de vino y ya sabes como la afecta…

-¿Qué la perdone Edward? ¿Por qué?- dije en un tono cortante.

- Ella no debería haber dicho nada, no es su vida es la nuestra y… había muchas personas que son importantes para ti.

-No tengo nada que perdonarla. ¿A caso no ha dicho la verdad?, ¿a caso no es verdad que te sigo haciendo daño incluso divorciados?, me lo dijiste la última vez que nos vimos ¿qué mi hijo va a crecer en una familia desestructurada por mi jodida culpa? ¿Acaso no es verdad…

-Da igual que sea verdad o no. Ella no tenía derecho…

-Edward, ¿es que no ves que ahora todo lo que no sea mi hijo me da igual? En serio déjalo, no importa vuelve adentro y discúlpame con Rose por favor.

-Bella, no tienes porque irte. Eres la mejor amiga de Rose y la madrina de Hayden. Te encantan los niños y…

-Edward vuelve a dentro por favor. Tengo que irme porque Ethan vendrá esta noche y mi casa está patas arriba. Así que... adiós Edward.

-Adiós Bella.

Llegué a mi casa triste, desanimada… y llena de vergüenza. ¿Cómo iba a volver a mirar a los padres de Emmett y de Rosalie a la cara? ¿Cómo iba a estar a la altura de ser la madrina de Hayden?

Ethan no vino esa noche. Edward me mandó un sms diciendo que se había quedado dormido en casa de Rose de tanto jugar así que me fui a la cama más pronto de lo normal intentando escapar de este horrible día.

Me desperté a las 2 de la mañana debido al sonido de mi móvil. Era Edward.

-¿Edward pasa algo con Ethan?- dije con la voz soñolienta.

-¿Señorita Bella?- me preguntó una voz totalmente desconocida al otro lado del teléfono.

-Si soy yo.

-Le llamamos desde el Seattle Grace.

No sé que más me dijeron pero salí volando hacía el hospital. Cuando llegué me dijeron que esperase en la habitación a la que llevarían a Edward cuando terminase la operación.

La doctora que me llamó por teléfono no me dijo nada más que fuera rápido que Edward estaba ingresado. Pero no sabía con exactitud que le pasaba.

Esperé una hora despierta a base del café pero terminé quedándome dormida. Me despertó un pitido continuo y al abrir los ojos vi a Edward dormido en una camilla conectado a la máquina de pitidos.

Pasé 20 minutos observándolo. Lo echaba de menos y era consciente de ello pero no lo había sentido hasta ahora, cuando cogí su mano. La cual solté en cuanto entro un enfermero con un informe.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Va a estar bien no?- pregunté rápidamente y atosigándole.

- Señora cálmese, su marido solo ha sufrido apendicitis. Pero ya ha sido extirpada y se podrá ir a casa en dos días. Despertará dentro de poco pero cuando lo haga que no se mueva demasiado.- asentí

Edward se despertó a los pocos minutos mirando a todos los lados.

-Shh Edward para, no te muevas- dije poniendo una mano sobre su brazo para que parara de moverse.

-¿Qué haces aquí Bella?- dijo forzando la voz.

-Me han llamado cuando te han traído al hospital- le contesté dándole un poco de agua.

-Mmm… lo siento olvidé cambiarte por mis padres en la memoria del teléfono por si me pasaba algo.

-Edward no me importa que me llamen si te pasa algo, sigues siendo importante para mí- dije mirándolo para que pudiera observar la verdad de mis palabras.

-Lo sé pero deberías estar dormida cuando te llamaron.

-Sí lo estaba, pero da igual. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Una apendicitis no es algo instantáneo, te llevaría doliendo varias horas.

- Me empezó a doler ayer por la noche pero no le di importancia pensando que había cogido frío y continúo esta mañana en casa de Rose. Por la noche fue insoportable así que dejé a Ethan con el señor Looper y me vine al hospital pero creo el señor Looper llamó a una ambulancia porque no me acuerdo de haber conducido hasta aquí.- dijo riendo.

-Eres incorregible. Deberías haber dicho algo a tus padres o a quién fuese no esperar a ver si aguantabas, machote- le regañé dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-Bueno no podemos ir atrás en el tiempo.

-No, no podemos- dije en voz baja mirándonos fijamente y sabiendo ambos que ahora no hablábamos de su apendicitis. -¿te tiran los puntos?- pregunté apartando la vista.

-Un poco- dijo torciendo la boca.

-Llamaré a una enfermera.

-No hace falta Bella estoy bien.

-¡Qué curioso! esto ya lo hemos vivido antes pero era yo quien te pedía que no llamaras a una enfermera. Pero también recuerdo que lo hacías de todos modos y te descojonabas mientras me agobiaban a preguntas. Así que te la debo- salí riéndome de la habitación para ir a la cafetería mientras el gritaba ''no, Bella en serio no lo hagas''.

Volví con dos cafés y dos cupcakes de limón como le gustaban a Edward.

-¿Y la enfermera?- dijo mirando detrás de mí.

-¿Qué enfermera? Te ha afectado la anestesia Edward- dije dejando los cafés en la mesa auxiliar.

-Ibas a buscar a una enfermera.

-No. Dije que iba a buscar café- dije riéndome. Edward odiaba los hospitales tanto como yo, decía que si ibas a un hospital sano saldrías enfermo y si ibas con algo leve saldrías con algo grave.

-Vale ya te has reído de mí, me has metido miedo, ahora dame ese café lo necesito.

-Tómate esto primero- dije dándole las dos cupcakes.

-¿Uh de limón?- dijo mirándome emocionado.

-De limón.

-¿De dónde las has sacado? En Seattle no las encuentro.

-De la cafetería del hospital.

-¿Quieres?- dijo con una en la boca y ofreciéndome la otra.

-Mmmm no gracias estoy con la operación bikini navideño.

-Dudo mucho que en Minneapolis puedas ponerte bikini en navidad.

-No creo que vaya a Minneapolis.- dije en tono apagado y bajando la mirada.

-¿Y… dónde pasarás las navidades?-

-Supongo que con Bree.

-¿Con Bree y con tus padres no?

-No, solo Bree, Diego y yo. Al menos en noche buena. Noche vieja la pasaré aquí con Rose.

-¿Y porque con tus padres no?

-Mis padres… llevan separados 2 meses.

Edward paró de beber y supongo que me estaba mirando pero no lo sabía a ciencia cierta puesto que yo miraba hacia abajo. De repente sentí una mano enredarse entre mi pelo y sujetándome la cabeza. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control y dejé caer la cabeza sobre las piernas de Edward mientras él seguía acariciándome la cabeza.

-Bella lo siento, lo siento mucho. Debes de estar pasándolo fatal tus padres… son muy importantes para ti.

-Las cosas están un poco tensas ahora. No hablo con ellos desde que me lo vinieron a decir y ni siquiera la semana pasada en Acción de Gracias me llamaron. Ninguno de los dos.

-Shh tranquila. ¿Pero porqué no me lo habías contado? No seré tu marido pero seguimos siendo amigos Bella.

-¿Cuándo te lo iba a contar? ¿Cuándo fui a casa hace mes y medio, terminamos discutiendo y Ethan entró en una crisis? ¿O cuando fuimos a firmar el divorcio? Da igual Edward ahora… ahora somos personas diferentes y solo nos une Ethan.

-Sí Bella- dijo levantando mi cabeza de sus piernas y mirándome- somos diferentes personas pero… por el bien de Ethan y por el bien de los dos me gustaría seguir siendo amigos. Que nos contáramos las cosas que nos ocurren, y desde luego la separación de tus padres es lo suficientemente importante como para que me lo hubieses contado.

-Ahora yo… yo no puedo ser amiga tuya ahora Edward. No puedo hablar contigo y contarte mis cosas como si siguiéramos casados. No puedo, ahora por lo menos no.- le miré y en su cara había dolor y anhelo.

-Lo entiendo.

-Pero seguiremos teniendo una relación cordial y ahora llamaré a tus padres para que lo sepan.

-Eso desde luego- me pareció oírle susurrar- pero llama a mi padre. A Esme la dará algo.

Salí de la habitación y llegué hasta un parque con una fuente en el centro donde había varias enfermeras sentadas en bancos tomando café.

Llamé a Carlisle a su móvil desde el móvil de Edward sabiendo que era demasiado pronto para llamarlo al trabajo, Carlisle trabajaba en la bolsa.

-Edward, ¿qué pasa hijo?- dijo con voz soñolienta.

-Carlisle siento despertarte pero Edward está ingresado.

-¿Bella?- dijo extrañado

-Sí, soy yo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Edward?

-Tenía apendicitis y ya sabes cómo es de orgulloso. Hasta que no ha visto que no podía más no ha decidido ir al hospital.

-¿Pero está bien?

-Sí, está despierto y consciente pero le tiran un poco los puntos.

-De acuerdo ahora mismo vamos.

-Está en el Grace en la 348.

-Adiós.

Volví a la habitación dónde Edward hablaba con una enfermera la cual le estaba mirando los puntos. Me senté en la silla al lado de la cama en la que había estado antes esperando a que la enfermera terminase mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo para no reírme por las caras que me ponía Edward de desagrado.

Cuando salió se subió la sabana hasta el cuello con una actitud infantil.

-Malditas enfermeras solo intentan meter mano.- ahí ya no pude más y solté una carcajada y Edward me acompañó. Cuando terminé de reírme me di cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía así y no me sentía culpable por hacerlo. Además de que desde hace 8 meses no me reía con Edward.

-¿Qué te ha dicho mi padre?

-Que ahora venían- dije levantándome para abrir la persiana y que entrara la poca luz del amanecer.

Antes de sentarme Edward me cogió del brazo y me miró de una forma que hizo que me ruborizase.

-Gracias Bella, de verdad. Por estar aquí.

-Ya te he dicho Edward que no es nada, no me importa estar en un hospital contigo siempre y cuando no sea yo la que este en la camilla.- terminé con una sonrisa. Edward también sonrió y nos quedamos prendados en los ojos del otro durante varios minutos volviéndonos a reconocer, viendo la mirada de Edward, esa mirada que ponía siempre antes de besarnos, iba a dar ese paso lo sabía, lo veía justo cuando se abrió la puerta.

-¡Oh Edward! Qué susto me has dado.- una chica de mi estatura, morena y con los ojos verdes se inclinó hacia Edward para darle un abrazo. Edward pasó el brazo que no tenía conectado al suero por su cintura levemente.

-Nicole estoy bien.- la dijo con una sonrisa.

-Anoche no me llamaste y pensé que te habías entretenido en casa de tu amiga con su hija pero esta mañana tampoco has venido a la consulta así que llamé a tus padres y me lo acaban de contar. Menos mal que vivo a la vuelta de la esquina y he podido venir rápido y….- La corté carraspeando y me dirigí a la silla en la que había estado las últimas 5 horas recogiendo mi abrigo, la bufanda y el bolso.

-Bella- dijo Edward como si acabara de recordar que estaba presente- esta es Nicole mi psicóloga- dijo señalándola con la mano.

-Oh tu eres Isabella, su ex mujer ¿no?- golpe bajo. Era la primera vez que usaban ese adjetivo para definirme cuando hablaban de mi relación con Edward.

-Sí, su ex… y la madre de Ethan, su hijo- dije poniendo una sonrisa falsa en mi cara y dándole la mano.

-Ethan… si es un cielo de niño. No sé es tan... alegre y risueño.

-Sí lo sé, soy su madre.

-Bella…- empezó Edward. Sabía que me iba a pedir algo supongo que un tráenos café o sal un momento.

-Edward tengo que trabajar y recoger a Ethan de la casa de tu vecino. Además ya no te quedas solo y tus padres estarán al llegar- dije dándome vueltas al cuello con la bufanda- espero que te recuperes pronto- le di una última mirada y parecía como si al Edward que había estado viendo durante toda la madrugada hubiera sido otro. Este Edward tenía la cara encogida en un gesto de dolor, los ojos grises más que verdes y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho sin un amago de sonrisa.

-Claro Bella. Adiós.

-Adiós Edward, Nikki….- lo hice a propósito para molestarla pero no me escucharon porque en cuanto Edward se despidió de mí se metieron en una conversación profunda y dudo mucho que supiesen exactamente en qué momento me había ido.

Caminé por los pasillos del hospital dirigiéndome a la salida hasta que vi a Esme y a Carlisle caminar cogidos de la mano. Andaban deprisa pero sin correr.

-Bella- me saludó Carlisle.

-Buenos días.

-¿Qué tal está Edward?- me preguntó Carlisle. Esme me miraba peor era como si mirase a una pared.

-Está muy bien, ahora mismo está con su psicóloga.

-Bien.

-Adiós- me despedí.

-Bella- su voz me hizo pararme y dar la vuelta.

-¿Sí Esme?

-Gracias. Estoy segura de que te sacaron de la cama anoche y aunque Edward y tú ya no estáis juntos has venido y lo has cuidado igualmente.

-No ha sido nada. Lo haría de nuevo.- le dije desde el corazón.

-Aún así gracias.

Asentí con la cabeza y se despidió con un amago de sonrisa hacia la habitación de su hijo.

Según conducía hacia la casa del señor Looper a recoger a Ethan me daba cuenta de que lo que me pasaba era que tenía celos. Tenía celos horrorosos de esa tal Nicole. Sería su sicóloga y todo lo que tú quieras pero estaba segura de que ella quería más que una relación paciente-doctora o una simple amistad.

Lo que más me molestaba era el que yo no podía hacer ni decir nada porque Edward no era nada mío. Ya no lo era. Solo podría protestar si le hacía algo a Ethan pero por lo que me ha dicho Nicole ya le conoce y Edward no presentaría a nuestro hijo a nadie que no fuese buena persona.

**Gracias por los reviews, de verdad que me han sorprendido en cada capítulo recibo más. E incluso ayer recibí uno cuando normalmente los recibo solo el día que subo y como mucho al siguiente. También muchas gracias a las alerts y los favoritos.**

**Me he estrenado en una categoría, hay gente que me ha puesto como autora favorita, muchas gracias también.**

**Este capítulo va a tener dos partes porque como habéis podido leer, aquí solo hay Bella PVO el siguiente será solo Edward PVO.**

**En este capítulo vemos la relación de Edward y Bella de cuando eran pareja. Tienen pinta de ser uno de esos matrimonios divertidos ¿no?**

**¿Qué opináis de lo que ha hecho Alice? ¿Y de la bebé de Em y Rose?**

**BESOS!**


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: **Por supuesto todos los personajes, bueno la mayoría, son de S.M, yo solo uso sus personajes para dar vida a mis historias.**

SUMMARY:** Bella y Edward son una matrimonio felizmente casado con un niño de tres años. Bella engaña a Edward con otro hombre por tan solo poder salir de fiesta y divertirse como una adolescente. ¿Será tan importante para Bella la diversión cuando Edward se entere?**

*****BLOG ACTUALIZADO CON IMÁGENES HOT*****

**Capítulo 13**

**(Este capítulo empieza 1 mes después del hospital)**

Un mes. Un mes sin saber absolutamente nada de ella, era como si Bella se hubiese borrado del mapa. Y me dolía, por las noches estaba ansioso de que viniera Ethan a casa y ver si me contaba algo sobre ella pero él no decía nada y las veces que le pregunté qué tal con ella respondía con un simple ''ben''.

Desde que se marchó ese día del hospital no la había visto y en ese momento estaba cabreado, ya que me dio a entender que solo estaba en el hospital por no dejarme solo y en cuanto vino Nicole vio una forma de escape.

En el hospital pensé… que tal vez… en el hospital me volví a ilusionar y punto. Era tan fácil estar con ella cuando estábamos solos y no había nadie por medio que me dijera que merecía mi olvido, ni mi consciencia gritándome '' te engañó, te engañó'' y tampoco estaba la maldita moral. La que hacía que hiciéramos las cosas bien o mal según las normas que regía la sociedad y no las que regía yo mismo.

Pero en cuanto llegó Nicole el mundo real volvió a mí cuando vi la maldita mirada de Bella cubierta por una capa trasparente que yo conocía muy bien. Era la capa que usaba cuando estaba en una situación incómoda o cuando se sentía fuera de lugar. Esa capa que a ojos de los demás no se apreciaba, a ojos míos podía ver que era como si los suyos estuviesen congelados.

Estuve en el hospital dos días más en observación, durante los cuales me habían venido a visitar Emmett, Jasper, mis padres, Ethan y Nicole. Ella no se separó de mí hasta que crucé las puertas de cristal para salir a la calle. Me había estado cuidando todas las noches ya que me dolía bastante la cicatriz cuando me movía. Sus cuidados eran tiernos y se desvivía por mis necesidades pero no eran los de Bella.

Nicole estaba a mi lado siempre pero me agobiaba, con Bella teníamos la facilidad de estar en la misma habitación y tener cada uno su espacio personal. Ella corría siempre que necesitaba o quería algo sin embargo Bella lo tenía preparado, como las cupcakes, que me sorprendieron gratamente ya que conocía tan bien mis necesidades como yo. Muchas tardes cuando estábamos solos en la habitación nos cubría un tenso silencio, ella leía libros de psicología mientras yo soñaba despierto o pensaba en el trabajo. Con Bella nunca faltaba la conversación, recuerdo que cuando estábamos juntos viendo la tele por ejemplo, la tenía que mandar callar.

Cuando salí del hospital mi madre me exigió que nos quedáramos en su casa hasta que pudiese moverme sin dolores. Al cuarto día de llegar, Alice y Jasper vinieron a comer como hacían todos los martes.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Estaba dando de comer a Ethan cuando sonó el timbre anunciando una visita. Mi madre estaba metida de lleno en la comida por lo cual no podía ir a abrir la puerta y mi padre estaba en su despacho escuchando a los Beatles a todo volumen así que no oía nada del exterior. Fui a abrir la puerta de cristal y vi que eran Jasper y Alice._

_-Hermanito, ¿ya andas?- dijo mofándose de mí._

_-Sí Jas, y también muevo el brazo -dije dándole una colleja._

_-¿La operación te ha vuelto violento?- dijo riéndose._

_-¿Y a ti las semanas gilipollas?- le contesté mientras entrábamos a la cocina. Me había dado cuenta de que Alice no me había dirigido ni una mirada pero lo más extraño es que prefería que fuese así._

_Cuando terminamos de comer un riquísimo redondo relleno y una ensalada griega con el toque Esme me dispuse a recoger la mesa mientras mi madre preparaba el café y los demás se quedaron en la mesa charlando. _

_- Siento no haber ido al hospital- dijo una voz a mi lado._

_-No importa Alice, tampoco quería verte.- La dije mientras bajaba la mirada para verla. Sus ojos estaban muy brillantes producto de las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos._

_-Edward, lo siento mucho- dijo en un susurro._

_- ¿Y qué sientes exactamente Alice?, -dije dejando caer un plato al fregadero el cual produjo un fuerte estruendo- ¿el haber aireado lo horrible que es mi vida delante de todos mis amigos y algunos compañeros del trabajo, incluso de mi hijo que estaba en el jardín en ese momento?, ¿o de que mi hijo vaya a ser señalado toda su vida?_

_-Lo siento en serio- dijo entre sollozos- no sé porque lo hice. Perdona por haberte hecho tanto daño Edward, te quiero como si fueras mi hermano…_

_-Pues yo si sé porque lo hiciste- la corté en tono brusco- porque eres una niña consentida que quiere que todo sea como ella dice. ¿Pero sabes qué Alice?, que las cosas no son así. Que en tu vida puedes hacer y deshacer lo que quieras pero en la mía y en la de mi hijo solo decido yo y Bella, porque por poco que te guste Bella es la madre de Ethan y exijo que la respetes.- en ese momento me di cuenta de que todos estaban callados debido a mis voces._

_-Edward no lo hagas, por favor…- dijo refiriéndose a lo que iba a pasar._

_-No voy a permitir que tu lengua de víbora afecte a Ethan._

_-Yo nunca voy a hacerle daño a Ethan, le quiero como si fuese mío._

_-Pues ese es exactamente el problema, que no lo es._

_-Por favor no lo alejes de mí, es lo más cerca que voy a estar de ser madre.- dijo desesperada._

_-Tú te lo has buscado. Comprendo que lo haces porque te preocupas por nosotros pero esta vez te has pasado, nos has jodido Alice…_

_-Ya basta Edward- dijo mi hermano cogiendo a su mujer de los hombros._

_-¡No Jasper, tiene que saberlo joder!_

_-¿Te das cuenta de que la estas defendiendo por encima de Bella, la cual te engañó?_

_-Estoy arto de que todo el mundo me diga lo que tengo que hacer, lo que tengo que sentir, como debo actuar- dije al borde de los nervios- ¿Qué pasaría si dijese ahora mismo que he perdonado a Bella y que volvemos a estar juntos?_

_-No…no puedes…, es demasiado pronto. Ella no se ha hecho perdonar, te volverá a engañar hijo. Además pensé que Nicole…- dijo mi madre con un golpe en la mesa._

_-Ya estoy arto mamá. Tengo 33 años sé cuidar de mí mismo, de mi hijo, tomar mis decisiones y querer a quien crea conveniente. Nicole es una amiga, es un apoyo nada más. Por mucho que os pese sigo queriendo a Bella._

_-Pero Nicole te conviene más que ella- apuntó mi madre._

_-¿Lo ves?, decidís por mí. No estoy con Bella podéis respirar tranquilos, pero no me digáis a quien tengo que querer porque hasta ahí podíamos llegar.- dije mirando a todos fijamente. En este momento agradecía que mi hijo estuviese arriba dormido._

_-Nos preocupamos por ti Edward, no queremos verte sufrir como en estos últimos meses. ¿Es qué no te das cuenta? ¿Dime qué es tu vida? Te levantas, llevas a Ethan a la guardería, te vas a trabajar, los martes y viernes vas con Nicole a la consulta, luego vas al gimnasio y te matas a pesas, flexiones y abdominales para después destrozarte las manos al golpear el saco. Luego vuelve Ethan de estar con Bella y ya pareces más mi hermano hasta que te vas a dormir para volver a empezar con lo mismo. Además ahora fumas, llevabas sin fumar desde hace 8 años, dios Edward eres patético.- gritó mi hermano._

_-Jasper ya está bien.- gritó mi padre._

_-Sí ya está bien de meteros donde no os llaman, me voy- dije saliendo por la puerta. Pero mi madre me agarró de la sudadera antes de salir._

_-Por favor Edward no, hijo no nos dejes.- dijo mi madre llorando._

_-Hay límites que nunca se deben cruzar. Pero tranquila verás a Ethan todos los sábados, le podréis ver casi todos- dije excluyendo a mi hermano y mi cuñada que mientras no acepten las decisiones que tomo, no van a saber más de mí._

_Desperté a Ethan después de recoger la ropa que había traído para pasar la semana y me fui de casa de mis padres dejando a mi madre y a Alice llorando en el sofá y a sus lados sus respectivos maridos. Antes de irme escuché el inicio de una conversación y me quedé detrás de la puerta a escuchar._

_-¿Y tú no vas a decir nada?- exigió mi madre a mi padre._

_-Ya sabes lo que opino.- contestó con voz resignada._

_-Con ella nunca va a ser feliz- dijo mi madre con decisión._

_-Es con la única que lo va a ser, y lo sabéis- aclaró mi padre._

_-Pero es que los que engañan una vez suelen repetir, ¿por qué si la ha perdonado una vez no la va a perdonar más?_

_-Sabes que opino que todas las personas necesitan otra oportunidad Esme._

_-¿Pero Carlisle y si le hace daño de nuevo? Mi hijo esta desecho, no quiero verle así y desde que ha conocido a Nicole ha mejorado mucho._

_-Pero él no la quiere- dijo Alice con voz rota._

_-Puede darla una oportunidad al menos._

_-Creo que deberíamos dejar a Edward en paz, es el motivo por el que se ha ido- dijo mi hermano._

_No quise escuchar nada más y cuando llegué a mi casa disfrute de mi hijo, de las cosas más pequeñas que hacía, como patalear en la bañera para crear espuma cosa que le enseñó Bella._

_Después de que Ethan se hubiese dormido fui hacia nuestro dormitorio para dormir y acabar con ese fatídico día._

_Pero al volver del baño escuché unas risas que conocía muy bien. Y la vi._

_Estaba en posición de voyeur, estaba viendo una escena íntima desde afuera pero de la cual era partícipe._

_Bella se reía y yo la acompañaba, ella estaba apoyada en el cabecero de la cama y yo estaba encima de su estómago. Recordaba esto, fue la primera noche que ''dormimos'' en nuestra nueva casa. Aún no estábamos casados._

_-¿Es qué acaso tú no quieres?- la pregunté dándola besos ascendentes hasta detrás de su oreja el cual era su punto débil y comenzó a reír de nuevo._

_-¿Es qué te he dicho alguna vez que no quiera? Pero si me haces cosquillas no puedo contestarte- dijo moviendo el cuello._

_-Vale ya te dejo el cuello- dije bajando por su clavícula con mi boca mientras mi mano bajaba a su zona más sensible la cual estaba cubierta por una fina capa de seda azul cielo la cual rompí y comencé a acariciarla suavemente, solo por encima sin introducir mis dedos._

_-Edward…- dijo arqueándose._

_La cogí por las rodillas y la llevé hasta el baño en el cual solo estaba la bañera y un lavamanos provisional._

_-Me has dicho que tú también querías estrenar las habitaciones de la casa, ¿no? Bueno pues nos falta el baño, la habitación del fondo, la cocina y el balcón. Y ahora voy a empezar por el baño y recuerda mañana no tengo que trabajar- le insinué volviendo a acariciar su centro pero introduciendo tan solo las puntas de mis dedos. _

_-Bésame- me ordenó con la cabeza echada para atrás y los ojos entrecerrados. La besé suavemente en los labios pero ella se apartó de mí.- bésame en el pecho- me pidió. Y por supuesto que lo iba a hacer no había otra cosa que me gustara más._

_De repente un dolor en las rodillas me hizo abrir y cerrar los ojos dándome cuenta de que eso había sido una alucinación y que el dolor era debido a que había caído de rodillas en el suelo. Seguía en mi casa, estaba divorciado, mi hijo dormía en la habitación de al lado y hoy había tenido la discusión más fuerte con mi familia._

_Me levanté del suelo a duras penas y me metí en la cama cerrando fuertemente los ojos para quitar todas las imágenes que se encontraban en mi mente en esos momentos._

_A la mañana siguiente me levanté confuso. Tenía la sensación de que había estado con Bella, que cuando abriera los ojos ella estaría a mi lado en la cama. Pero no estaba, me tapé los ojos con una mano ocultándome así de la claridad._

_-Me estoy volviendo loco- susurré para mí mismo- necesito una señal que me indique que hacer, como continuar…- dije mirando al techo._

_Y en ese momento la tuve. Vi la señal, mi móvil sonó y cuando fui a cogerlo vi en el identificador de llamadas que era Nicole._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Y a partir de ese día mi vida había dado un giro de 180 grados. Nicole era mi mayor apoyo pero me sentía culpable de estar de alguna manera utilizándola así que accedí a tener con ella una relación que implicaba más contacto que lo que indicaba el término amigos. Se podría decir que era mi…. ¿novia?

Esa sería una etiqueta para lo que tenía con Nicole a ojos de los demás y quizás también para ella. Aunque desde un primer momento la dejé claro que no la quería de ese modo, que en mi corazón aún estaba Bella, ella lo aceptó.

Por las mañanas mi rutina era la misma, solo que después del gimnasio me iba a casa de Nicole dónde hablábamos y nos dábamos algún pequeño e insignificante beso en vez de volver a mi casa y torturarme con recuerdos.

Al principio fue violento para mí, el compartir un beso con alguien al que no quieres. Después me iba a mi casa donde Ethan llegaba sobre las 8 y me metía de lleno en la faceta de padre. Las noches que antes eran tortuosas para mí, se habían convertido en el único momento en el que me sentía a gusto conmigo mismo. Dónde no tenía que mentir ni fingir. Bella ya no ocupaba mi corazón al 100% quizás el 60% la distancia y el tiempo habían ayudado pero no me engañaba, sabía que en cuanto la volviese a ver todas mis resoluciones se irían a la mierda por lo tanto mi objetivo ahora era evitarla. Sentía que estaba sanando, que ya no me dolía tanto pensar en los momentos que compartimos.

Nicole y Ethan se llevaban muy bien y Nicole llenaba los huecos que le faltaban a Ethan de madre, de tía… porque no había vuelto a hablar con Alice ni con Jasper. Iba los domingos por la mañana un par de horas a casa de mis padres para que Ethan estuviera con sus abuelos pero me iba antes de la comida, donde era más posible que aparecieran.

Las navidades estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y hoy íbamos a decorar el árbol. Otros años lo decorábamos el sábado por la mañana, en pijama y después de desayunar las galletas de jengibre que preparaba Bella ese mismo día y que aún guardaban el calor.

Este año iba a ser diferente solo le íbamos a adornar Ethan y yo pero iba a ser por la noche cuando volviera de estar con Bella. Hoy no había ido a casa de Nicole ya que me había dicho que tenía consulta hasta las 9. Así que estaba en mi casa sacando las cajas del desván las cuales estaban llenas de polvo. En cada una de ellas con la letra de Bella ponía su contenido; las luces, las figuritas, las bolas, la estrella, el espumillón, las pegatinas para las ventanas, las velas…

-Señor Cullen- oí la voz de la señora de los servicios sociales que se encargaba de llevar a Ethan a casa de Bella y traerlo de vuelta.

-Ahora bajo- dejé las cajas al pasillo del segundo piso y bajé las escaleras para coger a mi hijo en brazos y darle un beso en la oreja.

-Gracias de nuevo- la dije en forma de despido. Cuando salió por la puerta miré a Ethan el cual se frotaba los ojos lo que era señal de que estaba agotado.

-¿Qué tal con mamá Ethan?- pregunté como todos los días.

-Ben, hoy hemos pueto el árbol-

-Oh que bien, esta navidad vas a tener dos árboles. ¿Sabes lo que estaba haciendo cuando has llegado?- negó con la cabeza- estaba sacando los adornos para ponerlos en casa.- instantáneamente una sonrisa se pintó en su boquita pero no duró mucho porque soltó un bostezo- pero mañana los ponemos. Ahora vamos a cenar y a dormir, ¿vale?- Ethan asintió y lo bajé al suelo para quitarle el abrigo y ponerle el pijama.

Nos acostamos pronto pero no sin antes prometer a Ethan que mañana le despertaría muy pronto para poner el árbol.

.

.

.

Me levanté a las 8 y media debido a que era sábado y no tenía que trabajar y lo primero que hice fue ir a despertar a Ethan para decorar la casa.

-Ethan, vamos campeón que el árbol te está esperando-solo me bastó decir estas palabras para que levantara la cabeza y saltara de la cama corriendo escaleras abajo. Yo salí corriendo detrás de él pero cuando llegué a las escaleras él ya estaba abajo y percibí el olor a algo dulce cocinándose en la cocina y oí el llanto de Ethan.

Baje corriendo las escaleras para atender a mi hijo el cual estaba de rodillas en frente del árbol llorando. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que el árbol estaba decorado, incluso las luces estaban encendidas. Di un vistazo por la estancia y vi que en la barandilla de las escaleras había espumillón rojo y dorado enredado entre los hierros que la formaban, que en el salón a cada lado del fogón había pequeños árboles con bolas de colores pero algunas ramas estaban pintadas de blanco simulando nieve. También en el fogón había 3 calcetines, siempre había habido tres calcetines pero este año solo debería haber dos. Totalmente confundido me dirigí hacia donde estaba Ethan llorando y lo cogí en brazos.

-Shhh cariño tranquilo- dije acariciándole la nuca.

-Eres un metioso papá- dijo levantando la cabeza de mi hombro y dándome un pequeño tortazo con su pequeña mano.- has pueto el árbol sin mí. Y no has pueto mi estela- dijo entre hipidos señalándome la copa del árbol dónde había un gran lazo rojo y no la estrella que mi hijo hizo en la guardería y que era tradición poner en el árbol.

Ahora me fijé más en el árbol y no estaba decorado…''normal''. Los adornos no eran los nuestros y la colocación era demasiado formal, demasiado perfecta, demasiado impersonal. Parecía un árbol para un centro comercial, los cuales son adornados por profesionales con la función de ser bonitos pero no de compartir un momento con la familia.

Mi cabeza era un caos. ¿Quién podría haber sido? Podría haber sido Alice, pero no tendría las agallas de venir a cambiar nada en mi propia casa. También podría haber sido mi madre, pero no, porque ella me lo hubiese dicho y desde luego hubiese hecho partícipe a Ethan. Incluso podría haber sido… Bella. Con este último pensamiento se me pasó un poco el cabreo, si había sido ella no me importaría tanto como si hubiese sido otra persona pero no tuve que deducir mucho más. De la cocina y con un delantal con motivos navideños que se me hacía muy conocido salió Nicole.

-Buenos días chicos- dijo acercándose para darme un beso en la mejilla y otro a mi hijo- he pensado que podríamos desayunar juntos y luego ir a patinar sobre hielo.

-¿Has decorado tú el árbol?- le pregunté omitiendo sus planes.

-Sí y también he hecho rosquillas- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Por qué?- dije cada vez más cabreado. Y es que no había cosa que más me enfadara que el que alguien se metiera en los asuntos que no le llaman y mucho menos en romper mis tradiciones con mi hijo. No me gustaba que se rompieran las tradiciones, no me gustaban los cambios.

-Como el otro día me contaste lo que solíais hacer en navidad y ese año ella ya no iba a estar… pensé… pensé que si hacia esto os resultaría más llevadero- mi hijo el cual todavía soltaba hipidos empezó a removerse entre mis brazos para que lo dejara en el suelo. Le solté y corrió hacia el fogón mirando los calcetines. Cogió el de la izquierda y le soltó de su gancho.

Volví la cabeza para ver a Nicole y vi que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Bueno… vamos a desayunar.- dije caminando hacia la cocina. Cuando entré todo estaba lleno de harina y desordenado. En el fregadero había una pila de cazuelas y platos sucios.

10 minutos más tarde estábamos desayunando Nicole y yo, uno en frente del otro un chocolate caliente y las famosas rosquillas Vulturi. Ethan tenía una rabieta y estaba sentado en las escaleras sin querer hablar ni moverse. Solo había dicho un pequeño_ no_ cuando Nicole le preguntó si quería desayunar.

-¿Te gustan… las rosquillas?- me preguntó con cautela.

Por primera vez desde que nos sentamos en la mesa la miré. El delantal que me había parecido tan conocido vi que tenía una mancha marrón y mis dudas se esfumaron. El delantal era de Bella. Ella siempre lo usaba para las comidas y cenas que se hacían en navidad y no solo en los días destacados sino durante todas las vacaciones de navidad. Ese delantal de lo había comprado con mi madre en un mercadillo hace 3 años y era rojo con pequeños árboles de navidad verdes, campanas amarillas y muñecos de nieve.

Volviendo a la pregunta de Nicole. Las rosquillas no estaban malas pero estaban demasiado dulces para mi gusto y quemaban.

-Sí claro, están muy buenas- dije sin emoción. Volví a mirar a mi taza de chocolate y oí un sollozo.

-Pues… no lo parece porque… no has dicho nada todavía. Ni si quiera me has dado un beso.- dijo entre sollozos y saliendo de la cocina.

Con un suspiro dejé caer la cuchara dentro de la taza y arrastré pesadamente la silla hacia atrás para ir a buscar a Nicole. La situación en el hall no era mucho mejor que en la cocina minutos atrás. Ethan estaba tumbado encima de las escaleras con la cabeza hacia abajo y tapándosela con sus brazos. Detrás de las escaleras se oyó un portazo supuse que de la puerta del baño.

Mi prioridad era mi hijo así que me acerqué hacia él para levantarle y que no cogiera frío.

-Cariño vamos, levanta que te vas a poner malito- nada ni se inmutó- Ethan… si te constipas no va a venir Papá Noel- ahora solo descubrió un poco su cabeza retirando los brazos. Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré: - Ethan si te levantas ahora y vienes conmigo a la cocina a desayunar cuando se vaya Nicoles quitaremos este árbol y lo decoraremos otra vez solo nosotros dos. Y pondremos tu estrella.- parece ser que la estrella funcionó ya que levanto la cabeza y con la cara llena de lágrimas bajo los últimos escalones y entró en la cocina.

Ahora me tocaba Nicole… Llegué a la puerta del baño y llamé tres veces. Todas sin contestación.

-Nicole… vamos abre.- dentro solo podía escuchar sollozos y como se limpiaba la nariz.

-Déjame Edward.

-Nicole vamos no es para ponerse así.- iba a llamar otra vez ero la puerta se abrió de un tirón.

-Edward me he levantado a las 7 de la mañana para venir, decorar la casa y haceros el desayuno y ni si quiera me has dado las gracias.- vale eso me había llegado. Estaba triste por Nicole, ella había venido a ayudarnos y darnos una sorpresa y nosotros no le hemos dicho ni un simple ''gracias''.

-Gracias. Pero Nicole cuando te dije el otro día esta tradición, es eso una tradición familiar que me hubiese gustado compartirla solo con mi hijo, ¿entiendes?- dije sosteniéndola el rostro.

-De acuerdo. Perdóname por tomarme libertades que no me correspondían- dijo resignada. Me acerqué poco a poco a sus labios y los acaricie suavemente con los míos. Mis manos seguían a cada lado de su cara mientras que las suyas estaban en mi espalda baja y una de ellas comenzaba a colarse por debajo de mi camiseta.

Me separé rápidamente de ella y en ese momento su móvil sonó evitando tener que darla explicaciones de por qué había cortado el beso tan bruscamente. Volví a la cocina donde Ethan estaba sentado y con los codos apoyados en la mesa esperando para desayunar.

A Ethan no le puse chocolate porque el azúcar hace de las suyas en él le puse un vaso de leche con Nesquik que ya era suficiente pero si le permití comer una rosquilla aunque este ni la probó dijo que no le gustaba solo con verlas.

Nicole volvió minutos después con el móvil en la mano y una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Era importante?- dije sentándome.

-Bueno… tengo que ir a trabajar a las 6 así que no podré pasar con vosotros todo el día pero si gran parte.

-¿Porqué trabajas tanto ahora?- era verdad hace tan solo 2 semanas Nicole solo trabajaba por las mañanas y ahora trabaja hasta por las noches.

-Por que el lunes me voy a ir a Los Ángeles a pasar toda la navidad con mi familia y no voy a volver hasta el 6 de enero por lo tanto tengo que adelantar consultas.

-Ahhh- dije.

Para agradecer lo que había hecho, aunque no me había gustado, le dije a Nicole que subiera a vestir a Ethan mientras yo fregaba. Estuve veinte minutos fregando hasta que pude volver a ver la cocina.

Extrañado de que Nicole no hubiese bajado ya subí a ver qué pasaba. A lo mejor Ethan había tenido otra rabieta y le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles a Nicole pero esa teoría se borró de mi cabeza cuando subí al segundo piso y escuché a Ethan hacer ruidos de coches sin rastro de la voz de Nicole, pasé por el baño pero la puerta estaba abierta y la luz apagada entonces solo me quedaba una habitación y esperaba por su bien que no estuviese en ella.

La puerta del dormitorio principal estaba abierto por lo tanto no necesité hacer ruido para abrir la puerta y entré sigilosamente.

Nicole estaba probándose una de las colonias que Bella había dejado cuando vino a por sus cosas. La ira comenzó a llenar mi sistema nervioso viendo a otra mujer en nuestro dormitorio, de Bella y mío, y usando sus cosas.

-¡Nicole! ¡Fuera!- grité

-Edward, no es lo que parece. No soy una cotilla pero Ethan entró y vine detrás y quedé prendada por la decoración…

-¡Me da igual! Sal de aquí ahora mismo antes de que te saque yo.

-Pero Edward…- dijo intentando llegar a mí.

-Pero nada. No tienes derecho a meterte en sus cosas, ¡sal!

-Lo siento-dijo con la cabeza baja antes de salir por la puerta. Me quedé en el centro de la habitación sujetándome el puente de la nariz e intentando tranquilizarme. No salí de mi habitación hasta que escuché la puerta principal cerrarse y fui a la habitación de Ethan. Ahora ya no estaba jugando se estaba… ¿poniendo el pijama de nuevo?

-¿Hijo qué haces?

-Vamos- dijo cogiéndome de la mano y arrastrándome escaleras abajo. Paramos en frente del árbol y con una sonrisa malévola comenzó a quitar todos los adornos que había puesto Nicole y como los lazos estaban atados y no podía soltarles tiraba de ellos con fuerza hasta que salían. Yo me quedé mirándole asombrado y divertido.

-Papi ayuda- dijo señalando la parte de arriba del árbol.

-Si hijo- lo agarré de las caderas y lo subí hasta que pudo llegar a la copa del árbol y lo primero que hizo fue quitar el gran lazo rojo tirándolo al suelo.

Mientras él terminaba de quitar los adornos llegó un repartidor con una cesta de navidad del trabajo. No sé para qué me auto-envió cestas con postales navideñas felicitándome a mí mismo la navidad.

Fui a tirar la postal al fogón del salón que raramente estaba encendido pero hoy era un día especial y vi de nuevo tres calcetines colgados de él en este orden:

Papá, Ethan y mamá- sonreí tocándoles suavemente hasta que divisé un trozo de tela sin quemar a un lado del fogón. Lo saqué con las tenacillas y vi el nombre que tenía; Nicole.

No pude evitar una carcajada al darme cuenta de la furia y frustración que había sentido mi hijo cuando vio que Nicole se intentaba meter en su familia. Me sentí mal después al pensar que nunca más vamos a ser esa familia que él tanto ama, nunca vamos a volver a ser una familia perfecta.

Ese día decoramos el árbol con nuestros adornos y por supuesto en lo alto de este estaba a estrella que Ethan había hecho en la guardería. A la hora de comer nos pusimos los dos mano a mano a hacer la comida. Hicimos un pastel de carne que nos comimos los dos por completo y pasamos la tarde viendo una película que ponían en la tele con las luces del árbol de navidad y el fuego del fogón como única iluminación. Y por primera vez desde hace meses fui completamente feliz y conseguí pasar una noche entera sin soñar con Bella.

.

.

.

**Uoooola gente!**

**Siento muchísimo el retraso pero es que no he podido escribir hasta esta semana, en estas fechas estoy muy liada. Pero bueno aquí tenéis el capítulo. La navidad también ha llegado a este fic.**

**Me encanta lo travieso y malo que es Ethan cuando quita el calcetín de Nicole y comienza a quitar el árbol con furia jaja. Pero solo lo hace porque no quiere a Nicole en su familia. Ni él ni muchas de vosotras.**

**También parece que Edward se ha recuperado un poco más ¿no? Bueno en este cap. no aparece Bella PVO porque es la segunda parte del cap. anterior. No os alegréis de que Nicole se haya ido, volverá.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido la discusión familiar? Muy leve, muy fuerte… decidme que opináis. El fice lo decidís vosotras en gran parte. **

***** ACLARACIÓN: En este capítulo Alice está desesperada porque Edward no la va a permitir ver a Ethan. Alice no puede tener hijos : (**

**Bueno decidme vuestras opiniones al respecto en un review o en un MP.**

**A partir de ahora las actualizaciones volverán a su ritmo habitual cada martes y os avisaré de todas formas por twitter bellabradshaw.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS/OS UN BESO ENORME!**


	14. Chapter 14

Diciembre, navidad, fecha familiar, amor… en Diciembre las calles se visten de adornos ya sean árboles de navidad, papás noeles, pegatinas en los cristales y por supuesto gente por todos lados comprando los regalos.

El año pasado Edward se empeñó en comprar un árbol más grande de lo que acostumbrábamos. Midió 3 metros y lo tuvimos que poner en el recibidor porque en el salón no entraba.

Ethan no cabía en sí mismo por su alegría al decorar el árbol con bolas de colores, luces, figuritas y por supuesto la estrella con purpurina plateada que había hecho en el colegio. Este año iba a tener dos árboles de navidad, pero el de mi piso medía un metro y medio ya que solo le había comprado para que Ethan le decorara.

Con Edward no había vuelto a tener ningún contacto. Rose me pidió perdón por haber dejado que la situación hubiese llegado hasta tales extremos. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, en todo caso de que la familia de Emmett haga unos vinos tan buenos, que entran solos.

El viernes decoré junto a Ethan el pequeño árbol de mi casa y como era tradición hice galletas de jengibre con diferentes formas y con glaseado de colores. A Ethan le encantaban y eran el snack favorito de Edward. Una vez se comió prácticamente la bandeja entera mientras veía la tele, lo que trajo como consecuencia el enfado de nuestro bebé.

Bree me había llamado esta mañana para terminar de atar los cabos sueltos de mi viaje a Minneapolis donde pasaría la navidad. Y ahora estaba haciendo la maleta mientras que Ethan pintaba dibujos navideños para ponerlos en las ventanas.

Mi vuelo salía esta madrugada, llegaría a Minneapolis a primera hora de la mañana y Diego iría a recogerme al aeropuerto. Rosalie había insistido en que fuese a su casa varias veces creándome un come come* en la cabeza.

Por un lado me sentía reticente a pasar la navidad en otro sitio que no fuese Seattle ya que la navidad era para pasarla con las personas a quien más quieres y las razones de mi vida se encontraban aquí, aunque una de ellas me odiase y hubiese encontrado a otra que realmente le daba todo el amor que él podía llegar a dar.

Por otro lado no quería quedarme sola en navidad recordando los años anteriores, puesto que aunque Rose me había invitado a su casa yo no pintaba nada allí. Iba a estar toda su familia y la de Emmett, que este año cenaban en su casa para estrenarla y porque de este modo era más fácil para Rose con Hayden siendo tan pequeña.

Terminé de hacer la maleta y bajé para terminar de pintar unos dibujos con mi hijo. La señora de los servicios sociales vendría a recogerle dentro de escasamente una hora y no volvería a verlo hasta el día 27 que volviese a Seattle.

Estuvimos pintando muchos folios con dibujos navideños y luego pusimos algunos en las ventanas que daban a la calle y en el frigorífico reservando algunos para que los pusiese en casa de Edward. Lo que más le gustó fue rellenar con espuma unas plantillas con motivos navideños también para las ventanas.

Antes de lo que me gustaría el timbre sonó indicando el fin de la estancia de Ethan conmigo. Felicité la navidad a la señora y a mi pequeño prometiéndole llamarle el día 25 por la mañana e intentando disipar los nervios por la visita de Papá Noel diciéndole que había sido un niño excelente y que tendría muchos regalos. Y realmente si había un niño que se merecía regalos por buen comportamiento, era Ethan. El pobre estaba pasando por las cosas más difíciles de su corta vida y nunca perdía la sonrisa. Antes de irse le di una bandeja de galletas a la señora en muestra de agradecimiento por cuidar a Ethan en la duración del trayecto de casa de Edward hasta aquí y viceversa y otra a Ethan.

Sería una cosa tonta pero las galletas iban a ser lo único normal en navidad dentro de esa casa, iba a ser la única cosa que se iba a mantener del mismo modo que en años anteriores. Y sentía que haciendo eso aún tenía un lazo de unión con Edward.

Me fui a dormir no sin antes derramar algunas lágrimas. Ya no solo por el desastre que era mi vida familiar sino por mis padres. Sabía que en cuanto pusiese un pie en casa de Bree iba a tener una conversación inevitable con ellos pero por extraño que pareciera me apetecía estar con ellos. Quizás sea por que como dicen, el tiempo lo cura todo. Y viendo las cosas desde un punto de vista más objetivo debería estar agradecida por haber crecido en una familia con unos cimientos inestables y en medio de un matrimonio sin amor porque de todas formas mis padres me habían hecho feliz, me habían dado una buena educación y solo se casaron pensando en mi bienestar y no por mi causa.

Antes de darme cuenta estaba en un avión a miles de metros de altura y escuchando mi ipod concretamente la canción de _train; Shake up Christmas. _

-¡Bella!- un gritó desde la columna amarilla del aeropuerto más cercana me llegó y cuando levanté la mirada una sonrisa se instauro en mi cara.

Diego tenía esa facilidad para hacerte sonreír.

-¡Madre mía Bree no bromeaba!- dijo en tono de mofa.

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunté confundida.

-Sobre que estás hecha una pena- me dejó un poco noqueada. Me acababa de decir que estaba hecha una mierda, aun que no con esas palabras, como si me hubiese dicho ''feliz navidad''.

-Gracias Diego estoy encantada de volver a verte y feliz navidad para ti también.- dije entre sarcasmo y mala uva. Pero no podía quitarle la razón a su comentario ya que desde que jodí mi vida había bajado de peso, las puntas de mi pelo parecían puntas de paja, no me maquillaba y mucho menos me vestía con ese estilo _casual chic_ que me había acompañado siempre. Ahora mismo no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo.

-Sabes que me alegro de verte aunque tengas cara de chupar limones.- dijo abrazándome.

En el trayecto a casa hubo momentos para todo. Al principio fueron risas cuando me empezó a tomar el pelo preguntando si mi falta de sentido del humor era a causa de que había dejado de fumar. Más tarde fue el tema de mis padres lo cual me confirmó lo que ya me veía venir; Charlie venía a cenar mañana y René a comer el día de navidad. Terminamos hablando del accidente de Bree y su pérdida a lo que sorprendentemente respondió con una sonrisa y un sencillo '' tendremos más''.

Por la ventanilla del coche pude observar que un manto de nieve cubría la ciudad, y es que en Minneapolis la nieve era como la lluvia en Seattle, indispensable.

Al llegar a casa un olor a comida delicioso nos dio la bienvenida seguido por los brazos de Bree los cuales siempre eran cálidos.

-Hermanita, que bien que ya estás aquí. Ahora se respira un ambiente más… familiar.

-Te veo genial Bree y ¿ese olor?, ¿es nuestra cena de mañana?- dije mirando por encima de su hombro.

-No es la comida de hoy. La cena de mañana me vas a ayudar a prepararla tú, así que mañana por la mañana te levantarás temprano y a cocinar.

-Sabes que para mí cocinar no es un castigo. Es más, gracias a que estoy yo aquí tendremos cena de navidad cocinada y no calcinada- Bree quemó el pavo de acción de gracias dos años seguidos cuando todavía vivíamos con nuestros padres.

-Chicas me he perdido- dijo Diego rascándose la nuca. Le hicimos caso omiso y seguimos hablando de nuestras cosas hasta que finalmente oímos un ''me voy a dar un paseo al perro''.

Estuvimos en la cocina mientras que informaba a Bree más detalladamente que por teléfono, cómo había sido mi vida desde que ella se fue, mientras ella cocinaba.

Comimos muy a gusto hasta que estuvimos satisfechos, había un aura en casa de Bree que me hacía sentirme como si estuviese completa. Como si estuviese al lado de Edward y Ethan estuviese jugando por ahí cerca, me sentía tranquila y plena. Una sensación que había sido muy escasa estos meses. Durante toda la comida todo eran sonrisas y confidencias entre Bree y Diego lo que me hizo sentirme un poco fuera de lugar en determinadas ocasiones.

Por la tarde Bree y yo vimos una comedia romántica de navidad, típico, en el mismo sofá y compartiendo manta. Por la noche vinieron unos amigos de mi hermana y su cuñado, los cuales eran muy agradables y graciosos hasta que salió la pregunta negra.

-¿Y tú Bella?, ¿estás casada?- me preguntó Julie con un marcado acento italiano.

Vi como Bree y Diego se tensaban e incluso Bree iba a interceder por mí pero respondí antes de eso.

-Estoy divorciada desde hace 6 meses y tengo un hijo de 3 años llamado Ethan.

-Oh, 3 añitos vaya… yo tengo uno de 17 pero hace su vida por su parte.

-¿Vaya tienes un hijo tan mayor?- le pregunté. Esa mujer tan solo aparentaba tener unos años más que yo quizás 35, 36…

-Lo tuve a los 23.- dijo contestándome a la siguiente pregunta que se iba a formular en mi cabeza.

Más tarde esa noche mientras los hombres fumaban fuera y Bree estaba en el baño, Julie se acercó doblando el mantel hacia a mí mientras que colocaba los platos en el lavavajillas.

-¿Y por qué te divorciaste?- la mire impresionada pues había contestado esa pregunta varias veces ya pero nunca me la habían formulado de forma tan directa- discúlpame no pretendo meterme en las cosas en las que no me llaman.

-No, tranquila. Fue por mí, por buscar cosas que no eran necesarias fuera del matrimonio.- Julie reaccionó de forma extraña en vez de darme su compasión o mirarme de forma fría y ponzoñosa se quedó aletargada y de repente me miró como si hubiese hecho algo bueno por ella.

-Sé cómo te sientes. Yo estuve igual que tú hace bastantes años.

-¿Qué? Pero si… con Andrew parece que sois… recién casados.- Julie soltó una risilla que solo tenía significado para ella.

-De alguna forma lo estamos, nos casamos hace 20 años en una ceremonia religiosa con toda la familia…etc. Pero a los 7 años de matrimonio me encontré con una amiga del instituto. Comenzamos a quedar y poco a poco me introdujo en su mundo, drogas, sexo con otras personas, alcohol….- dijo con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos de 20 años atrás- por aquellos entonces nuestro hijo tenía 4 años y ese no es el ejemplo que una madre debería dar. Un día Andrew se enteró de todo, aún no me explico cómo no se dio cuenta antes, y me echó de casa. Nos divorciamos y estuvimos separados 4 años pero al final supimos volver a encauzar nuestras vidas y nos hemos vuelto a casar hace 9 años y hace 4 meses renovamos los votos en unas vacaciones.

-¿Y qué pasó para que volvierais a estar juntos?- ella se giró mirando hacia el balcón donde su marido fumaba una faria y como si se hubiese dado cuenta de la mirada de su esposa se giró y la giñó un ojo.

-Pasó que mi marido es un ángel el cual no merezco. Hubo un momento después de haber perdido todo en que toque fondo, me apoyé en una vecina la cual me ayudó a internarme por voluntad propia en un centro de intoxicación y allí me obligué a madurar descubriendo que continuaba teniendo resquicios de la adolescencia en la cabeza. Y bueno un día, después del cumpleaños de nuestro hijo me sentí lo suficientemente madura y preparada para enfrentarle y pedirle perdón sinceramente por dañarle de esa forma. Después de eso volvimos a ser amigos y a recobrar la confianza, hasta que un día me lancé al vacio y lo besé. Al principio ni se inmutó, pero más tarde fue él quien me devolvió en beso y desde entonces ha sido una continua luna de miel.

-Oh vaya. Eso es que os tenéis un profundo amor el uno al otro capaz de aguantar grandes pesos.

-Bella no te rindas, tu falta fue grave pero la mía lo fue más. Haz un examen a tu persona y corrígete para evitar dañar a las personas que te quieren. El error lo sufren todos pero es solo tuyo por lo cual solo tú debes solucionarlo.

-Muchas gracias por compartirlo conmigo. Es muy personal.

-Es una historia muy bonita pero desgraciadamente es debido al dolor que tuvimos que sufrir ambos. Aunque no todo es felicidad. Siempre hay algo de desconfianza, es más siempre la habrá. Es mi condena por lo que hice, pero una buena charla a tiempo hace milagros.

Después de que se fueran Julie y Andrew me subí a dormir con una pregunta en mi mente. ¿Tendríamos Edward y yo otra oportunidad?

Al día siguiente una alterada Bree me despertó a las ocho de la mañana para ir al mercado a comprar las cosas de última hora para la cena. Parecía una niña de seis años emocionada por que iba a venir Papá Noel, no una mujer hecha y derecha de 29 años.

Compramos lo necesario para las ensaladas, varias botellas de vino, algunas de champán y fresas con chocolate. Lo último un capricho de Bree que se comió en el coche, incluso antes de llegar a casa.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde cocinando. Bree se encargó principalmente de la ternera asada, que iba a ser el plato principal, mientras que yo me dedicaba a los entremeses. Preparé canapés de queso de untar con salmón, de queso azul con miel, de huevo duro laminado con salsa rosa y decorado con almendras machacadas, que daban un toque crujiente cuando te los introducías en la boca, y un sinfín de platos con jamón, foie de pato, queso… había comida como para diez personas y solo éramos cuatro hasta donde yo sabía.

Comimos un par de sándwiches entre vuelta y vuelta al asado y bandejas de canapés. Finalmente ambas hicimos un sorbete de limón muy espumoso que reservamos en el congelador para tomarlo bien frío a modo de postre. Yo hubiese preparado algo más elaborado para el postre pero Bree me tranquilizó diciendo que había una bandeja bien surtida de dulces navideños por si alguien se quedaba con hambre.

Estaba ayudando a limpiar la cocina a Bree cuando llegó Diego con un ramo de rosas color crema con un suave toque rosado y yo salí de la cocina con la escusa de arreglarme.

Me tomé mi tiempo en la ducha relajando mis músculos, los cuales acumulaban una gran tensión, bajo el agua caliente y por un momento no pude evitar que una imagen se colase en mi cabeza traspasando todos los muros que me había impuesto anoche para que hoy fuese perfecto para mi familia.

El año pasado todos cenamos en casa de Esme y Carlisle. Esme adoraba cocinar y preparó un banquete del cual se podía alimentar una familia por un día tomando tan solo las sobras. Para Ethan preparó unas patatas baby, algo blando que sus dientes pudiesen masticar sin dificultad. Aquella noche cenamos entre risas y miradas cómplices entre las parejas y con la música de una gala que se retransmitía por televisión como sonido de fondo. Después de la cena los hombres subieron al despacho de Carlisle a fumar un puro y jugar a las cartas mientras que nosotras bebíamos como cosacas, al menos Alice y yo. Esme se entretenía poniendo el lavavajillas y cuando se nos unió ya llevábamos unos cuantos gin tonics.

Estaba poniéndome la última horquilla que sujetaba mi recogido en forma de cascada cuando sonó el timbre. Sabía quién era, por lo tanto los nervios que me producían esa sensación de inquietud en el estómago se debían seguramente a la impaciencia por ver a mi padre tras muchos meses separados sin tan siquiera compartir una conversación.

Bajé despacio por las escaleras debido al vestido en tono nude y a los zapatos del mismo color pero con doce centímetros de tacón. Al llegar al último escalón levanté la vista, la cual miraba al suelo para no tropezarme, y me encontré con la mirada de mi padre.

No estaba como esperaba verle, no estaba como siempre. Se le veía mucho más joven a mis ojos. ¿Se había teñido el pelo?, ¿había adelgazado? Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron vi que los suyos tenían un brillo particular, el brillo que producen las lágrimas justo antes de derramarse. Pero no pude observarle mucho más tiempo porque acorté el espacio que nos separaba y le abracé.

Mi padre me abrazó muy fuerte y levantándome varios centímetros del suelo. Me besó el pelo y me separó para poderme observar bien.

-Lo siento papá- dije dejando caer una lágrima que mi padre retiró antes de que llegara a mi mejilla.

-No pasa nada Bells, este no es tu momento más fácil.- otra lágrima se derramó de mi ojo en ese momento. Sin embargo esta recorrió todo mi rostro hasta caer en la moqueta color crema de mi hermana- venga vamos a cenar y en mientras me cuentas como esta mi nieto.

Le conté más de talles de mi vida que de la de Ethan, pero no nombró a Edward en ningún momento y de cierta forma lo agradecí. Eso me ayudaba a cumplir mi promesa de no estar triste esta noche. Mi padre me contó que tenía una amiga, pero solo amiga. Insistió en esta pequeña aclaración durante cinco minutos para que no pensase cosas que no eran. Se llamaba Sue y cada uno cuidaba del otro a su manera. Me alegré por mi padre, él también tenía derecho a ser feliz, e incluso le insté a que me la presentara antes de que me volviese a ir a Seattle. Accedió no muy convencido diciendo que no era tan importante como para hacer presentaciones formales y que podría ir a su casa, mi casa hasta los 18 años, cuando quisiese y seguramente la vería. Quedé que comería con él, el día 26 antes de que me fuera.

La cena fue un poco rara. Todo estaba riquísimo y ambas cocineras recibimos felicitaciones por la comida, que aun que esté mal que yo lo diga; estaba para chuparse los dedos. Y mi padre y Diego debían de pensar de la misma manera ya que repitieron de ternera y se acabaron las dos últimas bandejas de canapés entre los dos. Pero había un ambiente extraño, a mi punto de vista todo era demasiado simple, demasiado sencillo, todo iba demasiado bien, Diego y Bree no pararon de regalarse mimos mutuamente y tenía la sensación de que iba a pasar algo que rompiera toda la tranquilidad.

¿Pero sería bueno o malo?

Junto a Bree me levanté a por él sorbete de limón que estaba servido en copas, y Bree cogió tres de ellas en un estado, ¿como de coma de felicidad? La pregunté si llevábamos la jarra con el resto del sorbete y no me contestó. Se limitó a salir de la cocina con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Al llegar al salón mi padre me miró pidiendo una explicación por el comportamiento de la pareja feliz pero le hice un gesto con los hombros indicando que sabía tan poco como él.

-¡Bueno ya está bien! - espetó mi padre- es verdad que es navidad y que el amor y la felicidad nos invaden por completo pero lo vuestro raya lo absurdo.

Bree y Diego se miraron y se empezaron a reír, en ese momento se me pasó por la cabeza si se habían fumado un porro o si se les había subido el vino a la cabeza pero vi que la copa de Bree estaba llena de agua como durante el resto de la cena.

-Creo que me voy a ir a fuera a llamar a mi hijo- dije levantándome de la silla.

-¡No! No te vayas- ambos se levantaron de la mesa y Diego se situó detrás de Bree posando sus manos en su abdomen. Contuve la respiración tras un jadeo y Bree me miró asintiendo.

-¡Estoy embarazada de nuevo!- gritó Bree.

Me desplacé inmediatamente al lado de Bree y de mi cuñado felicitándoles. Mi padre tardó un poco más pero finalmente estaba casi más feliz que los propios futuros papás.

Tras las felicitaciones y un brindis por el nuevo miembro a la familia Garber, apellido de Diego, mi padre y yo salimos al porche pero con abrigos porque la temperatura era más de menos cero grados. Mi padre fumaba un puro y yo un cigarro. Solo fumaba en fechas muy destacadas ya que a Edward no le gustaba besar _a un cenicero _como me solía decir.

-¿Y…qué tal están las cosas por Seattle?- preguntó con doble sentido. Ambos mirábamos hacia el frente, observando las luces de los vecinos de mi hermana. Sabía que estaba preguntándome por Edward pero no lo hacía directamente por miedo a mi reacción. Decidí jugar un poco con él evitando su pregunta oculta y respondiendo a la que había dicho en voz alta.

-Muy bien hace tres meses Rose tuvo una niña, se llama Hayden y es preciosa. Es pura Rosalie pero con el apetito de Emmett cualquier día va a dejar seca a Rose.

Mi padre conocía a Rose desde que llevaba pañales, sus padres también viven en Minneapolis y habíamos crecido juntas. Solo nos separamos cuando fuimos a la universidad y nos veíamos cada mes.

-Sí lo sé Allyson y Max estuvieron en casa enseñándome las fotos y hablé con Rose por teléfono para felicitarla. Pero pequeña, sabes que te estaba preguntando exactamente.

-Sí, lo sé- dije con un suspiro- Edward está… bien, supongo.

-¿Supones?- dijo mi padre dándose la vuelta para mirarme.

-Hace dos meses que no le veo.- dije reteniendo las lágrimas y mirando hacia abajo.

-Tsk, eso no está bien. Sé que lo mejor cuando dos personas se separan y más con… vuestros motivos es poner tierra de por medio, pero cuando se tiene un hijo es lo más importante. Y siempre va a haber cumpleaños, luego festivales en el colegio, graduaciones, bodas… pero no hace falta irme tan lejos. Ojalá que no pero… Ethan puede ponerse enfermo un día y os va a necesitar a los dos y si estáis separados cuando os veáis va a ser muy duro para los tres.

-Lo sé papá. Ethan es lo único importante que tengo ahora. Me levanto por él, vivo por él… sino…sino estuviera aquí no sé donde me encontraría en estos momentos.- mi padre me abrazó por detrás frotándome los hombros consolándome y dándome calor producido por la fricción- pero Edward es feliz. Ha encontrado a una persona que le complementa…

-Tú también lo hacías. No te sientas inferior a esa chica porque sea la pareja de Edward ahora. Tú le complementabas y le entendías perfectamente y la prueba de eso es ese diablillo de niño que tenéis.- sonreí involuntariamente como siempre que pensaba en Ethan.

-Pero es que esa chica… solo la he visto una vez per es perfecta para Edward.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tiene más pecho que tú, es más guapa, más alta…?- mi padre me sacó una carcajada involuntaria.

-No físicamente se parece mucho a mí pero es su autoestima. La vi tan segura de sí misma, no sé… yo al principio de mi relación con Edward era muy insegura y eso nos trajo varias discusiones, sin embargo ella… ella rellena hasta las pequeñas aristas que nos separaban a Edward y a mí.

-Chorradas. Edward te quería y a mis ojos y a ojos de los demás te puedo asegurar que hacíais la pareja perfecta lo que me hace preguntarte la famosa pregunta supongo.

-¿Por qué?- dijimos los dos a la vez.

Porque le fui infiel a Edward. Realmente me había dicho a mi misma que era por la libertad de salir de fiesta, de pasarlo bien… ¿pero era ese el motivo principal? Porque si hubiese querido esa vida, desde luego ahora que tenía la oportunidad de vivirla sin nada ni nadie que se me interponga en el camino hubiese continuado con ella. Pero no lo hacía, me pasaba los días lamentándome por perder la vida que tenía con Edward y pidiendo una nueva oportunidad. Y entonces lo vi claro, nítido, transparente como un cristal, como el hielo que nos rodeaba esa noche.

Yo solo había salido con Laurent como vía de escape de mi vida con Edward porque tenía miedo. Mi vida de casada y de mamá era tan perfecta que sentía que algo nos iba a dar de lleno en la cara y nos iba a arruinar la felicidad que sentíamos y yo para evitar el golpe había acelerado las cosas buscando una manera de sobrevivir, algo a lo que agarrarme cuando esa vida se fuese. Nunca me plantee que pudiese no tener fin. Siempre tenía mi lado pesimista pensando en lo peor de los mejores momentos. ¿Tenía miedo de la felicidad? Era lo más absurdo que había oído en toda mi vida pero era así. Tenía miedo a que alguien me matara y había decidido el suicidio.

Soy gilipollas.

-¿Bella?- en ese segundo volví de mi epifanía. Mi padre estaba a mi lado mirándome preocupado y yo a punto de una hipotermia.

-Por gilipollas.

-¿Qué?

-Qué rompí todo lo que tenía por gilipollas.- comencé a contarle a mi padre mi epifanía pero ya dentro de casa, sentados en el sofá de mi hermana y con un café en la mano. Mi padre quedó muy sorprendido por mi respuesta. Supongo que se esperaba un ''porque no era feliz'' o ''porque Edward estaba mucho tiempo en el trabajo'' o algo por el estilo pero nunca eso.

-¿Qué voy a hacer papá?- dije tapándome la cara con las manos.

-Vas a hablar con Edward y se lo vas a contar. Porque él merece saberlo. – Dijo acariciándome la espalda – pero no esperes nada porque el daño es el mismo.

Esa noche hablé con mi familia, temas variados pero nunca más salió Edward ni René mi padre se fue cerca de las dos de la mañana dándome un beso en la frente y pidiéndome que me tomara un calmante y que durmiera y sobre todo que no me precipitase con nada.

Esa noche dormí de un tirón y me levanté a las once producto del tranquilizante que me había dado Bree. Me levanté con una sonrisa porque iba a hablar con mi hijo dentro de horas escasamente. Esperaría a que fuese una hora prudente en Seattle para llamar.

Desayuné con Bree y Diego mientras hablábamos del embarazo. Nada más terminar de recoger la mesa cogí mi móvil y llamé a mi hijo. Hasta que no dio dos pitidos no fui consciente de que estaba llamando al número de Edward y que iba a hablar con él.

-¿Sí?- dijo una voz que yo conocía tan bien que intuía que en su rostro había una sonrisa.

-Mmm hola Edward- dije pausadamente- quería hablar con Ethan.

-Hola Bella, ahora te le paso- oí como bajaba las escaleras y poco a poco fui escuchando las voces de mi hijo. Parecía emocionado y supuse que estaba jugando con sus juguetes. Algo se apoderó de mí y antes de que pasase el teléfono a nuestro hijo grité.

-Y feliz navidad para ti Edward- un silencio al otro lado de la línea, tan solo interrumpido por las voces de Ethan, me hizo cuestionarme si lo había escuchado. Pero en el último momento me contestó.

-Feliz navidad para ti también.- y acto seguido pasó el teléfono a Ethan porque escuche un leve ''es mamá'' de parte de Edward.

-¡Mami!- gritó mi hijo al teléfono.

-Hola tesoro, ¿te ha traído muchas cosas Papá Noel?- dije entusiasmada.

-Shi… un circuito de coches, un toboan y en casa de la yaya un coche para montar, un camión y pintuas.

-Vaya que de cosas. Eso es que has sido un niño muy bueno este año cariño. ¿Vas a ser tan bueno al que viene?

-Shi.

-Bueno en casa de mamá… también hay regalos para Ethan así que cuando vuelva a casa los abres y a ver si Papá Noel ha acertado o no, ¿eh?- mi hijo soltó una risilla- además vas a tener un primito o primita. La tía Bree va a tener un bebé.

-¿Un pimo? ¿Tan pequeño como Haden (Hayden)?- dijo entusiasmado.

-Sí, y el abuelo Charlie también te manda un beso.

-Vae

-¿Bueno y que más me cuentas?- sabía que la conversación estaba a punto de acabar, pues mi hijo era muy tímido y no me iba a dar más conversación. Y mucho menos si hay juguetes nuevos esperando por ser probados por él.

-Na. Ados mami.

-Adiós chiquitín, un beso.- iba a colgar ya que había escuchado cuando pasó el teléfono a Edward. Pero inesperadamente Edward habló.

-¿Bree está embarazada?- preguntó interesado Edward.

-Sí, de dos meses.

-Dala la enhorabuena de mi parte.

-Claro…- estuve exactamente dos segundos en silencio sopesando si podía decírselo por teléfono o no. Pero decidí hacerlo a la cara.

-Adiós Bella.

-Adiós… Edw…. Edward espera- grité de nuevo.-Tengo que hablar contigo- dije atropelladamente.

-Bueno, ya veremos cuando vuelvas a Seattle. Adiós.- colgó inmediatamente evitando poder seguir con la conversación o que yo pronunciase otra palabra. Me sentí totalmente descolocada. No esperaba un ''desde luego mi amor, ahora cojo un vuelo y aclaramos todo'' pero al menos esperaba que me dejara despedirme.

También llamé a Rose para felicitarla la navidad y me contestó muy feliz que se lo estaban pasando muy bien toda la familia junta y que a todos se les caía la baba con Hayden, sobre todo a los tres hermanos de Emmett que era tan o más enormes que él.

Mi madre vino a comer y arreglamos las cosas tal y como lo hice con mi padre. También hablamos de Edward pero por encima, mi madre no era sentimental y a ella se la daban mal los temas amorosos por lo tanto lo evitó tanto como pudo. Me sorprendió que me dijera que estaba viviendo en Jacksonville. Quería cortar con su vida anterior y una de las cosas con las que cortó fue con el clima y por eso decidió mudarse del norte al sur del país.

Los días que me quedé en Minneapolis pasé tiempo con mi hermana, que vivía en una burbuja de felicidad, con mis padres, por separado. Conocí a Sue, era realmente simpática de la edad de mi padre, muy sencilla y organizada.

Antes de darme cuenta estaba despidiéndome de Diego en el aeropuerto y volando de nuevo hacia Seattle.

****** come come: que no paraba de pensar en lo mismo una y otra vez.**

**Hola gente!**

**Bueno perdonar el retraso pero ayer estuve toda la tarde escribiendo un OS para el contest de navidad. Se llama '****'la muerte no es más dulce en navidad****''**, **pasaros por el contest:**

**http:/ /www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 3429837/ Contest _ Sintiendo_ la_ Navidad (sin espacios ya sabéis). Pasaros y decidme que os parece el mío pero hay muchos más que están realmente bien. Las votaciones comenzarán mañana y para votar deberéis pinchar donde ponga vote now! En la página oficial del contest en la parte de arriba.**

**Respecto a esta historia, va a haber cambios. Para que pase todo lo que tengo pensado; a partir de ahora no sabremos qué estará pasando en la vida de Edward : ( lo siento pero es necesario. En el siguiente capítulo os pondré todo lo que debemos saber sobre él hasta próximo aviso. **

**Y prepararos porque a partir del siguiente comienza la tortura de Bella. La de verdad.**

**Decidme que os han parecido las razones del engaño de Bella, la reconciliación con sus padres y que queréis que pase a partir de ahora con ella.**

**Bueno como ya no nos vamos a leer hasta después del día de navidad. Pues desearos a todas unas felices fiestas. Espero que las paséis con vuestros seres queridos y amigos que esta etapa está para eso.**

**Besos y FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: **Por supuesto todos los personajes, bueno la mayoría, son de S.M, yo solo uso sus personajes para dar vida a mis historias.**

SUMMARY:** Bella y Edward son una matrimonio felizmente casado con un niño de tres años. Bella engaña a Edward con otro hombre por tan solo poder salir de fiesta y divertirse como una adolescente. ¿Será tan importante para Bella la diversión cuando Edward se entere?**

****Actualizaré el blog esta noche o mañana a más tardar.**

**Capítulo 15**

Llegué a mi casa exhausta y con un gran suspiro me tiré en el sillón. Me permití descansar después de llevar toda la mañana recorriendo las infraestructuras más importantes de Seattle con unos inversionistas alemanes. Hilary, una de mis compañeras no había podido ir a trabajar y esta mañana Ángela me había llamado desesperada para que cubriera la visita junto a ella. Eran finales de Enero y me había pasado toda la mañana traduciendo a alemán cosas de arquitectos que no entendía casi nada si no fuese gracias a las explicaciones que me daba Edward cada vez que veía un monumento o estructura especial, y sin sentir los pies.

Inevitablemente pasamos por el rascacielos en el cual trabajaba Edward. Recé para que no entrásemos, de ser así no abría forma de no verle a él, a Jasper o a Alice. Pero simplemente nos limitamos a entrar al vestíbulo y comentar como se construyó. En ese momento me lucí. Sabía más de lo que el propio guía contó. Sabía hasta el nombre del decorador de las oficinas.

Estuve nerviosa durante toda la visita pero cuando me entraron ganas de salir corriendo fue cuando vi salir a un gran grupo de personas del ascensor y dirigirse a la puerta principal. No conocía a ninguno y respiré aliviada en cuanto terminé de inspeccionar todos los rostros.

Me levanté para ponerme el pijama y hacer el almuerzo cuando sonó el timbre. Fui a abrir distraída y me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando miré a la persona que estaba al otro lado.

-Alice…- dije sorprendida.

-Hola Bella- dijo en tono suave pero impersonal- ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó mirando detrás de mi hombro

No la contesté y simplemente me aparté de la puerta. Ella entró al pequeño hall y dio una vuelta sobre si misma observando el piso mientras se quitaba los guantes.

-¡Valla! es muy… acogedor- dijo mientras caminaba tras de mi hasta el salón.

-Y muy pequeño, pero para mí sola me sobra.

-Oh, ¿eso es un klimt?- dijo en referencia al cuadro que colgaba de una de las paredes.

-Lo dudo ya que solo me costó 30 dólares.

-Ahhh de todas formas… ¿no te parece impactante los colores, el contraste…?

-Alice no has venido aquí para hablar de los cuadros que hay en mi casa, ¿verdad?- la pregunté directamente. Me miró y suspirando se sentó en el sofá junto a mí.

-La verdad es que no. Hoy te he visto en las oficinas.

-Estaba trabajando.- aclaré.

-Lo sé y cuando te he visto solo quería ir y hablar contigo. Siento mucho todo lo que pasó en casa de Rose. No te voy a negar que lo piense o lo pensé pero no debí decirlo en público. Perdóname Bella.

-No pasa nada Alice, al fin y al cabo solo pronunciaste en voz alta verdades. Yo soy la culpable de que mi familia se haya roto, de que mi hijo tenga que viajar de casa en casa como un jodido paquete- dije restregándome las lágrimas.

Alice se quedó callada dándome la razón.

-Me dolió tanto… tanto como si me hubieras engañado a mí. Bella eras mi amiga, lo más cercano a una hermana que tenía y de un día para otro la familia feliz que formábamos se rompió. Mi cuñado, al cual quiero como un hermano, se pasó una tarde entera con la mirada perdida y derramando lágrimas en casa de Esme. Solo nos dijo un ''nos separamos''. Y no solo vosotros os separasteis. Nos separamos Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, yo… y ahora Edward y Ethan.- las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas hasta caer en caída libre al llegar a mi mandíbula y un dolor asfixiante me cubrió el pecho.

-¿Cómo... cómo que Edward e Ethan?- pregunté a duras penas restregándome las lágrimas.

-Hace un mes más o menos, tuvimos la peor discusión con Edward. Él te defendía a capa y espada mientras nosotros le hacíamos ver que había más vida tras de ti. Se enfadó con todos pero en especial conmigo tras el episodio en casa de Rose. Dijo que quería mantener alejado a Ethan de mi veneno. Solo le he visto en noche buena desde entonces. Con Edward la relación es nula, y sabes lo importante que es Ethan para Jasper y para mí. Es como el hijo que nunca vamos a tener- asentí dándola confianza a continuar- eres mi única esperanza Bella. Intenta hablar con Edward por favor…- podía notarla desesperada.

-Lo haré Alice. Haré todo lo posible pero no confíes mucho en mi palabra. Edward ha estado esquivándome desde que volví de Minneapolis sabiendo que quería hablar con él- dije frustrada. Había intentado mantener una conversación con Edward desde que pisé Seattle pero no me cogía el teléfono y no quería montar una escena en la oficina. Además debía respetar si no quería hablar conmigo.

-¿Sabes? Desde esa discusión he crecido como persona. Edward me llamó ''niñata consentida'' y tenía razón. He tenido todo lo que he querido y como he querido toda la vida. Y eso me ha hecho reflexionar y darme cuenta que si Edward solo puede ser feliz contigo, da igual mis prejuicios, no le forzaré a estar con otra persona si te quiere a ti. Y sabemos que solo te quiere a ti.- terminó con una sonrisa. Suspiré y me tapé la cara con ambas manos mientras me echaba hacia atrás en el sillón.

-No Al- ella me regaló una tímida sonrisa por el diminutivo cariñoso de su nombre que solía utilizar siempre con ella- él tiene a su lado a una persona que le quiere y le da lo que yo no pude ofrecerle, amor.

-¿Amor? ¿Nunca has amado a Edward, Bella?- dijo impresionada y sorprendida.

-Alice no digas estupideces, claro que lo hice. Lo hago, con toda mi alma.- una sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

-¿Y porque no luchas por él?

-Alice estoy segura que conoces a Nicole. Ella es tan perfecta para Edward… como yo nunca lo he sido. Y yo le he hecho tantísimo daño que no me sentiría bien si le vuelvo a arrebatar la felicidad al retenerlo conmigo. Además ¿qué puedo ofrecerle Alice? Conmigo será una vida llena de inseguridades, de falta de confianza… y Edward no se lo merece. Porque lo amo tantísimo es que le dejo la vía libre para que rehaga su vida con quien considere adecuado.

-Bella eres tonta. De verdad es que nunca me voy a cansar de decírtelo. ¿Quieres a Edward?- asentí- Olvidando las tonterías que me acabas de decir ¿no te gustaría volver a estar con él como antes? ¿Saber que siempre hay alguien esperándote en casa, alguien con el que siempre puedas contar, alguien que te proteja o en el caso de Edward te sobreproteja?- terminó riendo.

-Me muero por eso. Es mi mayor deseo y pido por él a diario, pero mis ''tonterías'' tienen mayor peso.- dije resignada.

-Mira te voy a decir una cosa y espero que la aproveches. **Chez Shea, **reservado para las 2.- me miró esperando algo de mí hasta que gritó- ¡vete ya!- me sacó del sillón con un empujón no tan suave.

Al salir al pasillo la oí decir algo en plan ''es la única forma de volver a ser felices todos''

Me vestí de manera formal, me maquillé rápidamente y salí volando hacia en garaje. Por el camino iba pensando que le diría; primero le explicaría las razones y luego le suplicaría si era necesario para que nos diera otra oportunidad. Incluso me preparé un discurso.

Entré al restaurante y al ver al recepcionista me quedé helada.

-¿Señorita tiene una mesa reservada?- me preguntó con educación. –Alice podrías haberme avisado de esto dios, pensé. Me quedé en blanco y solo pude soltar mi apellido- Cullen- o bueno mi apellido de casada.

Miró las listas y cuando iba por la tercera me empecé a desesperar.

-Oh sí, aquí está- miró hacia atrás, hacia el comedor- es la mesa del rincón de la derecha.- asentí como muestra de agradecimiento y camine hacia el interior del comedor.

Me fui acercando con pasos tímidos hacia la mesa y vi que no estaba solo. En ese momento paré de caminar. Era de esperar que si venía a un restaurante como este, no iba a venir solo para empacharse a marisco, aunque nunca esperé que estuviera con ella. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza, Alice me había ilusionado demasiado como para poder apreciar todas las posibilidades.

Tampoco esperaba ver que se comportaba con ella como conmigo. Le tenía la mano cogida por encima de la mesa y la miraba con cariño a la vez que la daba a probar un mejillón en su boca.

A ella se le escurrió un poco de salsa por la barbilla y ambos comenzaron a reír soltándose la mano y Edward volvió la cabeza hacia donde me encontraba, riendo. En cuanto me vio cambió de actitud y se puso serio, me miró de forma fría y calculadora como si fuera a hacerle daño. Como una leona defiende a sus crías.

Fue en ese momento cuando comprendí que la conversación a la que había venido no tenía sentido y que nada de lo que le dijera serviría para traerlo de vuelta.

Me acerqué más a la mesa y conseguí que Nicole fijara la vista en mí. Ella se sorprendió y comenzó a retirar la mesa hacia atrás.

-Iré al baño.- dijo mientras escapaba de la guerra de miradas que estábamos teniendo Edward y yo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó de forma fría y cortante. Me dejó tan helada que tardé varios segundos en contestar.

-Te dije que tenía que hablar contigo y me llevas esquivando desde que te lo dije. No me has dejado más opción.

-Lo siento Bella, pero es que mis prioridades han cambiado- dijo mirando hacia la puerta del baño por la que se acababa de ir Nicole.

-Espero que nuestro hijo siga entre ellas.- le reproché. Me había dolido hasta un punto inimaginable el que me hubiese dicho que sus prioridades habían cambiado. Es lo más lógico y natural pero que te lo confirmen es lo más doloroso y desgarrador que te puede decir el hombre que amas.

La cara de Edward cambió rápidamente convirtiéndose en una de enfado y decepción.

-Mi hijo siempre va a ser lo primero para mí- dijo mirándome fijamente para que viera la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Entonces deberías dejar que siguiera viendo a su tía y a su abuela con la regularidad que lo hacía antes. Tú fuiste el primero en querer que la normalidad siguiera en su vida.

-La normalidad de nuestras vidas la rompiste tú, no yo. No trates de culparme por tus errores- dijo impasible- además lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi hijo en el tiempo que me corresponde con él no es asunto tuyo.- y un nuevo golpe me dio en el corazón. Ahora mismo solo sabía una cosa y es que de aquí iba a salir con el corazón más roto de lo que estaba.

-Te equivocas. También es mi hijo, fui yo la que lo tuvo dentro durante 9 meses, la que le trajo a este mundo, soy su madre.

-Y no sabes lo que me costó. Ahora mismo no sabes lo que me arrepiento de haber estado implicado contigo íntimamente, me das asco.- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir disparadas por mi cara y con la poca cordura que tenía solo pensé en dejar el restaurante y no montar más revuelo.

Cuando me levanté di una bofetada a Edward y salí andando rápido del restaurante, casi corriendo. Cuando la calle me volvió a dar la bienvenida y pude ver los borrosos coches producto de las lágrimas. Comencé a correr sin una dirección en concreto, pero en sentido contrario a donde estaba el coche.

Cuando iba a cruzar un paso de peatones mi abrigo se trabó con algo y me di la vuelta para desengancharme pero me encontré con una mirada verde, intensa y arrepentida.

-Bella…- salí de su agarré de forma brusca.

-No vuelvas a tocarme, ¿te doy asco, no?- dije de forma sarcástica y con la voz debilitada por las lágrimas. No sé qué pasó después porque volví a correr pero esta vez hacia mi coche para ir a mi piso y refugiarme. Donde podía dejar que el dolor hiciera de las suyas conmigo sin preocuparme por lo que la gente pensaría al verme de ese modo.

No sé como llegué a mi casa si no veía claramente por las lágrimas. Subí en el ascensor tras convencer al portero que no me pasaba nada y cuando entré en mi casa me llevé otra sorpresa. Alice seguía sentada en el sofá viendo la tele y cuando se dio cuenta de que había vuelto se volvió a mirarme con esperanzas renovadas las cuales murieron en cuando me miró bien.

-¿Bella que ha pasado?- dijo acercándose a mí y rodeándome con un brazo.

-Me odia, le doy…asco- grité entre lágrimas.

Dos horas después Alice había conseguido calmarme a mí y a la velocidad de mis lágrimas. Pero estas seguían saliendo sigilosamente de mis ojos cada pocos minutos. Ahora que estaba apoyada en su hombro no podía evitar pensar en cuanta falta me había hecho.

-Alice, le pedí que te volviera a dejar ver a Ethan pero no pareció muy de acuerdo- levanté la mirada para ver su reacción. Alice se entristeció y miró hacia abajo. Si había una persona que sabía cómo se sentía Alice respecto al tema de tener hijos esa era yo.- Alice lo que más me duele es que no le conozco. Llevaba muchos años con él, no solo de matrimonio, si no como amigo, novio… y hoy no le he reconocido. Parecía un animal salvaje, además de un hombre huraño, serio… mi Edward era sensible dentro de casa, sobreprotector, nunca faltaba el respeto a ninguna persona aunque tuviese los mayores defectos del mundo, cariñoso, apasionado… y hoy… hoy no era él. Me siento responsable de su cambio.

-Es muy posible que hayas tenido algo que ver pero te aseguro que no es por ti.- dijo con ese tono de voz que dejaba ver que sabía más información. Levanté la cabeza y la miré fijamente.

-¿Qué?-

-Nicole, no me… gusta. Y encima se la recomendé yo. Siento que intenta alejar a Edward y a Ethan de la familia. El otro día fue a comer a casa de Esme, no deja respirar a Edward y este la sigue embobado como si fuese su satélite. Además de que pidió información que no debería.

-Lo siento.- nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo hubiese sido más madura y si hubiese sido consciente de las consecuencias.

-El que Nicole intente alejar a Edward y a Ethan de la familia no es tu culpa. Es mía. Por haberle incitado a estar con ella, pero yo lo único que quería era volver a verle completo. No sabes hasta qué punto esta deshecho.

Nos quedamos calladas todo el resto de la tarde hasta que sonó el timbre. Yo sabía quién era y por eso no permití que Alice se levantara.

-Mamá- grito mi hijo en cuanto abrí la puerta.

-Hola cielo- le contesté bajando a su altura y dándole un beso. Me despedí de la señora de los servicios sociales y llevé a Ethan hasta el salón donde estaba Alice.

-Tía Ally- gritó en cuanto la vio.

-Oh Ethan.- dijo abrazándole- llevaba mucho tiempo sin verte pequeñín.

-¿Te quedas?- le preguntó mi hijo con entusiasmo.

-Sí se quedará hasta que te vayas si quiere claro- dije mirando a Alice.

-Gracias Bella, muchas gracias.- me dijo emocionada.

-Puedes venir siempre que quieras. Ethan llega a las 5 todas las tardes.- ella asintió con la cabeza y comenzamos a jugar con Ethan.

Cenamos los tres y Alice se fue cuando bañé a Ethan y la señora de los servicios sociales se lo llevó. Durante toda la tarde no me había permitido pensar en lo que pasó con Edward porque había estado ocupada pero ahora, en la soledad de mi apartamento era imposible sacar sus palabras de mi cabeza y de mi corazón.

Todo lo que me había dicho Edward, su indiferencia, todo. ¿Significó que nunca me amó? No imposible él me lo había demostrado pero los últimos acontecimientos me hacían poner en cuestión sus sentimientos. A parte no podía quitarme de la cabeza la imagen con Nicole en el restaurante dándola de comer.

Y las suposiciones de Alice me hacían estremecer. No podía ser posible que Edward se alejase de su familia, era su pilar, su ancla.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano porque tenía una reunión en el trabajo, las oficinas centrales se encontraban en pleno centro de la ciudad y llegar hasta allí era bastante difícil y más en hora punta. Aparcar desde luego era imposible así que tomé un taxi.

Llegué puntual y con algo de tiempo de sobra que aproveché para tomar un café con Ángela. Cuando entramos en la sala de conferencias en la cual había una gran mesa redonda me di cuenta de que todos los que estábamos allí éramos intérpretes con experiencia. No había ninguno nuevo.

El principio de la reunión se basó en decirnos cuales eran nuestras funciones, como si no lo supiéramos ya. Y a medida que avanzaba nos empezaron a hablar de los nuevos idiomas. Estos nuevos idiomas procedían de países asiáticos o de Europa del este y comenzaban a estar presentes en muchas reuniones pero pocas personas los conocían como para saber traducirlos.

-Por eso el motivo de esta reunión. Comenzarán unos cursos intensivos dentro de tres semanas en Nueva York. Duraran seis meses y os aportarán los conocimientos necesarios para poder traducir no así como para interpretar. Cuando el curso termine podréis continuar con los estudios en ese país o aquí en Seattle.

-¿Este curso es opcional?- preguntó una de mis compañeras.

-No, siento deciros que al trabajar para una agencia tendréis que tener los conocimientos que esta os exige.

-¿Vamos que el curso es opcional pero si no lo hacemos perdemos nuestro puesto en esta agencia?- preguntó otro compañero.

-Eso es simplificar las cosas pero más o menos sí.

-¿Pero y los que tenemos hijos?- pregunté- para mí no había ningún impedimento para ir a Nueva York salvo el que no pudiese estar con Ethan todo el tiempo que pueda.

-La agencia os paga el viaje para trasladaros a Nueva York y luego os paga dos viajes a Seattle al mes pero durante los fines de semana. Las clases son de lunes a viernes desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las cinco de la tarde.

-¿Y la estancia?

-Va por cuenta de la agencia. Viviréis en pisos compartidos entre vosotros que se encuentren cerca de la ''escuela'' donde se impartan las clases.

-¿Cuándo deberíamos estar en Nueva York?

-Dentro de tres semanas.

La reunión terminó y al salir de formaron grupos comentando las ventajas y las desventajas de ir a Nueva York.

-¿Y tú, Bella?- me preguntó Seth que venía al lado de Ángela.

-Me encanta Nueva York ya lo sabéis, además de que estuve viviendo allí durante casi diez años. Pero no quiero separarme de mi niño. Mi vida está en Seattle.- dije resignada.

-Sí lo sabemos, pero no te queda de otra.

-Tendrás que decírselo a Edward.

Su nombre. Su nombre me produjo terror al pensar en ir a hablar con él de nuevo. No soportaría más insultos.

Pasaron varios días hasta que estuve preparada para volver a ver a Edward. Se lo conté a Alice y a Rose. Ahora solían venir a tomar un café por las tardes a mi casa. A Rosalie no le pareció justo que nos obligaran a ir a la otra punta del país y que nos separasen de la vida que teníamos en Seattle. A Alice no la hizo ninguna gracia que me fuera y mucho menos ahora que habíamos vuelto a retomar nuestra amistad y que yo era su único lazo de unión con Ethan.

Ahora estaba en el ascensor subiendo a las oficinas de Edward para decirle que dentro de dos semanas me iba a Nueva York y que los dos fines de semana que estuviera en Seattle me gustaría pasarlos por completo con Ethan.

Alice me anunció en tono serio y formal. Muy diferente a como me había saludado y lo tomé de ejemplo para hablar con Edward.

Cuando entré al despacho él estaba mirando la ciudad por la ventana con las manos en los bolsillos dándome la espalda.

-Hola Edward- dije dejando el abrigo en el respaldo de la silla pero sin sentarme.

-Hola- aún no se giró.

-Tengo que hablar contigo sobre Ethan.- ahora sí se giró y me miró no de forma fría como la última vez pero tampoco de forma cariñosa. No había ni un ápice de aprecio en su mirada.

-Te escucho.- dijo sentándose en el sillón de piel detrás de su escritorio y haciendo un gesto con la mano invitándome a sentarme en frente del escritorio.

-Me voy.- solté simplemente.

-¿A dónde?- me preguntó como si fuese algo corriente.

-A Nueva York. A un curso para aprender nuevas lenguas.- le expliqué.

-Pues… que te vaya bien. No tienes que informarme de cada paso que haces, ya no estamos casados por si no lo sabes- dijo levantando su mano izquierda en la cual ya no estaba la alianza de matrimonio.

Bajé la mirada mortificada para recuperarme y mentalmente me repetía que estaba aquí por Ethan.

-Solo quería decirte que vendré dos fines de semana al mes y me gustaría pasarlos con Ethan al completo. Me importa poco que tú sepas o no de mi vida. Ya no somos nada- le dije. Intenté mostrarme fría y hacer parecer que a mí me importaba tan poco como yo a él.

-Exacto. Lo de los fines de semana ya lo veremos. ¿No puedes conformarte con el tiempo que pasas con Ethan? El fin de semana es el único momento donde puedo compartir más con él.

-Edward por favor no seas egoísta. Te lo suplico. Tú le tienes todos los días y vas a tenerle otros dos fines de semana enteros para ti solo. Yo solo voy a verle 4 días al mes durante seis meses. Por favor.- supliqué. No importaba arrastrarme detrás de Edward si era para conseguir más tiempo con mi hijo.

-¡¿Seis meses?- me gritó levantándose de la silla.

-Es la duración de las clases.

-Vamos Bella ya no soy tan tonto como hace unos meses. Sé que te vas por placer no por trabajo. ¿Qué pasa tu amante, bueno perdón tu pareja porque ya no tenéis que ocultaros, ha decidido cambiar de aires? - dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Edward sabes de sobra que no estoy con nadie…- le expliqué.

-Pues no. No lo sé porque no me importas tanto como para seguirte o enterarme de tu vida por medio de terceras personas.

-Mira Edward que te jodan. Ya no te pregunto si puedo tener a Ethan solo te lo informo.

-A mi no me hablas así- me dijo llegando hasta mí y zarandeándome de los hombros de forma brusca.

Estaba asustada Edward nunca había sido violento pero este no parecía Edward.

-No me toques.- grité

Alice y Jasper entraron inmediatamente a la oficina de Edward. Supongo que Alice había llamado a Jasper asustada por oír las voces.

-Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo?- dijo agarrándole de la chaqueta y separándole de mí. Alice me frotó con su brazo la espalda tranquilizándome.

-¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero verte! Fuera- me gritó.

Cogí mis cosas y me marché corriendo de la oficina. Nunca más volvería a venir. Las últimas veces que había venido las cosas habían terminado de la misma forma.

.

.

.

**Hola!**

**¿Qué tal la navidad? Espero que hayáis descansado porque falta noche vieja y tenéis que tener fuerzas para todo lo que se nos viene encima con esta historia.**

**Alice ha perdonado a Bella. Y es que el motivo por el que Alice estaba enfadada era que había destruido a Edward. Pero se ha dado cuenta de que al igual que es la única que le ha podido destruir es la única para volver a hacer feliz a Edward. Porque lo siento por las del equipo que las gusta Nicole pero… Nicole o es buena. **

**¿Y ahora que va a hacer Bella tan lejos y tan sola? ¿Va a rehacer su vida? ¿Y qué le pasa a Edward para que se haya convertido en la persona furiosa y enfadada con el mundo que es ahora mismo?**

**Bueno chicas decidme que opináis y si os gusta el color que va tomando la historia. En el cap anterior no hubo muchas reviews : ( decidme que es lo que no os gustó por favor.**

**Ya me despido deseándoos un feliz año nuevo y os animo a que votéis por mi historia en el contest sintiendo la navidad. Mi historia se llama ''La muerte no es más dulce en navidad'' la podéis encontrar yendo a mi perfil, a mis historias. Y en el último capítulo 2 de esta podéis encontrar como votar y las fechas en las que se podrá comenzar a votar por mí.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS Y TODOS Y MUCHOS BESOS DE PARTE DE BELLA BADSHAW.**


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: **Por supuesto todos los personajes, bueno la mayoría, son de S.M, yo solo uso sus personajes para dar vida a mis historias.**

SUMMARY:** Bella y Edward son una matrimonio felizmente casado con un niño de tres años. Bella engaña a Edward con otro hombre por tan solo poder salir de fiesta y divertirse como una adolescente. ¿Será tan importante para Bella la diversión cuando Edward se entere?**

**********NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE: ****NORMALMENTE SUBO LOS CAPS LOS MARTES SI NO SE ROMPE MI RUTINA DIARIA PERO PUESTO QUE EN LAS ÚLTIMAS REVIEWS ME HABEIS PREGUNTADO MUCHAS SI BELLA IBA A CONSEGUIRSE A OTRO ME HE VISTO EN LA OBLIGACIÓN DE ACLARARLO. ****BELLA EN ESTE FIC NO VA A TENER A OTRO ****LO DIJE HACE VARIOS CAPITULOS. SOLO OS PIDO QUE ME DEIS UN VOTO MÁS DE CONFIANZA Y ACLARAR MAS PUNTOS.**

***EDWARD HA ENCONTRADO EN NICOLE UN ANCLA PARA SU VIDA QUE CREÍA PERDIDO CON BELLA, Y EN CUANTO HA VISTO A NICOLE SE AFERRA A ELLA Y YA SABEÍS COMO SON LOS HOMBRES. HACEMOS CON ELLOS LO QUE QUEREMOS.**

***BELLA TIENE MIEDO. ¿PERO VOSOTRAS NO LE TENDRIAIS SI ALGUIEN OS HABLA ASÍ?**

***EL VIAJE A NY ES OBLIGATORIO, YA VEREIS PORQUE. Y BELLA NO ESTÁ MÁS CON ETHAN PORQUE ASÍ LO HA ESTIPULADO EL JUEZ. SEGURO QUE CONOCEÍS MÁS DE UN CASO DE QUE LA ''MADRASTRA'' TRATA MAL A LOS HIJOS Y LA MADRE NO PUEDE HACER NADA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 16**

Levaba un mes en Nueva York y una gran capa de nieve cubría cada centímetro de la ciudad. El fin de semana pasado había estado en Seattle con Ethan. Hablé con Alice y me dijo que Edward seguía en sus trece con Nicole aunque parece que últimamente iba más a casa de Esme. Eso me complacía, si eran ciertas las suposiciones de Alice sobre Nicole, lo mejor que podía hacer era estar con su familia y así desintoxicarse de Nicole.

El curso iba bastante bien y había conocido a muchas personas con culturas distintas, estaba creciendo culturalmente y como persona también. Intentaba evitar pensar en Edward, sus palabras aún dolían pero por mucho que Edward quiera que le olvide o le odie siempre va a ser el hombre que más amo y el padre de mi hijo y contra eso, ni si quiera el mismo va a poder evitar que lo piense o lo sienta.

Todas las noches estaba inquieta pensando en Ethan. Sabía por Alice que Nicole no vivía en casa de Edward pero sí que se quedaba algunas noches. Me engañaba pensando en que solo dormían pero desde luego, no era así. Tenía miedo de que si Nicole manipulaba a Edward contra mí también lo hiciese con mi hijo y con él más fácil aún, ya que solo tiene tres años. Solo me calmaba Alice, me había asegurado que Nicole trataba a Ethan como si fuese su propio hijo. Y que Ethan no era muy abierto con ella, ya fuera por vergüenza o porque había visto algo que no le parecía normal. A pesar de sus tres años, Ethan era demasiado inteligente.

Ahora estaba dando un paseo por la 5ª avenida viendo el ambiente de Nueva York. En Nueva York me sentía como en mi casa, aquí había estudiado mi carrera, conseguido mi primer trabajo, había conocido a Edward… mis pies llegaron por si solos al metro. Si Nueva York era una ciudad de contrastes el metro que la recorría no podía ser de otra manera. En él te puedes encontrar desde mendigos hasta la gente que vive en el Upper East Side y que con tan solo uno de sus trajes podría alquilar una casa para el mendigo.

Llegué al barrio de Tribeca y caminé un par de calles hasta parame en un portal con el típico toldo alargado con forma de semicírculo.

_Nuestro piso._

Ahora que estaba aquí necesitaba subir, miré en mi bolso si tenía las llaves del piso. Estaban las de mi piso, las de la casa de Seattle, las de la casa de mis padres… resignada entre al portal con la esperanza de que el portero me abriera.

El hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador tenía el pelo rapado, llevaba un uniforme azul marino de chaqueta y pantalón y una camisa blanca. Estaba de espaldas escuchando un partido de baseball por la radio.

-Mmmm disculpe.- llamé su atención.

Se dio la vuelta y ¿cuál fue mi sorpresa? Era Sam. Ese hombre de unos 40 años llevaba trabajando allí más de 20, su padre era el antiguo portero y cuando se jubiló le cedió el puesto.

-¿Señora Cullen?- preguntó anonadado

-¡Sam!- salió del mostrador y me dio un abrazo de bienvenida.

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Está aquí su marido?- preguntó mirando hacia la calle.

-No, he venido yo sola- decidí no contarle que ya no era la señora Cullen. Solo iba a ver el apartamento y seguramente no le volviese a ver- estaré en Nueva York algunas semanas más con unos amigos y me gustaría ver el piso pero no he traído las llaves. ¿Puedes abrirme por favor?

-Desde luego. ¿Era el octavo C, no?- preguntó rebuscando entre llaves.

-No, era el octavo G- aclaré

-Aquí las tiene- dijo entregándome una llave con un trozo de plástico donde ponía el piso.- recuerde devolvérmelas.

-Gracias, solo estaré un rato.

Subí en el ascensor hasta el piso ocho y caminé todo el pasillo en adelante hasta llegar a la letra G. Abrí la puerta tras dar tres vueltas a la cerradura y me recibió el olor a cerrado con grandes capas de polvo. Los muebles estaban tapados con sábanas o con plásticos y todo tomaba un tono azulado debajo de la luz de la luna y luces de los vecinos.

Encendí la luz y todo cobró vida. Retiré las sábanas, los plásticos, todo. Estaba tal cual lo recordaba y eso que hace dos años que no piso por aquí. Cuando nos mudamos a Seattle pensamos en venderle pero sentíamos que sería como vender nuestros recuerdos y decidimos dejarle para cuando necesitásemos unas vacaciones. Antes solíamos venir mucho pero desde que nació Ethan creo que solo hemos venido una o dos veces.

Cuando llegué al dormitorio los recuerdos comenzaron a quemarme el pecho. En esa cama fue nuestra primera vez, nuestra primera reconciliación, muchas mañanas de sábados tumbados dejando pasar el tiempo sin hacer nada pero estando juntos.

Acaricié el espacio de la cama donde dormía Edward. Había pasado tanto tiempo… y tantas cosas… que todo lo que vivimos en Nueva York lo sentía como un sueño lejano.

Dos horas después volví a mi apartamento, el que compartía con Ángela y otras dos chicas más que trabajaban conmigo.

-¿Bella dónde has estado?- me preguntó Jess.

-Viendo Nueva York.

-Te has perdido todo. Dios el musical ha sido tan conmovedor…

-Bella, ven un momento- me llamó Ángela de forma seria desde nuestra habitación. Porque sí, compartía habitación con Ángela ya que solo había dos habitaciones.

Llegué hasta el dormitorio y encima de la mesilla de Ángela había un sobre alargado. Lo cogí y el remitente venía de Seattle.

-Es algún asunto judicial. No sé de que se tratará pero no quería que Jess ni Lauren se enterasen.

-Gracias Ángela- dije mientras esta salía y cerraba la puerta dándome intimidad.

Leí la carta con detenimiento. Al principio no lo podía creer así que la leí una segunda vez para quedarme aún más sorprendida.

Puede que Nicole manipulase a Edward a su antojo pero no puede ser tan gilipollas como para hacer esto. La carta era una orden judicial que no me permitía acercarme a menos de 200 metros de Ethan y por lo tanto la custodia la tenía Edward completamente. No, NO, NO y no. Edward no me va a quitar a mi hijo, es mío.

No sé como lo hice, porque estaba en estado de shock, pero hace dos horas estaba leyendo una carta judicial, la cual iba en mi bolso de mano, y ahora estaba en el aeropuerto esperando para facturar el equipaje. Iba ir a Seattle a cantarle a Edward las cuarenta, ya me daban igual sus insultos o incluso si quería golpearme. Solo iba pensando en una cosa, no iba a quitarme a Ethan.

Mi error fue engañarle pero más de una vez me ha dicho que nunca alejaría a Ethan de mí, que no sería bueno para él. ¿Entonces porque ahora hacía esto? Si era por culpa de Nicole la iba a matar con mis propias manos y después a Edward por ser tan influenciable.

Para colmo mi avión salió con retraso salí a las 12 de la noche y llegué a Seattle a las 9 de la mañana. Fui a mi piso, dejé las maletas y cogí un taxi para ir a las oficinas de Edward. Pasé el control de seguridad del rascacielos sin hacer mucho caso y subí al ascensor. A medida que avanzaba en altura subía mi rabia y desesperación. Parecía que estaba asimilando lo que la carta decía a medida que el ascensor ascendía. Cuando llegué a su piso lloraba desconsoladamente y corrí hasta su despacho.

Solo podía ver la puerta doble de su oficina pero la veía en rojo por la rabia. Corrí hacia ella e ignoré las voces de Alice saludándome y pidiéndome explicaciones. Abrí la puerta y estaba sentado en su sillón mirando unos papeles. Cerré de un portazo y antes de que levantara la vista estaba sobre él tirando todos los papeles que estaban encima de la mesa al suelo.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?- dijo levantándose y caminando cabreado hacia mí.

-Me pasa que eres un jodido cabrón. Eso me pasa- le grité entre sollozos y comencé a golpearle el pecho. Estaba histérica, los nervios me podían y me temblaban las manos.

-Estás loca.- me dijo dando voces.

No le contesté y me limité a sacar la carta el bolso pero me temblaban tanto las manos que al final tiré todo el contenido al suelo. Me agaché a por la carta y se la tiré al pecho con todas mis fuerzas. No le hice daño ya que solo era papel. La cogió al vuelo y la comenzó a leer con el ceño fruncido. Antes de que terminara la poca calma que había conseguido se fue y le di con el bolso en la cabeza.

-Te odio, te odio, te odio- dije llorando a moco tendido- Ethan es mío, mío y no me le vas a quitar. No lo harás. Si quieres que te odie lo has conseguido, pero Ethan se queda conmigo.- le grité mientras le golpeaba en el pecho y una expresión de dolor se instalaba en su rostro.

-Bella yo no he hecho eso. Te prometí que no te le quitaría, debe haber algún error- me intentó explicar mientras yo seguía golpeándole.

-No hay ningún error- le grité y le di un tortazo.-Aun que ya no estuviésemos casados pensé que te conocía- le dije en un susurró mientras el sonido del último golpe se quedaba en el aire- pero no es así. ¿Quién coño eres Edward? ¿Quién? ¿Quién te ha hecho ser de esta forma? ¿Nicole?- le volví a gritar.

-No la metas a ella en esto- después de mis preguntas sin respuesta parecía que el Edward que conocía había vuelto pero fue nombrarla y volvió el otro Edward.

-Siempre pensé que tú estabas de mi parte y yo de la tuya. Y me niego a verlo de otro modo pero… me doy cuenta de que las cosas no son así- seguí llorando por la desesperación. Porque hace un año nunca hubiese pensado en esta escena.- Me das miedo Edward- le confesé. Me agarró de los brazos para acercarme a él y no pude evitar recordar lo que pasó la última vez que estuve aquí como tampoco pude evitar empezar a temblar y a llorar más fuerte.

Recuerdo que temblaba mucho. Las ventanas comenzaron a dejar de ser rectas para ser curvas, las manos de Edward ya no me sujetaban, estaba un poco más lejos de mí observándome. Eso fue lo único que vi antes de que todo se volviera negro.

.

.

.

**Bueno… aquí tenéis el principio del fin. **

**Lo he subido antes porque no quería que pensaseis que Bella se iba a quedar en Nueva York para toda la vida, ni que iba a encontrar a otro, ni que Edward y Nicole se iban a casar…. No. Nada de eso va a pasar. Ahora la incógnita es… ¿Qué le pasa a Bella? ¿Terminarán juntos o no? ¿Le quitará Edward a Ethan?**

**Alguna me ha preguntado qué días suelo actualizar: Normalmente los martes.**

**De verdad os agradezco a las que me habéis dicho que le de vida a la historia, me estaba yendo por las ramas y no pasaba nada de importancia. En mi defensa tengo que decir que es mi primera historia.**

**Ahora solo os pido otra vez un voto más de confianza. Y a esta historia todavía le quedan capítulos, no muchos pero sí los suficientes como para teneros pegadas a la pantalla un mes, o algo así, más.**

**Pd: no me llegan las reviews al e-mail. ¿A alguna más os pasa esto?**

**Besos bella bradshaw!**


	17. La verdad de Nicole

DISCLAIMER: **Por supuesto todos los personajes, bueno la mayoría, son de S.M, yo solo uso sus personajes para dar vida a mis historias.**

SUMMARY:** Bella y Edward son una matrimonio felizmente casado con un niño de tres años. Bella engaña a Edward con otro hombre por tan solo poder salir de fiesta y divertirse como una adolescente. ¿Será tan importante para Bella la diversión cuando Edward se entere?**

**Capítulo 17**

''_**La verdad de Nicole''**_

**Nicole PVO**

Un sonido sordo retumbó en toda la casa, pero no me asusté. Sabía que lo había provocado. Un marco de fotos.

Un marco de plata con una foto en su interior. La foto original era una familia feliz. El padre y la madre se sonreían mientras sus manos entrelazadas tocaban al futuro bebé, el cual estaba en un gran vientre. Eran felices. La foto había cambiado un poco. Había intentado poner mi cara sobre ella pero no encajaba.

Su piel era más pálida que la mía, mi mirada quedaba a la misma altura que la de Edward por lo tanto no podíamos compartir esa mirada de complicidad, parecía como si Edward estuviese mirando mi escote y por más que intentaba mover mi rostro parecía que nunca cubría lo suficiente a Isabella.

Desesperada y cansada tiré el marco al suelo y ahora una grieta en el cristal separaba a ambos.

Había tirado la toalla antes de navidad a mis sueños de estar con Edward cuando me echó de se casa, pero cuál sería mi sorpresa cuando al terminar las vacaciones vino a mi consulta un día en el que no tenía cita. Me pidió perdón y me rogó que le ayudara a superar a Isabella. Desde ahí todo fue como en mis sueños.

Por las mañanas me levantaba en una casa preciosa con un hombre sexy, guapo y musculoso. Luego desayunaba con mi hermana Jane y me iba a mi consulta, la cual debo decir que no la veía con los mismos ojos desde aquel día…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Estaba terminando de apuntar unas notas del cliente anterior cuando sonó el timbre. Fastidiada por no poder tener mi media hora de descanso fui a abrir la puerta y una sonrisa voló a mi rostro._

_Era Edward._

_-¿Puedo pasar? He terminado antes en el trabajo y… - no le dejé continuar y le di un suave beso en la boca. Tras terminar nos miramos con una sonrisa en el rostro y me acarició la mejilla con sus nudillos suavemente. Y yo cerré los ojos para alargar el momento. – he traído varios sándwiches y una botella de vino si quieres almorzar conmigo claro, ¿quieres?- me preguntó con una sonrisa._

_-¡Oh dios! Pero que tonto eres, ¿cómo iba a negarme? pasa.- me aparté de la puerta para que entrara._

_Comimos en mi escritorio uno frente al otro y todo el tiempo estuvimos hablando de Ethan. Cuando terminamos empecé a recoger deprisa ya que el siguiente paciente llegaría en cuestión de minutos. Estaba tirando el envoltorio de los sándwiches a la basura cuando algo se chocó contra mi trasero. Me levanté y vi que era Edward. Le di un beso, un beso de verdad, poniendo mi persona en ese beso. Nos separamos y cuando pasé por su lado para seguir recogiendo me agarro del brazo y me posiciono frente a él. Me volvió a besar y cuando nos separamos vi algo nuevo en él. Una mirada llena de deseo._

_Le besé salvajemente mientras enrollaba mis piernas en sus caderas. Llegamos hasta el diván donde se solían sentar mis pacientes y por fin fue mío completamente. _

_Si creía que ese hombre era perfecto, ahora no tenía palabras para describir como era. Era un dios del sexo. Tres orgasmos en menos de una hora. Aquella tarde las consultas fueron suspendidas hasta la mañana siguiente._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Pero esa no fue la única vez. Había habido muchas más tan buenas como la primera pero nunca, jamás en su cama, ni en su dormitorio, ni en el baño que era accesible únicamente desde la habitación de matrimonio. Nunca.

Si hubo más ocasiones en el baño de abajo, en la cocina, en el garaje, en el salón… pero cuando se trataba de la habitación que había compartido con ella… el sexo era algo desconocido. Esa cama solo la usamos para dormir.

Solíamos cenar juntos y la mayoría de las veces me quedaba a dormir en su casa, en la cama de ella y abrazada al que una vez fue su hombre.

Quería redecorar la casa y más concretamente el dormitorio. Sentía que en cada rincón de la casa estaba algo de ella que hacía que Edward diera un paso atrás en muchas ocasiones. Y eso me estaba separando de mi objetivo, pero todavía no quería decir nada a Edward. No quería una reacción como la de antes de navidad, aunque claro antes nuestra relación no había pasado de unos simples besos.

Ahora estaba sola en la casa y había subido esta tarde al desván a cotillear un poco o como a mí me gustaba decirlo a recoger información. Había encontrado de todo un poco. Estaban los adornos de navidad, ropa vieja, la cuna y la silla para bebés. No pude evitar agarrar el mango de la silla y dar un par de vueltas por el desván. Juro que algún día esta silla tendrá un niño de verdad con ojos verdes y pelo negro con tez morena y no solo me limitaría a estar aquí. Saldría a la calle para que todo el mundo se fijase en lo guapos que hacíamos Edward y yo a los bebés.

En una esquina encontré también cajas apiladas en las cuales había pequeñas anotaciones escritas con letra mayúscula en negro que resumían su contenido.

Cogí la de más arriba en la que ponía ''fotos''. Estaba llena de álbumes de fotos de cartón con fotos pegadas en él. El primero era de Edward. De cuando era un niño, debería tener unos 7 años en la mayoría de las fotos. Era rubio con el mismo color de pelo que Ethan y tenía los mismos ojos verdes brillantes que poseía ahora.

Seguí investigando y el siguiente álbum era de Isabella, de cuando estaba en el instituto. Era guapa, no lo podía negar, y tenía buen cuerpo, en varias fotos salía vestida de animadora, pero tenía un rostro muy aniñado y no usaba maquillaje. Además tenía pecas, cosa que ahora no. Supongo que con el paso de los años se la habían ido quitando. Cogí otro álbum, este estaba lleno de fotos de ellos dos. En una foto salían sentados juntos en una boda riéndose, en otra besándose en el cine… fui pasando diferentes fotos hasta que llegué a algunas más comprometidas.

Esas fotos eran demasiado personales y un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral al darme cuenta que seguramente solo yo a parte de ellos las había visto. Eran de un alto contenido erótico. En algunas salían desnudos, en otros se tapaban el uno al otro las partes más íntimas del cuerpo. No estaban tomadas el mismo día, ni siquiera estoy segura si en el mismo año. En las primeras parecían más adultos, eran más actuales, sin embargo en las últimas tenían un aspecto más joven. Paré de ver fotos y agarré ese álbum y me lo llevé conmigo.

El timbre sonó en el piso inferior y baje corriendo las escaleras. Debía de ser mi pequeño demonio, Ethan. Efectivamente era él.

-Hola Ethan- dije agachándome a su altura para intentar dale un beso pero se quitó el abrigo al cual le tenía sujeto dejándome sola con el abrigo en la mano y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Cerré la puerta despidiéndome con una falsa sonrisa de la mujer de los servicios sociales y subí despacio a la habitación de Ethan intentando calmarme por el camino. Eran muchos sus desaires hacia mí a diario y siempre cuando Edward no estaba delante.

Si hablaba a Ethan él no me contestaba, si le apagaba la tele porque llevaba viéndola toda la tarde se levantaba sin decir nada y se iba a alguna parte de la casa a jugar. Al principio me ponía triste ser rechazada continuamente por él. En mis planes junto a Edward él estaba de mi parte y me consideraba como su madre, me quería más que a Isabella. Vi la situación con claridad, si Ethan no cooperaba en lo que tenía pensado tendría que desaparecer. Aun no, porque era pequeño pero iba a hacer que odiase tanto estar en casa que él mismo querría irse.

Entre en su habitación y me lo encontré jugando con el scalestric que le había regalado Papá Noel. El coche rojo salió de la pista disparado contra mí. Levanté mi zapato haciendo que el coche estuviese atrapado entre el suelo y la suela del zapato y presioné un poco haciendo que el plástico del que estaba formado el coche rugiera en señal de que su resistencia estaba llegando al límite antes de despedazarse.

El niño levantó la cabeza y me miró con una mirada fría y calculadora pero no lloró ni protestó. Ni siquiera pidió que le devolviera el coche y que no se lo rompiera.

-Ethan, tienes que ser más respetuoso con mamá- le dije en un fingido tono cariñoso.

-¡Tú no eres mi mamá!- me gritó, me empujó contra la pared y salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Salí tras él escaleras abajo, dispuesta a enseñarle como debía respetar a los mayores. Antes de que llegara al final de las escaleras le cogí del brazo y le volví bruscamente hacia mí. Ya no me importaba caerle bien o que me quisiera, ahora solo veía en él un obstáculo más que me separaba de Edward. Levanté la mano dispuesta a darle un tortazo pero el ruido de unas llaves resonó al otro lado de la puerta. Debía de ser Edward.

Ethan salió corriendo hacia él y se abrazó a sus piernas. Edward le cogió en brazos y le dio varios besos en la mejilla a modo de saludo. Cuando se vio seguro por su padre me lanzó una mirada retadora con la ceja alzada y me saco la lengua. Omití su gesto y con una sonrisa fui hacia Edward. Al llegar a él quité a Ethan de sus brazos y le di un beso largo y pasional capaz de llenar todas las horas que habíamos estado separados por el trabajo.

-Nicole…- susurró junto a mis labios- esta imagen no es adecuada para mi hijo. Tiene tres años.- se separó de mi y fingí un puchero que entraría en la categoría de adorable. Edward me acarició la mejilla suavemente y le puse una sonrisa- voy a bañar a Ethan, ¿puedes ir preparando la cena?- me pidió con una sonrisa.

-Desde luego mi amor.- en la cocina no era muy buena pero sí era muy buena aplicando la teoría a la práctica, asique este último mes un libro de recetas había sido mi mejor amigo.

.

.

Cenamos tranquilos y en un cómodo silencio.

-Mañana tengo reserva para uno de los mejores restaurantes de Seattle, así que espero que te guste el marisco.- me comunicó con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo tamben quelo ir papá- reclamó Ethan.

-Ethan habla bien, que cuando quieres bien que lo haces- le dije.

-Nicole…. tiene tres años es normal que no sepa pronunciar bien. Ya lo hará cuando sea un futbolista de élite, ¿verdad campeón?- le preguntó Edward a lo que él simplemente asintió con una gran sonrisa.- pero no cariño, no puedes ir porque a ti la comida de allí no te gusta- le explicó mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Sí, pero si no le corriges ahora eso puede repercutir en su futuro mi amor. Y sí, me encanta el marisco, ¿pasas a por mí a la…una?

-Bella no quiere que se le corrija el debe aprender poco a poco y si le corregimos puede dejar de hablar por miedo a equivocarse.- Bella otra vez… joder.

-Pero Bella no está aquí y ella no sabe nada sobre los niños y yo sí, soy psicóloga.

-Nicole, Bella es su madre y ella sabrá cómo educar a nuestro hijo.- dijo en tono serio.

Dejamos la conversación por finalizada y ahora estábamos en el salón, con Ethan dormido, y en nuestra terapia diaria. Edward estaba tumbado encima de mí en el sofá. Y me gustaba poder sentir la dureza de sus piernas, de sus nalgas y de su espalda contra mi cuerpo.

Ahora estaba hablando de Bella, desahogándose. Hacía tiempo que yo no prestaba atención a todo lo que me contaba en lo referente a Bella, la respuesta iba a ser la misma.

-Edward, Bella cometió una tremenda falta, es imperdonable. Debe pagar por ello. Creo que has sido muy blando con ella así nunca aprenderá. Tú lo has pasado mal durante muchos meses preocupando a tu familia y ella tan feliz con el otro- intenté convencerle mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Nicole, ella no está con nadie. Me lo ha dicho.- dijo irguiéndose para estar frente a frente.

-Mmmm entonces supongo que la confundiría el otro día cuando vi a una pareja de la mano en actitud muy cariñosa por el centro. La verdad es que se parecía mucho a ella, ¿estás seguro?- vamos Edward créeme, créeme cariño. Hazlo. Noté que dudó un momento pero después me miró con una resolución en su mirada. Sí, me había creído.

-No, no estoy seguro- confesó mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No es por hacerte daño pero Edward, si ella estuvo con otro cuando todavía estabais casados ahora que está legalmente soltera, ¿por qué no va a estar con otro? Sinceramente creo que es una mala influencia para Ethan…

-No sigas por ahí. Sabes que no voy a separar a mi hijo de su madre. La figura materna es esencial en la vida de un niño- me dijo de forma seria y cortante que no dejaba lugar a réplicas.

-Edward… si tú quieres… yo… yo podría ser la madre de Ethan. No biológicamente claro, pero podría ser su imagen materna.- miré a Edward con miedo al no saber cómo reaccionaría podría ser mal o bien. Pero en su mirada solo encontré sorpresa.

-¿De verdad harías eso?- me preguntó emocionado.

-Por ti y por ese niño al que quiero como si fuese mío haría cualquier cosa- mentí.

-¡Gracias! De verdad, eres una mujer asombrosa y con un corazón de oro.- bien, pensé para mí misma mientras me besaba ardientemente.- pero su madre es Bella.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente terminé de trabajar una hora antes para poderme arreglar debidamente. Íbamos a ir a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Seattle y seguramente estuviera lleno de personas importantes.

La comida iba estupendamente. Edward estaba en actitud cariñosa y comprensiva, el restaurante era precioso y la comida estaba excelente, pero no todo es felicidad y de un momento a otro Edward cambió de actitud. Comprendí lo que pasaba en cuanto se acercó a la mesa.

En ese momento pensé ''_se educada y comprensiva, que se note que tu eres la buena en esta historia, que eres superior a ella'' _y eso hice. Me excusé diciendo que iba al baño cuando realmente me quede detrás de un biombo que separaba las mesas ofreciendo más intimidad.

Escuché como ella se iba rompiendo poco a poco a medida que avanzaba la conversación y que Edward se volvía más frío, más duro, más borde. No pude evitar soltar una risilla cuando le soltó el ''me das asco''.

Sabía que estaba cambiando el pensamiento de Edward en mi beneficio pero nunca sospeché que mis ''consejos'' hubiesen calado tan hondo en él. Miré por el ventanal hacia la playa de color grisáceo pensando en que quizás mi sueño de tener un hombre, guapo, rico y con un futuro prometedor a mi lado no era tan imposible como pensé la principio.

Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando una brisa de aire me azotó los cabellos que quedaban sueltos del recogido, ella se había ido y él estaba en la mesa estupefacto, sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido hasta que se levantó tirando la servilleta que estaba en su regazo en la silla y salir detrás de ella. Yo volví a ocupar mi puesto esperando a que él volviera.

Cuando volvió ya no era el mismo de hace unos minutos. Estaba pálido y serio y me dijo que se le había quitado el apetito.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté suavemente y con una preocupación fingida.

-Me he descontrolado, le he dicho cosas que ni siento ni pienso.- me confesó medio en estado de shock y mirando fijamente a un punto detrás de mí.

-Edward es normal, ella te ha hecho daño. Tendrá que aceptarlo. Además seguro que venía pensando en arruinarnos la comida, seguro que había planeado esto.- dije mientras me metía un mejillón en la boca.

-¿Tú crees?- me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente.

-¿Y si no porqué va a venir aquí? Edward relájate, estoy seguro que no le has dicho nada que no se mereciera- me levanté y me puse a su lado dándole un beso con el que pretendía hacerle olvidar a Isabella de una vez por todas.

Tras esa discusión parece que ella no volvió a insistir más y mi vida volvió a ser tranquila. Hasta esta tarde.

Edward había llegado hecho un manojo de nervios y había tirado la chaqueta y la corbata nada más traspasar la puerta. No me había dirigido ni una mirada, se había metido al baño directamente donde el agua llevaba corriendo más de veinte minutos seguidos. Ethan aún no había llegado y yo estaba en el salón leyendo una revista. No podía concentrarme en lo que leía, mi cabeza estaba muy ocupada pensando que había pasado con Edward. Podía ser algo referente al trabajo, con Bella, con sus padres o podía ser conmigo.

Subí hasta el dormitorio y me senté en el diván con los brazos cruzados esperando a que saliera Edward. Salió diez minutos más tarde con el pantalón del pijama, sin camiseta y secándose el pelo con una toalla bruscamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dije acercándome a él.

-Se va- susurró mientras rebuscaba algo en el cajón superior de su mesilla.

-¿Quién?

-Bella.- mi fingida tranquilidad terminó por esfumarse tan solo al oír ese nombre.

-¿A dónde?

-Nueva York, para seis meses- a mi me venía de perlas pero tenía que hacer que Edward compartiera mi visión de las cosas.

-Edward eso no te incumbe.

-¿Cómo que no?- me preguntó indignado dirigiéndome la primera mirada de la noche.

-No, es su vida. Ya no estáis juntos, compréndelo.

-¿Pero y nuestro hijo? ¿Sería capaz de dejarlo solo?

-Edward, te repito la oferta que te hice hace unos días. Si Bella un día no quiere seguir siendo su madre yo ocuparé ese puesto con gusto- le dije abrazándome a él.

-Gracias- nos abrazamos un momento y él se separó de mí de forma rápida.- pero tengo que pensar, necesito estar solo.

Aquella noche se la pasó encerrado en su estudio y cuando me desperté a las tres de la mañana sola en la cama bajé a buscarlo para encontrarme con una maleta en la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunté en cuanto le divisé en la cocina. Esto no iba como yo quería.

-A buscarla. Tengo que pedirle perdón y convencerla de que no se valla.

-No, no tienes que hacerlo y no lo harás. Ella es adulta toma sus decisiones…- por mucho que lo intentaba, Edward seguía metiendo cosas en una mochila- Edward estás conmigo ahora- jugué la última carta que tenía bajo el brazo y dejándola caer a mi suerte. Si aun así Edward se iba, habría perdido todo lo que sueño.- ¿Por qué siempre estás pensando en ella?, ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que tú ahora estás conmigo y que ella rehace su vida sin ti?- unas lágrimas falsas descendieron de mis ojos para que mi desesperación fuera más creíble.

Edward se quedó mirándome fijamente y se instauró una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-Lo siento, tienes razón. Estamos separados y somos personas independientes. Ella puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera.

-Exacto Edward. Ahora por favor vamos a dormir y mañana deshaces la maleta. Te quiero- dije besándole. Él me correspondió pero no me contestó, como otras muchas veces aunque a mí no me importaba, sabía esperar.

A la mañana siguiente Edward se levantó de mal humor, Ethan llorando y yo con un dolor de cabeza increíble. Cuando estuve en el silencio de mi consultorio me tomé una aspirina y analicé las cosas.

Ayer había estado a punto de perderlo todo, no podía permitir que eso volviera a suceder. Y si no podía hacer que Edward odiara a Bella lo haría a la inversa, ¿y qué había peor para una madre?

Alejarla de su hijo, por supuesto.

Cogí el teléfono y marqué el número de mi hermana Jane.

-¿Abogados Vulturi dígame? Contestó la secretaria.

-Anna pásame con mi hermana Jane por favor.

-Espere un momento señorita Vulturi.

Esperé varios minutos hasta que la conocida voz de mi hermana me saludó.

-¿Nicole?

-Sí, soy yo.

-¿Cómo que llamando al buffet? ¿Has decidido dejar de intentar ayudar a locos y psicópatas que se sienten culpables, para volver al negocio familiar de hacer cumplir las leyes?- dijo mi hermana.

-No Jane, pero te tengo un trabajito.

-Claro, dime. ¿Te has metido en algún lío?- me preguntó preocupada.

-No, para nada. Verás… ¿te acuerdas de Edward?- pregunté.

-¿El tío que te dio tres orgasmos la primera vez que os acostasteis y que es un calzonazos?

-Jane, te sugiero que calles esa jodida boca tuya, será todo lo que tú quieras pero tiene más dinero que tu primer marido y solo tiene 35 años. Su carrera está en pleno despegue y estoy segura de que el dinero que tiene ahora se duplicará dentro de 10 años.

-Visto así… ¿pero no entiendo, qué pasa con él?

-También te conté que estaba divorciado y que tenía un hijo, ¿cierto?

-Sí el niño que tiene como meta joderte la vida. Un tortazo a tiempo te quitará de dolores de cabeza cuando sea adolescente- me aconsejó mi hermana.

-Cuando sea adolescente a los únicos niños que voy a aguantar va a ser a los míos, no pienso aguantar a bastardos consentidos- le aseguré. La cosa es que ese niño es lo único que une a Edward y a su ex-mujer

-Ya veo por dónde van los tiros, quieres la custodia completa para el padre, ¿no?

-Me da igual con quien se quede el niño. Como si se queda en un centro de acogida. Solo quiero separarle de su madre y que ella piense que ha sido Edward quien le ha arrebatado a su hijo de tal manera que odie a Edward y se aleje ella de él.

-Uoh uoh uoh espera, espera, espera… ¿sabes todo lo que se necesita para hacer eso? Podrían pasar meses hasta que le quitaran la custodia. Se necesitan pruebas que demuestren que la madre es incapaz de cuidar al niño y el proceso es largo.

-¡Me da igual, invéntatelas maldita sea! En ese trabajo vuestro todo es falso.- le grité enfadada. Las complicaciones siempre me enfadaban. Colgué inmediatamente y salí a correr por el bosque que estaba a pocos metros de la casa.

.

.

Isabella no volvió a salir en nuestras conversaciones. Pero ayer mi hermana Jane me llamó. Tenía buenas y malas noticias.

Las malas eran que ella no era un bogado familiar y que ese caso se lo había pasado a Aro, mi padre. Algo bueno si contamos con que soy su niña, la que más se parecía a mi difunta madre.

Las buenas eran que la demanda ya estaba en proceso y que si todo iba así y mi padre aceleraba los trámites, mi plan estaría listo dentro de escasamente un mes.

.

.

**¿Quién quiere matarme? Bien, podéis matarme mediante un review o si bien no queréis testigos podéis hacerlo mediante un PM.**

**Bueno muchísimas gracias a todas, chicas hemos llegado a los 392 reviews en tan solo capítulo y medio, muchas gracias.**

**Mis disculpas por tardar tanto pero la navidad han alterado mi ritmo de vida.**

**Espero no haberos defraudado con el punto de vista de Nicole, por si hay dudas Nicole es una manipuladora innata, pero vamos que la viene de familia.**

**Os informo, tengo una nueva historia; es una adaptación de la película ''Un día inesperado'' dije que iba a subir varios caps a la semana. Bueno últimamente no he podido y ahora que he vuelto a la rutina tengo menos tiempo para escribir, lo siento en el alma. Pero para que se os haga menos larga la espera os recomiendo un fanfic genial y también muy realista: ****El Verdadero Precio de Mi Obsesión por Axavenus.**

**Ah por cierto siento mucho si no he respondido todas las reviews pero no he tenido internet tampoco.**

**Ya me despido y os dejo tranquilas, decidme que opináis del cap, gracias!**

**Besos Bellabradshaw**


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: **Por supuesto todos los personajes, bueno la mayoría, son de S.M, yo solo uso sus personajes para dar vida a mis historias.**

SUMMARY:** Bella y Edward son una matrimonio felizmente casado con un niño de tres años. Bella engaña a Edward con otro hombre por tan solo poder salir de fiesta y divertirse como una adolescente. ¿Será tan importante para Bella la diversión cuando Edward se entere?**

*****BLOG ACTUALIZADO!**

**Capítulo 18**

**Bella PVO**

Sentía paz, tranquilidad y a la vez nerviosismo. Era imposible sentir una cosa si sentías la otra, pero yo lo hacía. No veía nada, todo era negro y por más que intenté abrir los ojos e incluso varias veces pensé que los tenía abiertos, todo seguía siendo negro.

Conté segundos, o el tiempo que yo pensaba que se correspondía a un segundo, conté más de 500 y finalmente por fin un nuevo sentimiento se instauró en mí. La impaciencia mezclada con el nerviosismo.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, esta vez de verdad, solo vislumbré sombras. Una sombra clara se aproximó hacia mí.

-Señorita Swan- me llamó una voz desconocida- ¿señorita Swan?

Intenté contestar pero me fue imposible por lo que me limité a asentir. La sombra clara era la bata de una enfermera que estaba revisando los goteros del suero.

Poco a poco la realidad y la obviedad cayeron sobre mí como si de una leve lluvia se tratase.

-¿Estoy en un hospital?- pregunté aturdida.

-Sí, lo estás- me respondió una voz que conocía bien.

-Alice, ¿qué pasa… que ha….?- en ese momento recordé todo. Estaba en Seattle, la demanda por la custodia de Ethan, el viaje inesperado, las oficinas de Edward, Edward enfadado… y nada más.

En ese momento unos pitidos de los que antes no había sido consciente inundaron la habitación. Alice fue sacada a rastras de ella por la enfermera, mientras que un doctor intentaba tranquilizarme.

Diez minutos después la calma había vuelto y Alice volvió a mi lado.

-Bella…- me llamó tranquila.

-Alice, Alice trae me a Ethan trae a mi niño conmigo, por favor Alice…- dije a la velocidad del ave.

-Respira Bella. Tranquilízate.- Alice me daba suaves golpes en la frente- Ethan está bien. Está en la guardería como todas las mañanas. Y tú tienes que calmarte, has tenido un ataque de ansiedad mezclado a que estas semanas no te has alimentado precisamente bien has perdido el conocimiento durante dos horas. Así que clámate o no verás a Ethan.

-Pero Alice…- intenté convencerla de que solo me tranquilizaría si estaba junto a mi hijo.- tú no sabes lo que pasa.

-Edward me lo ha contado… o lo ha intentado. Él tampoco lo entiende-

-Edward miente. Él lo hizo, él lo sabe todo- los pitidos comenzaron a sonar cada vez más seguidos y Alice se levantó de la silla que estaba a mi lado para apoyar las palmas de sus manos en mis hombros, obligándome a apoyar la espalda en el colchón y a la vez a tranquilizarme.

-No sé qué es lo que pasa Bella, pero Edward está muy nervioso y a la vez cabreado.- como no iba a estarlo. Sus planes se habían visto arruinados y había incumplido la ley al falsificar datos en mi contra. Yo también lo estaría- Seguro de que quiere entrar para ver como sigues.-

-Pues yo no quiero verle- contesté tajante desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

-Como quieras Bella- me dijo Alice con un gran suspiro- pero si lo dices por alguna de las chorradas como las que me ha dicho Edward de que ha intentado tener la custodia completa de Ethan, te adelanto que te equivocas de una forma terrible y que estás juzgando sin saber la verdad…

-¡No puedes saberlo Alice!- la reproché.

-Sí que puedo hacerlo. Bien sabes tú que todas las citas de Edward pasan por mis manos y no ha tenido ninguna cita judicial en los últimos ocho meses- me dijo mirándome fijamente haciéndome llegar el mensaje que no decía en voz alta. No había vuelto a tener contacto con un abogado desde nuestro divorcio.

No me había dado cuenta de que Alice se había alejado de mí y se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿Alice dónde vas?

-A avisar a Edward- dijo como si nada- tenéis que hablar….- terminó cantando.

-No, Al. No, por favor.- supliqué.

-¿Por qué no quieres ver a Edward?- me preguntó como si fuese algo que nunca hubiese presenciado, algo imposible. Y es que siempre que veía a Edward me albergaban muchos sentimientos. La mayoría de las veces eran buenas, pero está vez no. Tenía miedo. Miedo por cómo había sido las últimas veces que nos habíamos visto y miedo porque aunque no hubiese pruebas contra él en lo de la custodia de Ethan, tampoco las había para creer lo contrario.

-No estoy de humor, pero por favor dile de mi parte que estoy bien, que vuelva al trabajo y que no se preocupe por mi salud.- Alice asintió y salió de la habitación dejándome unos escasos minutos para volver a ponerme en situación y analizar las cosas desde una nueva perspectiva.

Si Edward no había pedido la custodia total de Ethan, ¿quién podría haber sido?

¿Esme? No ella sabe lo que es crecer sin una madre y no desearía crecer sin ella a nadie asique mucho menos iba a hacer pasar por eso a su nieto.

¿Edward a través de otra persona? Podría ser… una parte de mi cabeza me gritaba que no, que aunque Edward hubiese pensado Ethan siempre sería lo primero para ambos. Pero había otra parte muy potente que me gritaba aún más fuerte que yo ya no conocía a Edward, al menos no al Edward de ahora el cual estaba con Nicole…

¿Nicole? Una nueva posibilidad se introdujo en mi cabeza. Siempre había pensado en Nicole como una mujer fuerte que manejaba a Edward pero, ¿y si había sido Nicole quién quería quitarme a Ethan para convertirse ella en su madre? Tenía que investigar.

**Edward PVO**

Llevaba en la sala de espera hora y media sin saber nada de Bella. ¿Qué le había pasado?, ¿qué tal se encontraba?, ¿quién le había mentido en lo de la custodia de nuestro hijo?

Yo nunca apartaría a mi hijo se su madre ni tampoco haría sufrir a Bella quitándola a su hijo, nunca. Me dolía el saber que ella pensaba que era capaz de eso. ¿A caso no me conocía?

De un momento a otro Alice apareció por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones con una sonrisa en el rostro. No habíamos solucionado nuestros problemas pero en este momento estábamos en una especie de tregua.

Me levanté pensando que venía a darme el relevo pero cuando iba a pasar por su lado para entrar al pasillo puso una mano sobre mi hombro haciendo que me detuviese para mirarla.

-¿Qué pasa?- la pregunté con curiosidad.

-Ella no quiere verte.- dijo. Una ráfaga de aire frío llegó desde algún punto de la habitación para meterse en mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué?- pregunté sin darme cuenta.

-Qué no quiere verte- me repitió de forma sincera.

-Eso es por el efecto de la anestesia, no sabe lo que dice- la intenté convencer mientras me daba la vuelta e intentaba continuar con mi camino hacia su habitación.

-No han usado anestesia con ella- me dijo agarrándome de nuevo del brazo para hacerme retroceder los escasos pasos que había dado.- no quiere que estés con ella, es simple.

-Alice, es una tontería, una de las más grandes que haya podido oír en mi vida. Por dios es Bella…- intenté darle un explicación pero su mirada no aminoraba la dureza dijese lo que dijese. Haciéndome ver que la realidad era que Bella no quería verme.

-No lo entiendo- dije pasándome una mano por el rostro.

-Digamos que no has sido muy amable las últimas veces que os habéis visto. Bella no confía en ti y sigue débil. Solo con decirla que querías hablar con ella la ha aumentado el ritmo cardiaco de manera alarmante. Espera a que esta más tranquila por lo menos, no quiero verla de nuevo tumbada en el suelo sin sentido y con espasmos respiratorios.- eso me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Es cierto que no había sido el Edward de siempre con ella últimamente pero solo era porque… no sé porque era. Reaccionaba así en su presencia y punto. No lo hacía queriendo, mi cabeza cambiaba el chip solo. En ese momento llegué al verdadero porque.

-Alice, yo no he sido. Yo nunca alejaría a Ethan se Bella. ¡Nunca!- exclamé desesperado. La situación me superaba pero me superaba mucho más el saber que la persona con la que había compartido mi vida y la había entregado el corazón desde hace siete años, ahora no me creía.

-Ya lo sé Edward, y creo que ella también lo sabe. Pero sea quien sea esa persona que se lo dijo ha sabido lavarla el cerebro muy bien.

-Déjame pasar, por favor.- la imploré.

-No. Por favor Edward, compréndeme. Vuelve a la oficina Jasper tiene que estar de los nervios.

-No puedo volver a la oficina, estoy demasiado ansioso.- dije exasperado- déjame verla, solo un minuto será suficiente para calmarme.- la pedí.

-Edward por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil. Hagamos una cosa; tú te vas ahora y cuando Bella salga del hospital hablareis. Si ella se sigue negando la llevaré por la fuerza, pero hablareis- no me gustaba la idea de que Bella hablase conmigo a la fuerza pero si era el único método para aclararle las cosas, lo aceptaba.

-Está bien… pero no voy a ir a la oficina. Volvería locos a todos los empleados. Llamaré a Jasper para que ocupe mi lugar lo que queda de jornada.- Alice asintió y se dio media vuelta para volver junto a Bella pero yo tenía que decirla algo antes.

-Alice- llamé

-¿Sí?- se volvió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- le devolví la sonrisa. Ella me respondió con un simple asentimiento de cabeza antes de dase la vuelta de nuevo.

**Bella PVO**

Alice volvió minutos después y en cuanto entró en la habitación la puse al tanto de mis sospechas. ¿Sería Nicole capaz de algo así? Alice no supo darme una respuesta exacta pero sí me prometió que investigaría sobre el tema. Dejamos de hablar de eso cuando llegó Rosalie con la pequeña Hayden, que ya no era tan pequeña. Era rubita como sus padres y con los ojos azules de Emmett. Era simplemente preciosa.

Rosalie supo del acercamiento que tuve con Alice en su momento y se alegró por mí pero en el fondo sabía que ella respiraba tranquila. Ahora podíamos quedar las tres sin problemas de horarios.

Dos horas después salí del hospital por mí misma. El doctor me había recetado unos calmantes para que los tomase antes de dormir y así prevenir un futuro ataque de ansiedad y ante todo me había ordenado que me tomase la vida más tranquilamente.

Estuvimos sentadas en un café del centro poniendo al día a Rosalie sobre el tema de Nicole.

-Sinceramente creo que eso que planteas es imposible Bella. Te lo digo yo que soy abogada familiar. Trato estos casos casi a diario y una demanda de ese estilo solo lo pueden hacer los padres o tutores legales del menor.- me informó.

-Rose, Edward no ha sido. Pongo la mano en el fuego por él y te aseguro que no me quemo.- acotó Alice de forma cortante.

-Yo tampoco apostaría al cien por cien que ha sido Edward- les informe. Rosalie se quedó mirando la mesa concentrada en sus pensamientos y Alice me dedicó una mirada de felicidad. Si bien antes no era partidaria de que Edward volviese conmigo ahora era la presidenta del club ''que se reconcilien Edward y Bella''.

-Yo te digo las cosas como son Bells, es… imposible pero de todas formas voy a hacer algo inusual. Investigaré a Nicole para ver quién es su abogado y escarbaré informes para ver si ha tenido algo que ver.

-Gracias Rose- dijimos Alice y yo al unísono.

Alice me llevó de vuelta a casa y por el camino me dijo lo difícil que había sido hacer que Edward desistiera en su idea de ir a verme. Un parte de mi se sentía alagada de que quisiera verme aunque fuese por un mísero minuto y la otra estaba aliviada de que no hubiese entrado. También me informó de la promesa que le hizo.

-No te preocupes Alice, hablare con él sin que me tengas que llevar a rastras.- le prometí.

-¿Y cuándo va a ser eso?- me preguntó con un toque de sarcasmo.

-Alice no me presiones por favor- ella me dedicó una mirada de tristeza y yo como una boba sonreí- mañana hablaré con él.

-Gracias. ¿Vas a ir a ver a Ethan?- preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Hoy no creo, estoy demasiado nerviosa. Además Edward está con él y no me apetece encontrarme con él todavía.

-Bella prométeme una cosa- me pidió Alice. Habíamos llegado a mi piso y permanecíamos en el coche con el motor apagado y la radio encendida pero a un volumen bajo. El ''take care'' de Rihanna y Drake sonaba de fondo creando un ambiente relajante y envolvente.

-Claro, ya sabes píseme lo que quieras- la respondí extrañada.

-No te vuelvas a ir a Nueva York. Por favor- me imploró con una mirada triste.

-Alice en cuanto recibí esa carta allí…- inspiré profundamente mientras miraba mi regazo- supe que me necesitabais aquí y que yo os necesitaba también. Así que no voy a volver a Nueva York, aunque la mayoría de mis cosas están allí.

-Gracias- me contestó- quizás sea egoísta de mi parte pero Edward y Ethan te necesitan aquí.- la abracé para que notara que no me iba a ir y en mi cabeza respondía a su último comentario. ''yo también los necesito conmigo, como antes''

Subí a mi piso. Limpié el polvo por encima y puse sábanas en mi cama. El sueño comenzó a vencerme antes de siquiera haber cenado, me dije que se debería a algún medicamento que me hubiesen dado en el hospital.

.

Agradecí haberme acostado pronto cuando a las 6 de la mañana mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Tantee la mesilla guiada por la vibración y descolgué medio dormida.

-¿Sí?- pregunté con voz soñolienta arrastrando las palabras.

-Bella he descubierto algo, ven cuanto antes por favor- era Rose.

-Muy bien- contesté aun dormida. Nada más colgar me estiré en la cama y me permití varios minutos más de sueño hasta que la realidad llegó a mí.

Rosalie había descubierto algo sobre Nicole, algo importante, algo que urgía tanta prisa como para despertarme a las seis de la mañana.

Me levanté de la cama como si me hubiese dado una descarga eléctrica y me puse lo primero que pillé en el armario. La claridad que entraba por la ventana me indicaba que algo no era normal. Me acerqué y vi el suelo manchado por una fina y mullida capa de nieve que cubría toda la ciudad. ¡Genial!, ¡encima tendría que poner las cadenas al coche!

Llamé a Rosalie para avisarla de que llegaría dentro de un rato a su casa pero que la nieve me complicaba el camino. La pedí alguna pista sobre lo que me tenía que contar pero se negó en redondo.

Hora y media más tarde llegué a casa de Rose y esta me abrió la puerta incluso antes de que pudiera llamar al timbre haciéndome un gesto con la boca y los dedos para que guardara silencio. Supuse que Hayden seguía dormida.

Rose llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera. No se había peinado ni maquillado, ni si quiera se había puesto las lentillas y llevaba las gafas de pasta negra que tan bien la quedaban.

-¿Rose qué pasa?- pregunté suavemente.

-He descubierto cosas turbias contra Nicole. No sé si fue ella la que pidió la demanda, pero creo que deberías leer su expediente y saber con qué tipo de persona está viviendo tu hijo y Edward.

Eso causó mi intranquilidad y con ansias me dirigí a su sillón de piel detrás del escritorio. El escritorio estaba lleno de papeles sin orden ni concierto y el flexo continuaba dado a pesar de la abundante claridad que entraba por los ventanales.

Cogí la primera hoja y comencé a leerla pero no entendía nada. Eran notas numéricas, como cuando acabas la carrera y las cuelgan en internet.

-Rose no entiendo, ¿qué es esto?- la pregunté señalando la hoja. Mi amiga se acercó a mí con un bostezo y cogió la hoja para leerla por encima.

-Son los resultados del examen de Nicole- me dijo devolviéndome la hoja.

-¿Qué examen?, ¿y cómo sabes que son de ella si aquí no viene su nombre?- la pregunté mirando la hoja con detenimiento por si me había perdido algún detalle en el que nombrase el nombre de Nicole por alguna parte.

-No viene su nombre pero si su D.N.I- me indicó un conjunto de números en concreto los cuales marco con un rotulador fluorescente amarillo.

Seguí el rumbo del rotulador hasta llagar a la nota y me quedé helada. Su nota era de un 3.8.

-¿Rose qué significa esto?- repetí.

-Significa que no aprobó el último examen. Vamos que esta tiene de psicóloga lo que yo de vidente. Nada. – me aclaró estirando los brazos para enfatizar sus palabras.

-¿No es psicóloga?- pregunté alucinada. Recordaba que Alice me habló de ella hace unos meses y me dijo que había ayudado a muchas personas.

-Eso no es todo.- Rose revolvió los papeles de su escritorio hasta dar con una capeta azul que permitía ver su interior y sacó varios documentos más.

-No solo no es psicóloga sino que manda a gente al psicólogo. Llamé a un amigo que estudió esa carrera en mi misma universidad y a investigó. En sus años de universitaria se cegó tanto pensando que era la mejor en lo que hacía que lo pagaba con su novio de entonces… Brad- dijo mirando los informes para asegurarse.- cuando fracasaba en alguna materia o simplemente alguien sacaba una nota superior a la de ella. Supongo que no haberse sacado la carrera la trastornó aun más. Brad ingresó en el hospital por varios ataques de ansiedad consecutivos y ahora está bajo medicación- me narró Rose.

-Oh dios mío. Edward está viviendo con una loca, una lunática… y mi hijo también.- dije sentándome en el sillón de nuevo intentando asimilarlo todo.

-Bella…, Bella vuelve que falta una parte importante- me llamó alzando un poco la voz mi amiga- en lo referente a su familia…. ¿a que no sabes de quién es hija?- me dijo como si la respuesta fuese de dominio público.

-Pues no-

-De los Vulturi. Concretamente la hija menor. Son siete hermanos, tres chicos y cuatro chicas. Todos son abogados menos Nicole, incluso su padre Aro Vulturi.- y en ese momento varios recuerdos de Rose diciendo que ese abogado era imposible de vencer llegaron a mí.

-Nunca han perdido un caso. Se ha comentado varias veces que falsifican pruebas o que compran al juez pero no hemos podido hacer nada para demostrarlo. Los únicos que podrían hacerlo son sus clientes y ellos no van a clavarles un puñal por la espalda si les han sacado las castañas del fuego. A parte de que casi todos sus clientes son famosos.

-Pero….- dije medio ida.

-Y no se les puede denunciar ni acusar a un juez contra nada. Porque si hay un abogado capaz de defenderse a sí mismo ese es Aro Vulturi.

-No me lo creo- dije aún en shock.

-Siento que…- Rose comenzó a hablar pero el llanto de su hija comenzó a resonar por toda la casa.

-Ahora vuelvo, espera cinco minutos.

Vi como mi amiga subía las escaleras corriendo y yo no perdí oportunidad. Metí todos los documentos en la capeta azul transparente a toda prisa. Cogí todos los papeles que estaban en el escritorio de Rose y antes de que Rose bajara yo ya estaba arrancando el coche. Salí de la casa de mi amiga y antes de perder la casa de vista vi como salió a la puerta buscándome.

Llegué lo más rápido que pude a la casa donde vivía mi hijo con claras intenciones. Una era desenmascarar a Nicole y la otra sacar a mi hijo de allí.

Abrí la puerta con la llave que me pertenecía. Nunca se la había devuelto a Edward pero él tampoco me la había pedido nunca.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar al cuarto de mi hijo. Estaba dormido profundamente en su cama y tapado hasta las orejas con la colcha blanca con motivos de coches rojos.

Abrí el armario y con cuidado de no hacer ruido saqué la pequeña maleta de Bob Esponja y comencé a meter mucha ropa variada. Desde camisetas y pantalones hasta algún cuento que siempre le ayudaba a dormirse.

La capeta azul estaba en la mesilla de mi hijo, siempre visible y a mano. La sentía como un salvavidas, era el objeto que regiría mi destino a partir de ya.

La cogí y salí con ella al pasillo. Mis pasos me llevaron hacia el dormitorio pero pararon antes de abrir la puerta doble al no saber si quería ver lo que había al otro lado realmente.

Bajé hasta el primer piso y me metí en el despacho de Edward. Me senté en el imponente sillón blanco y abrí la carpeta sacando las pruebas que mandarían a Nicole a la cárcel por estar trabajando sin haber obtenido el título. Cuando estaba repartiendo los papeles encima de la mesa me fijé en la foto que adornaba el escritorio. Era la misma que había en su oficina y para mi sorpresa esta seguía allí. Intacta.

El día de nuestra boda. El segundo día más feliz de mi vida.

Me quedé tan absorta mirando la foto que no me di cuenta de que las puertas se habían abierto mostrándome a un Edward vestido de traje que me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Bella?- preguntó como si estuviese hablando solo- ¿qué haces aquí… a estas horas?

-¿Querías hablar conmigo no?- le pregunté recordando la petición de Alice ayer- pues aquí estoy.- le dije cruzándome de brazos. La posición en la que nos encontrábamos me hacía a mí la dominante y a é el sumiso por decirlo de alguna manera. Era increíble el poder que tenía el cambio de posiciones. Ahora que era yo la que estaba detrás del escritorio me sentía la fuerte en este asunto.

-Bueno sí… pero no esperaba que fuese… ahora- me dijo entrando al despacho hasta situarse delante de mí, tan solo separados por la mesa.

-Ahora o nunca Edward.

-De acuerdo lo primero siento haberte tratado así las últimas veces….- comenzó mirando a la mesa.

-Eso me da igual, al grano Edward- le pedí. Y es que no quería perder la oportunidad que estaba teniendo en estos momentos de hablar con él serenamente.

-En ese caso… yo no he pedido la completa custodia de nuestro hijo. Te dije que lo no haría y no lo haré. Por favor créeme en esto.

- De acuerdo te creo- dije sacando los documentos restantes de la carpeta.

-¿Qué? ¿Así sin más?- me preguntó alucinado mientras se apoyaba con las palmas de las manos en la mesa.

-Sí, aunque ese 'sin más' va con matices… ¿o es que no debo de creerte tan fácilmente Edward?- le dije mirándolo fijamente.

-Por supuesto que sí- me indicó indignado por haber dudado de su palabra.- sabes que yo nunca te mentiría respecto a Ethan…

-Cállate Edward.- su último comentario trajo a mi memoria el episodio del restaurante cuando me dijo cuanto le había costado el tener un hijo conmigo. Concretamente el asco que le dio.

-¡¿Edward, qué hace está aquí?- gritó una voz desde el pasillo- ¿Cómo tienes la cara dura de presentarte aquí después de todo lo que le has hecho a Edward?- me dijo con una mirada de asco y menospreciándome.

-Y yo no sé como Edward es tan gilipollas de dejar que una loca como tú duerma bajo el mismo techo que su hijo…

-Bella, yo nunca pondría la seguridad de Ethan en peligro a propósito.- dijo un Edward picado.

-Entonces no sé qué haces durmiendo y viviendo común señorita que ni el título de psicóloga tiene aunque ejerza la profesión, que mandó al hospital a su ex –novio y que su familia está compuesta por influyentes abogados que manipulan pruebas haciendo que asesinos salgan a la calle impunes con tal de conseguir prestigio.

-No te metas con mi familia hija de puta- me gritó Nicole. Intentó acercarse a mí con la mano alzada pero Edward la agarró de la cintura evitándolo- Edward mírala está celosa. Solo son celos e intenta separarnos.

-¡Bella te has pasado! ¡No puedes ir diciendo tales cosas por ahí… cualquiera pensaría que son verdad!- me gritó Edward enfadado.

-¿Qué son verdad?- pregunté asombrada- pones mi palabra en duda frente a la de una… ¡enferma mental!- le dije señalando a Nicole. Esta se revolvió en el agarré de Edward intentando llegar hacia a mí.

-No te consiento que entres a mi casa para llenarnos de odio y blasfemias- me dijo Edward.

-Está bien Edward. Si tú no quieres creerme no lo hagas. Piensa que he dicho lo que tú quieras, pero a mi hijo me lo llevo, no voy a permitir que esta mujer le haga daño.- pasé por su lado con la cabeza alta mostrando tranquilidad y frialdad. La realidad era otra, por dentro me rompía poco a poco al pensar que Edward no creía en mis palabras, que la creía a ella frente a mí incluso aunque la vida de su hijo estuviese en peligro. Nuestro hijo que tantas veces me había repetido que era su prioridad… me tragué las ganas de llorar mientras subía las escaleras y al entrar a la habitación de mi hijo me lo encontré en la cama sentado, completamente vestido y con la maleta a su lado.

-¡Mamá!- gritó en cuanto traspasé la puerta. Sus pequeños brazos intentaron rodear mis piernas y yo bajé a su altura para darle un gran beso en la frente y abrazarlo.

-Ethan coge tu maleta cariño, ahora vas a vivir con mamá- le dije en tono comprensivo y acariciándole la cabeza. Pensaba que se pondría triste por tener que dejar su habitación y sus juguetes pero ocurrió lo contrario.

-¿Y ya nunca más amos a vover a eta casha?- me preguntó con una sonrisa. Yo sorprendida negué con la cabeza.- ¡Bien!

Cogí a mi hijo con una mano y en la otra llevaba su maleta mientras bajábamos las escaleras. Al llegar al último escalón vi como mi hijo se rascaba los ojos con sueño así que lo cogí y lo cargué a mi cadera para salir de la casa que tan buenos momentos me había otorgado.

Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando un Edward muy distinto al que acababa de ver salía de su despacho.

-¡Bella no! ¡No te lo lleves por favor!- me pidió al borde de un ataque de nervios.- No lo alejes de mí…- me pidió traspasándome con una mirada verde vacía. Yo miré a mi hijo que miraba atento a su padre pero no hacia intenciones de separarse de mí para ir hacia él.

-Yo no soy como tú, no voy a alejarle de ti- le contesté bajando a Ethan hasta que toco el suelo. En ningún momento aparte la mirada a Edward.

-Bella te juro que yo no he pedido…- comenzó de nuevo a explicarme.

-¿Si tú no me crees porque debería hacerlo yo? Tan solo tengo un ataque de celos ya se me pasará- dije con toda la frialdad posible que pude fingir- Ethan sale un beso a papá y despídete de él hasta mañana.

-Adiós papi- dijo mi hijo tirando de los pantalones de Edward. Este bajó hasta su altura y le abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos mientras olía la suave fragancia de bebé que desprendía el pelo de nuestro hijo.

-Adiós cariño- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y revolviéndole en pelo. Mi hijo corrió hacia mí y lo volví a coger en brazos mientras salíamos de esa casa en dirección a mi coche. Por el camino me iba concentrando y convenciéndome a mi misma que si Edward no me creía, pues él vería. Me dolía dejarlo en manos de esa arpía pero estaba emocionalmente agotada de luchar contra algo que ni siquiera estaba materializado.

**Hola chicas!**

**Bueno de nuevo daros las gracias por todos los reviews, las alerts, los favoritos y todas esas cosas que nos hacen sonreír a las escritoras y nos animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**He notado que hay muchas nuevas pues bien… BIENVENIDAS! Os aclaro que actualizo los martes si todo está bien y puedo escribir de forma regular y os invito a pasar por el blog que encontrareis el enlace directo en mi perfil donde tenéis la historia subida pero con imágenes. Lo actualizaré mañana porque en España es la 1:15 de la madrugada y mañana tengo que madrugar.**

**Os pido de nuevo disculpas por no haber podido responder reviews casi ni ese mensaje privado de Maya. Lo siento un montón.**

**Bueno estamos llegando a la cima de este fic poco a poco peor no os preocupéis que después de llegar a la cima hay que bajar así que todavía nos quedan caprichos caros.**

**Pobre Edward me da pena lo engañado que está : (**

**Os recuerdo mi nueva historia, se llama ''If Only'' está en mi perfil y la actualizaré en cuanto tenga más tiempo.**

**Gracias de nuevo y muchos besos y buenos deseos.**

**Bella bradshaw!**

**Pd: podéis seguirme en twitter y en facebook, también me llamo Bellabradshaw.**


	19. Déjame sanarte

DISCLAIMER: **Por supuesto todos los personajes, bueno la mayoría, son de S.M, yo solo uso sus personajes para dar vida a mis historias.**

SUMMARY:** Bella y Edward son una matrimonio felizmente casado con un niño de tres años. Bella engaña a Edward con otro hombre por tan solo poder salir de fiesta y divertirse como una adolescente. ¿Será tan importante para Bella la diversión cuando Edward se entere?**

**.**

**** Algunas me habéis dicho que no os gusta el rumbo de la historia, que la he echado a perder. Bueno lo siento pero así estaba pensado. Mi opinión es que os habéis centrado en lo que vosotras queríais que pasase pero al no ser así ya la historia deja de gustar. Siempre os pido vuestras hipótesis sobre la historia porque me encanta que me lo digáis, es más algunas veces he metido vuestras ideas, pero de ahí al que la historia tenga que ser tal cual como digáis hay un paso. De todas formas no obligo a nadie a leer. Hay muchos más fics en FF que seguro os encantarán si decidís dejar este.**

******Un especial agradecimiento a ****que me reencontró el otro día un fic perdido. Siento. Muchas gracias de verdad!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 19**

**(****blog actualizado (mañana día 25 de enero) y encuesta al final del cap)**

**Bella PVO**

-¡Mamá!- gritó mi hijo desde el baño alargando a última ''a''.

-¡Voy cielo!- contesté mientras me levantaba del sofá.

Entre al baño donde mi hijo llevaba media hora metido en la bañera. El baño estaba bañado en vapor y las paredes de azulejos lloraban, eso por no hablar del suelo. El suelo parecía un lago. Había agua por todas partes y varios de los juguetes de Ethan estaban tirados por él suelo.

Esta observación tardé en hacerla escasamente 10 segundos, los mismos segundos que mi hijo había necesitado para cargar su pequeña pistola de agua y empaparme con ella. Volví a salir al pasillo para quitarme el agua de los ojos mientras al otro lado las estruendosas carcajadas de mi hijo parecían que no tenían prisa por cesar.

Me sequé la cara con las mangas del jersey, el cual estaba empapado por la parte del pecho, y volví a entrar con paso decidido.

-Ethan…- dije en tono amenazador y en suspense.- sal del baño porque te acabas de ganar el castigo de tu vida muchachito- le dije en un fingido tono de enfado. Mi hijo me miró asustado y acto seguido se puso en pie en la bañera. Cogí una toalla y le rodee su pequeño cuerpo con ella para finalmente llevarle cogido hasta mi habitación, ahora la habitación de los dos.

Lo tumbé en la cama sobre la toalla mientras le repartía crema hidratante por el cuerpo y un poco de colonia de Nenuco. Un incómodo silencio se había interpuesto entre nosotros y Ethan me miraba expectante, esperando ese castigo.

-Mami lo _chiento_- me dijo en voz pequeña y poniendo una de sus manitas en mi mejilla.

¿Y cómo no iba a pasar por alto ese castigo que en ningún momento había pensado en ponerle cuando me miraba así? En estos momentos era cuando más me recordaba a Edward y sus maneras de convencerme de algo.

Acto seguido comencé a hacerle cosquillas y ambos caímos en la cama con dolor abdominal por las risas.

.

Ya en la tranquilidad de la noche, cuando Ethan llevaba dormido una hora y yo estaba tendida en el sofá viendo la tele mi mente, como cada vez que tenía un rato libre, iba hacia Edward.

No sabía nada de él desde hace una semana y a parte de preocupada estaba ansiosa. No estaba tranquila de que Edward estuviese con Nicole y ahora completamente solos. Edward veía a Ethan todos los días en el parque pero no era yo quien le llevaba si no Alice. Además ellos habían arreglado sus diferencias y su relación volvía a ser casi como antes.

Ayer había recibido una llamada de Jacob informándome que Edward había retirado la demanda por la custodia.

¿Estaría bien Edward? ¿Le habría absorbido aún más el cerebro Nicole? ¿Habrá reflexionado sobre mi hallazgo? En estas preguntas sin respuesta estaba, cuando el sueño me venció y con mis últimas energías me dirigí a mi cama en la cual un pequeño príncipe estaba profundamente dormido a sus anchas.

Le aparté un poco, lo suficiente para meterme en la cama y pasé un brazo por sus pequeños hombros antes de quedarme dormida.

.

A la mañana siguiente después de una batalla con Ethan por que se vistiera con una camiseta roja y no con una de su equipo predilecto de béisbol lo dejé en la guardería. En casa me aburría bastante. Una vez tenía la casa recogida, no sabía que más hacer por lo que hace tres días opté por salir a correr. Hacía mucho que no hacía ejercicio, concretamente nueve meses.

Cogí las llaves del coche del platillo que estaba en la cocina y me dirigí a la puerta cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¿Sí?- pregunté.

-Bella, tengo que hablar contigo. Es urgente- me pidió una persona completamente histérica al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- le exigí más que pregunté.

-Es Edward. No sabemos dónde está. No ha venido a trabajar desde hace una semana, no contesta al teléfono y en su casa no está.- me informó a una velocidad que se me hizo difícil entenderla.

-Calma Alice. ¿Ayer no viste a Edward cuando fuiste con Ethan al parque?- le pregunté intentando calmarla a ella y calmarme a mí.

-Lleva sin ir al parque exactamente eso Bella, una semana.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho?- le reclamé enfadada.

-Pues no sé porque no te lo he dicho. Bella por favor piensa en algún lugar donde pueda estar, por favor… todos estamos al borde de un ataque de nervios. Pensamos que Nicole se lo ha llevado a alguna parte… bueno da igual ayúdanos por favor.- me pidió desesperada.

-No tienes que pedirlo Alice. Haremos esto, tú vete a buscar a Ethan a la guardería cuando salga, a las dos. Y yo iré a buscar a Edward a todos los sitios posibles donde pueda estar.

-Gracias Bella. Llámame en cuanto sepas algo, mantenme informada porque estoy de los nervios.

.

Antes de terminar de hablar con Alice ya tenía un destino donde ir. La consulta de Nicole.

Busque la dirección en google y ahora me dirigía hacia allí, si Nicole no estaba en la consulta porque se había ido de vacaciones con Edward, habría dejado algún tipo de aviso, ¿no?

Pero en la puerta no ponía absolutamente nada. La consulta de Nicole estaba en un edificio de pisos dedicados solamente para trabajar aunque bien se podía vivir allí también. Si Nicole no estaba trabajando podía estar en su casa pero si Edward tampoco está trabajando lo más seguro es que estuviesen juntos en casa, en nuestra casa.

Volví al coche en dirección a la que fue nuestra casa y al llegar me fijé en que no había ningún coche en la puerta. Si por lo menos estuviese Edward habría un coche aparcado en la calle, pero la calle estaba vacía. Traspasé la puerta que daba al jardín delantero y avancé por el pasillo de piedra hasta la puerta de madera. Pensé en abrir con mi llave pero no quería encontrarme con ninguna escena subida de tono, así que llamé al timbre. Esperé al menos cinco minutos llamando varias veces pero ninguna me dio respuesta por lo que opté a abrir con mi llave.

Estaba intentando prepararme mentalmente para encontrarme con una escena poco agradable para mi corazón pero no estaba preparada para lo que vi en realidad. No vi nada y a la vez vi demasiado. El recibidor no estaba tal cual lo conocía, todo estaba igual pero diferente. El suelo estaba lleno de papeles y objetos rotos como marcos de fotos y algún jarrón. Entré en el salón para encontrarme con la misma escena solo que los papeles habían sido sustituidos por las películas y cd's que guardábamos en la estantería al lado de la tele.

El miedo llenó mi cuerpo de forma alarmante al ponerme en lo peor. Sería que habían entrado a robar, Edward había sorprendido a los ladrones y estos le habían hecho daño.

La respiración se me cortó por varios segundos al imaginarme la escena. Corrí lo más rápido que pude por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso. Caminé hacia nuestra habitación mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi cara y mis piernas parecían más incapacitadas para soportar mi cuerpo. Abrí las puertas de nuestro dormitorio preparada para lo peor pero allí la situación era la misma. Los marcos de las fotos rotos en el suelo, la cama deshecha y en el baño todos los botes de gel y champú estaban tirados. Algunos se habían abierto y se había derramado el líquido por el suelo.

Había recorrido toda la casa y no había rastro de Edward por ningún lado, mucho menos de Nicole. Bajé las escaleras y me senté en el último escalón presa del miedo y de los nervios.

Rodee las rodillas con los brazos y hundí la cabeza en ese espacio para comenzar a llorar. Lloré por la frustración de no saber nada, por el miedo que tenía de que a Edward le hubiese pasado algo malo, por la culpa. Porque si no hubiese sido por mi error estaríamos juntos y nada de esto habría pasado. No sé si pasaron minutos u horas pero cuando me calmé un poco y paré de llorar me fijé realmente en todas las cosas esparcidas por el suelo. No eran simples papeles. Eran fotos, fotos nuestras. Y todas estaban rotas, pero rotas por el mismo lado, por mi cara. ¿Tanto me odiaba Edward?, ¿tanto daño le había hecho?

Me agaché a recoger una foto al azar que estaba dada la vuelta. Mi cara estaba recortada pero mi cuerpo no y Edward estaba con el guapo subido ese día en Forks…

¡Forks! Pues claro como no se me había ocurrido antes. Edward siempre iba allí para pensar, casi siempre solo. Yo lo había acompañado varias veces pero cuando íbamos de vacaciones, para esquiar.

En ese instante las preguntas sobre Edward y sus sentimientos hacia a mí quedaron a un lado. Me volví a montar en el coche en dirección a mi casa. Cogería algo de ropa y me iría hoy mismo a Forks. Con suerte llegaría antes de la cena y la noche no se me echaría encima por el camino.

.

Una hora más tarde estaba conduciendo a 140 kilómetros por hora en la autovía que llevaba a la Península Olympic y luego de allí me tendría que desviar a una carretera secundaria hasta llegar a Forks, al centro de Forks. Después buscar la carretera hacia Oregón y meterme por un camino de grava a los 10 kilómetros para llegar a la casa.

Miré la hora y eran las dos, Alice debería estar yendo a recoger a Ethan al colegio. Recodé la petición de Alice y sin más dilatación la llamé. Me daba igual en ese momento estar incumpliendo una ley, estaba desesperada y eso para mí era suficiente para justificar mis actos.

Al tercer timbrazo Alice respondió el teléfono me dijo que estaba con Ethan en el coche y que ahora se lo llevaba a su casa a comer. La dije lo que ya sabía que Edward no estaba en casa pero que en la consulta de Nicole tampoco había ningún aviso de que iba a ausentarse. Puso el grito en el cielo cuando la informé de que estaba de camino a Forks. Me exigió que volviera en ese mismo instante a Seattle y que fuéramos toda la familia. Me costó bastante convencerla de que no fuesen a Forks argumentando que quizás Edward no estuviese allí. Tan solo era un pálpito, una idea de dónde podría estar pero en algún lugar de mi cabeza sabía que era allí donde se encontraba.

Paré dos veces antes de llegar a Forks, una para repostar y otra para comprar un café. Tuve que preguntar a uno de los residentes del pueblo por donde se salía a la carretera de Oregón y una vez comencé a adentrarme en el camino de grava las manos me empezaron a sudar y el corazón se me aceleró. Todo lo rápido que me iba el corazón no era nada comparado con la velocidad a la que latía cuando llegué a la casa y vi el volvo. El volvo plateado de Edward. Por primera vez en dos semanas respire tranquila y profundamente. En ese momento una pregunta se me pasó por la cabeza, ¿estaría con Nicole? Bueno realmente no me importaba, necesitaba saber que estaba bien y si estaba con Nicole me iría inmediatamente.

Con pasos vacilantes me acerqué a la puerta y llamé con los nudillos, pues no había timbre, pero al igual que en Seattle nadie abrió por mucho que espere intente abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada. Lo mismo había salido a dar un paseo, pensé mirando hacia el bosque. Esa opción quedó descartada en cuanto vi que el cielo se tornaba en colores rosáceos y morados y que en cualquier instante la oscuridad cubriría el cielo, por lo tanto no sería muy inteligente por parte de Edward irse por el bosque a estas horas.

Entonces pensé en el jardín. El motivo por el que habían comprado esta casa era en gran parte por el jardín. A Esme la encantaba el que no hubiese muros que limitasen el jardín y el bosque, la única complicación era llegar hasta la parte de atrás, pues había una gran colina cubierta de arbustos y helechos, además el hielo, tan común en Washington, no ayudaba mucho.

Decidida comencé a subir. Me raspé las manos, me llené las botas de barro y me manché los vaqueros de verdín pero conseguí subir. No paré a recuperar la respiración, ni si quiera a valorar mi triunfo por poder subir fui directamente al jardín. Esquivando helechos y saltando ramas llegué hasta los bordes del jardín donde comenzaba la hierba sembrada artificialmente y terminaba la maleza.

Miré hacia las ventanas de los dormitorios que al no tener cortinas ofrecían una amplia vista del interior de la casa. No vi ninguna persona, ni si quiera una sombra. Avancé hasta la puerta francesa que conducía directamente a la cocina pero no llegué a entrar.

Entre las macetas de Esme estaba Edward. Un Edward desconocido.

Estaba arrodillado en posición fetal, con la cabeza metida entre los brazos y desnudo. No me fijé mucho pero si pude apreciar que sus músculos habían aumentado.

La razón llegó a mí y lo primero que despertó fue el instinto protector. Estaba desnudo tirado en el frío suelo de piedra deshace dios sabe cuánto tiempo y la temperatura era glacial.

Me acerqué a él rápidamente y me puse a su altura.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward!- le llamé zarandeándole los brazos. Estaba entrando en un estado de ansiedad al no obtener ninguna respuesta por su parte, ni siquiera levanto la cabeza.

-¡Edward!- grité desesperada y ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

Parece que mi grito lo devolvió a la realidad y levanto la cabeza pero no hacía mi dirección si no hacia el frente. Lo abracé aliviada y dándole el calor corporal que había perdido.

Sus brazos fueron correspondiéndome poco a poco y de forma débil.

-¿Bella?- preguntó en tono incrédulo y fascinado-¿Bella?- repitió en el mismo tono pero con una sonrisa.

-Sí Edward. Vamos te estás congelando- intente levantarle pero por muy débil que estuviese no podía con su peso. Tardó un poco en responder pero al final terminó levantándose él solo.

A pesar de su desnudez no parecía estar cohibido y realmente no tendría por qué estarlo, conocíamos los cuerpos del otro mejor que el nuestro pero aun así había pasado tanto tiempo… caminaba detrás de mí hasta que abría la puerta de la cocina y se colocó delante de mí.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos se paseaban ansiosamente por todo mi cuerpo. Una de sus manos fue a mi brazo y la otra me acarició la mejilla suavemente, casi con temor. Su mirada sin embargo era tan extraña… había incredibilidad, miedo, dolor…

-¿Estás aquí?- me preguntó en un susurro. Como respuesta le toque la mano que tenía e mi mejilla. -¿por qué?

-Porque todos estábamos preocupados. Desapareciste…- le expliqué con dolor.

-Bella yo lo siento, debí creerte sobre Nicole. Vivía con una psicópata en casa y lo peor obligué a mi hijo a hacerlo y si hubiese llegado a pasar algo yo….- le corté poniendo un dedo en su boca.

-Hablaremos luego. Vete a dar un baño caliente, estás helado. Yo mientras prepararé la cena.

Edward se limitó a asentir y me quito las manos de encima con una expresión de ¿pesar?

Comencé a hacer la cena con los pocos alimentos que había allí. O sea arroz blanco cocido y tomate frito en conserva. Para beber no teníamos agua embotellada y a del grifo no era portable pero en el salón había una gran vitrina llena de vinos. Cogí uno al azar de la cosecha del 2005. Solo pensé que no fuese uno de los vinos que Carlisle tiene reservados para él.

Estaba descorchando la botella cuando Edward llegó a la cocina. Le eché un rápido vistazo. Llevaba pantalones de chándal que imitaban al plástico y un jersey de lana bastante grueso que era ideal para el frío de Forks.

Se acercó hasta mí y me quitó el saca-corchos de las manos para continuar haciéndolo él.

-Huele bien. ¿Había comida en la despensa?- preguntó como si fuésemos la pareja que éramos antes.

Yo me sonrojé, algo que llevaba sin hacerlo bastante, y bajé la mirada mientras asentía. Volví a estar consciente de la situación cuando nos fuimos a sentar en la mesa y vi un rastro de sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Ya es luego? –preguntó mientras esperaba a que el arroz que había cogido en el tenedor se enfriase.

-Supongo- me limité a contestar.

-Bien…- comenzó suspirando y dejando el tenedor en el plato- yo… siento mucho el no haberte creído hace dos semanas cuando fuiste a casa para abrirme los ojos. Pero Nicole nunca demostró ser una mala persona frete a mí.- hizo una pausa por si quería añadir algo pero continuó rápidamente- pero el otro día sin querer me encontré con la carpeta azul que traías ese día y no pude evitar leerlo. Y dios… no sabes cómo me arrepentí en aquel momento de no haberte creído, de haber puesto los celos como la causa de que te comportaras así, pero sobre todo me arrepentí de haber hecho convivir a nuestro hijo con una persona como ella y de que por su culpa me comporté así contigo las últimas veces que nos vimos.

-¿Por su culpa?- pregunté de forma ahogada quitándome una lágrima de la mejilla.

-Sí, por su culpa.- me contestó mientras se inclinaba más hacia la mesa quedando así nuestras caras más cerca- ella me llevaba a… ''castigarte'' por tu… engaño- soltó la última palabra como si fuera un insulto.- y yo fui un imbécil, por dejarme llevar y manipular y todo es mi culpa.- agachó la mirada impidiéndome verle el rostro. Mi instinto me llevó a su lado arrodillándome junto a él y levantándole la cabeza para poder verle. Él también estaba llorando. Solo una mirada bastó para que las lágrimas que habíamos derramado se convirtieran en ríos que recorrían nuestros rostros. Y de un momento a otro los dos llorábamos sin consuelo en suelo, abrazados y apoyados contra el lavavajillas. Había algo bueno en nuestras lágrimas y es que sin darnos cuenta habíamos comenzado a hacer lo que tanto hemos deseado estos meses, sanar.

No sé el tiempo que transcurrió pero cuando dejamos de llorar me aparté de su agarre para ponerme en frente suyo. Era hora de que hablase yo.

-Bella no sabes cuánto siento haberte provocado el ataque de ansiedad y…- le callé de nuevo poniendo un dedo en los labios.

-Tú no fuiste fue Nicole. Ella fue la que amañó todo para que pareciera que tú querías quitarme a Ethan y así yo pudiese odiarte.

-Pero no te odio Bella- me confesó exasperado- y sobre lo que pasó en el restaurante… sabes que no me das… que no… eso. No me hagas repetirlo me cuesta volver a pensar en ello. Sabes que no podrías, tú me has dado lo más importante en la vida a Ethan. Y volvería a pasar por todos los malos ratos y todo el dolor- baje la cara al saberme responsable de ese dolor, pero él me la levantó poniéndome dos dedos en la mandíbula- si al final de todo estuviese Ethan…- le callé levantando la mano.

-Ahora me toca hablar a mí- anuncié- todo. Todo esto que ha sucedido, ese día en tu oficina, en el juzgado, el día que viniste a mi casa, luego Nicole y todo lo que acarreo, todo es mi culpa.- Edward intentó protestar pero se lo impedí volviendo a taparle la boca con mi mano- porque fui yo la que te fallé a ti. Porque no supe ver lo que tenía ni… iba a decir conformarme pero esa no es la palabra adecuada. Porque conformarte es cuando quieres más y no lo puedes conseguir y por tanto te resignas pero yo no puedo hacerlo porque tenía todo Edward. Todo. Y lo perdí por ser una inmadura. Y es mi culpa; tu dolor, tus momentos depresivos y en los que no veías la luz al final del túnel, hasta que Nicole haya llegado a tu vida. De eso también soy culpable.

-Sé que te lo he dicho un millón de veces pero creo que hasta este momento no he sabido lo que significaba, ni la fuerza que albergaba esa palabra pero lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. Estoy arrepentida y quizás tú no me tienes asco porque eres un hombre maravilloso pero yo a mi misma sí.- le confesé mientras él no apartaba la mirada de mí. – y necesito tu perdón aunque no lo merezca. Necesito que me perdones, me encantaría poder borrártelo de la memoria pero no puedo. Y me siento culpable porque mi error nunca te va a dejar ser como eras antes, siempre vas a desconfiar y cuando encuentres a la mujer indicada para ti, también vas a desconfiar de ella aunque ella no se lo merezca y…

-Tú ya has hablado suficiente y ahora de nuevo es mi turno.- puso ambas manos sobre mis mejillas para que no perdiese ningún detalle de su futura confesión. – puede que tenga ese problema con la mujer indicada para mí, pero si ella se perdona a si misma todo será más fácil- no podía verme en un espejo pero estaba segura de que mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos.- Bella si de alguna manera lo de Nicole fuese culpa tuya, cosa que no es, al menos sabemos que ha servido para algo.

-¿P-Para qué?- pregunté.

-Para hacerme ver una cosa. Y es que no puedo llenar tu lugar con otra mujer, solo puedes ser tú, solo debes ser tú, solo te quiero a ti.- Edward esbozó una tímida sonrisa que contrastaba con los ríos secos de sus lágrimas en sus mejillas. Me quede tan perdida en el recuerdo de sus últimas palabras que no me había dado cuenta de que la sonrisa de Edward se había borrado, y que sus manos ya no estaban en contacto con mis mejillas.

-¿Qué haces Edward?- pregunté cuando vi que se levantó del suelo y caminaba en dirección al salón.

-Bella te acabo de confesar algo que me lleva matando toda la semana y te has quedado callada. Si no querías darme falsas esperanzas no deberías haber venido a buscarme. – confesó mientras se volvía a dar la vuelta. Mis piernas, que estaban dormidas debo añadir, se despertaron y comenzaron a correr hacia Edward chocándose contra su espalda.

-No es eso Edward, es solo que no lo esperaba. Estaba convencida de que me odiabas cuando he llegado a Forks y créeme que estar contigo es lo que más deseo.- No vi el movimiento de su cuerpo al darse la vuelta pero de un momento a otro sus brazos me rodeaban y estaba entre la encimera y su cuerpo y su boca junto a la mía.

Su beso fue igual a como los recordaba. Dulcemente exigente, parecía que intentaba llegar hasta el fondo de mi garganta peor sus movimientos eran dulces. Sus labios y los míos se acariciaban tiernamente reconociéndose y nuestras lenguas se enroscaban juntas con la misma sincronización que hace meses.

Mis manos bajaron desde sus hombros hasta sus nalgas tocando todo lo que se ponía en el camino. Las apreté contra mí suavemente y Edward soltó un gemido que nos hizo separarnos y así volver a respirar. Apoyé mi frente contra la suya mientras respirábamos agitadamente y él me subió a la encimera pegándonos más si cabe.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó.

-Como si hubiera retrocedido nueve meses y a la vez hubiesen pasado años desde la última vez que te bese.- confesé. Él esbozó una sonrisa y me dio un suave beso en los labios, tan solo un roce.- pero Edward tengo que aclararte varias cosas- su mirada se apagó levemente y se apartó unos simples centímetros de mí pero que se me hicieron hectáreas.

-No, Edward. No es nada de eso es sobre Ethan.

-¿Está bien?, ¿le ha pasado algo? Dios llevo tanto sin verle.- me dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Está perfectamente pero esto- dije señalándonos- me gustaría que nos lo tomáramos con calma. Ser amigos, confidentes, volver a la relación que teníamos antes en el terreno emocional, volver a confiar. Tú me has hecho daño y yo te he hecho daño. Va ser duro, ¿lo sabes verdad?- él sintió con gesto serio- por eso prefiero que lo guardemos solo para nosotros de momento. Sobre todo que Ethan no se entere, él estaría feliz de ver a papá y a mamá juntos de nuevo pero, ¿y si falla? Le destrozaría y es muy pequeño.- le expliqué mi punto de vista con el máximo tacto posible.

-Lo entiendo y comparto tú decisión pero hay una cláusula del contrato que no has comentado y me es de vital importancia saberlo.- me dijo subiendo y bajando la mano por mi brazo.

-¿Cuál?- le pregunté en tono alegre.

-¿Puedo besarte mientras la prueba sale a flote?

-Siempre que quieras- le dije pasando la punta de mi lengua sobre su labio inferior- tan solo que delante de Ethan, ni de la familia no podemos hacerlo. Y por favor, sé que has dicho que me perdone a mí misma, pero no puedo. Déjame enmendar mi error ayudándote, déjame ganarme tu confianza, déjame ayudarte a sanar y cuando vuelvas a estar completo, ese será mi perdón.

-Uhummm- dijo antes de volver a besarme.

-Edward un momento hay otra cosa que no te he dicho.- le dije separándole de mi cuerpo un poco.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- me preguntó en tono cansado y divertido.

-Tienes que llamar a tu hermana y a tu hijo. Todos están muy preocupados por ti- le dije dándole con el dedo índice en el pecho.

-Oh de acuerdo- dijo como si se acabase de acordar de que tenía familia y realmente creo que fue así.- pero después- dijo antes de volver a besarme.

Edward llamó a Alice y de paso habló con Ethan, yo también tuve que ponerme al teléfono porque no se creía que estuviese con su padre. Luego llamó a sus padres y finalmente pudimos cenar poniéndonos al día en nuestras vidas para poner el broche de oro, aquella noche volví a dormir rodeada por el calor de mis brazos favoritos, pegados como lapas y felices hasta límites insospechados. Esa noche no hicimos el amor, ni siquiera hubo leves roces pero sin embargo, entrará dentro de mis noches predilectas.

**Hola chicas!  
>Bueno de momento parece que no me estoy retrasando en las actualizaciones. Como siempre muchas gracias a todas por seguirme leyendo. Algunas habéis abandonado el tren, no pasa nada yo no os obligo a leerme. <strong>

**Otras me habéis empezado a seguir en twitter, gracias. Para las que quieran empezar a hacerlo en twitter soy Bellabradshaw.**

**Ahora me haríais muy feliz si pasáis por el blog y veis las fotos. Ya sabéis que tardo más en actualizar el blog porque en buscar las fotos tardo mucho. Así que mañana lo actualizaré.**

**W w w . bella-bradshaw . (sin espacios y si queréis podéis ir directamente a él desde mi perfil)**

***una me dijo que a ella no la iban las actualizaciones al Hotmail. A mí tampoco me iban durante una temporada pero no sé que hice y se solucionó. Siento no poder ayudarte, de todas formas siempre anuncio las actualizaciones por twitter y aviso si no voy a subir en la fecha, que normalmente son los martes.**

**ENCUESTA:**

**La encuesta que os he comentado al principio, me gustaría que me dieseis vuestra opinión en un review sobre la historia. Seguir con la historia una vez los problemas se hayan superado y que se enfrenten a nuevos obstáculos (lo que vendría a ser una secuela más o menos) o terminar cuando todo esté bien y se acabó.**

**Besos Bella Bradshaw (Sara)**


	20. Extraño

DISCLAIMER: **Por supuesto todos los personajes, bueno la mayoría, son de S.M, yo solo uso sus personajes para dar vida a mis historias.**

SUMMARY:** Bella y Edward son una matrimonio felizmente casado con un niño de tres años. Bella engaña a Edward con otro hombre por tan solo poder salir de fiesta y divertirse como una adolescente. ¿Será tan importante para Bella la diversión cuando Edward se entere?**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 20**

''**Extraño''**

**BELLA PVO**

-¡Mamá!- gritó mi hijo desde lo alto del tobogán. Estábamos en el parque después de haberle ido a recoger a la guardería. Pasamos por aquí con el coche y desde luego no me sirvió de nada decirle que ya jugaría en los columpios de casa, él tenía que jugar aquí con los otros niños y daba igual a qué hora llegásemos a casa o el frío que hacía en Seattle en febrero.

Llevábamos casi una hora en el parque. Él se lo estaba pasando en grande pero yo sin embargo estaba muerta de frío, sentada en un banco de hierro intentando concentrarme en la conversación con otra madre que a la vez estaba dando el pecho a su otro hijo. ¿Es que no notaba el frío?

Diez minutos después aproveche que el bebé de la otra madre comenzó a llorar para coger a Ethan y llevármele a casa. Ethan estaba muy feliz, incluso la profesora lo había notado y así me lo había comunicado la semana pasada. Y es que desde hace tres semanas la vida era más o menos como antes. Y digo más o menos porque había ciertos aspectos en los que seguíamos ''divorciados''.

Por las mañanas las tenía libre. Me levantaba, recogía mi _piso_, salía a comprar o a correr y me iba a nuestra _casa _a hacer la comida. A las dos recojo a Ethan de la guardería y cuando vuelvo termino de hacer la comida. Comemos los tres en casa y pasamos la tarde y parte de la noche juntos, los tres. Pero media hora después de que Ethan se hubiese dormido yo me volvía al piso para comenzar un nuevo día.

Había ciertos momentos en los que me aburría, más concretamente por las mañanas. Como la agencia nos informó en su momento, el que no hiciese el curso en Nueva York perdería su trabajo. Y dicho y hecho, nada más volver de Forks recibí un e-mail comunicándome que no me molestase en volver porque ya no tenía trabajo y que me mandarían el cheque con la indemnización. Así que muchos días me he planteado el ir a la oficina de Edward, 'raptarle' para comer juntos o simplemente estar allí con él hasta que terminase de trabajar. Pero aunque nos habíamos reconciliado, sentía que aún no teníamos la confianza suficiente como para ir a su oficina.

Tenía miedo de no recuperar ese 15% de confianza y esperaba que tan solo se tratase de que aún no hubiéramos hecho el amor.

Nos quedamos en Forks un total de tres días. Fueron como unas mini-vacaciones, en las que volvimos a ser Edward y Bella cuando eran novios. Hicimos mucho turismo y también mucha terapia de pareja. Pasamos tardes y mañanas enteras hablando de lo que habíamos sentido en esta separación, de los miedos, de los errores, de las cosas que jamás queríamos que se repitiesen.

Por mucho que lo intentamos evitar, la familia se enteró de que habíamos vuelto la semana pasada. Fue el cumpleaños de Ethan, lo celebramos en casa con sus compañeros en la guardería y la familia se pasó a tomar un café por la tarde. Uno de los vasos de plástico que dimos a los niños se volcó derramando su contenido por toda la mesa, asique cogí una bayeta y comencé a limpiar el estropicio. Cuando fui a la cocina a aclarar la bayeta Edward también vino y se colocó detrás de mí intentando arrebatarme la bayeta para continuar limpiando él. Ante mi negativa rió, me acarició los brazos y me besó suavemente en el cuello mientras me susurraba '' que cabezota estás hecha''.

No tendría por qué haber sido así pero Esme en su obsesión siempre con echar una mano, también entró a la cocina y se encontró con la escenita. Esme no dijo nada tan solo sonrió dando el visto bueno a nuestra reconciliación pero Alice también había visto todo. Otro vaso se había caído, esta vez al suelo y venía a pedirme la fregona y siendo Alice… ¿cómo se iba a quedar callada? Imposible. Así que con un sarcástico '' ¿chicos, tenéis algo que contarnos?'' Alice nos obligó a tener una charla todos juntos en cuanto Ethan se quedó dormido, que para nuestra buena o mala suerte se durmió a las ocho porque estaba agotado. Todos lo tomaron bastante bien sobre todo Carlisle. La que peor lo aceptó fue Rose primero mosqueándose por habérselo ocultado y más tarde en privado me confesó que tenía miedo de que Edward solo me quisiese para llenar el hueco de Nicole.

Mis padres también lo sabían y estaban felices, pues eran team Edward total. Mi hermana también se alegró muchísimo por Ethan sobre todo y lamentó no estar junto a mí en estos momentos pero el médico la había recomendado no viajar durante el embarazo.

Vivíamos felices y despreocupados salvo por una cosa… Nicole. Estaba desaparecida en combate, no sabíamos nada de ella. Alice había llamado a su consulta y no contestó nadie. Nunca contesta nadie y eso que llama en horas laborables y desde número oculto.

Al volver de Forks, cada uno en su coche, nos encontramos con la casa recogida, no se parecía en nada a la última vez que había estado aquí. No quise preocupar a Edward y no le comenté nada al respecto.

Ahora estaba aparcando el Porsche Cayenne en el garaje junto al volvo de Edward, señal de que ya estaba en casa.

Genial Bella, tu marido llega a casa y su mujer no está, su hijo tampoco, la comida tampoco… conociendo a Edward seguro que estaría poniéndose en lo peor.

Cogí las bolsas de la compra del maletero y me dirigí al interior de la casa. Hice malabares para mantener el equilibrio mientras me descalzaba y me ponía unas zapatillas para estar en casa y a la vez sujetaba las bolsas con la comida.

Extrañada por no oír ningún sonido en casa dejé las bolsas de la compra en la cocina y me dirigí al salón donde tampoco había nadie. En esa planta solo me quedaba el despacho de Edward. Corrí las puertas y efectivamente ahí estaba Edward, mirando algún documento sobre la mesa que yo no alcanzaba a ver. Tenía la mano izquierda apoyada en su cabeza y el ceño fruncido. Cerré las puertas sigilosamente y me acerqué despacio al escritorio.

-¿Cariño?- Edward levantó la vista y se me quedo mirando fijamente sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.- ¿ocurre algo?

-Ven aquí- me dijo con voz contenida, seca y cortante.

Me acerqué hasta quedar a su izquierda pero sin rozarle. Miré 'los documentos' que estaban en la mesa, no eran documentos .Eran algunas de las fotos rotas que había esparcidas por toda la casa cuando vine buscándole hace tres semanas.

-¿Qué es esto?- me preguntó levantándolas de la mesa y acercándoselas un poco más. Me miró esperando una explicación.- Si no querías volver conmigo deberías haberlo dicho, pero no romper los recuerdos.

-¿Edward qué estás diciendo? ¿Crees que he sido yo la que ha roto nuestras fotos?- él no apartó la mirada calculadora de mí- ¿en serio?- le pregunté indignada y dolida. Mis ojos se empezaron a aguar. De acuerdo que la confianza era muy débil pero no para dudar que quería estar de nuevo con él.

-¡Pues dame una explicación razonable sobre esto!- me gritó levantándose de la silla.

-¡Pues no es una explicación razonable pero si tengo una suposición!- le grité golpeándole con mi dedo índice en su pecho.

-Te escucho- dijo algo más calmado.

-Cuando vine aquí a buscarte, al borde de un ataque de nervios y con el miedo y la vez esperanza de encontrarte aquí con ella, al abrir la puerta vi todo esto. El recibidor estaba lleno de fotos rotas, el salón… y ¡dios! Al principio pensé que fuiste tú pero luego recordé que Alice había estado aquí antes y que no me había mencionado nada, así que asumí que fue Nicole.- Edward bajó la mirada y se rascó suavemente la mandíbula.

-¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho?- espetó mirándome fríamente.

-Porque no quería preocuparte, porque Nicole no ha dado señales de vida y pensé que ya no tenía importancia.- expliqué.

-¿Qué todas nuestras fotos estuviesen rotas no tenía importancia?- me preguntó de forma ácida. Comenzó a acercarse más a mí y movida por un instinto de autoprotección di dos pasos atrás que no pasaron desapercibidos para Edward.

-Tan… solo no quería preocuparte. No quería que volvieras a estar tan mal como cuando te encontré en Forks.- confesé.

-Pues entonces sí deberías habérmelo contado Isabella, porque ¿sabes el motivo por el cual estaba así?- se acercó a mí nuevamente pero con pasos decididos y lentos- por ti- dijo a escasos centímetros de mí.-por cómo se habían torcido las cosas, por ver que yo había jodido las últimas esperanzas de volver estar juntos.-

-Lo siento Edward…-

-No creo que haya sido Nicole- ignoró mi disculpa y en respuesta se alejó hasta volver a sentarse en el sillón detrás del escritorio.

-¿Estás dudando de mí?- pregunté enfadada, dolida e indignada. Me coloqué delante de él, apoyando las manos en el escritorio, que era lo único que nos separaba.

-Es que quieres que confíe en ti pero no me cuentas las cosas. La primera prueba que se nos pone en el camino y fallas- dijo negando con la cabeza y mirando hacia su regazo.

-Edward… soy consciente de que la confianza va a tardar mucho en llegar pero te pido perdón por no contártelo al querer protegerte y también te pido que me creas en lo respectivo a Nicole.- supliqué.

-No…- comenzó a decir. Pero no le dejé terminar y me dirigí hacia las puertas rápidamente.

-¿No?, ¿me estás diciendo que Nicole no está mal de la cabeza?- le grité.

-No estaba diciendo eso Bella, ¡y soy el primero que piensa que Nicole debería estar en un centro psiquiátrico!- gritó en la última parte.

-Sabes Edward… me da igual. ¿Ves porqué no quería que Ethan se entere? Por esto. Ahora si me permites me voy a hacer la comida a mi hijo- dije saliendo del despacho en dirección al dormitorio donde ya tenía la ropa suficiente como para quedarme a dormir. Me puse un pantalón de Yoga y una camiseta larga y holgada que usaba siempre para cocinar.

Ethan estaba viendo la tele en la cocina mientras yo preparaba la comida pero Edward no ha dado señales de estar en casa si quiera. Estaba añadiendo los fideos a la sopa cuando unas manos grandes y fuertes me agarraron las caderas.

-Lo siento- me dijo en un susurro. Note su suave cabello en mi cuello y en mi clavícula y deduje que tenía la cabeza apoyada en mi espalda. Iba a volverme para hablar cara a cara cuando sentí un beso en mi omóplato.

Una vez cara a cara sus manos no soltaron mis caderas y su mirada estaba fijas en ellas.

-Yo también lo siento. Debería habértelo contado. Tienes razón la primera prueba y la fallo, lo siento- dije acariciando su brazo derecho- quizás estamos yendo muy deprisa. Puede que no estemos preparados para confiar el uno en el otro todavía.- subió su mirada llena de alarma y angustia hasta encontrarse con la mía.

-¿Bella qué estás diciendo? ¿Quieres... no quieres… intentarlo?- me dijo clavándome su mirada.

-Edward pues claro que quiero- confesé con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba en rostro- pero ya sabes a quien temo dañar- le recordé moviendo su cabeza hasta que su vista se fijó en Ethan que estaba absorto viendo los Simpson.

-No le vamos a dañar te lo prometo- dijo volviendo a fijar su vista en mi. No estaba prometiendo solo no dañar a nuestro hijo, sino que también prometía que lo nuestro iba a llegar a buen puerto.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo para darle un suave beso en los labios, pellizcando sus labios con los míos suavemente. Terminamos nuestro beso pero sus manos continuaron en mis mejillas.

-Gracias- dije.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó acariciándome debajo de los ojos con sus pulgares.

- Por confiar en mí aunque no sea a la primera.- contesté.

-Tenemos que trabajar en eso ¿no?- asentí con una sonrisa. Estaba embobada en mis pensamientos cuando un estruendoso sonido hizo que volviera a mí. La sopa había rebosado y estaba cayendo encima de la vitrocerámica.

-Mierda la sopa- grité mientras me daba la vuelta y bajaba el fuego. Escuche a Edward soltar una risita. Se quedó a mi lado apoyado en la encimera sin perder detalle de mis movimientos.

-También yo he suspendido la prueba.- dijo tras estar callado varios minutos. Le mire sin comprender- a la mínima desconfié de ti.

-¿Por qué piensas que no ha podido ser Nicole?- pregunté mientras ponía más filetes de lenguado en la sartén.

-Porque si tú viste las fotos el mismo día que llegaste a Forks yo ya llevaba allí dos días y nadie más ha entrado en casa hasta que viniste tú.

-Vino Alice- Edward rodó los ojos en señal de que era imposible que Alice hubiese hecho eso.

-No sé quién habrá sido. No descarto la idea de Nicole pero sería prácticamente imposible ella no tiene la llave de casa- de cierta manera eso me hizo sentir mejor y se lo agradecí con una sonrisa. – de todas formas preguntaré a Lauren.

Dejamos la conversación cuando la comida estuvo lista. Edward puso la mesa mientras yo recogía un poco el fregadero y abría la ventana un momento para que saliera el humo y el olor a pescado.

Comimos tranquilamente y después de terminar Edward se ofreció a lavar los platos, más bien me obligó a irme al salón con Ethan. Fuimos hacia la mesa del salón que usábamos solo para ocasiones especiales y coloqué a Ethan en mi regazo para poder pintar los dos. Poco a poco Ethan fue pintando menos hasta que se quedó dormido en mi pecho como cuando era un bebé. Le llevé hacia el sofá más pequeño que era de dos plazas, y le cubrí con una manta.

Edward llegó poco después y vi la incertidumbre en su mirada. No sabía si sentarse a mi lado en el sofá o dejar un hueco libre y sentarse al otro extremo. Era una tontería pero en cosas pequeñas como estas eran en las que más notaba la falta de confianza.

Le animé a sentarse a mi lado palmeando el sitio de mi lado con una sonrisa que él me devolvió. Pero me sorprendió cuando en vez de limitarse a sentarse a mi lado y pasar un brazo por mis hombros, se tumbó a lo largo del sofá y apoyó la cabeza en mi regazo.

Ambos mirábamos la tele sin prestarle demasiada atención. Él acariciaba con su dedo índice mi rodilla y yo introducía suavemente mis dedos en su pelo y los sacaba quitando los pequeños enredos que pudiese tener.

Así pasamos gran parte de la tarde hasta que Ethan comenzó a revolverse en el sofá contiguo y se levantó pidiendo la merienda. Como cada día después de la siesta Ethan se levantaba con las pilas al 100% y se proponía agotar a su padre. Se pasó la tarde corriendo y chillando por toda la casa mientras que intentaba esquivar a Edward. Yo aproveché y me metí al despacho de Edward para buscar trabajo desde su portátil. A Edward no le parecía bien que despidiesen gente solo por no hacer un curso, el cual estaba lejos de la ciudad en la que vivimos y duraba medio año, algo incompatible con una persona que como yo tuviese familia. Al parecer no había trabajo ni traduciendo los carteles publicitarios al sistema braille.

Cenamos entre risas y sin perder ojo a Ethan que no hacía más que levantarse para irse al salón a jugar, así que a Edward y a mí nos tocó turnarnos para comer con él cogido. Nos costó sudor, lágrimas, sangre… hasta lo impensable para que se durmiera. A partir de hoy la siesta iba a durar una hora como mucho pues luego no había fuerza humana que le metiese en la cama.

Edward y yo nos dirigimos al dormitorio como cada noche y era curioso que mientras él se ponía el pijama yo me volvía a poner la ropa de calle excepto los zapatos.

Una vez acostados en la cama, él dentro y yo fuera encima del edredón, comenzó a besarme la curva del cuello desde la oreja hasta la clavícula poniéndome la piel de gallina a su paso.

-Quédate- me pidió contra mi hombro derecho. Y es que no había noche que Edward no me intentara convencer de quedarme junto a él en la cama. Pero ambos sabíamos lo que pasaría si me quedo a dormir en la misma cama que él y yo no quería llegar a ese punto de momento. Y después de lo que ha pasado hoy mucho menos.

-Sabes que no…- le respondí mientras bajaba mi cabeza hasta llegar a su nariz y dejar un suave beso sobre ella.

-¿Por qué no? No me digas que no tienes ropa, tienes ropa suficiente como para quedarte aquí una semana sin repetir ropa y dos si repites unos vaqueros y una camiseta.

-Vaya has echado las cuentas…- dije sorprendida para darle un beso en la boca. Él profundizo mucho más el beso hasta introducir su lengua y comenzar a jugar con la mía. Paró un pequeño instante para coger aire.

-Ya sabes cómo soy… que a mi chica no le falte de nada.- los ojos se me aguaron al volverme a llamar _mi chica. _Hacía mucho que no me lo decía, creo que desde que nació Ethan. Entonces pasé a ser _la mujer que le dio el mayor regalo del mundo. _Aunque yo estuviese perdida en mis pensamientos Edward no perdió el tiempo para nada y sin darme cuenta estaba encima de mí besándome con fuerza pero sin ansiedad. Sus manos bajaron por mis costados de forma lenta pero acariciando todo lo que estaba a su paso. Al pasar por mis pechos estiró sus pulgares al máximo hasta que tocó la parte inferior de mis pechos. Inevitablemente al instante mis pezones se irguieron pero no era visible a simple vista debido al sujetador grueso que llevaba. Edward siguió besándome cada vez más hacia el sur por encima de la ropa hasta que llegó a la altura del ombligo.

Metió su mano por debajo de mi chaqueta y mi camiseta acariciando en círculos esa zona. Fue subiendo poco a poco la mano hasta llegar a la unión de las dos copas de mi sujetador. Metió otra mano por debajo de mi camiseta hasta que ambas manos estuvieron encima de cada copa. Bajaron un poco hasta el borde del sujetador y comenzaron a introducirse poco a poco bajo este. Edward sabía cómo tocarme y donde tocarme. Ambos dedos corazones acariciaban suavemente pero sin descanso mis pezones.

Por primera vez desde que habíamos empezado con esta sesión de sexo con ropa Edward levantó su mirada hasta unirla a la mía y sus ojos reflejaban deseo, deseo contenido y a punto de explotar.

Sacó sus manos de debajo de mi sujetador y las puso encima de mis pechos pero por encima de la ropa. Con un gemido mitad gruñido le indiqué que no me gustaba que hubiese parado de acariciarme el pecho. Con una sonrisa ladeada abrió los primero botones de mi chaqueta y bajó los tirantes de mi camiseta hasta dejar mi sujetador negro totalmente a la vista.

Beso el borde de las copas del sujetador haciéndome estremecer. Bajó los tirantes del sujetador y más tarde las copas hasta liberar mis pechos que ya estaban erguidos. Estos saltaron al verse liberados ofreciéndose casi de manera voluntaria a ser besados por Edward.

Edward comenzó a besar mi pezón derecho y a dar suaves lametones con forma de círculo sobre él. Pellizcó un poco el otro pezón haciendo que el calor que sentía en mi pecho bajase hasta mi vientre. Apreté inconscientemente mi vagina en señal de placer y elevé las caderas aumentando el roce con el cuerpo de Edward.

Este sintió mis caderas y cambió su boca hacia el otro pezón mientras una mano bajaba desde mi pecho hasta mi sexo. Cuando llegó allí pasó una mano por encima de los vaqueros ejerciendo un poco de presión pero que me hizo soltar un jadeo. Edward levantó su cabeza de mi pecho y me beso ahora sí de forma furiosa. Mi deseo estaba incontrolable y le agarré fuertemente del pelo para evitar que se alejase de mí con una mano y con la otra bajé por su torso tocando todo lo que pillaba a mi alcance en el camino hasta la parte más ardiente de su anatomía. Pasé la mano suavemente por encima de su pene aún teniendo capas de ropa encima pude apreciar su dureza. Soltamos ambos un jadeo y cuando menos me lo esperaba se levantó de encima de mí y se puso a mi lado. Pasó un brazo por debajo de mi cabeza y la mano acariciaba mi pecho izquierdo que aun estaban expuestos a su voluntad.

-¿Y ahora?, ¿te quedas a dormir?- me preguntó sonriendo.

-Nop- dije en venganza por haber parado en la mejor parte. Me levanté de la cama pero antes de poder ponerme en pie Edward estaba pegado a mi espalda. Podía notar lo duro que seguía estando ya que su pene estaba justo a mitad de mi espalda. Las hábiles manos de Edward se metieron por dentro de mi ropa de nuevo hasta llegar al enganche de mi sujetador. Yo estaba atónita y no me di cuenta de nada hasta que saco mi sujetador completamente y lo zarandeaba con un dedo en el aire.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunté divertida.

-Si no te quedas a dormir muy bien. Pero con esto- dijo oliendo mi sujetador- me quedo yo.- solté un bufido que solo provocó una sonrisa en su rostro- protégelos bien, son míos- dijo refiriéndose a mis pechos mientras los agarraba fuertemente desde atrás. Solté un gemido de dolor y placer cuando aprisionó mis pezones entre sus dedos como si fuesen plastilina. Di por finalizada nuestra sesión de meter mano cuando comenzó a abrochar los botones de mi chaqueta cubriendo mis pechos completamente. Abrochó todos los botones incluso los que yo siempre dejaba abiertos para no agobiarme.

Me levanté de la cama frustrada sexualmente y me puse los zapatos. Me iba a ir sin despedirme a posta por parar cuando más necesitaba estaba. Por dios llevaba nueve meses sin sexo, sin ser tocada, ni siquiera me había dado pacer a mí misma. Era como encender la mecha de un petardo y apagarla justo antes de que llegase a tocar la pólvora.

-¿Te pensabas ir sin despedirte?- me preguntó mientras me agarraba de un brazo y me pegaba a él haciéndome sentir de nuevo su erección. Mis planes eran un simple beso pero Edward decidió profundizarlo más. Mientras nuestras lenguas tenían una batalla en nuestras bocas sus manos bajaron a mi trasero y lo apretó ligeramente. Lo empujó hacia su cadera haciéndome sentir aun más su erección. Nos separamos cuando vimos que volvíamos a perder el control y después de varios besos más me dejo ir. Cuando llegué a mi apartamento tuve que hacer algo que no hacía desde hace años… darme una ducha fría.

.

.

Pasó una semana después de nuestra sesión de casi sexo. Hoy Edward había mandado cambiar la cerradura de la puerta principal en el caso de que Nicole se hubiese hecho con una copia de la llave.

Nuestras sesiones de casi sexo eran obligatorias diariamente mientras Ethan dormía la siesta y por la noche cuando dormía plácidamente. Jamás llegamos al sexo completo, vamos sin penetración. O sin penetración de su miembro. Había olvidado lo bien que se le daba a Edward masturbarme, sabía donde tocar y eso me volvía loca. También había olvidado lo largo y ancho que era su pene. El otro día mientras me arreglaba para ir a casa de Alice, él se estaba bañando. Ambos estábamos en el baño perdidos en nuestros pensamientos hasta que salió de la ducha, obviamente desnudo. Edward podía presumir de muchas cosas, pero sobre todo podía hacerlo de tener un pene enorme.

Ahora estaba en casa sola con Ethan. Edward había venido a comer y se había ido a una reunión que le había surgido a última hora y Ethan estaba dormido. Asique yo estaba en el sofá con la tele encendida pero leyendo un libro. Un gran estruendo me hizo salir de mi tranquilidad y el cuerpo se me quedó paralizado por un momento. Salí al recibidor pero no vi nada, subí las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de mi hijo con el móvil en la mano. No lo iba a negar, estaba cagada de miedo.

Entre al cuarto de mi hijo que estaba en penumbras pero pude divisar el cuerpo de Ethan debajo de las mantas y otro cuerpo, de un adulto a su lado. El miedo dio paso a la ira y sin querer mis manos se convirtieron en puños.

-Nicole- susurré apretando los dientes.

-Hola Isabella- me saludó tan tranquilamente.

-¡Sal ahora mismo del cuarto de mi hijo! ¡Sal de mi casa!- le dije histérica en susurros.

-¿No crees que Edward y yo, bueno más bien nuestros genes, dan lugar a niños hermosos?- preguntó acariciando la cabeza de mi hijo- y no es tu casa, es mía. Te pido por favor que te vayas, Edward volverá en un par de horas y no quiero que se altere al verte aquí.

¿Pero qué cojones estaba diciendo? Definitivamente Nicole estaba loca, pero loca de verdad.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Ethan es nuestro hijo, mío y de Edward. Y esta casa no es tuya es nuestra.- le aclaré en un susurró. Cada vez me estaba poniendo más nerviosa.

Me acerqué a ella y con más fuerza de la necesaria la agarré el brazo y la llevé fuera de la habitación de Ethan. Tenía la mirada perdida y parecía que no era consciente de la realidad. La di un tortazo con todas mis fuerzas poniendo en él toda la rabia y la ira que está mujer me producía. Parece que el tortazo la despertó de su aturdimiento y me miró con una mirada desquiciada, tenía los ojos fuera de sí y un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo. Mi instinto me decía que huyera ahora que podía peor mi conciencia sabía que no podía hacer eso y dejar a mi hijo aquí a su suerte.

Me devolvió el tortazo, ese y otros más junto con alguna patada en el estómago. Mi mente inmunizó el dolor y ahora solo podía pensar en Ethan quería correr a su habitación y abrazarle para asegurarme de que no le iba a pasar nada o coger mi móvil y llamar a Edward y que viniera inmediatamente, pero tampoco era posible porque mi móvil había caído al suelo en uno de los intentos por defenderme de los golpes, en el suelo del piso de arriba. Ahora estábamos en las escaleras.

-Te dije que no te metieras, que Edward era mío. Intenté que Edward te odiara pero no lo conseguí, intenté que lo odiaras a él cuando vieras que intentaba quitarte a tu hijo pero tú volviste a sus brazos. Intente hacerle ver que su vida sin mí era una cosa sin sentido pero viniste tú y lo jodiste todo. Tú. Sobras.- me empujó hacia atrás haciéndome caer de culo al escalón de detrás de mí, no rodé pero me quedé recostada en el escalón demasiado tiempo. Ella aprovechó este tiempo para tomar ventaja y me puso uno de sus zapatos de tacón en mi cuello. Cada vez aumentaba más la presión sobre mi garganta. La visión se me volvía negra por momentos y lo último que oí fue un ''adiós Isabella''

De un momento a otro un ruido de algo que caía me sacó de la inconsciencia y al mirar hacia abajo me encontré con el cuerpo de Nicole rodando escaleras abajo. Paró al llegar al final de las escaleras, cerré los ojos respirando tranquilamente. Hasta que la cordura legó a mí y recordé a mi hijo.

Me levanté de golpe ganándome un mareo y teniendo que apoyarme en la barandilla para no caerme. Mi vista cada vez estaba más entonada, notaba que volvía a la vida cada vez más. Miré el escalón en el que me encontraba antes, donde creí que iba a morir y me encontré con la persona que menos espere que me pudiese defender de Nicole.

Ethan. Mi pequeño bebé me había salvado, tenía lágrimas en las mejillas y se sorbía la nariz ruidosamente.

Me acerqué a él y le abrace.

-Mami, mami, mami… repetía llorando una y otra vez.

-Shh estoy bien cariño- dije con dificultad- gracias mi amor, me has salvado cariño.

-¿Entonches no me vais a castigar por empujar a Nicole?- preguntó mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Le volví a abrazar, sino fuese por él ahora mismo no sé qué sería de mi.

**HOLA HOLA!  
>Bueno no sé para vosotras pero para mí esto ha sido capitulazo!<strong>

**Hemos tenido de todo!**

**Casi sexo, discusión, amor, pelea y hasta Nicole.**

**Muchas gracias por haberme respondido a la encuesta y creo que el veredicto es que no habrá secuela pero añadiré más capítulos a la historia. Pero desde luego la temática del fic cambiaría, en esa continuación el tema principal ya no sería el engaño de Edward. Pero desde luego habrá sufrimiento DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! Jajaja**

**En fin… siento haberme retrasado un día pero es que estoy de exámenes, por eso tampoco he podido responder reviews con lo que me gustan! Aish!**

**Bueno chicas os dejo que tengo sueño.**

**Ya sabéis mañana actualizo el blog, podéis seguirme en twitter y en facebook en ambos soy Bellabradshaw y mi foto principal es una que pone I LOVE BRITISH BOYS (rob….. mmmmm) jajaj**

**Adiós que paséis una gran semana!**


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: **Por supuesto todos los personajes, bueno la mayoría, son de S.M, yo solo uso sus personajes para dar vida a mis historias.**

SUMMARY:** Bella y Edward son una matrimonio felizmente casado con un niño de tres años. Bella engaña a Edward con otro hombre por tan solo poder salir de fiesta y divertirse como una adolescente. ¿Será tan importante para Bella la diversión cuando Edward se entere?**

****Actualizaré el blog esta noche o mañana a más tardar.**

**Capítulo 21**

**Bella PVO**

_Te dije que no te metieras, que Edward era mío. Intenté que Edward te odiara pero no lo conseguí, intenté que lo odiaras a él cuando vieras que intentaba quitarte a tu hijo pero tú volviste a sus brazos. Intente hacerle ver que su vida sin mí era una cosa sin sentido pero viniste tú y lo jodiste todo. Tú. Sobras.- me empujó hacia atrás haciéndome caer de culo al escalón de detrás de mí, no rodé pero me quedé recostada en el escalón demasiado tiempo. Ella aprovechó este tiempo para tomar ventaja y me puso uno de sus zapatos de tacón en mi cuello. Cada vez aumentaba más la presión sobre mi garganta. La visión se me volvía negra por momentos y lo último que oí fue un ''adiós Isabella''_

_De un momento a otro un ruido de algo que caía me sacó de la inconsciencia y al mirar hacia abajo me encontré con el cuerpo de Nicole rodando escaleras abajo. Paró al llegar al final de las escaleras, cerré los ojos respirando tranquilamente. Hasta que la cordura legó a mí y recordé a mi hijo._

_Me levanté de golpe ganándome un mareo y teniendo que apoyarme en la barandilla para no caerme. Mi vista cada vez estaba más entonada, notaba que volvía a la vida cada vez más. Miré el escalón en el que me encontraba antes, donde creí que iba a morir y me encontré con la persona que menos espere que me pudiese defender de Nicole._

_Ethan. Mi pequeño bebé me había salvado, tenía lágrimas en las mejillas y se sorbía la nariz ruidosamente._

_Me acerqué a él y le abrace._

_-Mami, mami, mami… repetía llorando una y otra vez._

_-Shh estoy bien cariño- dije con dificultad- gracias mi amor, me has salvado cariño._

_-¿Entonches no me vais a castigar por empujar a Nicole?- preguntó mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Le volví a abrazar, sino fuese por él ahora mismo no sé qué sería de mi._

Abracé más fuerte a Ethan hasta que se calmó un poco. Lo llevé a su habitación para que dejara de ver el cuerpo de Nicole tendido en el suelo. Le hice prometer que no saldría de su habitación hasta que yo le dijera y asintió aún con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Salí de su habitación con una sonrisa fingida para evitar que se preocupase de nuevo. Cuando volví mi cuerpo hacia el pasillo me encontré con Edward. Traía la palabra preocupación escrita en la frente, venía corriendo por las escaleras y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando me vio.

-Oh dios Bella. ¿Estás bien?- dijo abrazándome y dejando un beso en mi frente- ¿Ethan está bien? ¿Qué coño ha pasado? ¿Qué hace aquí Nicole?- preguntó atropelladamente mientras que yo seguía abrazada a él.

Le devolví el abrazo más fuerte y cuando iba a hablar un inevitable sollozo salió desde mi pecho. Edward me alejó de su cuerpo contra mi voluntad para verme a la cara.

-Ey… shh… tranquila cariño. Estoy aquí no va a pasar nada, tranquila.- intentó reconfortarme a la vez que me abrazaba más fuerte y repartía besos en mi frente y en mis mejillas.

Sin darme cuenta me llevó a la pequeña salita que hay antes de llegar a nuestro dormitorio. Él se sentó en un sillón y me llevó consigo.

Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y poco a poco fui tranquilizándome gracias en parte a sus caricias en mi espalda y al sonido de su respiración.

-Cuéntamelo mi amor, ¿qué ha sucedido para que Nicole esté inconsciente al final de las escaleras y tú estés en este estado?- me abracé un poco más a él intentando obtener el calor que mi cuerpo había perdido.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado. Desde que escuché el ruido hasta cuando dejé a Ethan en su habitación. Edward estaba tenso, muy tenso. Su pecho ya no era cómodo, ya no era como un suave colchón ahora era como una piedra lisa. Duro. Me espanté un poco cuando se levantó del sillón de repente haciendo que estuviese arriba y abajo en menos de dos segundos.

-Hay que sacarla de aquí. Llamaré a una ambulancia y cuando la policía pregunté les contarás que fue en defensa propia.- me comunicó con sus manos en mis mejillas para que le mirase a la cara- no te preocupes. Ve con Ethan tiene que estar asustado.

-Pero no puedo dejarte solo, no quiero.- refunfuñé como una niña pequeña.

-Por favor Bella…- me suplicó. Caminé con pasos desganados hacia la habitación de Ethan. Estuve con él abrazado y en silencio no sé por cuánto tiempo pero cuando la puerta se abrió la pesadilla había terminado.

.

.

.

Había pasado dos meses desde que Nicole rompiera nuestra tranquilidad.

Resulta que ella sí que había roto las fotos se encontró sus huellas en ellas cuando se hizo la investigación. Al final ni siquiera tuve que confesar diciendo que había sido en defensa propia. Dije que sus tacones se rompieron mientras bajaba las escaleras apresuradamente. Sus tacones se habían roto en la caída por lo que hizo toda la versión más creíble.

A toda la familia nos costó volver a la normalidad, y al que más a Ethan. A mi pequeño héroe. Las cosas cada vez se estaban afianzando más. Ahora también íbamos a comer a casa de Esme los sábados por la mañana y yo quedaba con Rose cada tarde en el parque desde hace varias semanas para que los niños se relacionasen con otros y jugasen todos juntos. Había cambiado el Martini de por la mañana por la tarde de juegos en el parque. Y el cambio me gustaba, nos gustaba.

Hoy era sábado y Ethan se quedaba a dormir en casa de los abuelos para que así papá y mamá pudiesen salir con sus amigos a tomar algo. Habíamos quedado con Tania y con Victoria cada una con sus maridos para salir a ''menear el culo'', palabras de Victoria, por todo Seattle.

Extrañaba salir de fiesta, sí es uno de los motivos por el cual engañe a Edward pero ahora era diferente. Ahora cuando quisiera entrar a una discoteca verían si en la lista esta la señora Cullen no Isabella Swan. Y no, nos habíamos casado pero es que nosotros no nos sentíamos como si estuviésemos divorciados.

-Bella vamos a llegar tarde- me gritó Edward desde el final de las escaleras. Yo estaba en el baño poniendo las plantillas de silicona a los zapatos de tacón para aguantar el ritmo de Victoria y Tania durante toda la noche. Victoria se casó antes que yo y Tania hace dos años pero no habían soltado su licencia de fiesteras, más bien le habían añadido otra; fiesteras casadas.

Aun recuerdo como nos reíamos de los pobres chicos que se acercaban a ellas intentando ligar, ellas les seguían la corriente y en el mejor momento de la noche llegaban sus maridos haciendo que los chicos se quedaran con cara de: ''WTF''

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente pero trastabillé en el tercero, iba a agarrarme a la barandilla cuando Edward me sujetó por los brazos y me acercó a su pecho evitando que me callera. Miré hacia arriba para verle sonreír de la manera ''otra vez estamos igual''.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunté para que dejara de reírse de mí para sí mismo.

-Nos vamos -dijo mientras sacaba las llaves del coche.

Llegamos a Trinity, uno de los mejores clubs de alterne de Seattle, por no decir el mejor. Abrió hace poco más de un año y tiene una decoración muy peculiar. Si un reconocido Dj viniese a Seattle casi seguro vendría a pinchar a Trinity.

Salí del coche dejando el abrigo, porque una vez estuviese dentro lo único que iba a hacer era estorbarme y empecé a dirigirme a la cola para entrar sin esperar a Edward que también se estaba quitando el abrigo y asegurándose de haber cerrado bien el coche. No estaba ni a tres metros del coche cuando Edward me cogió la mano firmemente para dirigirnos a la cola.

Durante la espera, que se me hizo corta, aunque estuvimos ahí media hora y es que parecíamos adolescentes. No podíamos mantener las manos alejadas del otro y nuestros labios pasaron más tiempo unidos que separados. Varias veces nos llamaron la atención los de atrás porque la cola avanzaba pero nosotros seguíamos en el mismo lugar.

Cuando entramos al club la música a alto volumen nos dio la bienvenida y nos adentramos en la marea humana sin soltar nuestras manos hasta llegar donde estaban nuestros amigos. Pedimos las bebidas y se hicieron pequeños grupos; los hombres se quedaron al lado de la barra hablando de quién sabe qué y las mujeres nos fuimos al lado de la pared hasta que terminamos nuestras bebidas y nos fuimos a la pista de baile.

Bailamos durante hora y media seguida y los tacones empezaron a molestarnos a las tres. Fuimos a la barra a recobrar fuerzas y me empecé a poner nerviosa cuando no vi ni a Edward ni a los demás chicos. Alguien me agarró de la cintura pegando descaradamente su pelvis a mis nalgas y empezó a restregarse contra mí. En cuanto salí del shock del momento debido al atrevimiento del descarado que fuese me di la vuelta y le di un tortazo que hizo que girara la cara. Unas risas a mi lado me hicieron darme la vuelta y descubrí que eran mis amigos riéndose a carcajada limpia y señalando a un punto detrás de mí.

Miré hacia la dirección que señalaban y me encontré con la cara de Edward sobándose la mejilla.

-¡Edward! Oh dios mi amor lo siento- le dije dándole un suave beso en la mejilla- lo siento mucho peor no sabía que eras tú.

Él movió su cabeza indicándome que no pasaba nada y me devolvió el beso pero con más ganas. Cuando nos separamos nos quedamos colgados en la mirada del otro y yo no paraba de acariciarle la mejilla en la que le había abofeteado suavemente.

Edward me rodeó la cintura con su brazo y me giró hasta quedar frente a nuestros amigos para unirnos al grupo. Notaba como el alcohol empezaba a hacer de las suyas conmigo cuando Edward me preguntó:

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien?- dijo pegando sus labios a mi oreja.

Asentí mientras bebía mi bebida y me di la vuelta para mirarle y darle un beso. Un tirón desde mi brazo izquierdo nos separó, era Victoria que me urgía para ir a la pista a bailar de nuevo.

Volvimos a bailar, no sé si era porque la música era mejor, porque la cantidad de alcohol en mi organismo era mayor o porque tenía todo lo que quería en este momento. Tenía a mi marido en la barra tomando algo, a mis locas amigas meneando el culo conmigo y riendo como si no hubiese preocupaciones. Estaba volviendo a mi vida, porque sí, Edward era mi vida.

Estaba bailando con mi espalda pegada a la de Tania cuando alguien se me acercó por atrás, quito a Tania y se pegó él. Me di la vuelta y me encontré a un chico de unos veintitrés años guiñándome un ojo.

-Te veo un poco estresada morena, ¿te ayudo con eso?- gritó en mi oído para que le escuchara.

-No gracias ya tengo a alguien de mi nivel- dije refiriéndome a la edad- que me desestrese- dije dando a entender por donde iban los tiros.

-Vamos nena, una vez, una noche, nadie se va enterar. Ese culo lleva volviéndome loco desde que te he visto hace más de uno hora.

-A ver niño, déjame. Estoy casada y tengo un niño de cuatro años. Así que si no quieres que mi marido te diga lo que te acabo de decir yo pero de otra forma- dije moviendo mi mano como cuando amenazaba a Ethan con darle un cachete- déjame en paz.- el tío se retiró de mi lado inmediatamente.

-¿Eres madre?- preguntó entre sorprendido y asqueado. Asentí y se dio la vuelta. Enseguida vinieron Tania y Victoria pensando que había jugado con ese chico igual que lo hacían ellas con otros. Les dije que se lo contaría todo más detalladamente luego. De repente se me quitaron las ganas de seguir bailando y les indiqué a las chicas que me iba con Edward a por otra bebida.

Miré a ver si estaba Edward en la barra pero como no lo encontré subí al piso superior donde había mesas y sillas, digamos más o menos como la zona VIP pero que podía acceder cualquiera. Cuando Edward vio que llegaba sola se alarmó un poco peor le tranquilicé con una sonrisa. Me senté a su lado y Edward pasó un brazo por mi cintura acercándome a él un poco más. Los chicos siguieron hablando del mismo tema antes de que yo llegara y al ser beisbol no pude opinar mucho. Se hicieron las tres de la mañana y Dimitri y James decidieron bajar a por sus mujeres para ir a casa. Edward y yo nos quedamos un poco más en la mesa. Las caricias de Edward cada vez subían un poco más de intensidad y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

-Mmmmmm- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Tienes sueño?- pregunté con una sonrisa. Él se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a darme pequeños besos a lo largo del cuello.

-Vaya así que lo que te pasa es que quieres mimitos, ¿no?- pregunté. Él separó su cabeza de mi cuello y asintió mirándome con una sonrisa. Me agarró fuertemente de la cintura con ambas manos y me puso sobre él. Sentada en su regazo empecé a acariciarle el pelo mientras nos besábamos suavemente de vez en cuando.

Entonces recordé que Ethan no estaba en casa y que como era fin de semana Edward no tenía que trabajar. ¿Podría pasar hoy? ¿Podríamos volver a hacer el amor hoy? ¿Podríamos volver a ser una pareja de todas las formas posibles?

Sí podríamos. Podríamos por la simple razón de que por lo menos por mi parte no existía la duda del '' ¿y si falla?''. Estábamos en pleno beso cuando nos interrumpieron. Eso hubiera sido malo de todas formas por el simple hecho de que nos habían interrumpido pero más malo aún cuando quien nos había interrumpido era… Laurent.

-¡Vaya! Pero si es Bella Cullen, ¿o Swan? Tengo entendido que tu marido se enteró y os divorciasteis- dijo disfrutando del momento.

-Por favor vete- le grité. Miré a Edward temiéndome lo peor y lo encontré con el ceño fruncido, mirándome fijamente sin comprender nada.

-Tú debes de ser el nuevo. Encantado- dijo limitándose a saludarle levantando la mano- tío te aconsejo que la agarres bien, es la mejor de todas las que me he tirado pero lo dejamos… así porque ella quería recuperar su matrimonio- empezó a reírse estruendosamente. Y esas carcajadas solo aumentaron mi miedo interior. El agarré de Edward se hizo más fuerte en mi cintura clavándome sus dedos. Estaba segura de que ya tenía marcas- perdón tío que no te he dicho mi nombre, soy Laurent. El anterior- dijo mirándome divertido.

En mi interior se estaban cociendo varias cosas a la vez. Por una parte quería coger e irme corriendo a llorar al baño. Por otra parte quería levantarme del regazo de Edward e ir corriendo hacia Laurent para golpearle lo más fuerte que pudiera. Y finalmente quería quedarme sentada encima de Edward, abrazarlo fuerte y que él me devolviese el abrazo, que nos olvidásemos de Laurent y volviésemos a la actitud que teníamos antes.

Laurent se dio la vuelta silbando alegremente y yo mire a Edward con pánico. Su mirada estaba fija en la espalda de Laurent cada vez más lejana y había aflojado su agarre en mi cintura para finalmente dejar caer cada brazo a un lado de su cuerpo, sin fuerza, sin vida.

-Edward… - le llamé suavemente para que dejara de mirar a Laurent o más bien la dirección por la que se había ido Laurent. Pero Edward continuó mirando fijamente un punto en la distancia sin hacerme el más mínimo caso.

-Edward- le volví a llamar- Edward por favor olvídate de lo que dijo, por favor, por favor…- supliqué mientras le abrazaba por el cuello y me pegaba todo lo que podía a él contando que seguía sentada en su regazo.

Sus fuertes brazos agarraron los míos desenredándoles de su cuello con facilidad. Levanté la vista para encontrar su mirada pero él miraba hacia el techo. Y respiraba profundamente.

-Edward…

-Levántate- ordenó con voz dura y sin mirarme.

-Edward por favor….- supliqué.

-¡Levántate te he dicho joder!- dijo empujándome para que me levantase más rápido.

-Edward espera…

Pero no lo hizo. Cogió su chaqueta y se fue dejando pagado las bebidas que habíamos pedido después de que se fueran nuestros amigos. Me quedé mirando su ancha y fuerte espalda alejándose, con lágrimas recorriéndome las mejillas hasta que me di cuenta de que se iba. Y no solo se iba del club sino que también se iba de mí. No podía volver a perderle, no podía. Esta vez no lo superaría, ni si quiera mi hijo podría tirar de mi.

Corrí detrás de él esquivando a la gente. Choqué con varias personas antes de llegar a la salida. Y en cuanto pise la calle comencé a correr hacia el lugar donde habíamos aparcado el coche para encontrarme con un Saab convertible blanco, que no se parecía en nada al volvo plateado que yo buscaba.

Desesperada me dejé caer en la acera, me abracé las rodillas y comencé a llorar. Había perdido a Edward de nuevo y esta vez ni si quiera lo había visto venir. Creía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien pero algo volvió a fallar y estaba convencida de que esta vez no habría marcha atrás.

.

.

.

**HOLA!**

**Bueno otra vez soy yo subiendo tarde, lo siento.**

**Muchas queréis matarme por dejar ahí la historia, bueno ahí es donde está la gracia: D**

**¿Qué os ha parecido como ha quedado el caso Nicole?**

**¿Creéis que la reacción de Edward respecto a Laurent ha sido acertada?**

**Y lo más importante… ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Bueno eso lo sabremos en el próximo.**

**Me gustaría que me contestarais a esto o bien por review o bien por mensaje privado.**

**¿Os llegan las alertas de los capítulos al mail? Es que en el cap anterior recibí muy pocas reviews comparado con otros caps y estoy algo preocupada. ¿No os gusta el hilo que está siguiendo la historia?**

**Si es por las actualizaciones podéis enteraros de ellas vía twitter bellabradshaw y sino no os queda otra que estar atentas los martes o los miércoles. Aclaro que sigo subiendo los martes lo único que ahora estoy de exámenes y no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir, por eso subo con algo más de retraso.**

**Pasar por el blog chicas! Ya sabéis http : / bella- bradshaw. blogspot. com / (todo junto)  
><strong> 

**Y ahora es el tiempo para las peticiones; son dos.**

**1º Alguna tiene en fic I love LA en español? Ya sabéis la historia de Grace y Rob en Los ángeles. No es un Edward y Bella.**

**2º seguro que habéis leído el fic de Cunnin Angel ''** **silent love: between the wall and the sword'' trata de que Bella está casada y tiene dos niños pequeños, mellizos. Pero conoce a Edward y engaña a su marido. También me acuerdo de que Bella se queda embarazada de Edward y aun así su marido lo acepta con tal de estar con ella pero al final Bella vuelve con Edward. Si alguna sabe si está publicado en algún sitio o lo tiene pasádmelo por favor.**

**Besos!**


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: **Por supuesto todos los personajes, bueno la mayoría, son de S.M, yo solo uso sus personajes para dar vida a mis historias.**

SUMMARY:** Bella y Edward son una matrimonio felizmente casado con un niño de tres años. Bella engaña a Edward con otro hombre por tan solo poder salir de fiesta y divertirse como una adolescente. ¿Será tan importante para Bella la diversión cuando Edward se entere?**

****Capitulo reeditado. Perdonad por el inmenso párrafo que había antes. Cuando lo escribí en Word no estaba así debe de haber habido algún error. Lo siento.**

**Capítulo 22**

**Bella PVO**

Lloré, lloré y lloré por no sé cuánto tiempo sentada en esa acera. Ahora una fina lluvia caía sobre Seattle. Mojaba las calles, los coches, las aceras, me mojaba a mí… mi vestido estaba completamente pegado a mi cuerpo, los mechones más cercanos al rostro los tenía pegados a mis mejillas y la visión era borrosa debido a las lágrimas y a las gotas de lluvia.

-¿Bella?- escuché una voz a lo lejos pero no me levanté de la acera ni me di la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.- ¿Bella?- preguntó la misma voz un poco más cerca. La dueña de la voz se puso delante de mí mostrándome su identidad. No pude distinguirla bien pero la reconocí por lo llamativo de su cabello, rojo anaranjado. Era Victoria.

Finalmente levanté la cara hacia la lluvia y restregándome los ojos vi que ella se estaba cubriendo la cabeza con su pequeño bolso de mano verde esmeralda a juego con su mono de pantalón largo.

-¿Bella qué haces aquí? ¿Y con esta lluvia? ¿Y Edward?- la última pregunta provocó que mi llanto aumentase de volumen. Victoria abrió los ojos sorprendida, miró a los lados para confirmar sus pensamientos- Ven, sube al coche. Te llevaremos a casa si sigues aquí cogerás una pulmonía.- me intentó levantar cogiéndome del brazo pero en un acto reflejo me zafé de ella y me puse en pie yo sola.

Victoria retrocedió un paso asustada por mi reacción pero en seguida me agarró del bíceps y comenzamos a andar.

Nos dirigimos al coche donde James tiró el cigarro nada más vernos y me ayudó a mí y a su mujer a subir a este. El coche comenzó a recorrer las desiertas y húmedas calles de Seattle. Iba perdida en mis pensamientos, rememorando cada parte de los hechos hasta que una voz me sacó del trance.

-Para en el arcén cariño- dijo Victoria.

Su marido la obedeció sin chistar y paro al lado izquierdo, al lado de una tienda de deportes.

-¿Qué está pasando Bella?- preguntó Victoria girándose en el asiento del copiloto para verme. James tampoco paraba de mirarme a través del retrovisor.

-Edward… Edward se ha enfadado- dije entre hipidos.

-¿Por qué?- insistió.

-Estábamos en la mesa cuando llegó Laurent, empezó a sacar toda la mierda y Edward se fue….- dije todo rápidamente y sin hacer ninguna parada para coger aire.

-Bella no te he entendido repítelo más despacio por favor.

-No Vic, no me hagas repetirlo por favor- dije con un hilo de voz. De un momento a otro Victoria estaba en el asiento trasero abrazándome y tranquilizándome mientras ríos de lágrimas se desbordaban por mi cara.

Nuestra conversación se basó en unas cuantas frases por mi parte, bastantes sollozos y por parte de Victoria palabras de ánimo animándome a hablar con Edward. Se me estaban cerrando los ojos cuando el coche paró finalmente en el barrio de Queen Anne donde se encontraba mi casa, mas no mi apartamento.

-Llegamos- anunció James con voz neutral. Victoria al ver mi indecisión miró a la casa donde seguramente estaría Edward y suspiró fuertemente.

-James cielo mejor llévala a su piso, está en Green Lake- James asintió y arrancó de nuevo el coche en dirección opuesta. Por el espejo retrovisor vi como se iban quedando atrás mi casa, el volvo de Edward, mi vida, mi familia, mi hijo, mi marido…

¡Para!- grité a James que por el susto se sobresaltó y paro súbitamente. Debido a la fuerza del frenazo nuestros cuerpos se fueron hacia delante y caímos de nuevo en el asiento golpeándonos suavemente la nuca y la espalda.

-¿Bella qué demonios haces?- preguntó Vitoria a mi lado cuando se recuperó del golpe.

-Si me voy lo pierdo todo y no puedo perderlo todo. No puedo Victoria.

-No te entiendo bien pero haz lo que creas que tienes que hacer.

-Gracias Victoria- la dije dándola un beso en la mejilla- James- dije dirigiéndole una mirada a través del retrovisor. Abrí la puerta del coche y corrí al exterior como si fuera una maratón. Antes de llegar a la verja del jardín Victoria abrió la ventanilla y gritó:

-Si necesitas algo llámame, da igual que hora sea- levanté los pulgares para indicarla que la había oído y el coche comenzó a desaparecer calle abajo.

Abrí la verja sigilosamente e igualmente la cerré. Caminé despacio hacia la puerta de entrada y cuando subí el pequeño escalón me congelé.

Se podían escuchar los ruidos de las hojas de los árboles mecerse suavemente por la brisa heladora de abril, podía escuchar a los animales del bosque que estaba a pocos metros de mi casa… podía escuchar muchos ruidos en el exterior pero del interior… nada. Una corriente de miedo pasó por mi cuerpo para quedarse en mi estómago e hizo que retrocediese cinco pasos de mi posición. Estaba decidida a irme e intentarlo mañana o tirar la toalla. De repente la valentía que había tenido en el coche de Victoria se había esfumado. Giré la cabeza para dar un último vistazo a la fachada de madera de la que siempre seria mi casa antes de desandar el sendero de piedra que llevaba a la puerta principal y abandonar mi casa.

Di un paso más, uno solo pero ninguno más. De repente la valentía volvió a mí y recorrí los seis pasos que había retrocedido hasta colocarme en la puerta. Cuando llegué a la entrada cogí las llaves y con cuidado las metí en la cerradura para no hacer ruido.

No había dado ni una vuelta cuando la puerta se abrió de repente asustándome. Tras ella estaba un Edward con los ojos rojos pero con la mirada atormentada. Di un gritó debido al susto pero Edward me silenció con su mano.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente mientras su mano seguía en mis labios impidiéndome hablar. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos analizándonos el uno al otro pero sin yo esperarlo me llevó junto a él dentro de la casa y me abrazó firmemente contra su pecho.

Al principio yo me quedé quieta en mi sitio y sin moverme con los brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo pero poco a poco fui saliendo de mi aturdimiento y le rodee con mis brazos igual o más fuerte que él. Comencé a llorar en su pecho pero él no se dio cuenta hasta que no sintió mojada su camisa, llevaba la misma ropa que cuando dejó el club, y me separó de él en contra de mi voluntad.

Me agarró ambas mejillas con ambas manos para forzarme a mirarle a la cara pero mis ojos seguían enfocados en el suelo soltando lágrimas.

-Bella- me llamó pero aun así yo no levanté la mirada- Bella escúchame por favor.- fue en ese momento cuando su voz sonaba ronca, con dolor y arrepentimiento- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- me dijo mientras me besaba la frente- siento mucho haberte tratado así hace unas horas, lo siento mucho y estoy arrepentido por ello…

-Edward… entiendo que no confíes en mí. La confianza es una cosa que se da con el tiempo y la nuestra nos va a costar más de tres meses. Pero nunca vamos a confiar en el otro si cuando hay un problema no nos damos el beneficio de la duda.

-Yo lo sé Bella, pero tú estabas allí cuando se presentó ese… tu…- vi cuanto le dolía y le costaba recordar ese momento así que le callé poniendo mi mano en sus labios- me estaba provocando para que…- dijo cuando consiguió retirar mi mano de sus labios.

-Edward basta- le indiqué- tenemos que prometernos el uno al otro siempre darnos el beneficio de la duda por lo menos, pero en este caso es que no era necesario.

-No te entiendo- dijo alejándose de mí.

-Pues… que sí Edward, que yo entiendo que estés dolido, que no confíes en mí, pero… esta noche te has ido y me has dejado allí tirada por algo que yo no he podido evitar. El que Laurent estuviese allí y haya dicho todo eso no ha sido mi culpa pero aun así lo has tomado contra mí sin ni siquiera darme el beneficio de la duda. Te has enfadado conmigo por una cosa que yo no manejaba…

…fue mi falta engañarte, fue mi falta Edward… pero creo que ya estoy pagando por ella. Creo que el haber vivido todos estos meses separada de ti, separada de mi hijo, saber que a la persona que más quieres en el mundo la has dañado hasta límites que no sospechas y que te odia es un precio justo a pagar por el daño que te causé.

-Yo nunca dije que te odiara- me recordó Edward a un metro de mí, cruzado de brazos y sin perder detalle de mi confesión.

-Pero lo haces…

-No pongas palabras en mi boca que yo no he dicho- dijo elevando la voz.

-No lo has dicho pero cada vez estoy más convencida de ello. Y no te culpo porque es normal, porque lo merezco Edward. Ahora solo te estoy pidiendo que si de verdad me quieres de vuelta en tu vida que yo voy a dejarme la piel en el asfalto para volver a ser digna de ti pero que por favor no me pongas chinchetas en él porque quizás no lo soporte. Y yo no quiero volver a perderte, a tener que ver a mi hijo un número de horas específicas, no quiero volver a perderme, no quiero…- le confesé volviendo a llorar a mares. Él intentó acercarse pero extendí la mano hasta que toqué su cuerpo asegurándome así una cierta distancia.

-Pero juntos no nos vamos a volver a perder- dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mía, a la vez que esta estaba sobre su corazón- porque no hay cosa que yo más quiera en el mundo que volver a tener a mi mujer de vuelta. Volver a entrar en casa y verte hacer la comida a la vez que vigilas a nuestro hijo, pasar las tardes compartiendo juegos con él, irme a la cama y dormirme abrazado a ti sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente vas a estar allí de nuevo, que no te vas a ir a media noche y no te voy a volver a ver hasta el día siguiente, volver a hacerte el amor…- susurró. La distancia que yo había impuesto entre nosotros quedó reducida a polvo con esa última frase. Me acordé de que hace unas horas en el restaurante me estaba planteando la posibilidad de volver a estar con Edward en todos los sentidos y que seguramente de no ser por Laurent ahora mismo estaríamos en nuestra cama, unidos, amándonos, recuperándonos…

Nos abrazamos de nuevo y Edward bajó su cabeza mientras que yo elevaba la mía para fundirnos en un beso lleno de ternura con sabor a perdón. Sin dejar de besarnos Edward se agachó hasta que pasó sus manos por mis pantorrillas y me cargó al estilo novia hasta nuestro dormitorio.

Me dejó suavemente en la cama y sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos comenzó a besar desde mi cuello hasta mi abdomen por encima de la ropa. Cuando llegó a mi estómago volvió a subir su boca por mi cuerpo pero acompañado de sus manos que poco a poco subían el vestido hasta que estuvo a la altura de mis pechos y me erguí en la cama para quitármelo. Edward me hizo un repaso en toda regla con su mirada y después me miró lleno de amor y pasión para volver a besarme.

Yo estaba como en una burbuja. No podía asimilar el que hace dos horas yo estaba tirada en una calle de Seattle llorando por su abandono y ahora estaba entres su brazos a punto de volver a ser su mujer. Completamente su mujer. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que dejé solo a Edward en la labor de amarnos y él lo tomó como otra sesión de casi-sexo y comenzó a alejarse de mi cuerpo. Por suerte le agarré rápidamente de la camisa antes de que se hubiese alejado demasiado y le hice girarse de tal manera que ahora era él el que estaba apoyado en la cama y yo estaba subida a horcajadas encima de él. Fui desabrochando cada botón de su camisa y besando cada parte de su pecho que era descubierta. Poco a poco la camisa estaba totalmente abierta y lo siguiente que tenía que abrir era el frio y brillante cinturón negro con la hebilla dorada. Comencé a desabrocharle el cinto ya retirárselo de las trabillas del pantalón pero él me volvió a girar para quedar yo apoyada en el colchón.

Como todo un experto y buen conocedor de mi cuerpo que era me quitó el sujetador en un solo movimiento liberando mis pechos. Mis pezones se irguieron de forma incontrolada cuando su vista se fijó en ellos durante un gran lapso de tiempo. Edward volvió a mirarme y puso su cabeza a la misma altura que la mía para besarme y a la vez mis pezones chocaron contra su musculoso pecho. De un momento a otro estábamos los dos de rodillas en la cama, Edward detrás de mí. Notaba como la cama se movía debido a los movimientos que hacia Edward al quitarse el resto de la ropa. No quise darme la vuelta para no cortar la magia y de un instante el erguido pene de Edward me rozó las nalgas. Pegó un poco más su pelvis a la mía clavándome su erección mientras de un tirón rompía mi tanga.

Puso su mano entre mis muslos para separarlos y recordé que esta vez no era como las que recordaba. Esta vez Edward no me había estimulado antes de introducirse dentro de mi hasta el punto de que casi tenía un orgasmo, peor daba igual porque en este momento estaba tan mojada o más que si lo hubiese hecho.

Las manos de Edward sujetaron mis pechos desde atrás y yo volví la cabeza por el placer. Edward me besó la curva del cuello mientras su miembro se colaba por el hueco que había entre mis muslos pero sin introducirse en mí. Yo pasé mi brazo izquierdo hacia atrás y rodee su cabeza agarrándole del pelo para mantenerle cerca de mí. Él comenzó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás, restregando su pene por mis labios y presionando con la punta mi clítoris.

-Mmmm- solté mientras apretaba sin poder evitarlo mi vagina. Edward me dio la vuelta rápidamente y me apoyó en la cama completamente con mi cabeza encima de los cojines de adorno.

-Mírame Bella, mírame mi amor- me dijo a la vez que se introducía dentro de mí. Notaba como tiraban mis paredes debido a la falta de práctica pero a los pocos instantes se adaptaron en seguida a Edward. Compartimos una mirada y nos besamos de forma cariñosa y suave, cuando nos separamos nos volvimos a mirar y a sonreír. Estábamos juntos, ahora sí que lo estábamos. Éramos uno y nos amábamos. Edward comenzó a moverse dentro de mí impulsado por sus brazos los cuales estaban a cada lado de mi cabeza con las palmas extendidas sobre el colchón.

-Bella….Bella… eres mía.

-Completamente… tuya…

-Soy el único dentro de ti.

-Eres el único… - solté un jadeo cuando Edward aumentó el ritmos de las embestidas pero sin perder el contacto visual- que me ha hecho… el amor.

Continuó moviéndose dentro de mí y demasiado pronto para mi gusto mi vagina comenzó a palpitar y estrecharse en torno al pene de Edward.

-Espera Bella…- me pidió Edward aumentando aun más sus embestidas si era posible.

Intenté lo que me dijo pero me era imposible de controlar el orgasmo que corría por todo mi cuerpo para liberarse.

-Noo… no.. Puedo… ahhhhh- grité cuando sentí como me elevaba de la cama junto a Edward y flotaba durante escasos segundos para poco a poco volver a mi cuerpo.

Edward también se liberó en mi interior y cuando terminó comenzó a salir de mí pero no se lo permití.

-¡Bella!

-Aún no te… salgas- le pedí. Volvió a introducir la porción de su pene que había sacado de mi interior y agotado apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho mientras ambos recuperábamos la respiración.

Cuando me vi con las fuerzas necesarias para mantener una conversación sin parar a tomar aire cada dos palabras lo llamé.

-Edward- le dije mientras acariciaba su clavícula con mi dedo índice.

-Mmmm- me contestó.

-Mírame- como si fuera una orden giró su cabeza y apoyó su barbilla en mi canalillo para mirarme a los ojos.

-Te amo- le dije mirándole con todo el amor que tenía para él, únicamente para él.

Él pestañeó durante varios minutos y cuando pensé que no me iba a contestar, se levantó saliendo de mí por completo lo que provocó que gimiera sin poder evitarlo y me agarró de la cintura levantándome de la cama hasta quedar de rodillas ambos y luego él se echó para atrás hasta apoyar su espalda en el colchón llevándome consigo.

-Y yo también te amo. Y no sabes hasta que límites si es que tiene límites- me respondió besándome de nuevo.

No sé como ocurrió pero de un momento a otro estaba de nuevo a horcajadas suyas con su miembro erecto en mi entrada. Esta vez fui yo la que lo condujo hacia afuera.

Eran las seis de la mañana pero hasta las nueve estuvimos despiertos haciendo el amor o regalándonos miradas, besos y caricias que demostraban con hechos nuestras últimas palabras.

.

.

.

**Hola chicas!  
>Bueno es bastante corto a decir verdad, pero quería un único capítulo para la reconciliación sin centrarnos en nada más.<strong>

**¿Qué os a parecido? No soy de las que piden reviews pero en este cap de verdad que las necesito. Necesito saber si os ha gustado, la reconciliación, el lemmon (es el primero así que dadme un poco de margen)**

**No sé si he respondido las reviews del cap 21 porque últimamente tengo la cabeza en veinte sitios y en ninguno a la vez, decídmelo y si no es así lo haré. Que os lo merecéis porque casi hemos llegado a las 555 reviews, lo suyo sería poner 550 pero así queda más visual.**

**Bueno pues nada chicas nos seguimos leyendo la semana que viene.**

**Disfrutad de lo que queda de San Valentín. Enhorabuena para las que tengáis pareja para las que no nos consolamos con esto ''los enamorados tienen 1 día al año para ellos… los solteros tenemos 364'' así que chicas creo que salimos ganando las solteras jaja.**

**Besos Bella Bradshaw.**

**Recordaros que estoy en twitter bellabradshaw y en Facebook Bella Bradshaw.**

**Se os quiere!**


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: **Por supuesto todos los personajes, bueno la mayoría, son de S.M, yo solo uso sus personajes para dar vida a mis historias.**

SUMMARY:** Bella y Edward son una matrimonio felizmente casado con un niño de tres años. Bella engaña a Edward con otro hombre por tan solo poder salir de fiesta y divertirse como una adolescente. ¿Será tan importante para Bella la diversión cuando Edward se entere?**

**Capítulo 23**

**Bella Pvo**

Desperté totalmente desorientada, en una cama desconocida y familiar al mismo tiempo en una habitación que siempre catalogaría como mía. Y no solo porque puse el 100% de mi persona en la decoración, sino porque mi vida o al menos la parte más importante de esta estaba escrita sobre este colchón, en los rallones del cabecero y en las manchas de la alfombra que tan solo eran visibles si le prestabas especial atención.

Con un suspiro me di la vuelta y volví a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del poco tiempo que me quedaba antes de levantarme. Sonreí al respirar el aroma característico de Edward… espera de Edward. Y la conciencia llegó a mí.

La discoteca, Laurent, el enfado, Tania, la charla, el sexo… ¡o dios mío! Ayer Edward y yo volvimos a hacer el amor y después de eso…

Levanté la cabeza rápidamente y tuve que volver a apoyarla debido al mareo por levantarme tan rápido. Más despacio me levanté de la cama, apoyé la espalda en el cabecero y busqué a Edward por la habitación, solo encontré el sonido de Gotta Be Somebody de Nickelback proveniente de la puerta entornada del baño.

Me levanté sigilosamente de la cama y comencé a buscar ropa en la cómoda que sorprendentemente no había nada. No podía ponerme la ropa de anoche porque estaba mojada e incluso la ropa interior, sino recuerdo mal, rota.

Estaba dando vueltas por la habitación buscando ropa cuando no me di cuenta de que la puerta del baño que estaba entornada se abrió completamente dejando pasar el vapor del baño hacia la habitación. Continué buscando ropa de Edward en la cómoda que me pudiese valer, sin éxito.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- la voz de Edward me alarmó y me provocó un pequeño sobresalto. Me giré para mirarle a la cara y me lo encontré con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en el marco de la puerta y con el ceño fruncido- ¿qué haces?- me volvió a preguntar.

-Buscar ropa. La de ayer está mojada.- le expliqué.

Él desdoblo los brazos y caminó hacia el armario pero no relajo el ceño.

-Está aquí- me explicó- como antes- me informó con una sonrisa la cual yo no le correspondí. No podía explicar el por qué pero tenía una sensación extraña que me hacía actuar de esta manera, como poniendo una barrera entre ambos.

Caminé hacia el armario y pasé a su lado sin dedicarle una simple mirada. Escogí un pantalón de yoga y un jersey de punto bastante ancho. Y los dejé en la cama para ponérmelos.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- me preguntó un ofuscado Edward.

-Nada… simplemente podrías…- le medio dije y terminé mi oración girando mi dedo índice para que viese a que me refería.

-¿Qué si podría darme la vuelta?- preguntó entre sorprendido y confundido.

Asentí.

Él soltó una breve y sonora carcajada para luego mirarme con toda la seriedad del mundo.

-No- dijo solemne.

-¿No?- pregunté medio en trance.

-No.

-Por favor…

-No, Bella, no. Te he visto desnuda casi tantas veces como tú misma, te conozco a la perfección y esto lo veo una cosa absurda. Además no sé qué coño te pasa…- paró un momento para mirarme repentinamente y de un momento a otro sus ojos pasaron de la confusión al entendimiento y finalmente al enfado- te arrepientes.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-¡No!- le dije elevando la voz- desde luego que no.

-Oh sí, lo haces. Pero no logro entender el porqué.

-Porque no lo hago. No me arrepiento, de nada- le aseguré mientras llegaba a su lado. Puse mis manos en sus bíceps y me alcé de puntillas para darle un suave beso en los labios- pero me he levantado con una sensación rara.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó mirándome sin el ceño fruncido por primera vez en toda la mañana.

-No sé describirla, es como si nos fuésemos a separar de nuevo. Por eso estoy en alerta y no me confió, no lo sé. No me hagas caso lo más seguro es que me esté volviendo paranoica.

Edward me hizo quitar mis manos de sus bíceps para abrazarme contra su pecho y me susurro

-No tengas miedo, ahora todo está bien- asentí dejándome convencer por sus palabras. Me besó de forma dulce haciéndome olvidar todos mis pensamientos pesimistas sobre nosotros.

-¿Te apetece darte una ducha?- me preguntó separándome levemente de su cuerpo para mirarme a los ojos y yo me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

Nos duchamos juntos, bueno Edward se limitó a volverse a mojar, y después bajamos a desayunar. Edward puso la mesa y vio las noticias mientras que yo preparaba el desayuno que constaba de huevos revueltos, zumo de naranja y un café bien cargado porque a pesar de todo los dos teníamos algo de resaca. Más tarde fuimos a casa de Esme a comer y recoger a Ethan que como siempre que dormía en casa de los vuelos estaba revolucionado y no paraba de hablar y gritar.

La peor parte fue al final de día. Yo estaba indecisa en que hacer, me quedaba a dormir o me iba a mi casa. El haber hecho el amor de nuevo había cambiado las cosas entre nosotros.

Esperé al pie de las escaleras a que Edward bajase de acostar a Ethan y tratar el tema entre los dos.

-¿Qué haces aquí sentada? Vamos al salón- me dijo una vez que bajó de la habitación de Ethan, el ya tenía el pijama puesto.

-Edward espera… yo no sé. Lo que pasó anoche significa que ¿puedo… volver… a casa?- pregunté sin atreverme a mirarlo directamente a la cara.

Su silencio quizás duró unos pocos segundos pero a mí se me hicieron eternos.

-No, no puedes- contestó. Yo contuve la respiración y sin volver a mirarle me dirigí hacia la puerta teniendo una batalla interna contra mis lágrimas que pugnaban por salir- no puedes más bien debes- terminó de decir mientras me agarraba del brazo evitando que me fuera.

Me besó apasionadamente y antes de que nos diésemos cuenta estábamos tumbados en la alfombra del salón frente al fogón y nuestra ropa estaba esparcida por el suelo.

Edward volvió a hacerme el amor pero esta vez de forma más ruda y fuerte lo que hizo que llegase mucho antes al orgasmo. Mientras tocábamos el cielo y veíamos el sol y toda la vía láctea repitió incontables veces que me quedase, que era su mujer, que tenía que estar a su lado y yo incapaz de formar una frase coherente en mi cabeza me limité a contestarle con monosílabos y con besos que intentaban traspasar las barreras de mi corazón y las del suyo haciéndole sentir el mismo amor que yo sentía en mi corazón y que era únicamente por él.

.

.

.

Desde ese día mi rutina cambió. Hacía dos semanas que no pasaba por mi apartamento pero tampoco lo echaba de menos. Tan solo había ido al día siguiente para recoger toda la ropa. Ahora el armario estaba a tope entre mi ropa y la de Edward.

Ethan no cabía en sí de felicidad y aunque no lo dijese con palaras sabía que se debía a que sus padres estaban juntos de nuevo.

Un día en el que Edward nos fue a recoger al parque donde estaba con Rose me vio sostener a la pequeña Hayden e intercambiamos una mirada llena de añoranza. Nunca habíamos hablado de cuántos hijos queríamos tener y después de tener a Ethan tampoco nos lo planteamos porque no podía quedarme embarazada a menos hasta dentro de otros dos años. Y después pasó todo el episodio de Laurent y demás y aunque yo sabía que esa mirada significaba que un bebé ahora le haría mucha ilusión también sabía que no era el mejor momento.

Apenas volvíamos a vivir juntos y las cosas habían cambiado, nosotros habíamos cambiado y teníamos que acostumbrarnos de nuevo a nosotros antes de acostumbrarnos a una nueva personita en la familia.

A pesar de todo no hablé del tema con Edward cuando llegamos a casa. Aunque el imaginarme a mí embarazada de nuevo me trajo un recordatorio.

El primer día que Edward y yo volvimos a tener relaciones no usamos protección y el segundo tampoco. A partir de ahí sí que recuerdo a Edward poniéndose o quitándose el condón. Miré el calendario y comencé a contar días.

Resulta que aquellos pequeños lapsus habían sucedido al principio de mi ciclo menstrual por lo tanto las posibilidades de quedarme embarazada eran bastante improbables. Cruzando los dedos y rezando a todo dios que alguna vez hubiese oído hablar de él rogué por no haberme quedado embarazada. Aunque como había prometido a Edward la semana que viene iría al ginecólogo para volver a tomar las píldoras y librarnos de usar el molesto condón.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando alguien me azotó en el culo fuertemente. Era Edward.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Te has ido de vacaciones durante unos minutos?- preguntó mofándose de mí.

-Sí más o menos- volví a lo que estaba haciendo, volver a pegar las fotos que Nicole rompió en un nuevo álbum, hasta que llegué a las más… picantes. Eran fotos de una época en la que a Edward y a mí nos picó la curiosidad y nos dio por hacernos fotos desnudos e incluso una vez nos grabamos mientras hacíamos el amor. Creo que ese DVD pasó a mejor vida, juraría que Edward se lo dio a Charlie para que lo pusiera en los árboles frutales del jardín y evitar así que los pájaros picasen la fruta. Ese día juré matar a Edward. Ni siquiera estábamos casados, seguía siendo la niña de papá.

-Edward mira estas- dije lanzándole el sobre que las contenía.

Él abrió el sobre y al ver de qué fotos se trataban una sonrisa se instauró en su rostro.

-No deberíamos haberlas restaurado- me dijo mirándome con picardía.

-Sí desde luego que vergüenza- le dije llevándole la razón.

-Deberíamos hacer unas nuevas-propuso tan tranquilo mientras que a mí se me cayeron las fotos que tenía en la mano.

-Buen chiste Edward. Ahora somos personas maduras, además mi cuerpo no es el mismo. Ahora no sería capaz de hacerme fotos desnuda y volver a verlas después. Además imagina que un día a Ethan le da por ver fotos, ¿qué le decimos?- le contesté.

-¿Pero qué dices?, nuestros cuerpos están mejor ahora que entonces. Tus curvas están más definidas y tu rostro ya no tiene ni rastro de la niñez y qué decir de mí… ¿has visto que bíceps?- dijo flexionando sus brazos.

-¿Tú no tienes abuela verdad?*- le pregunté.

-Vamos Bella será divertido- dijo levantándose del sofá.

-Mmmm no sé- le contesté a la vez que él me cogía en brazos.

-Eso para mí es un sí.

-De acuerdo pero… no me dejes verlas- él me apretó más contra su cuerpo y me dejó caer. Soltamos una sonora carcajada ambos mientras que yo desabrochaba sus vaqueros lo justo para introducir mi mano y tocar su miembro. Él comenzó a introducir su mano por mis pantalones hasta llegar a mi sexo y comenzó a pasar la mano por él repetidas veces. Un fuerte ruido nos hizo separarnos a ambos y volver a colocar nuestras ropas antes de subir a la habitación de Ethan.

El pobre estaba llorando desconsoladamente en su cama y tenía una mano en su oído. Le cogí en brazos y le llevé al salón dejándole sentado en mi regazo y su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi pecho. Edward trajo un vaso de agua e intentó calmarle pero no había manera de que parara de llorar.

-Eh Ethan, ¿cielo que pasa?- Ethan pareció que ni siquiera le escuchó y continuó llorando. Yo le mecía junto a mi cuerpo intentando calmarle pero a cada minuto parecía que lloraba más.

-Ethan si no paras de llorar no podemos saber que pasa corazón- le dije.

Edward le cogió de mi regazo y le apartó de su cuerpo un momento alzándole en el aire para poder observarle mejor y yo no vi nada nuevo en Ethan. Salvo que debido al llanto tenía la cara roja. Pero Edward parece que distinguió algo porque frunció el ceño y lo bajo de nuevo hasta mi regazo.

-¿Edward que pasa?- pregunté nerviosa.

-No para de tocarse el oído voy a por una linterna para ver mejor. Intenta que despegue la mano del oído.

Edward bajó al garaje a por una linterna mientras que yo calmé un poco a Ethan y finalmente conseguí que me diese la mano. Le miramos el oído detenidamente pero sin tocárselo porque le dolía mucho. Así que a simple vista solo lo tenía un poco rojo. Le puse e termómetro, contra su voluntad tengo que añadir, y tenía treinta y ocho grados. Até cabos y llegué a la conclusión de que era lo que le pasaba a nuestro pequeño hombrecillo.

-Creo que tiene otitis.

-¿El qué?- me preguntó Edward sentado a mis pies mientras continuaba acariciando la pequeña espalda de nuestro hijo.

-Una infección en el oído. Voy a llevarle al médico- dije mientras me levantaba del sofá y dejaba a Ethan tumbado y cubierto por una manta menos en los pies.

Al llegar al pediatra tuvimos que esperar en la sala de espera bastante tiempo pero gracias a dios Ethan se durmió en el coche.

Lo desperté para entrar en la consulta y el doctor se ganó a pulso a Ethan. Le trató con mucha delicadeza y a la vez simpatía, se notaba los años de experiencia.

Efectivamente tenía otitis y nos receto unas gotas y un antibiótico y nos recomendó ponerle paños calientes en el oído para aliviar el dolor.

Estuvimos semana y media con la casa patas arriba. Por las noches Ethan dormía conmigo en la cama de matrimonio mientras que Edward dormía en la cama de Ethan. Los tres estábamos agotados, todas las noches los llantos de Ethan nos despertaban y no podíamos descansar hasta que las gotas hicieran efecto.

Ahora nuestra preocupación solo era Ethan, vivíamos en torno a Ethan. Si el niño dormía nosotros dormíamos, si lloraba nos desesperaba el no poder hacer nada para aliviarle el dolor, si comía nosotros comíamos… vinieron a verle Esme y Carlisle prácticamente a diario y Alice y Jasper que le trajeron polos y un juguete para que pasara mejor el mal trago.

Semana y media después la otitis esfumo y volvimos a nuestra vida. Ethan volvió a dormir en su cama y no se despertaba por las noches, Edward y yo volvimos a tener vida de pareja y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Por la mañana me levantaba junto a Edward y mientras él se duchaba yo bajaba a hacer el desayuno. Desayunábamos juntos, él se iba a trabajar, yo limpiaba antes de que Ethan se despertase. Cuando Ethan se despertaba le vestía, le daba el desayuno, le llevaba a la guardería y luego me iba a correr por alguno de los maravillosos parques de Seattle durante hora y media. Más tarde iba a casa y preparaba la comida tan solo para meterla en un tuper y llevársela a Edward. Ahora que hacía mejor tiempo comíamos juntos en el parque de al lado de su oficina o sino comíamos en el restaurante de abajo. La cuestión era comer juntos.

Después de comer pasaba a recoger a Ethan y lo llevaba al parque para que aprendiera a hacerse amigo de otros niños ya que dentro de pocos meses empezaría el colegio y era bueno que aprendiera a relacionarse. A su vez yo hablaba con Rosalie, quien llevaba a la pequeña Hayden en la sillita, e incluso a veces se nos unía Alice.

Luego llegaba a casa y continuaba jugando con Ethan si no estaba muy cansado, sino se solía dormir una media hora antes de que llegase Edward de trabajar y entre los dos le bañásemos en la bañera. Cenábamos juntos y cuando Ethan se iba a dormir Edward y yo aprovechábamos para hablar de que nos había pasado a cada uno durante el día. A veces discutíamos, no todo era color rosa, otras simplemente nos acurrucábamos en el sofá y veíamos la tele y otras yo leía un libro en su despacho mientras él revisaba algún papel importante del trabajo. Mi momento preferido era cuando los dos nos metíamos en la cama y se apagaban todas las luces de la casa menos la de nuestras mesillas y nos demostrábamos con acciones cuando nos amábamos.

.

.

.

-Bella

-Bella- oía una voz a lo lejos, como si hubiese paredes entre nosotros.

-Bella, despierta- esta vez a parte de la voz también sentí que algo me rozaba el hombro izquierdo.

En contra de mi voluntad me estiré en la cama y sin abrir los ojos me puse en pie. Tan solo pude abrir un ojo cuando otra vez se cerraron pero esta vez en un movimiento involuntario.

-¡Bella!- ahora la voz tan lejana se oía muy cerca de mí, podía jurar que me llamaba al oído.

Noté como me alzaron en brazos y me volvieron a poner en una superficie blanda y suave que se moldeaba a mi figura. De repente algo frío y húmedo me tocó la frente haciéndome abrir los ojos debido al contraste.

-¿Pero qué….?- empecé a preguntar cuando vi a Edward con una toalla empapada apoyada en mi frente y con cara de preocupación-¿qué pasa?

-Te has levantado de la cama y te has desmayado. Has estado inconsciente casi diez minutos- me explico Edward mientras cogía una de mis manos y me la ponía en la frente para que sujetase la toalla- voy a buscar el termómetro- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Está en la habitación de Ethan- le grité para que me escuchara.

Volvió a los pocos minutos con el termómetro en la mano y se puso detrás de mí para colocarme él mismo, el termómetro bajo el brazo. Me quedé apoyada en su pecho cómodamente hasta que el molesto ruido del despertador sonó. Con muchísimo cuidado, más del necesario, Edward sacó el termómetro de mi axila y se quedó observándole durante unos segundos.

-Tienes un poco de fiebre- dijo dándome un beso en la frente la cual seguía mojada.

Se quitó de detrás de mí para colocarse a mi lado de cuclillas en el suelo.

-Haremos una cosa. Te quedarás en la cama un poco más…

-Pero Edward estoy bien. Solo que me he levantado de la cama sin abrir los ojos.

-Te quedarás en la cama un poco más- continuó como si nunca le hubiese interrumpido- yo llamaré a Alice para avisarle de que voy a llegar más tarde. Llevaré a Ethan a la guardería y si luego te encuentras mejor vienes a buscarme a mi oficina para comer juntos. Si no me llamas y me lo dices, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- contesté resignada.

Edward sonrió de lado, me dio un suave beso en los labios, volvió a bajar las persianas de nuestro dormitorio para que me volviese a dormir y se fue.

Desperté a las diez de la mañana como cualquier otro día. No había ni rastro del desmayo de esta mañana ni de la fiebre que tenía hace tan solo tres horas. Me puse mi bata blanca de raso y bajé a la cocina donde Edward me había dejado una nota;

''**Llámame en cuanto te levantes. He llevado a Ethan a la guardería. Hay café en la cafetera y galletas con chocolate en la despensa. Te quiero''**

Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios me fui hasta el fondo de la cocina donde descolgué el teléfono inalámbrico y marqué el número dos que me comunicaba directamente con la oficina de Edward.

-Oficinas Cullen, ¿Qué desea?- la voz de Alice me saludo nada más descolgar el teléfono.

-Hola Alice, soy Bella. Quería hablar con Edward, está esperando mi llamada- la expliqué.

-Oh, hola Bella- dijo con voz más entusiasta y personal que cuando me cogió la llamada- ¿qué tal sigues? Edward me ha dicho que está mañana estabas con algo de fiebre y por eso ha llegado algo más tarde.

-Sí pero ahora estoy perfectamente. No sé que me habrá podido pasar.

-Espera que miro si Edward está solo o reunido con alguien- dejó el teléfono unos segundos mientras la música de espera, que debería ser para hacerte la espera más llevadera, me ponía de los nervios.

-Bella- era Edward.

-Hola cariño- saludé con una sonrisa pintada en mis labios.

-Tu voz suena bastante mejor- dijo alegre.

-Estoy bien. No sé qué ha pasado esta mañana pero sea lo que sea ya ha quedado atrás- le aseguré.

-Me alegro. ¿Has desayunado?- me preguntó como si fuese Ethan.

-No aun no _don controlador. _Me acabo de levantar y lo primero que he hecho ha sido leer tu nota y llamarte.

-Pues desayuna bien. Lo más seguro sea que te hayas desmayado por no comer bien, desde que Ethan estuvo malo no te he visto sentarte a comer en la mesa y quedarte así más de diez minutos.

-No sé… puede que tengas razón. De todas formas iré a la oficina a buscarte para comer juntos como todos los días, solo que hoy si no te importa preferiría no tener que cocinar- le pedí.

-No te preocupes, iremos a comer donde quieras pero no te acostumbres, sabes que me gusta la comida que tu cocinas.

-Lo sé.-admití con una sonrisa. Me encantaba que me recordase siempre que tenía ocasión lo mucho que le gustaba mi comida- Cuando esté llegando te hago una llamada perdida para que bajes, ¿de acuerdo?- le informé.

-Ajá. Adiós amor.

-Hasta luego Ed.- le despedí antes de cortar la llamada.

Al final desayuné un café, las galletas, el zumo y dos tostadas con una rodaja de jamón york.

Me dediqué a hacer la colada y poner otra lavadora mientras planchaba las camisas de Edward para esa semana y las sábanas de la cama de Ethan. Se me hizo la hora de irme y yo estaba sin ducharme y sin vestir. Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí con lo primero que pillé en el armario que no fuese ropa demasiado informal.

Corrí como una loca por las calles de Seattle hasta llegar a las oficinas de Edward donde para mi buena suerte no había ni un jodido hueco para dejar el coche así que di la vuelta a la manzana y aparqué una calle más abajo. Llamé a Edward pero colgué antes de que me cogiese el teléfono.

Caminé rápidamente hacia la entrada de su edificio donde un impaciente Edward estaba apoyado en la pared con las gafas de sol sobre su cabeza, moviendo un pie incansablemente y mirando hacia todos los lados.

Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios cuando aparecí en su radio de visión y él se acercó a mí los pocos pasos que nos separaban. Me besó dulcemente en los labios y luego pensé que me besaba la frente pero solo estaba posando sus labios contra esta. No entendía lo que hacía hasta que se separó de mí con una sonrisa y me dijo;

''Ya no tienes fiebre''

-Lo sé Edward. Te lo he dicho por teléfono- le contesté algo cabreada. ¿Es qué no le servía con que yo misma se lo dijese?

-Tranquila cariño solo quería asegurarme- me dijo mientras me cogía de la mano y nos alejábamos de su trabajo. Llevábamos varios minutos andando en un cómodo silencio pero sin dirección alguna.

-¿A dónde quieres ir a comer?- me preguntó haciéndome parar.

-Pues había pensado en un…- en casa había pensado en ir a comer comida china pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor…- me gustaría ir a un KFC y comer pollo frito pero crujiente- se me hacia la boca agua solo de pensarlo.

-Buena elección, ahora que lo dices me muero por comer el pollo rebozado así- tiró de mi mano haciéndome caminar más rápido que antes hasta llegar al KFC más cercano.

Edward pidió las tiras de pollo extra crujientes y yo las popcorn de pollo también extra crujientes, una mazorca de maíz asada y de postre pastelitos de manzana. No sé de donde he sacado tanto apetito pero me estaba muriendo de hambre y mi estómago gruñía cada vez que pensaba en comida. Edward me miró un poco sorprendido cuando oyó la cantidad de calorías que pensaba meterme al cuerpo pero no dijo nada.

Mientras esperábamos la comida le pregunté sobre qué tal le había ido en la oficina y si no le habían dicho nada por llegar más tarde a lo que le se limitó a contestar un '' ¿Quién reclama a los jefes si llegan tarde? ''

Cuando llegó la comida prácticamente me olvidé de que Edward estaba sentado en frente de mí. Ahora mi vida se reducía a la comida que había en la bandeja de color roja, que decía ''cómeme''.

Escuché una risita a mi lado y miré a Edward frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté dejando a un lado mi mazorca de maíz.

-Come despacio, nadie te lo va a quitar y tampoco quiero que te atragantes.

Avergonzada volví a comer pero más despacio. Juro que intenté comer más despacio pero el hambre me podía y cuando el hombre humano tenía hambre no había nada que lo detuviese.

Me comí todo bajo la atenta mirada de Edward y luego volvimos a su oficina dando un paseo. Yo pasaba mi brazo por la cintura de Edward y él llevaba su mano en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Así llegamos hasta su edificio de nuevo y en la entrada le besé como si se fuese a acabar el mundo no importándome que casi todo el mundo que estaba por allí trabajaba para Edward y por lo tanto me conocían. Le besé de nuevo y nos separamos. Tenía un mal presentimiento y era como si quisiese pasar todo el tiempo posible con Edward antes de separarnos.

Recogí a Ethan de la guardería y cuando salimos me fijé que una madre también iba a recoger a su hijo, solo que este era un bebé. Al verlo se me vino una imagen a la cabeza. Yo, embarazada de siete meses, con un tripón enorme, pero con una sonrisa en la cara. Salí de mi ensoñación al instante meneando la cabeza para alejar las imágenes y me acorde de algo.

Debería haber ido al ginecólogo a por la píldora hace casi dos semanas pero como Ethan había estado malo se me había ido el santo al cielo.

.

.

.

_*** La expresión ''no tener abuela'' la usamos, al menos aquí en España, cuando nos alagamos a nosotros mismos.**_

**Hola chicas!**

**Perdón por no actualizar ayer pero no tenía completo el capítulo y no quería subir un capítulo pequeño.**

**No voy a comentar nada de este capítulo porque quiero que seáis vosotras las que saquéis las conclusiones oportunas. **

**De nuevo me disculpo por no haber respondido las reviews, pero las leo todas y cada una de ellas y me apunto los errores que me decís en un cuaderno y las buenas palabras me las apuntó en el corazón. De verdad que sois geniales.**

**¡Hasta la semana que viene! **

**Nos leemos en los reviews**

**Besos, Bella Bradshaw **

**PD: estoy en twitter y en facebook.**


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: **Por supuesto todos los personajes, bueno la mayoría, son de S.M, yo solo uso sus personajes para dar vida a mis historias.**

SUMMARY:** Bella y Edward son una matrimonio felizmente casado con un niño de tres años. Bella engaña a Edward con otro hombre por tan solo poder salir de fiesta y divertirse como una adolescente. ¿Será tan importante para Bella la diversión cuando Edward se entere?**

Bueno aunque parezca que no, he vuelto. No sé si hay alguien ahí detrás leyendo esto. Si es así hacédmelo saber con un review, gracias.

**Capítulo 24**

**Bella PVO**

Estaba sentada en una cómoda silla recubierta de cuero marrón chocolate con otras dos mujeres, una de ellas embarazada. En cuanto recordé que debía ir con mi ginecólogo llamé inmediatamente para pedir cita y ahora estoy esperando mi turno para una revisión rutinaria y de paso que me recete de nuevo las píldoras anticonceptivas.

Una vez entré en la consulta me senté en la camilla mientras el ginecólogo me hacia las típicas preguntas… todo iba bien hasta que llego ''la pregunta''.

-¿Hay posibilidad de que estés embarazada ahora?- preguntó cuando le hablé de volver a tomar la píldora.

-No lo sé- dije perdida en mis pensamientos. Las últimas veces sí habíamos tomado precaución pero las dos primeras no, aunque de eso hacía un mes.

-¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales sin precaución últimamente?

-Sí.

-Bueno entonces antes de recetarte nada, te haré una prueba de embarazo. ¿Cuándo tuviste la última menstruación?

-Hace un mes, pero desde que me quedé embarazada mi ciclo es irregular.

Me hizo pasar a otra sala y me senté en la camilla mientras él preparaba todo lo necesario para extraerme sangre.

Tuve que respirar profundamente cuando sentí la aguja traspasar las capas de mi piel. Los cortes y pinchazos siempre me han dado grima y se me pone la piel de gallina.

Una vez que terminó me dio un algodón para que lo presionara contra el pinchazo.

-Bueno los resultados del análisis estarán el lunes por la mañana y así saldremos de dudas.

Salí de la consulta algo confundida. ¿Estábamos preparados para tener un bebé ahora? Para mí la respuesta era no. Acabamos de volver a vivir juntos, aun no nos hemos 'reconocido'. ¿Y si resulta que no podemos aceptarnos tal y como somos ahora mismo pero estuviera embarazada? Estaba segura de que Edward se quedaría a mi lado aunque él no lo quisiese, solo por el bebé.

Un bebé ahora mismo precipitaría las cosas entre nosotros y además ahora yo no tengo trabajo. Este no sería un momento adecuado para tener otro hijo.

Lo peor era que a pesar de saberlo no podía plantearme la opción del aborto.

Recogí a Ethan de la guardería y fuimos directamente a casa. Hoy no iríamos al parque porque sabía que en cuanto viera a Rose se lo contaría y me confundiría aún más. Y de todas formas esto no es seguro, ni siquiera sé si estoy embarazada o no.

Me pasé toda la tarde haciendo la cena y preparándome mentalmente para que cuando llegara Edward no notara nada raro y cuando me preguntara por mi visita al médico no demostrar nada fuera de lo normal que le hiciera empezar a sospechar.

Estaba peleando con Ethan para que viniera a cenar y dejara de ver la tele cuando llegó Edward.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo en forma de saludo y a la vez extrañado porque Ethan estaba agarrado al sofá con todas sus fuerzas y yo intentaba abrirle los puños que estaban sujetos a la tapicería color crema.

-No quiere ir a cenar- expliqué mientras seguía intentando despegarle del sofá.

Edward entró en el salón y dejando su chaqueta en el otro sofá se acercó a Ethan y le puso la mano en la espalda.

-¡Ey campeón! ¿Sabes que ponen esta noche en la tele? Hoy echan el partido de béisbol de los Mariners. Pero si no obedeces a mamá luego se va a poner a ver la tele ella y no nos va a dejar verlo. –Acto seguido Ethan soltó el sofá y corrió hasta la cocina donde escuché una silla retirarse.

-¿Por qué a ti te hace caso a la primera?- dije acercándome a él.

-Porque entre hombres nos entendemos- dijo abrazándome y elevándome un poco del suelo para poder besarme.

-Entre hombres ehh- dije para picarle.

-Y porque tengo un toque para que la gente haga lo que quiero inmediatamente- dijo poniéndome en el suelo de nuevo.

-Permíteme dudarlo…- dije riendo mientras me encaminaba a la cocina.

-Tú mejor que nadie debes saberlo- dijo mientras me daba un azote en el culo.

-¡Edward! Eres un bruto- le grité fingiendo indignación. Él solo soltó una carcajada mientras subía las escaleras.

-No decías lo mismo anoche…- le escuché decir con la voz distorsionada por la distancia.

-¡Mamá quiero cenar!- el grito de mi pequeño me sacó de las imágenes de anoche y fui a la cocina a calentarle su cena.

Edward bajó a los pocos minutos con ropa de estar en casa y cenamos juntos. Esta vez fui excluida de la conversación ''de hombres'' porque a pesar de que me encantaba el béisbol, no tenía ni idea de la liga ni nada de eso. Aunque Ethan parecía un experto en el tema.

Devoraron la cena que yo había preparado durante horas en menos de cuarto de hora y se fueron corriendo al sofá. Recogí la mesa y puse el lavavajillas, cuando terminé de recoger la cocina saqué una cerveza del frigorífico para Edward y un zumo de piña con pajita para Ethan.

Edward me lo agradeció con un guiño de ojos pero al parecer a Ethan no le pareció bien del todo.

-Mamá y yo sé bebe sin eto- dijo señalando la pajita.

-Ya lo sé cariño pero así es más divertido- intenté convencerle.

-No, yo quero igual que papá- dijo señalando la cerveza. Estallé en risas. A veces el afán de Ethan por ser igual que Edward era demasiado.

-Pero tío tú todavía no puedes beber cerveza- dijo Edward hablándole como si hablase con un adulto.

-¿Y cuando pueo?- preguntó mirándonos intermitentemente a Edward y a mí.

-No sé cariño, eso es una cosa de ''hombres'', así que pregúntaselo a tu padre.- dije guiñando un ojo a Edward mientras yo subía a nuestro dormitorio para ver la tele allí.

.

Me despertó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que estaba en nuestro dormitorio con la luz y la tele encendidas. Edward me había despertado cuando entró en la habitación.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte- dijo mientras rodeaba la cama y echaba hacia atrás las sábanas para meterse en ella y colocarse a mi lado haciendo que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho.

-No pasa nada. ¿Han ganado los Mariners?- pregunté ya con los ojos cerrados.

-No, han perdido- me contestó mientras apagaba la luz- hoy no hemos podido hablar…- me dijo besándome la coronilla- ¿qué te ha dicho el médico?- acto seguido me tensé. Al final había conseguido olvidarme de todo el asunto del análisis de sangre y el hipotético embarazo.

-Bien, pero no me ha dado las píldoras-

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?- preguntó irguiéndose un poco.

-Porque ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última consulta y antes de recetarme nada me ha tenido que hacer un análisis de sangre- le expliqué.

-¿Pero entonces no pasa nada grave?-

-No tranquilo…- dije besándole en el pecho- duérmete que mañana no va a haber fuerza humana que te levante.

-Hasta mañana- me dijo mientras apoyaba totalmente la espalda en el colchón y me daba un beso en el cuello.

.

Los rayos de sol me dieron directamente en la cara y por más que intente ocultarme de ellos no pude. Con un gran suspiro me solté poco a poco del abrazo de Edward, que seguía dormido, y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con una luz demasiado cerca de mi cara.

-Mia mami soy un sol…- cantó Ethan mientras continuaba alumbrándome con la linterna.

-Ethan- le regañé en voz baja- apaga la linterna vas a despertar a tu padre- intenté atraparle y llevarle hasta la cocina pero entre que estaba medio dormida y que él se movía demasiado rápido no pude evitar que alumbrara con la linterna a Edward en la cara y que se despertara.

Edward al contrario que yo, no abrió los ojos pero sonrió ligeramente y esperó a que Ethan estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para erguirse en la cama y atraparle.

Ethan gritó debido a la sorpresa y luego continuó riendo mientras Edward le hacía cosquillas.

Yo aproveché para darle besos en la mejilla, cosa que últimamente no le hacía mucha gracia.

-Ya, ya mami para… papi…- intentaba decir entre risas.

Como era sábado y Edward no tenía que ir a la oficina hasta las 12 del mediodía, todos juntos hicimos el desayuno. Pero tuvimos que obligar a Ethan a que solo mirase porque cada vez que intentaba ayudar algo se caía al suelo.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar Edward subió a vestirse y me acordé que había quedado con Alice mañana para comer, con lo cual Edward se tendría que hacer cargo de Ethan.

-Ed…- dije entrando en el dormitorio.

-En el baño- contestó.

-Mañana tengo que ir a comer con Alice, así que te toca quedarte con Ethan- le dije mientras hacía la cama.

-¿Mañana?- dijo saliendo del baño con la corbata alrededor del cuello y la camisa sin abrochar- pero mañana yo tampoco estoy en casa, ya te dije que había quedado con James y algunos más para jugar al baloncesto.

-Bueno pues te llevas a Ethan, además solo serán dos horas como mucho. Luego le recogeré y le traeré a casa- le dije con una sonrisa mientras le brochaba la camisa lentamente.

-¿Y por qué no puede ir contigo a comer?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Principalmente porque vamos a comer en uno de esos restaurantes del centro llenos de snobs y que aunque no lo pongan llevar niños está tan prohibido como llevar mascotas- le expliqué ahora mientras le hacía le nudo de la corbata y deslizaba los dedos por su cuello.

-¡Me estás manipulando! Sabes que cuando me tocas no pienso coherentemente- me regañó.

-Venga…- dije poniéndome de puntillas y rozando mis labios contra los suyos levemente.

-Agg de acuerdo- dijo agarrándome la cabeza y besándome firmemente- tú ganas.

-No será mucho tiempo supongo que en hora y media habremos terminado de comer. Gracias- dije besándole de nuevo.

.

Al final resultó que Alice me había citado para comer con el fin de contarme que se iba a volver a someter a un tratamiento de fertilidad. Hace años salió harta de ir de médico en médico y de tratamiento en tratamiento sin resultados.

Jasper la apoyaba pero con la condición de que está sería la última vez. Si no podía quedarse embarazada empezarían a buscar otras alternativas pero que no alterasen la salud de Alice.

La felicité y la animé. Una pareja como ellos se merecían tener un hijo y ese niño iba a tener mucha suerte de tener como padres a Alice y a Jasper.

Recogí a Ethan en la cancha de baloncesto y me costó un poco convencerle de que viniese a casa conmigo. Últimamente siempre que estaba su padre entre medias primero iba él y luego yo.

Al llegar a casa Ethan se quedó dormido y yo sin tener nada que hacer ni nadie con quien hablar. A parte la charla que tuve con Alice me traía a la cabeza una y otra vez el posible embarazo.

No pude quitármelo de la cabeza en toda la tarde ni en toda la noche pero al menos Edward no notó nada raro.

Mañana tendría que ir a por los resultados y si era sincera estaba aterrada.

.

Cuando me desperté Edward ya se había ido y me había dejado un posit en el espejo del baño donde me pedía que le llamase en cuanto me dieran los resultados. Un nudo se instauró en mi garganta y no desapareció en ningún momento. Cuando me nombraron para entrar en la consulta sentía unas ganas enormes de vomitar debido a los nervios.

-Bueno siéntate- me indicó el doctor cuando entré en la consulta y me quedé parada tras la puerta. Me senté frente a él pero no solté al bolso el cual agarraba como si la vida me dependiese de ello.

-Aquí tengo los resultados de los análisis- dijo cogiendo un sobre- todo está bien pero no vas a poder tomar la píldora. Tienes 4 semanas de gestación.

No no no no no no…. Todo lo que no quería que pasara estaba pasando.

No sé si el doctor dijo algo más salí de la consulta. Pero no salí corriendo ni llorando, a simple vista estaba normal pero dentro de mi cabeza el mundo se había parado. Solo recuerdo que llegué a mi coche y al ponerme el cinturón me acaricié el vientre.

Hay dentro había un bebé, estaba nuestro hijo pero… ¿y aquí afuera?

¿Aquí afuera podríamos tener otro hijo? No lo sé, no tengo ni idea. Solo sé que no quiero precipitar las cosas pero un hijo ahora mismo solo haría eso, precipitarlas y tomar decisiones pensando en él y no en nosotros, en Ethan, en la familia que ya tenemos construida o que está en proceso de construcción por lo menos.

Como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre subí a la oficina de Edward semiconsciente, esperé a que Alice me anunciara pero Edward estaba reunido. Esperé cerca de una hora hasta que la reunión terminó y por fin entré.

Edward estaba colocando carpetas. Me miró y me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Hola mi amor- dijo mientras continuaba colocando carpetas. Al ver que no le contestaba paró de colocarlas y me miró fijamente- ¿pasa algo? ¿Has ido al médico?- al ver que seguía sin contestar se acercó a mí y me agarró del brazo haciendo que le mirase -¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?- esta vez tampoco le contesté y me senté en una de las sillas que había delante del escritorio.

-¡Bella! ¡Contéstame joder! ¿El médico te ha dicho algo malo no?- yo me limité a asentir. Él se arrodilló frente a mí y me hizo despegar las manos de mi rostro para poder mirarnos a los ojos- ¿Es muy… malo?

Malo… malo… no, no era malo era maravilloso… maravilloso en otras circunstancias, pero nunca malo.

-No llores- dijo abrazándome- no llores- repitió antes de besarme la mejilla- estamos juntos, estamos juntos y lo vamos a superar, ya lo veras- su voz estaba apagada y contenida. En ese momento le miré a los ojos y estos estaban rojos y cristalinos. Se acercó para besarme pero yo puse mi mano en su boca impidiéndoselo.

-Edward- sollocé- estoy embarazada- confesé al fin.

Hubo una gran y pesado silencio durante bastante tiempo aunque no podría decir cuánto. Estábamos congelados en nuestras posiciones. Estuvimos así hasta que Edward se levantó y caminó detrás del escritorio. Se quedó de pie mirando hacía Seattle desde el ventanal dándome la espalda.

-¿Y eso es malo?- preguntó con voz dolida.

-Es demasiado pronto. Acabamos de volver a vivir juntos, legalmente seguimos divorciados, no tengo trabajo… un bebé ahora precipitaría las cosas entre nosotros. Yo no quiero tomar decisiones por el bien del bebé, ahora debemos centrarnos en nosotros- le expliqué.

Otra vez nos inundo un silencio asfixiante durante un tiempo indefinido.

-¿Tener otro hijo mío es malo?- volvió a preguntar Edward minutos después y girándose para poder verme.

-No creo estar preparada… ni… - intenté explicarle los motivos pero me interrumpió.

-¡¿Qué si tener un hijo mío es malo?- finalmente le miré y vi como su cara estaba pálida y la mandíbula tensa. Edward estaba muy cabreado. Estaba tan perdida en mis conclusiones que no me acordaba de que Edward esperaba una respuesta- ¡Contéstame Isabella!- volvió a gritarme Edward y esta vez lo acompañó con un golpe en su escritorio.

-No… pero…- su mirada fría y a la vez con la capacidad para quemarme de lo fuerte que era me puso nerviosa- no pero no sé si quiero tenerlo- contesté antes de salir corriendo de la oficina. Aunque pude observar perfectamente el rostro de Edward cuando se lo dije. Ahora su cara no demostraba enfado sino sorpresa e indignación.

.

.

.

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Bueno he tardado demasiado en escribir el capítulo. No voy a contaros el por qué. Al fin y al cabo lo que importa es que, ¡he tardado un mes en actualizar!**

**Lo siento muchísimo pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir.**

**¿Y bien? ¿Alguna se esperaba esta reacción de Bella? ¿Qué pensáis que va a hacer Edward? Espero vuestras respuestas en un review, gracias por seguir ahí.**

**Y ya sabéis estoy en twitter (arroba)bellabradshaw y en facebook Bella Bradshaw.**

**Besos!**


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: **Por supuesto todos los personajes, bueno la mayoría, son de S.M, yo solo uso sus personajes para dar vida a mis historias.**

SUMMARY:** Bella y Edward son una matrimonio felizmente casado con un niño de tres años. Bella engaña a Edward con otro hombre por tan solo poder salir de fiesta y divertirse como una adolescente. ¿Será tan importante para Bella la diversión cuando Edward se entere?**

**Chicas esta es la continuación del capítulo 25, empieza justo donde se acabó la primera parte.**

**Capítulo 25**

**BELLA PVO**

Salí corriendo de la oficina de Edward hasta el parking sin darme cuenta que una persona me venía siguiendo. Me metí en el coche y apoyé la cabeza en el volante mientras las lágrimas seguían bañando mi cara.

Unos golpes en la ventanilla me hicieron levantar la cabeza del volante y enjuagarme los ojos para poder ver.

Alice estaba afuera con el ceño fruncido y esperando a que la abriera. Bajé la ventanilla y ella agachó la cabeza para quedar a mi altura.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro Bella? ¿Otra vez las cosas están mal con Edward?- preguntó entre preocupada y resignada.

-Es mejor que entres y te lo explico- la dije a la vez que abría la puerta del copiloto y ella rodeaba el coche para entrar. Encendí el motor y salí del parking sin decirla ni una palabra.

-¿Bella a donde vamos? No es por nada pero tengo que trabajar- hice caso o miso de sus palabras y seguí conduciendo alrededor de una hora hasta llegar a las afueras de Seattle donde había una cafetería con una decoración al estilo Greasse.

-Bella esto está perdido de la mano de Dios. Es en serio tengo que volver a trabajar sino Edward me va a matar, además tengo cita con el médico a las 3 así que tengo que salir antes del trabajo.

-Ven Alice- dije señalándola un parque para niños que había al lado del local.

Nos sentamos cada una en un columpio y a diferencia de Alice yo me movía con movimientos lentos sin desplazarme mucho más de un metro de la posición inicial.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que ibas a volver a someterte a un tratamiento de fertilidad?- asintió- pues días antes yo había ido al ginecólogo a que me recetase las píldoras de nuevo. Me hizo un análisis de sangre porque cabía la posibilidad de que estuviese embarazada y…

-¡Oh dios mío Bella estás embarazada!- gritó levantándose del columpio y abrazándome.

-Sí, Alice estoy embarazada…- dije sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Y porque no te alegras? Si yo estuviese embarazada después de todo lo que habéis tenido que pasar Edward y tú estaría dando saltos de alegría y lo sabrían hasta mis padres que viven en Londres- me preguntó con el ceño fruncido y levemente separada de mí.

-Porque Alice… entre Edward y yo las cosas no están asentadas todavía. No quiero que nos precipitemos.

-¿Bella eres tonta o gilipollas?- dijo dándome un empujón y haciendo que el columpio se meciera hacia atrás.

-Ahora solo vamos a centrarnos en el bebé y yo quería tener solo que centrarme en nosotros, en la familia.

-Ese bebé ya es de la familia, ¿es que no te das cuenta?- me gritó.

-Es que no estoy preparada para tenerlo- dije en voz baja.

No sé que más pasó en ese momento, ni que cara puso Alice porque solo pude sentir el dolor que produjo su mano contra mi cara.

-¿Estás insinuando que vas a abortar? Bella tienes 33 años, eres lo suficientemente mayor como para hacerte responsable de tus actos. Has follado con Edward como conejos y no habéis tomado precaución pues ahora te aguantas. Además este niño no es solo tuyo, también es de Edward y estoy segura de que él no va a ceder tan fácilmente a que te deshagas de él. Y si lo haces espero que no cuentes conmigo nunca más Bella. Estás tirando a la basura todo por lo que yo he luchado desde hace más de 5 años. Tú tienes a Ethan, sabes lo que es ser madre. Sabes lo que es tener a otro ser dentro de ti, que te llamen mamá, que te necesiten completamente pero yo no y no sabes lo que me duele el no poder. Y ahora vienes tú a decirme que lo vas a tener por segunda vez pero que no quieres…-

-¡Alice calla!- la grité enfadada.

-No Bella me vas a escuchar siempre has sido algo precipitada y te agobias fácilmente pero joder que es tu hijo.- me dijo negando suavemente con la cabeza sinónimo de que no podía comprenderlo.

-¡Yo en ningún momento he dicho que vaya a abortar! Es mi hijo como bien has dicho.

-Pues no es eso lo que das a entender con tus palabras y si se lo has dicho así a Edward no me imagino ni lo que estará pensando- dijo caminando de un lado a otro del parque.

-Lo único que quiero decir es que no ha llegado en el mejor momento. ¡Joder pero si seguimos divorciados!- la grité.

-¿Unos jodidos papeles es lo que te importa Bella? ¿Unos jodidos papeles? Pensaba que ibas más allá de las cosas banales pero me equivoqué. ¿Qué pasa necesitas otra boda antes de tener un hijo?

-No Alice… pero hace menos de seis meses no nos podíamos ni mirar a la cara…- argumenté.

-Ya basta Bella. ¿Quieres a ese bebé?- preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Alice es mi hijo….

-Mi pregunta se responde con un sí, o con un no.

-Sí, claro que sí que lo quiero- claro que quería tener otro bebé de Edward. Quería que Ethan tuviese un hermanito o hermanita. Aunque tuviese que volver a tener ese enorme vientre y que al final del embarazo solo me valiera una camiseta- pero tienes que aceptar que no es el mejor momento….

-Deja de pensar que no es el mejor momento tu sola. Habla las cosas con Edward y ver juntos cuáles son esos problemas que según tú son tan importantes que eclipsan la llegada de un nuevo bebé- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Alice- dije abrazándola.

-Por nada- dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.

-Por hacerme ver las cosas importantes y que las que yo creía tan importantes no lo son- dije contra su pelo.

-Ahora creo que debes ir a darle la buena noticia al futuro papá.

-Dios Edward…- debe de estar enfadadísimo conmigo y tiene toda la razón para estarlo.

.

.

.

Llevé de nuevo a Alice a la oficina. Por el camino me fui mentalizando que tenía que hablar con Edward seriamente, pero toda mi preparación mental fue en vano cuando en el estacionamiento no vi el coche de Edward.

Alice salió corriendo de mi coche para meterse en el suyo porque ya llegaba tarde a la cita con el médico no sin antes darme palabras de ánimo. Me quedé un rato más en el parking pensando en las palabras exactas que quería decirle a Edward y a la vez pensando en donde podría estar.

Acababa de volver a encender el motor cuando me llamaron al móvil; era Esme diciéndome que Ethan estaba en su casa. Edward le acababa de llevar y la había pedido que me lo dijese ya que él no podía localizarme.

Era mentira, Edward no me había llamado ni una sola vez. Ahora lo que más me preocupaba era dónde podría estar Edward.

Al primer sitio donde fui, fue a nuestra casa sabía que no estaba allí antes de abrir la puerta, luego fui a casa de Emmett y Rose pero salí con el mismo resultado. Di vueltas por todos los sitios que se me venían a la cabeza pero sin ningún resultado.

No sé porque ni cómo pero terminé volviendo a la oficina de Edward. Dije al guardia de seguridad que venía a buscar unos documentos de Edward y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me dijo que él se encontraba dentro.

Corrí hacia el ascensor y marqué el piso en el que se encontraba su oficina. Al llegar todo estaba en silencio y con las luces pagadas. Le llamé un par de veces antes de darme la vuelta y volver a meterme al ascensor. Estaba tan cansada que sin querer marqué el botón de la azotea. Me apoyé resignada en la pared de metal del ascensor a esperar hasta que subiera para así poder marcar el botón del parking e irme a casa, ¿Por qué tendría que ir a casa no?

Cerré los ojos levemente debido al cansancio acumulado durante todo el día y me deje llevar por los recuerdos.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Era la primera vez que Edward me mostraba el edificio completo donde trabajaba. Llevaba trabajando en este mismo sitio dos años pero solo había visitado su despacho, el despacho del jefe._

_-Y aquí está la mejor parte del edificio- me dijo mientras abría una puerta de metal verde al final de un pequeño tramo de escaleras- la azotea- salí hacia el pavimento gris asombrada por lo grande que era._

_-Vaya es… enorme- justo cuando terminé de hablar un ruido muy molesto hizo que me tapase los oídos- y veo que teneis hasta atracciones gratuitas- dije una vez pasó de largo el avión._

_-Como está cerca del aeropuerto los aviones que vuelan por aquí lo hacen a baja altura permitiéndonos verlos desde cerca- me explicó mientras me abrazaba por detrás y me llevaba hasta el borde de la azotea- este es mi lugar favorito cuando estoy estresado, cuando no sé decidirme sobre algún proyecto vengo aquí a despejarme. Es muy gratificante._

_**Fin flash back**_

Joder… la azotea, ¡pues claro! El guardia de seguridad me había dicho que estaba en el edificio pero obviamente no estaba en su oficina. Empujé las puertas ya que estaban a punto de cerrarse y salí corriendo del ascensor. Subí el pequeño tramo de escaleras y abrí la pesada puerta de metal. Salí hacia la azotea y miré hacia los lados pero no le vi. Dentro de mí un sentimiento de desolación, ya no sabía dónde ir.

La había cagado, sin ninguna duda la había cagado de una manera imperdonable. Me di la vuelta para salir cuando al final lo vi, y la vida y la esperanza volvieron a mí.

Estaba sentado en el borde del poyete de hormigón con las piernas hacia afuera. Me acerqué a él por detrás sin decirle nada hasta que llegué a su lado y apoyé mi mano en su hombro.

-Edward- dije apoyando mi frente en su espalda- lo siento. Yo no he sabido hacerme entender y tú obviamente los has interpretado mal- esperé una respuesta pero no llegó.

-Edward dime algo, lo que sea, por favor- supliqué levantando la cabeza de su espalda y separándome totalmente de su cuerpo. Me apoyé en el muro dando la espalda a la vista de Seattle.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Que te ayudo a buscar una clínica de confianza para que asi nadie se entere de que has abortado. Porque has abortado tú no yo. Esta decisión la has tomado tú sola sin contar con mi opinión.

-Edward…

-No te voy a dejar- dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándome a la cara- si tú no lo quieres me da igual. Lo vas a tener y después si quieres desapareces de nuestras vidas. Pero no permitiré que mates a un hijo mío- nos quedamos callados. Él metido en sus planes y yo perdida en la palabra matar y más si después viene la palabra hijo.

-¿Dime una cosa matarías a Ethan?- me preguntó escupiendo veneno en cada letra.

-¡Edward desde luego que no!- le grité- ¿cómo cómo puedes preguntarme si quiera una atrocidad como esa?

-¿Entonces porque a este bebé sí?- me volvió a preguntar con rabia mientras su mirada se dirigía a mi aún plano abdomen.

-Edward… me vas a dejar explicarme por favor…- le pedí.

-Haz lo que quieras. A mí ya me da igual- volvió a mirar hacia el frente alejando así su mirada de la mía.

-Edward no voy a abortar, no quiero, no puedo… Es mi hijo. No será más grande que una lenteja pero ya lo quiero- esperé a ver si hacia o decía algo pero todo lo que recibí fue silencio por su parte- yo lo único que quería que supieras es que en mi opinión este no es el mejor el mejor momento para quedarme embarazada y no sé si estamos preparados para tenerlo- le confesé.

-Nunca se está preparado para tener un hijo. Cuando te quedaste embarazada de Ethan acababas de encontrar trabajo y yo estaba terminando un proyecto que marcaría mi carrera y que me absorbía la mayor parte del tiempo. Y salió bien, en tu trabajo estuviste de baja maternal y yo aprendí a hacer dos cosas a la vez. Esta vez es mucho más fácil pero tú lo ves pegas por todos los lados- comentó en tono frío.

-Edward si te he dicho esto es porque no tengo la suficiente confianza y te pido que me apoyes. Sé que he hecho mal dándote a entender que quería el aborto pero ya te he dicho que no es eso lo que mes estaba planteando- me callé esperando de nuevo una contestación por su parte que nunca llegó.

-Vale Edward mira, voy a dejar a Ethan a dormir en casa de tus padres porque me parece que nuestra casa no es el mejor lugar donde puede estar esta noche. Yo me voy a casa y cuando quieras hablar del tema vienes y lo hablamos como adultos, con una conversación Edward. No, con monólogos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegué a casa totalmente agotada y por el camino aunque quise hacerme la fuerte no pude reprimir las lágrimas. He de añadir a mi favor que las hormonas influían bastante.

Al tener un nudo en el estómago no pasé ni por la cocina y me metí en la cama sin cenar. A las cuatro de la mañana mi estómago rugía tan escandalosamente que me desperté y bajé a la cocina a picotear algo.

Al llegar al primer piso una leve luz me deslumbraba impidiendo abrir por completo los ojos. Con los ojos medio cerrados me acerqué hasta el sofá donde un Edward con el pantalón de dormir simplemente estaba profundamente dormido en el sofá, cubierto por una manta y en su estómago descansaba un libro **''****La vida secreta del niño antes de nacer'' **este contaba lo que un bebé siente en el periodo de gestación. Este libro lo leímos los dos cuando estaba embarazada de Ethan y nos regaló un montón de momentos indescriptibles durante el embarazo.

En ese momento mi corazón palpitó con fuerza al sentir todo el amor que Edward ya sentía por nuestro hijo y eso que lo sabía desde hace unas horas. También me entraron unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo y besarlo indefinidamente. Le quería tanto, tanto.

Me fijé más en Edward cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad. Su cara demostraba cansancio, incluso se había dejado las gafas de ver puestas que le daban un aire muy sexy e intelectual.

Le quité las gafas y el libro de encima suyo para despertarle. Primeramente no pude evitar darle un suave beso en el cuello pero solo conseguí que girara su cabeza hacia el lado contrario. Con una sonrisa le zarandee un poco hasta que abrió sus ojos levemente.

-Edward- susurré- vamos a la cama, te has quedado dormido en el sofá.

Él en estado de sonambulismo se sentó derecho en el sofá mientras que yo seguía en el suelo arrodillada a su lado. Se pasó la mano por su pelo aun con los ojos cerrados y no pude evitar soltar una leve risita.

Poco a poco fue consciente de lo que había a su alrededor y me miró fijamente.

-¿Qué haces despierta? Deberías dormir un mínimo de ocho horas y…- le tapé la boca con una mano para que parara de hablar.

-Sube a la cama y duerme esas ocho horas, las necesitas- me levanté del suelo y caminé hacia la cocina mientras que Edward subió a la habitación.

Abrí el frigorífico y saqué la mantequilla de cacahuete y del armario de arriba el paquete de galletas. No podía esperar más a untar una galleta en la mantequilla e introducírmela en la boca. Cuando la galleta estaba a escasos centímetros de mi boca una mano me la quitó.

-¿Por qué estás comiendo esto?- me preguntó Edward aun con la voz ronca pero completamente despierto.

-Tengo hambre, no he cenado- le expliqué. Él se limitó a negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Desde el principio del embarazo voy a tener que estar controlando lo que comes?- preguntó.

Solo con que nombrara el embarazo todo el peso de la culpabilidad volvió a mí haciéndome bajar un poco la cabeza por un momento.

-Lo siento de nuevo Edward- le dije mirándole fijamente.

-¿De verdad que nunca pensaste en el aborto?- me preguntó totalmente serio y cruzándose de brazos.

-No voy a mentirte, se me pasó por a cabeza, pero nunca lo contemplé como una posibilidad. Es nuestro bebé- le dije intentando hablar con todo el cariño que ya sentía por nuestro hijo.

-Es nuestro bebé…- repitió las palabras medio en trance- ¡vamos a tener otro hijo!- dijo gritando emocionado y levantándome del suelo para dar varias vueltas sobre nosotros mismos. Cuando me depositó de nuevo en el suelo me agarré a la encimera para no caerme al suelo del mareo.

-Lo siento- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos chispeantes de alegría y amor. Acto seguido se acercó más a mí y me beso, suave y lento con cuidado y con amor.

Yo no pude contenerme y pasé mis brazos por su cuello apretándole más a mí. Intenté saltar y rodear su cadera con mis piernas pero no pude y al darse cuenta de esto Edward me ayudó a subir impulsándome con sus manos en mi trasero.

Cuando terminamos el beso las manos de Edward bajaron de mi cabeza hasta mi vientre. Donde un nuevo miembro de la familia crecía. Acarició mi vientre de arriba abajo poniéndome la piel de gallina y haciendo que mis pezones se marcasen sobre el camisón de seda blanco.

Ver como Edward miraba mi vientre era digno de ser grabado para conservarlo de por vida. Le abracé con fuerza, no sé qué es lo que me pasaba pero no podía evitar el rodearle con mis brazos.

-No sé si hacerme ilusiones pensando que estás así de cariñosa y que va a ser así siempre o son simplemente las hormonas- dijo riéndose contra mi pelo.

-Ambos y también el hambre, necesito comer- Edward me acercó el bote de mantequilla de cacahuete con una mano y las galletas en la otra. Yo no podía elegir entre una u otra cosa por lo que tiré de Edward agarrando la cintura de su pantalón del pijama y llevándolo hasta la mesa en la otra punta de la cocina.

Me sentó encima de él y en silencio comenzó a untar la mantequilla en las galletas y dándomelas en la boca. Cuando terminé de comer apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y posó una de sus manos en mi vientre dándole leves caricias.

-De todas formas quiero hablar contigo- me dijo de repente.

Me giré todo lo que pude y para mirarle a la cara.

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunté intrigada.

-Pensaba hacerlo de todas las maneras y esto solo adelanta las cosas- hizo que me levantase y me colocó de pie entre sus piernas agarrándome con ambas manos por la cintura- casémonos.

Mi primera reacción fue reír. A mí la idea de otra boda no se me había pasado por la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- preguntó nervioso y preocupado pero lo intentó disimular con una sonrisa.

-Cariño no pienses que no quiero casarme contigo de nuevo- dije pasando mis brazos por su cuello- pero no lo veo necesario. Vivimos juntos, tenemos un hijo, vamos a tener otro… ¿qué mayor compromiso hay en la vida que ese?- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Pero tú esta mañana has dicho que una de las razones por las que estabas confusa a cerca de este embarazo es porque seguíamos divorciados- me recordó con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo solo quiero que ante la ley no estemos separados. La boda es algo secundario- le expliqué.

-¿Pero y si yo sí que quiero que vuelvas a ser Isabella Cullen?- me preguntó acariciándome la mejilla y me recordó tanto a un niño pequeño…

Simplemente volví a sentarme en sus rodillas y le besé por toda la cara hasta terminar en sus labios, los cuales besé despacio, saboreándoles en repetidas veces.

-Entonces, solo si tú quieres, volveré a meterme en el vestido de novia. Pero tendrás que esperar porque de por sí habrá que arreglarlo. Cuando nos casamos esto no estaba- dije tocándome el pecho, el cual había aumentado considerablemente al quedarme embarazada- y esto tampoco- le dije señalando las caderas- y a no ser que nos casemos en pocas semanas aquí habrá un bultito perfectamente perceptible para todo el mundo- le terminé de explicar poniendo mi mano sobre la suya y ambas sobre mi vientre.

Edward se quedó mirando embelesado nuestras manos unidas encima de donde crecía nuestro hijo.

-Ya quiero que se te note la barriguita- comentó haciendo una curva con su mano imitando la forma que tendrá mi abdomen dentro de 5 meses- en el embarazo de Ethan me pasaba horas enteras hablando a tu tripa o simplemente observándola. Y cuando Ethan dio su primera patadita…- calló y levantó la mirada la cual estaba llena de emoción. Le besé suavemente.

-¿Y qué pasa con los antojos? Esos no te hacían tan feliz- le recordé.

-Bueno si hace falta nos trasladaremos a vivir al supermercado para que tengas todo lo que quieras cuando te apetezca- si había algo malo en el embarazo de Ethan eran los enfados que teníamos por culpa de los antojos. Cuando se me antojaba una cosa y no la teníamos en casa no podía controlar mi mal humor y lo pagaba siempre con Edward.

-¿Y las hormonas? ¿Podrás perdonarme cada vez que me vuelva una esposa mandona e insoportable que te quiere tener controlado a cada momento?- le pregunté.

-Yo nunca he dicho que me moleste ser sometido por ti-me contestó riéndose.

-Edward…-le regañé.

-Anda vamos a dormir que por suerte las hormonas no nos atacaran hasta dentro de unas semanas mas- me levanté y de la mano subimos hasta nuestra cama donde nos acostamos acurrucados y obviamente una mano de Edward estaba en mi pecho y la otra en mi vientre.

De repente tuve una necesidad insostenible de decirle una cosa a Edward.

-¿Edward?- le dije a los pocos minutos de estar en la cama.

-¿Mmmm?-

-Sabes que no siempre te lo digo pero… ¿sabes lo mucho que te amo no?- le pregunté con el corazón en la boca.

-Me equivoqué, ya veo que las hormonas ya han hecho de las suyas contigo- le di un suave codazo y él se limitó a reír- pero sí, aunque no me lo digas sé cuánto me amas porque yo te amo a ti de la misma manera. Y mañana no voy a ir a trabajar y te lo voy a demostrar durante todo el día- me prometió.

-Siento desilusionarte pero hay un niño que estará ansioso por ver a sus papás.

.

.

.

**Bueno chicas de momento esto poquito. Espero que os haya gustado la segunda parte del capítulo al menos la mitad que a mí. Siento no haber actualizado antes pero tengo un trabajo que entregar el dia 7 el cual me absorbe completamente. De todas formas intentaré volver a mi ritmo habitual de actualizaciones cuanto antes.**

**Por cierto, disfrutad porque se acerca el dolor de nuevo. MUACS!**

**Y por último que se me olvidaba al estar tanto tiempo sin escribir esta historia he dejado volar la imaginación y estoy plantando las bases de una nueva historia!.**

**Besos… Bella Bradshaw!**


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: **Por supuesto todos los personajes, bueno la mayoría, son de S.M, yo solo uso sus personajes para dar vida a mis historias.**

SUMMARY:** Bella y Edward son una matrimonio felizmente casado con un niño de tres años. Bella engaña a Edward con otro hombre por tan solo poder salir de fiesta y divertirse como una adolescente. ¿Será tan importante para Bella la diversión cuando Edward se entere?**

**Capítulo 26**

**Narrador externo:**

Las siguientes semanas fueron todo felicidad y amor en la casa de los Cullen.

Bella estaba algo más cansada de lo habitual pero muy feliz y se pasaba las horas tocando su vientre.

Edward no era muy diferente a ella, iba al trabajo por obligación y cada vez que tenía un hueco se iba a casa con su mujer. Había reducido las horas de trabajo y ahora volvía a casa a las dos para comer con Bella y con Ethan. Edward no cabía en sí mismo de felicidad, adoraba a los niños y más aún si eran suyos. Se volvía un blandengue cada vez que estaba cerca de su hijo o su mujer.

Ethan aún no sabía nada pero no era tonto y sabía que algo pasaba. Su papá estaba en casa mucho más tiempo que antes pero no para jugar más con él, estaba pendiente de su madre todo el rato. Su mami también estaba rara, dormía mucho y ya no jugaba con ella como antes.

El resto de la familia, excepto Alice, tampoco sabían ni sospechaban nada pero estaban felices por ver a Edward y a Bella felices después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Por las noches solo importaban ellos dos y su bebé. A veces leían cosas sobre bebés juntos, otras hablaban sobre planes para el futuro como dónde iban a poner la habitación del bebé, y otras simplemente se metían en la cama y Edward apoyaba su cabeza en el abdomen de Bella hasta que se quedaban dormidos.

**Bella PVO**

Aquella mañana como siempre me levanté a las nueve, me preparé un desayuno rico en proteínas, con unos huevos revueltos riquísimos, desperté a Ethan y desayunamos juntos antes de llevarle a la guardería. Ahora que yo no trabajaba podía ocuparme perfectamente de él pero con el embarazo habíamos decidido seguir llevándole a la guardería y de paso que se acostumbrase a no estar con sus padres todo el rato ya que al año que viene sería un año de cambios para él. Empezaría el colegio y tendría un hermanito pequeño con el que tendría que compartir el cariño de toda la familia.

Cuando volví a casa del mercado con el tiempo justo para hacer la comida antes de que llegase Edward sonó el teléfono.

Era mi ginecólogo, con las prisas no me había recetado las vitaminas ni me había dicho si todo estaba bien en el embarazo. Acordamos una cita para pasado mañana y así también podría hacerme la primera ecografía.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando Edward llegó a casa con Ethan. Le conté a Edward la cita con el médico, la cual obviamente no iba a perderse, mientras él sentaba a Ethan en la mesa para comer.

Llegó el día de la tan esperada consulta y Edward no me soltó la mano desde que bajamos del coche. Estábamos perdidos cada uno en nuestros pensamientos, aunque apostaría lo que fuera a que eran los mismos, y envueltos en un cómodo silencio el cual fue interrumpido por una enfermera diciendo mi nombre.

Pasamos a la consulta y el doctor se alegró al verme con mi pareja y que hubiéramos aceptado la noticia del embarazo con alegría.

Sacó la primera fotografía de nuestro bebé y yo no pude evitar emocionarme mientras que Edward me regaló una gran sonrisa y me guiño un ojo. El embarazo no tenía ninguna complicación pero de todas formas programamos otra ecografía para dentro de dos meses.

Al salir de la consulta, salí con la foto en la mano y nos quedamos mirándola durante mucho tiempo. Edward me besó con ansias y amor en medio de los pasillos del hospital.

-Es una cosita preciosa- dijo señalando el puntito que era nuestro bebé en la foto. Me besó la nariz y nos encaminamos hacia el parking donde teníamos el coche y pasamos a recoger a Ethan a la guardería, había llegado el día de dar la noticia a la familia.

Edward llamó a su madre y a Jasper y los invitó a cenar este sábado a nuestra casa mientras que yo invité a Rose a cenar y la noticia del embarazo se la di a mi familia por teléfono.

Mi padre se alegró muchísimo y me felicitó varias veces, mi madre no pudo aceptarlo al principio y Bree solo podía pensar en que durante unos meses compartiríamos la maravillosa experiencia de estar embarazadas.

Cuando llegamos a casa pensamos en que el mejor momento para hablar con Ethan sería durante la comida, así que ahora estaba preparando la comida mientras que ellos dos veían la tele.

Nos sentamos a comer en un silencio bastante denso al principio en el que Edward y yo compartíamos miradas para ver quién sería el primero en romper el hielo.

-Ethan- le llamé en voz baja y cariñosa. Él levantó la mirada y me regaló una gran sonrisa, la sonrisa de Edward- papá y yo tenemos que decirte algo muy importante- ahora la sonrisa había desaparecido totalmente y en su lugar había fruncido el ceño.

-¿Vas a vover a vivi en ota casa ota vez?- preguntó. De repente mis ánimos descendieron considerablemente y Edward al darse cuenta me cogió la mano por encima de la mesa.

-No campeón, mami ya no se va a ir a otra casa nunca más- le explicó Edward con una sonrisa. Poco a poco me sentí capaz de hablar con Ethan de nuevo.

-Es algo que espero que te guste…- le dije.

-¿Es un regalo?- preguntó intrigado.

-Más o menos- le explicó Edward mientras me miraba sonriente.

-¿Te gustaría tener… un hermanito cariño?- le pregunté.

-¿Un hermanito?- preguntó como si no supiera lo que es.

-Sí, un hermanito o hermanita pequeña-

-¿Cómo la pima Hayden?- me preguntó.

-Así de pequeñita o pequeñito será al principio pero luego crecerá- le explicó Edward- y se hará grande como tú para que podáis jugar juntos.- ante la idea de tener un compañero de juegos Ethan asintió pero ninguno de los dos estábamos preparados para su siguiente reacción.

-No sé…- dijo removiendo su comida.

-¿Qué no sabes mi amor?- le pregunté.

-Si quero un hermanito- dijo con un suspiro fuerte y dejando caer los cubiertos en el plato se paso ambas manos por su pelo, claro gesto de Edward aunque este lo hacía con una única mano- ¿pueo hablalo eta noche con mi cama y mañana te lo digo?- preguntó.

Edward y yo nos miramos sin saber que hacer pero finalmente asentimos y dejamos que Ethan se fuera al salón a jugar. Nosotros continuamos comiendo y luego Edward me ayudó a recoger la mesa y poner el lavavajillas. Cuando terminamos subimos a acostar a Ethan y nosotros nos quedamos en el salón. Yo sentada leyendo un libro y Edward tumbado dejando descansar su cabeza en mi regazo.

Mientras yo leía un libro él veía en la tele un capítulo de esa serie que tanto le gustaba. Estábamos cada uno en nuestro mundo hasta que noté como una de sus manos se metía por debajo de mi camiseta y me acariciaba la tripa.

Dejé el libro en la mesilla de al lado y le miré mientras pasaba mis dedos por su pelo. Poco a poco comenzamos a acercarnos hasta que nuestros labios de juntaron, y luego una cosa llevó a la otra hasta que terminamos totalmente desnudos, Edward sentado en el sofá y yo a horcajadas sobre él.

Sin perder el contacto visual comenzó a introducirse en mí hasta que me llenó por completo, cuando eso pasó nos besamos y yo comencé a moverme en círculos sobre él. Pero Edward tenía otros planes, me agarró la cadera marcando él el ritmo hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Después sus manos pasaron a mis pechos dándoles generosas caricias y después lamiéndolos con mucha delicadeza. Si algo tenía el embarazo, es que volvía mis pechos extremadamente sensibles.

Poco a poco comenzamos a entre cerrar los ojos debido al placer y no podíamos darnos besos continuados debido a los gemidos. Sus manos cogieron las mías y las levantaron hacía arriba todo lo que las suyas le permitían lo cual dio como resultados el que por la posición de mis brazos pareciese que eran las alas de un pájaro en pleno vuelo.

Sus manos apretaban con fuerza las mías y yo retorcía sus largos dedos con los míos debido al placer. Aunque el placer no anuló completamente mis sentidos y mientras retorcía sus dedos y él levantaba cada vez más su pelvis noté que sus manos no estaban desnudas. Había un anillo rodeando el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, nuestro anillo de boda.

Este descubrimiento aumentó el placer que ya sentía y me hizo explotar. Mientras yo intentaba recuperarme del asalto Edward continuo moviéndose en mi interior hasta que segundos después se corrió en mí.

Agotada descansé mi cabeza en su pecho aún con él dentro de mí. Aun no se había normalizado nuestra respiración cuando recordé algo. Con cuidado me levanté del regazo de Edward mientras sentía como vaciaba mi interior y con una mirada le dije a Edward que me esperase.

Subí desnuda por las escaleras hasta nuestra habitación y fui directamente al mueble que estaba a la izquierda de la puerta del baño donde guardaba las joyas que más me ponía.

Abrí el primer cajón y saqué un pequeño estuche azul marino de terciopelo donde se encontraba mi anillo de casada. Lo saqué con sumo cuidado y sin ponérmelo en el dedo bajé hasta el salón donde Edward seguía en la misma posición pero con sus bóxers puestos.

-¿A dónde has ido?- me preguntó mientras me sentaba en su regazo.

-A por una cosa importante- le dije con un suave roce de labios- por cierto te amo- le declaré con una sonrisa mientras me ponía el anillo.

-Y yo a ti- me dijo mientras me devolvía el beso de vuelta y me apretaba más contra él. Uní nuestras manos al igual que nuestras frentes y noté como él fue entrelazando sus dedos con los míos hasta que llegó al penúltimo. Ahí se detuvo tocando el mismo anillo que llevaba él.

Apartó nuestras manos dejando una cierta distancia y se quedó observando el anillo.

-Me encanta verte con nuestro anillo puesto- me dijo con una sonrisa y volviéndome a besar.

-Cuando llevo este anillo, todos los meses que hemos estado separados desaparecen. Es como si con él solo permanecieran las cosas buenas- dije mirando fijamente el anillo.

Él me sujetó el mentón haciendo un poco de fuerza hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-Yo nunca me le he quitado. Y lo que te dije anoche era en serio… cásate conmigo… de nuevo- me pidió con una mirada llena de esperanza y una gran sonrisa.

-Sí- contesté rebosante de felicidad.

-¿Sí?- volvió a preguntar como si hubiese otra opción para esa pregunta.

-Por supuesto- le aseguré mientras la besaba.

-Mañana- me dijo entre besos- casémonos mañana.

-Yo ya me siento casada y creo que tú también, pero si no es mucho pedir esta vez me gustaría hacerlo de forma correcta. Con nuestra familia y amigos más cercanos- Edward se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro y a volverme a besar.

La burbuja de felicidad continuó hasta el sábado que venía toda la familia que vivía en Seattle a cenar a casa. Ahora estábamos en el súper comprando la cena. La lubina al horno con patatas baby y verduras sería el plato principal pero luego lo acompañaríamos con una ensalada turca, la favorita de Esme, un buen vino blanco, del cual se encargaba Edward, y el postre habíamos decidido comprarlo en la pastelería, unos pasteles de diferentes sabores.

Cuando llegamos a casa Ethan tenía uno de esos días pesados en los que no se despegaba ni de Edward ni de mí intentando llamar la atención y como teníamos cosas que hacer terminó llorando ya que no pudimos prestarle la atención que él quería. Por suerte se durmió cuando le senté en mi regazo en el sofá para que dejase de llorar y eso nos permitió preparar las cosas de forma más relajada.

Estaba todo prácticamente listo. Al pescado le faltaban pocos minutos en el horno, la ensalada estaba preparada y los pasteles en una bandeja en el frigorífico. Edward bajó vestido y arreglado con Ethan en sus brazos gozando de toda la atención que quería. Yo subí a vestirme justo antes de que sonara el timbre.

Cuando bajé estaban todos en el salón pendientes de los dos reyes de la casa, Ethan y Hayden. Tuvimos una pequeña conversación común y luego nos sentamos a cenar.

Cuando comenzamos a cenar los nervios me volvieron a invadir cerrándome el estómago. Y para colmo Emmet encendió la mecha.

-¿Y bueno… para que queríais invitarnos a cenar? Tranquila que no me quejo, cocinas divinamente pero… algún motivo habrá ¿no?- preguntó mientras desmenuzaba el pescado.

-Claro que lo hay Emmet, ¿acaso no has visto sus manos?- le dijo Jasper- tienen las alianzas de casados. Los muy cabrones se han vuelto a casar y tampoco nos han avisado.

Este comentario de mi cuñado levantó un gran revuelo en la mesa. Unos nos reclamaban el no habérselo dicho y otros aunque estaban contentos con la noticia les hubiera gustado estar en nuestra… ¿tercera boda? Solo Alice continuaba comiendo como si nada.

Me estaba empezando a desesperar debido a las voces. Edward intentaba hacerles callar pero le hacían caso omiso, así que me levanté con decisión de la silla y me puse en pie mandándoles calla con un grito.

Todos se quedaron callados y Edward se colocó detrás de mí poniendo sus manos en mi abdomen junto a las mías.

-Efectivamente Emmet esta cena es por un motivo muy especial- dije girándome para ver a Edward con una sonrisa- pero no nos hemos casado otra vez- aclaré.

-Y si no os habéis casado de nuevo, ¿cuál es la maravillosa noticia Bella?- preguntó Alice con sarcasmo dedicándome una mirada traviesa y riéndose a lo grande.

-Estamos esperando nuestro segundo hijo- dijo Edward desde detrás de mí acariciando con mucho cariño mi tripa.

De nuevo hubo multitud de voces pero ahora todas eran de alegría. Las que más se emocionaron fueron Esme y Rose. La primera porque iba a ser abuela de nuevo cuando pensaba que nunca tendría más nietos y la segunda porque había estado en los peores momentos de nuestro matrimonio y para ella esta noticia significaba que mi vida estaba encarrilada de nuevo.

La noche pasó bastante amena entre bromas y comentarios cariñosos hacia el nuevo bebé. El momento más entrañable lo protagonizó nuestro hijo cuando todos estábamos comiendo el postre junto al café y nos informó de que había pensado lo de tener un hermanito y que sí que quería, pero con condiciones.

Dijo que quería un hermanito y no una hermanita, lo que nos hizo reír a todos, que cuando fuera mayor jugara al baloncesto pero al fútbol no porque ya teníamos un futbolista en la familia y ese era él. Que Edward siguiera llevándole a los partidos de beisbol de los Mariners y que yo siguiese leyéndole cuentos por las noches.

Me saltaron algunas lágrimas de felicidad y besé a Edward delante de toda la familia y con Ethan sentado en mi regazo.

Cuando todos terminamos de cenar y las cosas quedaron más o menso recogidas los hombres salieron al jardín a fumar mientras que las mujeres me hacían un interrogatorio sobre el embarazo, cómo lo había tomado Edward, de cuánto estaba… y las enseñe la foto que me habían sacado el miércoles.

Ethan se quedó dormido en el sofá a eso de las doce de la noche y nuestros invitados se fueron sobre la una y media.

Subimos juntos a la habitación de Ethan donde le acostamos y luego nos dormimos abrazados en nuestra cama. No podía estar más feliz.

.

.

.

**Edward PVO**

Estos últimos dos meses habían sido una locura total.

Bella y sus hormonas a veces me volvían loco, otras me daban subidas de azúcar de lo empalagosa que se ponía y otras, mis favoritas, me volvían loco de pasión.

Bella solo estaba de tres meses y a simple vista no se le nota el embarazo pero yo sí se lo notaba o al menos quise pensar y hacerme creer a mí mismo que ya se le marcaba la barriguita.

Teníamos cita con su ginecólogo dentro de una semana y volveríamos a ver a nuestro hijo. Una sonrisa se plantó en mi cara cuando recordé la primera foto de mi hijo pegada en el frigorífico.

Al que más le estaba costando acomodarse a la nueva situación fue a nuestro pequeño Ethan. No entendía porque ahora no podía hacer ciertas cosas con su madre que antes hacía a diario.

Yo intentaba sobrellevar los cambios de humos de Bella pensando en las jodidas hormonas pero a veces me superaban. Hubo una en especial en la que ya no pude más y terminamos discutiendo como locos.

_**Flash back**_

_-Bella mañana vamos a comer en casa de un socio del trabajo, vive a hora y media de aquí así que nos tocará madrugar- la dije mirándola a través del espejo del baño. Mientras yo me afeitaba ella se duchaba._

_-¿Qué?- preguntó con un toque histérico en la voz- ¿y qué pasa con Ethan?_

_-Ethan se puede quedar con mis padres hasta que volvamos. Supongo que volveremos a última hora de la tarde- le expliqué._

_-¿Y no puedes ir tú solo a esa cena de placer?- dijo en tono borde._

_-Bella no es una cena de placer, es una comida lo primero y segundo es por negocios. _

_-Pues yo no creo que vaya- me dijo como si nada._

_-Bella no te he pedido tu opinión. Me parece que es lo suficientemente importante como para ir los dos y además así saldrás un poco de casa. Llevas quejándote de que no sales varios días- añadí como argumento._

_-Edward estoy embarazada de dos meses y medio, tengo nauseas cada vez que huelo comida y tengo que ir al baño cada hora. ¿No crees que merezco quedarme en casa si así lo quiero?- me preguntó._

_-¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué porqué estés embarazada no puedes hacer nada?- le pregunté ya cabreado._

_-¿Hacer nada?- dijo saliendo de la ducha chorreando. Aunque estábamos en plena discusión no pude evitar que mis ojos se deslizasen por su cuerpo con deseo, el embarazo la estaba sentando genial a sus curvas por no hablar de sus pecho que estaban más grandes y me atraían a cada momento- me ocupo de que cuando tú llegues a casa tengas la comida hecha y la casa ordenada aunque me den mareos cada vez que me agacho y me levantó… pero eso para ti es no hacer nada, ¿verdad?- me gritó dándome un puñetazo suave en el pecho._

_-Bella yo no he dicho eso ¡joder!- le grité ya desesperado._

_-Sí que lo has hecho- me gritó de vuelta._

_-Pues en parte es verdad. Sí, las cosas físicas de la casa están perfectas cuando llegó pero las emocionales no. ¿Te has puesto en mi lugar en algún momento? Llego a casa agotado del trabajo esperando encontrar paz en casa con mi familia pero nada más cruzar la puerta Ethan está corriendo por toda la casa dando gritos, tú también le gritas para que pare, y cuando Ethan se calma tú te revelas. Tú o tus malditas hormonas- le reclamé._

_-Las hormonas son debido a que estoy embarazada de TU hijo- me recordó gritando y volviéndome a empujar hasta que mi trasero chocó contra el lavamanos._

_-No me grites joder- le grité yo- ¿ves a que me refiero? La convivencia contigo es imposible. Ahora ya no hablamos, gritamos, y por supuesto no quieres que te toque un pelo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos el amor?- la reclamé._

_-No me apetece tener sexo contigo en este momento, en el otro embarazo pasó lo mismo, lo sabes- me recordó algo más calmada, pero seguí enfadada._

_Me di la vuelta y miré hacía el techo buscando paciencia. Pero no la encontré._

_-Mira Bella- la dije con voz mucho más calmada- sé que ahora las que están hablando son las hormonas y no mi mujer. Así que cuando vuelva mi mujer me avisas- la dije mirándola fijamente- me voy a casa de mi madre hasta que la situación en casa se calme un poco más._

_-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédula- ¿esa es tu solución para los problemas? ¿Irte a casa de tu madre?- criticó._

_-No sé si es la solución para los problemas pero es la solución para que la tensión en casa baje hasta niveles más soportables._

_Esa mañana me llevé una maleta con ropa a casa de mis padres y cuando llegué allí mi madre se puso en lo peor, pero la expliqué que el problema era la tensión que había en casa y lo aceptó acogiéndome en su casa tanto tiempo como haga falta._

_Esperaba que la primera noche Bella me llamara pidiendo perdón y suplicándome por volver a casa pero eso no sucedió. Mi madre me dijo que tuviera mucha paciencia con Bella, que el embarazo es maravilloso y desesperante al mismo tiempo._

_Así pasaron tres días y no tenía noticias de Bella. Veía a Ethan por las tardes un rato y luego Alice se lo llevaba a Bella._

_Un día Alice subió a mi habitación para hablar conmigo;_

_-¿Edward sabes sobre quién te voy a hablar no?- yo me limité a asentir con la cabeza y sentarme a los pies de mi cama._

_-Alice te juro que lo que menos quiero es pelear durante el embarazo y mucho menos irme de casa y perderme algo nuevo sobre el bebé, pero mi salud también es importante y necesito descansar. Llevó mes y medio aguantando discusiones, malas palabras y gritos y eso no es bueno para nadie._

_-Yo también lo sé Edward, te entiendo. Pero ahora que has tenido tres días para ti solo y llenos de tranquilidad, ¿no echas de menos a Bella?- me preguntó arrodillándose frente a mí._

_-Claro que sí, pero empiezo a pensar que ella a mí no. Llevo aquí tres días y no se ha dignado ni a llamarme- dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza y tumbándome en la cama mirando el techo._

_-Ella piensa que ha agotado tu paciencia. Que ha sido una mala mujer este último mes a pesar de que tú has estado ahí en todo momento. Está muy triste- dijo subiéndose a la cama a mi lado- ahora en esa casa te a aseguro que no hay voces pero tampoco hay… bueno es que lo que más hay es silencio- me dijo para que sacara mis propias conclusiones- no me estoy poniendo ni de tu parte ni de la suya pero no quiero que volváis a separaros por una tontería como esta, y ahora es el momento para solucionar las cosas._

_Alice salió de la habitación dejándome solo para que pudiera pensar._

_No quería separarme de Bella de nuevo, ni perderme nada del embarazo, ni perder tiempo con Ethan. Aunque lo que más deseaba era volver a casa, decidí esperar unos días más. Necesitaba estar seguro de que en la próxima discusión no íbamos a terminar igual._

_Pasaron seis días y yo estaba preparado para volver a casa aunque sentía algo de pena ya que Bella no me había llamado desde que me fui._

_Llegué del trabajo a casa de mis padres los cuales estaban en el salón viendo la tele, les saludé, hablamos unos minutos y subí a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa. Durante la cena sonó el teléfono y le respondió mi padre el cual me indicó que era para mí._

_-¿Si?- pregunté hacia la persona de la otra línea._

_-Edward…- dijo la voz que llevaba queriendo escuchar desde hace casi una semana._

_-¡Bella!- dije con alegría y algo de preocupación. ¿Estaría todo bien con Ethan y con el bebé?- ¿ha pasado algo? ¿Estáis bien?_

_-Sí, yo tan solo… bueno en realidad no aunque estamos bien… ¿podemos hablar esto a la cara?- me quedé callado, sopesando la respuesta- ¿por favor?_

_-Claro, mañana voy a casa a la hora de comer, ¿te viene bien?- la pregunté fingiendo el que yo tenía planeado volver a casa mañana, pero para no volver a irme._

_-Mejor sal- contestó y colgó._

_Extrañado salí al porche de mis padres y me encontré a Bella apoyada en el capó de su coche. No pude contenerme y en cuanto la vi corrí hacia ella y la besé. Al separarnos noté que estaba llorando._

_-Edward… lo siento- dijo entre hipidos- tienes razón… últimamente nuestra casa parece un campo de minas- continuó mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro- y es por mi culpa- la sujeté la cara con ambas manos y se la levanté para que me mirase._

_-Oye Bella, yo sé que esto de las hormonas, los cambios de humor y todo eso que arrastra consigo el embarazo es lo que ha provocado esta situación- la dije mirándola para que lo comprendiera y no continué hasta que asintió con la cabeza haciéndome saber que lo había comprendido- solo tenemos que aprender a cómo comportarnos cuando esto vuelva a ocurrir._

_-No va a volver a ocurrir- me prometió._

_-Oh sí, claro que va a volver a ocurrir, ambos los sabemos. Pero hay que estar preparado para cuando eso pase._

_-Intentaré controlar mis cambios de humor._

_-Y yo tendré más presente que hay ciertas cosas que no son culpa tuya- asintió con la cabeza y se puso de puntillas para besarme._

_-Hay una cosa que sí es culpa mía. Hace casi un mes que no hacemos el amor, yo… no tenía ganas de hacerlo cuando nos íbamos a la cama. Caía rendida y agotada y en lo que menos me apetecía pensar era en hacer el amor. Pero has tenido que irte de casa para despertar… mi deseo- dijo sonriendo y abrazándome. Continuamos así un buen rato. Poniendo remedios a los problemas y regalándonos todas las muestras de amor que esta semana no habíamos tenido._

_Esa noche volví a casa. A mi casa de verdad, no a la casa de la que me fui. Cenamos todos juntos y en vez de quedarnos viendo la tele nos subimos a nuestro dormitorio para hacer el amor. Nadie sabe como extrañé estar de este modo con mi mujer._

_**Fin flash back**_

Las cosas volvieron a una relativa normalidad. Hemos tenido más discusiones desde que volví a casa pero siempre rectificábamos pronto.

Ahora estaba llegando a casa, ardiendo en deseos de estar con mi mujer, mi hijo y mi bebé.

Entré en casa y grite un ''Ya estoy en casa'' pero nadie me contestó a pesar de que las luces del salón y la cocina estaban encendidas. Entré al salón extrañado y la imagen que vi jamás se me borrará de la memoria.

Ethan estaba sentado en el suelo al lado del sofá llorando silenciosamente mientras que Bella estaba tumbada en el sofá y sufría convulsiones. Me acerqué corriendo hacia ella e intenté sujetarla pero parecía que las convulsiones aumentaban su fuerza por lo tanto decidí llamar a una ambulancia.

Llegaron en cuarto de hora, el peor cuarto de hora de mi vida posiblemente, lo primero que les dije fue que Bella estaba embarazada y ellos me contaron que lo más seguro es que se tratara de una eclampsia. Era urgente el que la hospitalizaran y que la intubaran para frenar las convulsiones.

Mientras los paramédicos atendían a Bella en el salón de nuestra casa, yo muerto de miedo y lleno de nervios llamé a Rose que era la que más cerca vivía para que viniese a recoger a Ethan.

_._

_._

_._

**¡Hola! No sé si sigue habiendo alguien al otro lado de la pantalla leyendo esto pero de todas formas pido perdón por el retraso. Ya os dije que tenía bastantes cosas que hacer y que sería un poco difícil subir el capítulo pero finalmente aquí está.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y me comentéis que creéis que va a pasar a partir de ahora en la historia. Ya os avisé que el dolor regresaría y siento deciros que esto es simplemente el comienzo.**

**Gracias por leer, Bella Bradshaw!**


	27. Chapter 27

Hace muchos meses que subí la nota anterior y últimamente muchas me habéis preguntado si actualizaré. La respuesta es sí, pero… este año estoy estresada y sin tiempo debido a los estudios asique no podre actualizar por ahora. ¿Cuándo? No os voy a decir ninguna fecha porque no lo sé, pero calculo que entre mayo y junio cuando haya acabado el curso y tenga todo el tiempo necesario.

Muchas gracias por esperar tantísimo, de verdad.


End file.
